To Love At All
by AlyTay34
Summary: I smiled as I reluctantly let her hand out of my own. For 26 years, I successfully avoided Love. And after having finally met her, after I have finally experienced all of her talents, I thought to there is no way I'm ever letting her go. Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.
1. Meeting Love

**_~Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction. I was a little nervous about writing this but I figured what the heck. I hope you guys enjoy and please review :) - xoxo AlyTay~_**

**To love at all...**

I first met Love at the age of 26 years old.

Don't get me wrong. By then I had heard of Love before. Love would assist my mother in her eyes as she cradled me to sleep. She would appear in the smiles of my customers as they spewed my toxic product into their systems. She was the thing that made the world restless, what forced everyone to wake up in the morning, and what put some to sleep. She was what my friends happily fell for, as they stared into the eyes of their partners. She was….Love, the distant stranger I knew all too well.

I purposely neglected her for years, carefully evading her touch. Her harmonious emotions became nothing but a nuisance to me; and the more she appeared, the better I became at escaping her radiant glow. Alluding her was as easy as it was for one to remember their favorite song. Bouncing away from her as if she were a beat, to her loving Rock, I would Roll. As she blasted her feelings into the Rhythm of her Blues, I would leap and stumble away from her Pop. To avoid her affectionate words in her Country, I would settle safely within the city and instead of taking the Alternative road to her adoration, I kept to the one most traveled by. For 26 years, I wrote the book on eluding love and her entrancing ways. For 26 years, I successfully evaded ever having to fall for what the world had been falling for, for centuries.

Or so I thought.

At 26 years old, I made a mistake. I thought I had won the war against Love. I thought I effortlessly evaded her. I foolishly thought I saw her waving her white flag because I had never been in love. I never been with a woman longer than one night, and I refused to keep in contact with them if I had. With this tactic I was destined to never have to be captured in the hurt and turmoil under her hypnotic ways.

That was until I met her.

Love, that is.

Instead of coming to me the way I supposed she would, full on in the heap of my emotions; she sat in the form of a beautiful blue-eyed, long yellow haired girl across the bar. She looked innocent enough, and with that, I made my first mistake of underestimating how strong she really was.

I fell for her ways as quickly as one would breathe air. But after locking eyes with her for a second I suddenly forgot how to. My mind rushed around I asked myself, _Is this what the world had been feeling. _And with one swift movement, everything in my world changed. All the cliché phrases started to depict that moment. All the love songs in the world, started to make sense. Everything and nothing I wanted Love to be appeared to me the very moment I saw her. Attempting to block out all the unfamiliar feelings of Love, I could feel myself doing something I had never done before.

I had started opening myself up to her. As I tried to fight off her feelings, I could see my body moving on its own accord. Refusing to listen to my silent screams my body went from being on one side of the bar, to instantly on the other. Making its way to her, without me warranting it to do so. The feeling I had once ran, rolled, leaped, and stumbled away from, I was now welcoming.

I leaned next to her at the bar, and called out to the bartender, asking for a solid single malt scotch and another of whatever the beautiful blonde was having. While the feelings of Love danced around my body, she held her hand out to mine. I reached and took her hand within my own, and within that moment I finally understood why everyone around me had been falling for Love for centuries. She made me feel like I had never felt before, she made me feel calm yet turbulent, relaxed yet energized. She made me want to dance, she made me want to smile.

My eyes followed her lips, as my mind finally registered what she had asked me.

"My name is Alex, Alex Vause," I replied smoothly.

She smiled a smile that would make the sun envy her radiation. She then squeezed my hand and replied with "Hi. I'm Piper Chapman."

I smiled as I reluctantly let her hand out of my own. For 26 years, I successfully avoided Love. And after having finally met her, after I have finally experienced all of her talents, I thought to myself….there is no _fucking_ way I'm _ever_ letting her go.

I should have never let her go.

_**~Thanks for reading, please review. xoxo AlyTay.~**_


	2. Nicky's Favor

_**~Sorry for the typos. Once again, this is my first fanfiction. I just love the Piper and Alex romance and I thought I would give a go at it. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please, please, please review. I'll try and have more out to you guys by Monday. Leaving for the weekend.~**_

Alex awoke to the rapid vibrations of her phone on her nightstand. She sleepily moved her hand from under her pillow and shifted her body to the side of her bed. Reaching for her glasses, Alex glanced at the caller ID, wanting to put a name to the intruder of her slumber. She sighs when she sees that it is her best friend Nicky, reluctantly answering her phone.

"Fuck do you want," she answers the phone.

"Wow, and here I thought you couldn't get any more pleasant," Nicky playfully banters.

"Nicky, get to the point. It's six in the morning."

"How much do you love me?"

Alex sighed, telling Nicky she didn't love her as much as she loved her sleep. As she started to say goodbye the red head on the other line, she was stopped from doing so.

"Vause, Vause I need a favor."

"Can this wait until later on today?"

Nicky sighs on the phone, "If it could, you think I would have woken my ass up to talk to the likes of you? Look, I have a friend who is moving back to New York, and she doesn't have a place to live yet. So…I told her she could stay with me, but I forgot that she was coming in today, in a couple of hours actually, and the house doesn't look presentable."

"I'm not helping you clean up your house, Nick."

"I figured you would say that, so instead I am asking that you take your car and pick her up from the airport."

Alex sat up on her bed and placed her glasses on her head. She then touched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Leave it to Nicky to ask her a favor like this, she didn't mind picking up Nicky's friend but she didn't want to do so at such a time.

"And she can't take a taxi because?"

"God, Vause. The airport is two and a half hours away. She would be up to her ass in cab fare, not to mention they charge whether there is traffic or not. I am asking that you pick her up and bring her over here, it'll give me time to clean up. Come on, Alex. You owe me."

Alex rolled her eyes. Nicky was right, she did owe her more than enough favors. Maybe getting her friend from the airport wouldn't be so bad. After all, Nicky wasn't asking for her friend to move in with her. After moments of silence Alex finally answered Nicky's request.

"Fine, where do I met this friend of yours?"

Nicky let out a breath within the phone, as she spoke Alex could hear the smile in her voice. "She will be waiting for you near Gate 14A. Her name is Piper Chapman, she is a tall blonde—you can't miss her."

"Fine, I'll get her, but after this you and I are square, Nichols. Got that."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Vause."

Alex yawned into the phone and laid back onto her bed. As she started to say her farewells she was stopped by the red head once more.

"Oh yeah, Vause. Before I go, you might want to leave to get her now. Her plane arrives in three hours and you are two and a half out. Have fun."

Before Alex could reply, Nicky hung up laughing on the other line. Alex pulled herself off of her bed and walked into the bathroom. Attempting to take a quick shower before she left.

* * *

Alex arrived to the airport with time to spare. She sat in the opening of Gate 14A and took out her novel, attempting to kill some time. Fighting off sleep, Alex decided that she would head to the airport bar, drink a cup of coffee, and read her book there.

Once Alex got to the bar, she order a mug of coffee and opened her novel once more. She had been reading _The Poisonwood Bible_, and although she hated the pace of the book in the beginning, it was starting to pay off while she continued the story. She lover the perspectives of the mother and her four daughters, and truly hated the father, Nathan Price, for his forceful religious views. He reminded her of the people in her town when they figured out she was gay. Most didn't care but there were a few that would preach about how being gay was a sin, and her burning in hell for eternity for it.

It started to become tiring.

As Alex got so lost in the book, she didn't notice the blonde that sat across the bar enter the room.

Alex looked at her watch, and then back out the window that showed her the view of Gate 14A. It had been closed and people were standing around, however, she didn't see anyone that matched Nicky's vague description, so she took that as a sign to blow more time.

Alex watched the woman across the bar more, intrigued by every bit of her. Her eyes drunk in her presence as she slowly moved her eyes over her body. She was skinny but toned, her skin glowed a nice yellow. Not too tan, but not pale like her. Her hair was a honey blonde, allowing the soft features of her face to pop. Her eyes an ocean blue and her lips plump, and rosy. Alex licked her lips. She'd never seen a woman so beautiful. Without thinking Alex was up and out of her seat and heading towards the blonde across the bar.

As Alex walked alongside the blonde, she leaned next to her at the bar, and called out to the bartender, asking for a solid single malt scotch and another of whatever the beautiful blonde was having. She smiled, "A little early to be drinking don't you think," she held her hand out to Alex, "who are you?" Alex took her hand within her own, not responding to the woman's question.

Her eyes followed her lips, registering the later question that had been asked.

"My name is Alex, Alex Vause," I replied smoothly.

She then squeezed Alex's hand and replied with "Hi. I'm Piper Chapman."

Alex smiled at the blonde once more, as she motioned for the bartender to put the drinks, including the one Piper order originally, on her tab.

She then looked to the blonde and smiled once more, the blonde smiled and gave her a puzzling gaze.

"What?"

"Piper Chapman?"

"Yes?"

"Luckily for you, I think I am supposed to be picking _you_ up from the airport today," Alex raised her eyebrow and smirked at the blonde in front of her. She gave a shy smile to the woman and blushed before answering Alex.

"And what makes you think something like that."

Alex took a sip of her scotch, refusing to break eye contact with the woman in front of her, she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders.

"A small red head with an untamable lion mane for hair, told me."

Piper squinted her eyes at the older woman, and gave her a growing smile. "Would this red head happen to also curse like a sailor and fuck around relentlessly?"

Alex chuckled and titled her glasses toward the blonde, "Yes, that would be the one. Nicky, decided to do everything late; woke me up to come take you home while she cleans her shithole of a place up."

Piper nodded her head.

"Although, if she told me that you looked the way you did, I would have been here much earlier."

Alex knew she had the blonde, she watched as her face turned a beet red, as she tried to look away from the older woman's ever present glare. Alex took the opportunity to walk closer to the blonde, closing what little space they had. Piper turned to look at Alex, and she noticed that she had been breathing oddly. She watched as the blonde attempted to catch her breath.

"Cute," she said as she placed a loose strand of hair behind the younger woman's ears.

"What is," the blonde stammered.

"You are."

Alex took out her wallet and placed a bill near onto the bar, paying her tab, still refusing to move her eyes from the blonde. She then bent down and took two of her three suitcases into her hand "Coming," she questioned as she rose her eyebrow and smirked once more at the blonde. She saw the effect that she had on the girl. And she enjoyed every bit of it.

* * *

Alex walked ahead of the flustered blonde as she popped the trunk of her car open. She placed the bags in her hand into the open space. She waited for the blonde to come to her side and as she held out her bag, Alex grazed her hand as she took the bag from her. Piper walked to Alex's passenger door and attempted to open the locked door. Alex chuckled once more as she closed her trunk and walked to where the blonde was standing. She leaned in front of her, once again taking up what little space the two had between them.

She reached down, unlocking the door. She then looked down at the blonde, openly watching her lips. She then leaned into the blonde and whispered in her ear, "Here, let me."

She stepped aside and opened the door for the blonde in front of her. She then allowed the once again, rattled blonde, to enter her car. Closing it once she had been settled.

* * *

For the first hour, Alex and Piper talked about everything and anything that came to their minds. Both women talked about their love for books, having discussions on the books they loved and hated. And what they agreed disagreed on certain authors. She discovered that Piper graduated from Smith a couple of years back and decided to move to New York to get away from her family. Alex was fascinated by the woman and found herself enjoying every bit of her company, aside from the fact that she was beautiful. She was also incredibly smart and well read.

The next hour, Alex and Piper had rode in the car in silence, for a while. Alex was content with the silence, but she could see Piper continuously stealing looks at her from the corner of her eyes. She smirked and chuckled.

"What's so funny," Piper asked.

"Nothing, I just find it _cute_ how you continue to steal looks at me is all. Taking a picture would really last longer, Piper. Plus, it would save that beautiful neck of yours from turning so often."

Alex glanced from the road and onto the woman sitting next to her, she rose her gave yet another smirk before looking back to the road.

Piper chuckled softly within the seat.

"Your very forward, aren't you?"

"I usually am when I go after something that I want."

She looked over to the woman next to her again, locking eyes with her once more, before turning back to the road ahead of them.

"And what exactly do you want?"

Alex made a husky chuckle, "Apparently I'm not being forward enough if you have to ask that question."

"Yeah, but I want to hear you say it," Alex was taken aback by the lust in Piper's voice. She raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"And here I thought you were shy. Feisty, huh, I like it."

"I still haven't heard you say it, Al."

Alex smirked, she liked her new nickname from the blonde woman, _Al. _She said the variation of her name in her head. If anyone else had said her name like that she would have punched them in the face, but for some reason when Piper called her it, she couldn't help but get butterflies in her stomach.

Alex turned on her signal and pulled over to the side of the road. Piper looked out the window and then back to the raven haired beauty next to her, "Alex what are y—", she was stopped once she saw the brunette take off her seat belt and lean into her. She gently cupped Piper's face, and whispered into her ear.

"I want you. I want you lying on your back, under me, screaming my name. I want my tongue in your mouth, my teeth on your neck, my fingers in your wet, wet, pussy. I want your legs wrapped around my neck and I want your voice begging me not to stop. I want to lick _every. _Last. Bit. Of. You."

Alex leaned back a little, looking into the now into the dark, lustful blue eyes of Piper. She watch as her chest started to rise faster from her rapid breathing, and the woman swallowed hard in front of her.

She leaned into Piper and whispered against her lips, "Happy?"

Piper nodded her head slowly. She then leaned into Alex to close the space in between their lips. Alex then pulled away, instantly wanting the heat of Piper back to her face. But the effect she had on the woman was enough to force her not to touch the aroused woman in the seat next to her.

She then placed her seatbelt back on, and attempted to head back onto the road.

* * *

After another half hour, Alex and Piper finally arrive to Nicky's house. The two had rode in silence, giving each other lustful looks throughout the ride. Alex pulled out her phone and texted the red head.

**To: Nicky**

**Here.**

Alex popped her trunk open before walking out and heading to the back of the car. Within seconds, Piper had joined her and reached to grab the bag Alex hadn't taken. Alex looked at Piper as she bit her lip, she smirked and rose her eyebrows at Piper.

"What has you so undone," she questioned as she closed the trunk.

Piper smirked, quickly looking at Alex's lips before responding. "You should already know."

Alex chuckled and stepped closer to the blonde, she then lowered her husky voice, and looked at Piper playfully.

"Yeah, but I want to hear you say it."

Alex heard a voice clear behind her and turned around with a kind smile.

"Nichols, it's about time you've come down to help."

Alex throws a suitcase at Nicky, at with which she catches with ease.

"I see you too have gotten comfortable," she looked back and forth between the two women.

Alex raised her eyebrows and chuckled as Piper became red with embarrassment again.

"Yeah, we had a nice conversation in the car." Nicky raised her eyebrows once more before walking towards her house. "I bet you did."

Nicky and Piper shared their hellos and talked about the well-being of their friends as they started walking towards the house. Alex followed behind, once she entered the house she placed Piper's bag near the door, and placed her hands in her pocket. "Well, I'll be going."

Piper spun around, looking at the brunette sadly before locking eyes.

"Where are you off to, Vause?"

While still looking at Piper, Alex responded to Nicky.

"Well, I have this little thing called sleep I have to catch up on. And then I have something coming up tonight, so…you know. Duty calls."

Nicky nodded her head in understanding. Before exiting the door she looked to Piper and winked at her.

"Don't worry, I'll be seeing you soon."

She then turned on her heels and headed towards her car.

_**~Please, please, please review. ~**_


	3. Have a drink with me

_**Hey guys, back a little earlier from my weekend vaca **__** had lots of fun and I loved reading your reviews on the story! Thanks for all of the support and keep reviewing or PM me! Thanks again so much. ~AlyTay**_

Alex walked into her apartment with the sole intentions of doing one thing and one thing only: sleeping. Although she enjoyed meeting a certain blonde that day, she truly needed to get some sleep, and fast. She took her jacket off and threw it onto the couch, she then followed the familiar path from her living room to her room. She fell onto her bed in a heavy thud, rolling over onto her back to place her glasses and phone onto the dresser. Being careful to put her phone on silent before she put it down.

As she finally settled back into bed, she couldn't help but think about Piper. She had known the woman for less than a day, and still she felt like she had known her all her life. She was sexually attracted to her, yes; but at the same time, she was attracted to her in ways she had never been fascinated by others. She actually saw herself with Piper in more ways than sex. She saw herself truly, just maybe, settling down with her.

Alex shook her head and chuckled at the idea of settling down with anyone, whether less than Piper. What was she thinking, she had known the girl for no more than five hours. And in that little time, she has still yet to find her flaws, and Piper has still yet to see hers, Alex was sure after she did that she wouldn't want to be with her. After thinking about Piper for a while, Alex finally decided that they were nothing but strangers who happened to participate in harmless flirting. Nothing more, nothing less. Thinking about it too much would only lead to false expectations.

Alex closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

_Piper jumped up at the sound of the front door being brutally banged upon. She slowly moved from the guest room and into the living room, attempting to open the front door before the hinges of the door came undone. She swung the door open and angrily looked at the woman standing in front of her._

"_Alex."_

"_Piper," the raven haired woman said with a smirk._

"_Can I help you?"_

_Alex's eyes took in the woman in front of her. Piper had been wearing shorts and a blue tank top, though it wasn't much it was obvious to Alex that Piper hadn't been wearing a bra._

"_You most certainly can," Alex raised her eyebrows and winked at the woman._

_Piper stepped to the side to allow Alex to enter._

"_Is Nicky here," Alex asked as she looked up the stairs._

_Piper closed the door and walked closer to Alex._

"_Al, it's late."_

_Alex darted her eyes from the staircase and onto Piper. She then moved closer to Piper._

"_Call me that again," she said lustfully._

_Piper was taken aback by how close she and Alex had been; and was startled by the lust in her voice._

"_Al," Alex groaned and backed Piper against a wall, Piper had tried to stay on track and answer the brunette's original question, "Nicky isn't here. She is staying at a friend's house."_

_Alex pressed her body into Piper's as she placed her hands on the wall. Stopping Piper from moving away._

"_Well then, that's a shame. It looks like we have the place to ourselves," Alex said as she started playing with the straps of Piper's tank top._

"_That's what it seems. Would you like to watch TV with me in the den, at least until Nicky comes back?"_

_Alex perched her lips out, considering Piper's offer. She then leaned into the shorter woman and whispered in her ear, "Well…we could do something else as we wait too. Something more fun."_

_Piper chuckled lightly. "Oh yeah?"_

_Alex bit Piper's earlobe and was welcomed with a moan, "Yeah."_

"_And what would that be?"_

_Alex took her hand from the wall and gently pulled Piper's neck to her lips, as she started to place soft kisses onto her neck, Piper attempted to respond. _

"_Oh, yes, that would be fun, wouldn't it be."_

"_Mhmm." _

_Alex then moved her lips from Piper's neck and kissed her passionately. Immediately swiping her tongue along Piper's lip, Piper opened her mouth accepting Alex's tongue happily to meld with hers. She let out a small moan as she and Alex battled for dominance. After Piper finally conceded Alex moved her mouth from Piper's and onto her jaw line, and down to her neck, as the blonde placed her fingers into her hair. She moved her hand underneath Piper's shirt, kneading at her breast and pulling at her now hard nipples. With Piper still pressed against the wall, Alex pulled at the string of her shorts, unloosing the clothing from her legs. It wasn't long before her underwear followed suit. _

_It wasn't long before she was on knees with Piper's left leg being thrown over her shoulder. As she bent her head down to dive into Piper's wet pussy, a knock came onto the door. She ignored the door, as she licked between Piper's legs with a flat tongue, as she did this, the blonde let out a loud moan. Locking onto Alex's raven blue hair and pulling her closer to her. Alex smirked into Piper before making the motion with her tongue once more. _

_As Alex prepared to unravel the blonde more, another knock came to the door, this time louder than the last. Alex sighed at the intruder's persistence. Piper grabbed tighter onto Alex's hair, "Don't stop, Al."_

_Alex wanted to do anything but stop, but whoever was at the door was now knocking feverishly._

"_Alex! Alex, I know that you are in there! Open up—"_

Alex jumped awake at the sound of her door being banged upon. "Alex! Alex, seriously open up!"

Alex sighed as she looked at her clock, as it read 6 pm. She had slept longer than she wanted to, but wasn't really complaining. If she could have she would have slept her lifetime away, as long as she could have dreams like that. She sighed once more as she put her glasses on and headed to answer the door.

As she made her way into the living room the knocking on her door grew louder, as she grew more irritated. She opened her door without looking to see who it was, she recognized the voice and the obsessive knocking of the woman easily.

"What Sylvie?"

Sylvie walked in without responding, brushing past Alex in the process.

"Did you suddenly forget how to answer your phone," Sylvie responded while taking her jacket off and facing Alex.

"I didn't forget how to answer my phone, I was asleep."

She closed the door behind her and walked toward the living room.

"All you do is sleep during the day Alex," she complained.

"You don't complain when you're the one keeping me up at night, Sylvie. Besides, I am still on Germany time, give me a few days to get my sleeping pattern back in order, would you?"

"I've given you a few days Alex, and you still are never awake to spend time with me."

Alex rolled her eyes. They have had this argument a thousand times since Alex got back in town last week. Sylvie was already mad because Alex didn't take her along. And now she continues to compare Alex's lack of sleep to being uninterested in their relationship. Which granted she was, but she was just also tired too.

"Sylvie I _do_, want to hang out with you, but I also want to be awake when I am. I'm just tired is all, okay?"

She walked up to Sylvie and held her hands gently within her own, choosing to speak to her softly.

"It's not like I'm not trying."

Sylvie rolled her eyes at the taller brunette.

"You're _trying? _Do you even know what today is Al," Sylvie question.

Alex cringed at the nickname given to her by Sylvie, ever since she heard the blonde call her Al, she didn't imagine anyone else would. She hadn't noticed if Sylvie called her it before, but after Alex heard her say it now, it became nothing but a stolen memory.

"Yes, I remember what today is, it's our Anniversary."

"Yes, Al. It is _our_ Anniversary. And you know what we are doing on our Anniversary."

Alex sighed as she released Sylvie's hands and walked towards her bedroom, with Sylvie trailing at her heels.

"I'll tell you what we are doing Al," There it is goes again, _Al, _Alex winced once moreas the words escaped Sylvie's mouth. "I'm out preparing a beautiful dinner for my _girlfriend_, and you know what she is doing? Huh? Al, take a gander. I'll let you know, she is sleeping. Fucking sleeping."

Alex opened the door to her bedroom and turned around in the doorway, placing both hands on the doorframe; stopping Sylvie from entering the room.

"No, you don't get to come in here. You don't get to come in here until you chill the fuck out. I'm tired Sylvie, I haven't slept in a full night in a long time. I woke up at six in the morning. And before last night I was up setting up everything for you. For tonight. Its six o'clock, and I don't know about you but a typical _romantic_ dinner is usually set at 8. If you happened to go to your place today, which I now _know_ you haven't, you would have gotten my flowers that I've sent you. Telling you to look nice as I pick you up for dinner. Yet, instead of going home you came here with the sole purpose of yelling at me. So, I'm going to change, go home Sylvie, I'll pick up you in an hour."

Alex closed her bedroom door behind her and headed to her closet to change.

* * *

After agreeing with Sylvie that they would just meet one another at their restaurant, Alex stepped out of her car in an all-black wool, Saint Laurent pant suit and black heels. The suit had been tailored and hugged the woman in all the right places, the blazer she wore arms were bunged up to her elbows and she sported a black button down to add the Alex edge she needed. Alex looked at her watch, she had been late but she wasn't really going to run to the restaurant down the street.

Sylvie had really pissed her off and she hadn't wanted to be in a rush to be bothered with her girlfriend's drama. As Alex locked her car and started to walk down the street, she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Well looky here," Alex turned around to be greeted with a wolf whistle, "look who can dress up nicely."

She smiled at the blonde standing in front of her.

"Hello, Piper Chapman."

"Hello, Alex Vause."

The two smiled at one another for a second longer before the younger woman spoke.

"Although I like to see you in a suit, my I ask what the special occasion is."

"Why do you assume it's a special occasion?"

"Because in the little time I've known you, which is very little I might add, I don't see you being the one to dress up just for a night out."

"You would be right," Alex smiled at the blonde raising her eyebrows flirtatiously, "I'm here having an anniversary with a friend."

Piper squinted her eyes and smirked at the woman in front of her, "You are all dressed up for an anniversary with a _friend_?"

"Yup."

"Just a friend?"

"Yup."

"Does this _friend_ know that you two are just friends?"

"Yup, _she _does."

Piper squinted her eyes at the taller woman once more.

"I'm not sure if I believe you Miss Vause."

Alex chuckled at the younger woman. Alex hadn't known why she decided to lie to the blonde. She knew well that she and Sylvie had been more than just friends. But they had agreed to an open relationship, and with that being said, who was she to tell someone that she had a girlfriend when any given night she could still sleep with whoever she wanted. She motioned her head towards the restaurant behind her and raised her eyebrows to the blonde.

"Escort me?"

"Gladly."

Alex and Piper started to walk towards the restaurant careful not to walk too fast.

"So, what brings you out on the New York streets this time of the night?"

"Well, Nicky being the healthy chef that she is, has little to no food in the refrigerator, and believes that living off of burgers and beer is a great food regime. I so far have had two today, and I continue to eat burgers, I will die if I eat another burger of hers today. So, here I am," Piper motioned around.

Alex laughed, "Yeah it's amazing how she isn't the size of her house by now."

"Tell me about it, believe it or not I think she ate much healthier when we were in college."

Alex chuckled once more, trying to imagine her friend eating healthier than she had the last few years.

Piper looked to the older woman, squinting her eyes at Alex.

"What is that look?"

"I see someone didn't sleep like she said she would."

Alex smirked as the two continued to walk.

"I see someone is still twisting that beautiful neck of hers because someone didn't take a picture like I told her to."

Piper chuckled, "Even if I did I don't think it would compare to the real thing."

The two stopped in front of the restaurant Alex had been expected in. She raised her eyebrows to respond the blonde after giving her infamous smirk.

"Are you always this forward, Piper Chapman?"

"Only when I see something that I want, Alex Vause," Piper started to walk past Alex and to the restaurant down the street. She turned around to respond to the woman who had been looking back at her lustfully.

"Good night, Miss Vause. Enjoy your _just friend's_ anniversary."

Alex chuckled before turning around and walking into the restaurant.

_Good night._

* * *

Alex walked into the restaurant and nearly collided into Sylvie.

"Who was that?"

Alex looked back out the door and back to Sylvie.

"There are a lot of who's in here babe, you can't expect me to know who are talking about exactly."

She walked up to the hostess's booth and told her their reservation info.

"The blonde you were talking to before you came in."

Alex rolled her eyes before turning back to the woman behind her. She gave her a warm smile and took her hand.

"Oh that was just Piper, she's Nicky's friend from college. I met her this morning, I had to pick her up from the airport."

Sylvie squinted her eyes, as she did, Alex couldn't help but compare her eye squinting to those of Piper's; it wasn't as cute as the blonde's.

"You _had_ to pick her up from the airport? Because taxis don't exist right?"

Alex pulled Sylvie into her arms by her waist and planted a kiss onto her collarbone. Although Sylvie had been getting on Alex's nerves more this past week she had cared about her. And she had to admit that she did look amazing in her dress.

"Let's not argue anymore today okay, baby? We have a beautiful dinner planned, and gifts to be given. And a long, loud, night ahead of us. Let's just enjoy it okay."

Alex looked into the woman eyes, and awaited a reply.

"Sorry, you're right. We can enjoy tonight."

Alex smiled at the woman in front of her and waited to be bought to the table.

* * *

The dinner between Sylvie and Alex had went surprisingly well. She hadn't expected to enjoy her time with Sylvie. But Sylvie and Alex started back to her place, they were interrupted by Sylvie's phone ringing and being called away to work. She was a surgeon, and what she didn't tell Alex was that she was on call that night.

She allowed Alex to call her a cab to head to the hospital in and gave Alex a brief kiss. As Alex headed back down the street to retrieve her car she was once again stopped by a familiar blonde.

"_Just friends_, she told me."

Alex stopped walking and smirked, responding to Piper without turning around.

"You know Piper, I am starting to think that you are stalking me. Although I am flattered, please be the stalker that takes pictures from afar. I can't keep reminding you about your neck. "

Piper chuckled as she approached Alex.

"Oh Alex, what makes you think I haven't already been taking pictures of you from afar?"

Alex laughed at the woman's humor.

"Like I said, feisty, I like it."

Piper smiled at Alex, Alex smiled back at the woman in front of her.

"Have a drink with me."

Piper playfully scoffed at Alex.

"I just saw you kiss your girlfriend who you got all dressed up for less than a minute ago, and you want me to have drinks with you."

"We are…complicated."

Piper squinted at the woman, "Complicated?"

"Yes, complicated."

"It's easy to uncomplicated things sometimes, Al."

Alex once again received butterflies in her stomach from the response of the woman in front of her. She stepped in closer to the woman in front of her. She reached down and slowly grabbed the necklace that rested on Piper's chest. She then started to lightly twirl it between her fingers. Noticing that her being so close to the woman had yet again unraveled the blonde. She looked down to the woman, and raised her eyebrows.

"Please, have a drink with me," she repeated once more.

_**Another chapter will be within the week guys! Thanks again for all the support and don't forget to review **__**~ AlyTay**_


	4. Stalker

_**Hey guys, I wasn't going to release this until Thursday, but you guys have been so awesome I figured why not. Thanks for the updates and please review! If you want to see anything happen or have ideas, I am always welcome, just PM and I will see what I can do. Once again you guys rock my socks off. Pretty awesome people you are- AlyTay**_

"_Please have a drink with me," she repeated once more._

_Alex stared as she watched the blonde search her eyes, she couldn't tell what she was looking for but she didn't want to look away from her spellbinding blue. _

_Piper reached her hand up and caressed Alex's face, she then took a loose strand of Alex's hair within her fingers and gently placed it behind the brunette's ear._

"_Al, I can't. Not tonight at least," the blonde whispered._

_Alex continued to play with the woman's necklace in front of her. Refusing to let it go, afraid that if she did she would leave. She managed to take her eyes off of the necklace and back onto the shorter woman. Alex then raised her eyebrows and managed to put on her notorious smirk. _

_Matching the blonde's whisper, she finally responded, "Why not tonight?"_

_Piper reached for Alex blazer and pulled the brunette closer, refusing to let her go as well._

"_Because, you have a girlfriend. And although I'm sure it's 'complicated', me going out for a drink with you tonight would not un-complicate things; and I know this because I know myself, and after a drink, I will want to go back to your place. And I would want to get lost in you for hours on end. Even though I am sure that you would like that, I know that your girlfriend wouldn't."_

_Alex removed her hand from Piper's necklace and moved her hands to lay onto Pipers. She then took Piper's hand into hers and entangled their fingers together. _

"_What if I told you we were in an open relationship? What would you say then?"_

_Alex watched as the blonde continued to stare at their entwined fingers._

"_Tonight is your anniversary, Al."_

_Alex gave a light chuckle and slowly removed her hands from the blonde. She wanted to be with the blonde so badly, but even she knew that having her over on her and Sylvie's anniversary would be a low blow. And still, if the she had allowed it, she would have done it without a hesitation. "It is, and you're right. You are as smart as you are beautiful, Piper Chapman." _

_Piper chuckled at the compliment, "Yeah, yeah," she motioned her head towards Alex's car ahead of her. "Go, before I change my mind."_

_Piper reluctantly released Alex's blazer and allowed the woman to make her way towards her car. As Alex walked, she turned and started to walk backwards, she then called back to the younger woman, "Don't try and lure me back with that gaze you're casting off. You had your chance to take advantage of me, Miss Chapman. An opportunity like that only comes once." _

_Piper laughed as she continued to stare at Alex from where the two ladies once stood. She placed her hands in her pockets as she called back to the brunette, "I am sure a beautiful and understanding woman like you wouldn't mind giving me another chance some other time." _

"_Oh, beautiful girl, don't you __**know**__…flattery will get you everywhere," Alex winked and called back before she turned around, once again replying to the woman behind her. _

"_Goodnight, Piper Chapman."_

"_Goodnight, Alex Vause." _

_Alex unlocked her car door and put her car in drive with the intentions of heading home. As she drove she couldn't help but think of Piper._

Alex had now been home for over an hour, it just marked midnight, and she once again found herself doing everything but sleeping. She laid on the couch looking up at the ceiling. Replaying the night over and over in her head, wishing that it had ended differently. Wishing that Piper had took her up on the offer for drinks, even wishing that Sylvie came home with her. She missed the days when she was lost in the idea of Sylvie. She cared about her, but ever since she was told about her three month long trip to Germany, Sylvie had been acting super jealous and not like herself. It drove Alex crazy.

In the beginning, she did have the right to be jealous. But it was Sylvie who mentioned being in an open relationship. Not Alex. So it made no sense for her to be upset about her sleeping with other women. Besides, she didn't sleep around with anyone who walked, just the women who intrigued her, and still she always came to back to Sylvie. The women that she slept with hadn't compared to Sylvie either, she always was more adventurous, wilder, and louder. Simple amazing, and although Alex wanted to shake her she couldn't help but find herself running back to her. She wasn't in love with Sylvie, not anymore, she probably had never been, but she cared about her deeply; and had to admit that she had a deep infatuation for the woman.

Alex was taken from her thoughts as her phone vibrated on the table next to her.

**From: Unknown**

**I know that you are thinking of me, but I must insist that you sleep. **

Alex smiled at the message, already knowing who the unknown caller was. She immediately went into her phone and added the woman to her contacts.

**To: Piper**

**Dear Stalker, I was raised on the basic rule of stranger danger. How did you manage to acquire my number?**

It didn't take long for Alex's phone to buzz with a reply.

**From: Piper**

**A red headed bird sung me your number. Actually, I just looked in her phone and took it. Didn't want any questions. **

**To: Piper**

**Wow, that's a lot of work for my number, Detective. You could have, oh I don't know, asked me for my number. I tend to know it pretty well. **

Alex couldn't believe that she was sitting on the couch acting like a giddy teenager, awaiting for yet another text message from Piper.

**From: Piper**

**Yeah, yeah. But how else would I have surprised you ;) Don't act like you aren't happy to hear from me, I can see you smiling from here.**

Alex smirked.

**To: Piper**

**Oh, so you finally set up that telescope and camera like I recommended you to do. Giving your neck a break, I see. **

**From: Piper**

**Of course, I was beginning to get a cramp. Those emerald eyes of yours is hard to turn away from.**

Alex smirked once more as she read the message from the blonde.

**To: Piper**

**Like I said, flatter will get you everywhere, Piper Chapman. It definitely would have tonight if you had a drink with me, but you wanted to be respectful. **

**From: Piper**

**I know, fuck. Me and my damn morals. I had a lapse in judgment. I'll know better next time. **

**To: Piper**

**Oh baby, what makes you think there is a next time?**

Alex and Piper texted one another for a few hours more, before Alex looked at the clock and noticed it was already 3 in the morning.

**From: Piper**

**Not that I don't enjoy talking to you. But shouldn't you be resting those beautiful eyes, it's getting late.**

**To: Piper**

**I'm trying but a certain blue eyed detecting stalker won't let me sleep. She keeps talking about how beautiful I am and the vibrations of the phone keeps waking me up. **

**From: Piper**

**What a bitch she has been. I shall let you sleep. Goodnight, Al. Sweet dreams.**

**To: Piper**

**Goodnight, kid. You too. **

**From: Piper**

**Kid? Hmmm, I like it. Now stop flirting with me, go to bed. **

Alex regrettably placed her phone on the table and started to head around the house to cut off lights. As she made her way to the kitchen she heard a knock at the door, she stopped in the living room and once again opened the door without looking.

"I'm sorry," Sylvie said while holding a bottle of wine in one hand.

Alex moved to the side to allow the woman in. She then closed the door behind her before turning to face Sylvie. She continued to say nothing.

"I know I made a big deal about tonight and neglected to tell you I was on call. But the thing is, I didn't think that they would call me in the first place."

Alex raised her eyebrows at the shorter woman, questioning what she was saying.

"Don't give me that look, Alex. I am trying to apologize here."

Alex crossed her arms over her body and glared at Sylvie.

"Well, it started off as an apology and then became an excuse, so…"

"Al, don't be that way," she started.

"I'm not being any kind of way Sylvie, you came over here to curse me out about not spending time with you. And on the night of our anniversary, you decided to think it would be a good idea to put yourself on call."

"I know, I know. It's my fault. But don't act like you haven't done the same. It's not like I even knew you would be fucking here for our anniversary, I mean come on. You were gone for three months in Germany, and before that you were gone for a month in Spain. How the hell would I have known you would be here, huh? So yeah I put myself on call, it's not a big fucking deal, Alex."

Alex scoffed and turned around to open her front door. She then made a motion for Sylvie to leave the apartment.

"It's three in the morning, your apology is shit. I don't know if this is a certain way that you have been getting off lately but I am not in the mood. We have been arguing for months. When you are tired of arguing, you can come back until then," Alex motioned for Sylvie to leave again.

She stared at the door and then onto Alex, she nodded her head slowly and started to walk out the door. The shorter woman stopped in front of Alex and turned to talk to her. Alex lifted up her glasses waiting for her response.

"I expected tonight to end differently too, Alex."

Alex looked down to Sylvie, "You're the one choosing to leave."

"Yeah, but you should have never given me the option."

Sylvie walked out the door and headed towards the elevator. Alex closed the door and headed off to bed.

* * *

Alex woke up, alone, again for the second night in a roll. She wished she and Sylvie hadn't had that argument, but at the same time she wasn't wrong. Sylvie came over with the sole intentions of having a big argument and accused Alex of being a neglectful girlfriend, and she was anything but. She planned a beautiful dinner for her, and before then she cut her vacation short because Sylvie didn't want her gone. Hell, she even agreed to take on long weeks in Spain and Germany, because after talking Kubra he said that was the only way she could stay home for half a year with Sylvie was if she took on heavier jobs. So she did, and all Sylvie could do was bring up the past. Alex was really, really trying but her patience was wearing thin, and every moment with Sylvie become more strained than the next. She always knew that she wasn't in love with the woman, but now that possibility seemed further and further away.

Alex turned over to check her phone for any messages while she was asleep. She received one text message, and one missed phone call and unread voicemail.

**From: Sylvie**

**I really am sorry. I want to talk to you. Lunch, today?**

Alex sighed at the thought of lunch with Sylvie, she knew they needed to talk but she also knew that "talking" to Sylvie really meant "arguing". She then went to check her voicemail, and noticed the missed phone call was from Piper. She smiled as she put the phone to her ear to hear the message.

"_**Hey you, stalker here, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me today. Once you get out of hibernation of course. Text me and let me know, or don't, I don't care [chuckles]. Bye."**_

Alex smiled at the messaged left on her phone. She was elated that the blonde wanted to have lunch with her. She then stopped and realized that Sylvie asked to have lunch with her as well. Alex sighed, she decided to put her phone down and make the decision after she left the shower.

* * *

Alex went into her room and took out a black laced bra and matching underwear. She then grabbed a hunter green tank and black shorts to throw on. As she reached for her phone she heard yet another knock on her door. She sighed. She was beginning to get tired of these visits that people were making to her apartment. Actually more than tired, sick of it. And she knew exactly who it would be, Sylvie. Alex debated pretending she wasn't home to begin with, but decided against it.

She started to prepare herself for battle as she opened the door to find an unexpected guest.

Alex smirked at the woman in front of her before she responded, "Now I am starting to think you really are stalking me."

"Oh please, I live with your best friend. I have my ways," Piper said as she looked at Alex.

"I see."

The two women smiled at one another before the blonde spoke up once more.

"So are you going to let me in? I bought breakfast," Piper held up her hands to show that she had coffees in a tray in one hand and food in a bag in another. Alex smiled once more and stepped aside to let Piper within her apartment.

As Piper walked by Alex, she stopped and held Alex's coffee for her to take. Alex took the cup, then a sip. She sighed a breath of relief at the taste of caffeine.

"Good morning, Alex Vause."

Alex laughed at what was now becoming their familiar greeting.

"Good morning. Piper Chapman."

She waited as Piper took in the apartment. Alex was used to people walking around and being shocked at the beauty of her place, she herself was shocked the first time she laid eyes upon it. The apartment consisted of several areas on two floors, although Alex rarely went onto the second floor, unless she wanted to read in the library. It had three bedrooms, each with a bathroom, two bar counters, a living room with a desk, a gallery, a kitchen, and many seating areas. On the bottom floor there was a large seating area that had two sofas and an isolated wall with a fireplace. Behind the wall was another sofa in the front of a large screen and next to it a massive bar. Next to the screen was a large piano, which Alex only kept around because Sylvie played.

The kitchen was also on the bottom floor, left of the living room down the hall. In the kitchen there is a cooking island and chairs to sit around it. One of the bedrooms and bathrooms, Alex's room and personal showers, is located to the right of the living room.

On the top floor there was a small gallery that overlooked the main seating room, right above the kitchen. In the back of the first floor was one of Alex's guest room and which also had a bathroom. And the room next to her open library is yet another guest room, well Nicky's room actually. Anytime Nicky would come over and stay the night, Alex would always find the red head in that room. The whole house had a relaxed feeling to it, the colors of the walls weren't too dark or two soft, it was just Alex.

Piper gasp as she looked around the house, and then looked back to Alex. Alex expected a million and one questions on how she would be able to afford such a place at such a young age. Therefore, she prepared herself to be asked by Piper, and was ready to answer without revealing that she worked for a drug cartel.

Once Piper finally got her bearing she looked at Alex and spoke, "Wow. Nice place, Al. Really nice."

Alex finally closed the door, and motioned to Piper the direction of the kitchen.

Alex laugh quietly, surprised that the blonde hadn't asked more about her apartment or how she acquired it. Piper placed the container of food from the bag and onto the table as Alex bought her plates to put them on. The two moved around the kitchen harmoniously. Alex smiled at the thought of how comfortable Piper looked within her home. Piper took a seat at the kitchen's island and stared at the woman standing in front of her.

"How much sleep did you get last night," Piper questioned.

Alex looked up from her plate and onto the blonde.

"More than I usually do, thanks to a certain someone."

Piper smiled at Alex and nodded her head as she took a sip of her latte.

"You're welcome."

Alex chuckled at the blonde's lack of modesty. She then raised her eyebrow before giving her famous smirk at the blonde.

"What brings you over to the neck of my woods, so to speak?"

"Well, I don't know if you know, but a girl could die waiting for you to respond to her call. Plus, I have never been the patient type. So I figured a would bring a certain sleeping beauty something to eat instead of taking her out to lunch."

Alex smirked before taking a bite out of her bagel.

"Aw, you just couldn't wait to see me. After getting a hint of my wondrous personality you just had to come back for more."

Piper chuckled, "Oh yeah, I missed how humble you were within the last few hours we've seen each other."

After a while, Piper and Alex finally finished breakfast, before leaving, Piper insisted that she help clean up. Once Alex had finished the dishes, Piper stood behind her leaning against the island. Alex turned around to look at the blonde as she started talking.

"I actually came over to see what you were doing tonight."

Alex chuckled, and crossed her arms and she leaned against the sink.

"I am as free as a bird."

Piper smiled at the brunette.

"Good, I was hoping you would say that. I want to get to know you better, so I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink with me tonight."

Alex smiled a wry smile at the blonde.

"I thought you didn't want to have a drink with me because you know I have a girlfriend?"

"No, correction. I didn't want to have a drink with you because I didn't want the anniversary of our first date to be the same anniversary of you and your girlfriend."

Alex smirked and lifted one questionable eyebrow at the blue eyed blonde.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Alex smirked at the woman once more.

"Nothing, I just think it is cute that you are already planning our future out. Right down to what you do and don't want our anniversary date to be a year from now. If you weren't so fucking hot, Pipes, I would already be running like hell, right about now. I am still trying to figure out if you are crazy hot or if you're crazy, and hot."

Piper laughed at the brunette in front of her, "What can I say, I play a mean end game."

The two women continued to look at one another as they stood apart.

"So, what will happen after we get drinks?"

Piper perched her lips, considering what she would do after the drinks.

"Anything you want. We could have dinner, walk in the park…" Piper smirked at the woman, "Or we could come back to your place, make good on some promises, and then some."

Alex uncrossed her arms and pull the woman across the room to her. She wrapped her arms around Piper's hips and pressed their bodies together.

Alex's voice was now laced with lust, as she leaned into the blonde to kiss her neck, "You know, you don't have to ask me for drinks to come back to my place." Piper laced her fingers with Alex's semi-dry raven hair, pulling her closer to her neck. Alex kissed up Piper's neck, she then stopped to suck at Piper's pulse point, rewarding herself a moan from Piper in the process.

Piper then fisted Alex's hair, bringing her face to meet hers. With a growl Alex took Piper's lips in hers. The kiss wasn't gentle, but rather filled with need for one to possess the other. Piper swiped her tongued along Alex's bottom lip, as Alex opened for her, her tongue slid into her welcome. Alex pushed off of the sink and backed Piper up against the kitchen island.

Alex had never had a kiss like this before, it was better than just good. It was addicting, electric, and filled with passion. Don't get her wrong, Sylvie was a good kisser, amazing even. But whatever Piper was doing to her was far better, it didn't compare. Alex wanted her, god she wanted her, and she couldn't stop.

Piper groaned as Alex's tongue played into her mouth, warm and demanding. Alex moaned at the small amount of pain as Piper pulled her hair. Alex deepened their kiss and she pressed her body further into Piper. Alex felt Piper place her arms forcefully around her, sensing that her knees were about to give out Alex wrapped her arm around Piper's waist, holding up the other woman. She felt Piper shiver as her arm wrapped around her back. She pressed her thigh in between Piper's leg and placed rough kisses along Piper's neck. Sucking on her neck as the blonde moaned she wanted to leave a mark. Piper started to grind her hips into Alex's leg, hoping to gain friction as Alex's hand moved along Piper's body and finding its way under her shirt. Piper moaned once more as Alex roughly cupped her breast under her bra and ran her tongue quickly down her neck and collarbone.

As Alex started to lift Piper's shirt she heard another knock at her door. She groaned, hoping the person would go away. But as she went to lift Piper's shirt once more the knock became louder. Alex groaned as she forced herself to remove from the blonde's body. Looking back at Piper she saw that her eyes went from being the beautiful ocean blue she had grown to remember and became a dark navy blue, filled with lust and desire. She had to stop herself from grabbing the blonde once more and having her way with her on the kitchen table.

She then hesitantly walked towards the front door and angrily swung it open, now making it a habit to not to look to see who it is.

"May I help y—"she stopped suddenly once she saw who was standing at the door.

"Morning, baby. I bought you breakfast," Sylvie said.

_Fuck. _

_**Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review!- AlyTay**_


	5. By Sylvie's Request

_**Hey guys, so I have been on a roll with writing these chapters and you guys have been awesome with the reviews. I love, love, love to hear your feedback, especially when I comes to how I chose to address Piper within this story. I felt like in the beginning Piper was meek but as her relationship with Alex went on she wasn't so I figured I would just start her out that way! I am glad you guys enjoy it!-AlyTay**_

"May I help y—"she stopped suddenly once she saw who was standing at the door.

"Morning, baby. I bought you breakfast," Sylvie said.

Alex sighed at her unexpected guest. Out of all the times Sylvie chooses to be spontaneous, this truly was not a good time. Alex ran her fingers into her raven hair as she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

_Fuck. _

The smile on Sylvie's face had now faded to a wry smirk, as she looked at the woman standing in front of her in shock. She nervously chuckled before responding to Alex's reaction.

"Are you going to let me in?"

Alex looked from Sylvie and then back into the direction of her kitchen, she once again ran her fingers through her hair and mumbled a "yes", to Sylvie as she stepped aside to let her in. As the woman came in, she closed the door behind her and attempted to get control over her thoughts. Sylvie looked at Alex, trying to understand what the brunette had been thinking.

"Al, are you okay?"

Alex finally snapped herself out of her thoughts and decided that she would take control of the situation. She gave her infamous smirk to the smaller woman in front of her before responding. "Yeah, of course. I'm fine, just didn't expect to see you so early."

"Yeah, I told them I wouldn't come in until after noon, which was okay with them because I worked last night until two."

Sylvie stood onto her toes to meet the brunette's lips to give her a long kiss. The kiss was familiar to Alex, filled with passion, lust, and a little bit of need. And before today, that kiss would send her wanting more, it would have her pushing Sylvie against anything she could find and having her way. It was that kiss that she yearned for her nights away. It was that kiss that stopped her from thinking. But for some reason, today it was nothing but another kiss. Now that Alex had truly had better, every kiss from Sylvie from here on out would be tainted, and Alex knew it.

Alex didn't know what Piper had done to her, but even Sylvie at her best couldn't compare.

_God, Piper._

Alex placed her hands onto the woman in front of her arms and pulled away from their kiss. Sylvie groaned at the sudden loss of contact, and searched Alex's eyes for the problem. She gave Sylvie a weak smile and motioned towards the kitchen.

"We uh, we have company."

Sylvie scolded Alex, "We do?"

"Yes, you do," Piper responded from afar. She stepped up to the woman and held out her hand for a greeting, "Piper Chapman."

Sylvie reached wryly to take her hand within hers, "Sylvia."

Piper gave a bright smile to the woman and perched her lips, considering the smaller woman's name, "Sylvie…I like it. Nice name."

"Sylvia, actually. Only Alex calls me Sylvie."

"Potato, Patato, right."

Sylvie squinted her eyes irately at the woman standing in front of her.

"Oh, you're _Nicky's,_ Piper. Does that mean that Nicky is around?"

Piper chuckled, "No, we've managed to function without the other. And I wouldn't exactly call me Nicky's anything, we aren't together. I actually came by to give Alex some breakfast."

Sylvie's eyebrows came up in shock, "Oh, really?"

"Yes, I wanted to thank her for picking me up from the airport yesterday."

Sylvie looked from Piper and onto Alex, "Oh that was very sweet of you."

"Oh don't mention it, she was _good_ company," Piper stated winking at Alex.

She then looked onto Sylvie and gave a friendly smile.

Sylvie squinted her eyes as she looked from Piper and then back to Alex.

"Am I interrupt—"

"I should be going," Piper walked past Sylvie and stopped near the door where the brunette had been standing, she then leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before whispering in her ear. "I'll see you tonight."

She then stood up straight and turned to give a smile to the smaller woman who had been glaring at her and Alex. She gave her a warm smile, "It was nice to meet you Sylvie."

Piper started to walk out the door, before Sylvie responded, "It's Sylvia."

Piper chuckled and turned around, "Oh right, sorry," she then looked at Alex as she walked into the hallway, "Later, Alex Vause."

Alex chuckled, fighting every urge to stop herself from responding back to what was now her and the blonde greeting/farewells. She then closed the door with a small grin on her face. As she turned around she was still smiling, until she saw Sylvie's face.

"What the _fuck_ was that?"

Alex looked behind her and then back to her girlfriend, "What was what?"

"What was that with you and that bitch?"

Alex chuckled as she walked past Sylvie and headed towards the kitchen, "Whoa, there is no need for name calling, Sylvie."

"It doesn't make her any less of a bitch though. I mean come on, what the hell was that? She said you were 'good' company, and kissed you on the cheek, right in fucking front of me Al."

"Come on, it was a simple kiss on the cheek, I bet she does it to Nicky all the time. She was just thanking me for picking her up from the airport."

"Yeah, and undressing you with her eyes."

Alex sighed as she placed her hands onto the kitchen island. "Are we really going to argue about this? She was thanking me Sylvie, she bought me coffee, and bagels. That's it. We had breakfast."

"If that was it, why didn't you respond to my text messages—did she stay the night here?"

"I said she _bought_ me breakfast, Sylvie. Which is the past tense of _bring_, which means that she had to come from another location to have them bought here, so no she didn't stay here. And if she did, what the hell would I have done, sneak her over here once you left here around three? Come on Sylv, I like sex but not that much."

Sylvie placed her bags onto the kitchen island and took a sip of her coffee before responding. "You still didn't answer my question."

Alex sighed, _here they go again,_ she thought.

"Which question, baby, you have so many of them."

"Why didn't you respond to my text message," she questioned.

"Because I figured you would save me the trouble by surprising me with breakfast and choosing to jump down my throat before noon, instead," Alex said with a cheerful smile.

"Alex—"

"Don't Alex, me, Sylvie. I told you last night, if you want to argue then don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out because I am done, and I mean done, with arguing about pointless shit. It was cute in the beginning when there was make up sex, but now that that is off the table, it's just fucking annoying…and kind of sad actually."

Sylvie took of her jacket and placed it on the back of the seat she was in before responding to Alex.

"Fine, I admit that I have started a lot of arguments between us the last few weeks. But today, when I planned to take you to lunch, I really wanted to talk to you. Then you didn't answer my text, so I still figured you were still mad at me, so I bought you breakfast as an I'm sorry, and thought we could talk over it."

"Talk about what?"

"You and I. And where we want to go from here."

Alex placed her glasses above her head and sighed once more before moving to take a seat next Sylvie.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I'm not happy, Al. And I have no clue if you are anymore either."

Alex's heart skipped a beat and she didn't know why. Everything that Sylvie had been saying sounded like a well-rehearsed break up speech and Alex was waiting for the impact of it all. But she couldn't tell whether or not what she was feeling was relief or heartbreak. Sylvie had been annoying, yes, and she had been incredibly jealous and needy over the past few months; but she had also been Alex's girlfriend for the last year, and before that they had been seeing each other on and off before then. If Sylvie was to leave now, she would be taking a big part of Alex with her, and Alex hadn't known if she was ready for that or not.

However, at the same time she didn't want to be in this relationship anymore. They had their up and downs like every other couple, but recently there has been more downs than ups and Alex had really been getting tired of this rollercoaster she and Sylvie had been on. It's driving her crazy and she couldn't ride this crazy ride known as Sylvia Hampton any longer. She was truly indifferent about how she would feel about what Sylvie was going to say. Alex was taken out of her thoughts as Sylvie placed her hands onto her arm.

"Alex, have you even heard a word that I've said?"

Alex raised her eyebrows requesting the woman to repeat once more, "I said, that I don't want to give up on this relationship. On us, but with that being said I think that we need boundaries."

"_Boundaries_?"

"Yes, baby, boundaries."

"Like?"

"Like, well for instance Al, maybe we should make this relationship…closed. Like no talking to other women, and no dating other women, and most certainly no fucking other women. You know…I feel like the root to our problems, well mine, is my jealousy. And I know what you're going to say, I was the one who mentioned an open relationship in the first place. But I just can't stand the thought of you sleeping with another woman while I am alone in bed thinking of you. So…what do you think?"

Alex looked from Sylvie's hand that rested on her arm and then back at her face. She didn't want a closed relationship. At first she had, to show Sylvie that she could remain faithful. But now with Piper around, she wasn't sure she could do that. She wasn't sure if she could keep the promises of talking to other women, or dating other woman, and definitely not the promise of fucking other women; because when she is around Piper that's all she wants to do. She hadn't lied to Sylvie about the women she was with, because she truly had no reason to, but now she hadn't known if she could keep these promises to Sylvie. A promise that she found so easy to maintain just a week ago.

Alex ran her hand through her hair, as she pondered the question asked to her.

She then looked back to Sylvie, placing her glasses back onto her face, "Is this something that you really want?"

Sylvie nodded her head, refusing to remove her eyes from the brunette's face. The look that she gave Alex was one of desperation and it truly broke her heart.

She gave a weak smile to Sylvie, "Then, yeah, yeah, we can have a closed relationship. I would love that."

There it goes, less than two minutes into their newly locked and closed relationship, and Alex had kicked it off with a lie. Brilliant. Sylvie jumped up with excitement and fell into Alex's arms. She pulled Alex's face to her while planting a gentle kisses on her lips. Alex felt nothing, she didn't get butterflies in her stomach as she kissed her. She felt…nothing. It was as if she was acting, forcing herself to feel anything from the kiss Sylvie sucked her into. She entangled her fingers within Sylvie's hair, bringing her closure to her and deepening the kiss, trying to feel something between her and the smaller woman. Still, nothing happened.

She stood up, pushing the brown eyed woman into the island as she requested entrance with her tongue into her mouth.

Still, nothing.

Alex then forcefully ripped Sylvie's shirt open and quickly removed her shirt, needing skin to skin contact with the woman in front of her, hoping that she would no longer feel numb to the touch of Sylvie. She immediately placed her lips back onto Sylvie's forcefully, searching for a connection. Sylvie let out a moan as Alex's hand roamed along her body. Alex groaned, none of this had been working. She took off Sylvie bra with ease, and forcefully cupped her breast into her hand.

Sylvie released a soft moan into Alex's mouth as Alex kneaded her breast. Alex moved her mouth from Sylvie's and placed rough kissed along her neck and collarbone she then made her way to Sylvie's breast and took them into her mouth. Roughly sucking on one breast while teasing the other nipple, when she felt that she left had enough attention she quickly moved to the right as Sylvie encased her fingers into her raven locks, pulling Alex's head up to have their lips meet once more.

Alex moved her hands down to Sylvie's pants before quickly unbuckling it, she immediately removed Sylvie from the hold of her pants and underwear as she dropped them to the floor. Alex picked up the smaller woman and placed her onto the island in front of her, leveling herself with the table where Sylvie's legs hung. She threw Sylvie legs onto her shoulders and quickly dove in, refusing to tease Sylvie as she searched for any link to Sylvie. Alex wrapped her arms around Sylvie's soft thighs, pulling her body closer as she pressed her open mouth to Sylvie's wet sex; receiving a sharp intake of breath released from Sylvie, but she didn't care.

Alex used her tongue to part Sylvie's folds, she allowed her tongue to explore Sylvie's slit, diving her tongue into the entrance and quickly over her clit. Sylvie's hips lifted from the table, causing Alex to increase the contact, she then removed her arm from being wrapped around Sylvie's leg and onto her breast. While doing this Alex still felt nothing towards her girlfriend. Usually she would be just as turned on if not more from the noise and the wetness that the woman would make. She was losing her mind as she was unable to feel anything towards the woman who used to bring her the most pleasure.

Alex was once again pulled out of her thoughts as Sylvie pulled her hair, "Al, Alex—"she could sense that she was about to bring Sylvie over the edge. Alex moved faster than before, moving her tongue harder within Sylvie. She then pushed two fingers into the woman as she arched of the table, screaming Alex's name once more. Alex continued her rhythm, moving in and out of Sylvie aggressively. She curled her fingers within the woman and knew she pushed her over the edge, she felt Sylvie's walls close in on her as the woman opened her mouth to release a loud orgasmic scream. Alex helped Sylvie down from her orgasm and kissed slowly up Sylvie body. Not because she felt a need to comfort the woman, but simply out of habit. She then kissed Sylvie's lips and removed her fingers from inside the woman. She stepped back and bent down to put on her shirt, giving a soft smile to the woman on the kitchen island as she handed her, her shirt.

Sylvie pulled Alex in for a soft kiss, talking against, her lips "If I knew that you would do that, I would have talked about being exclusive a long time ago."

Alex chuckled and placed a kiss on Sylvie's forehead before the woman jumped down and put on her clothes. "What time is it," she asked as she placed her shirt on. Alex looked from Sylvie and onto the stove's clock, "It's noon."

Sylvie sighed and placed her arms around Alex, putting Alex's back against her front. "I don't want to, but I have to go soon. You know, work."

Alex placed her arms on Sylvie's, "Yeah, I know. I understand. I have to go help Nicky with the bar today anyway."

She turned around within Sylvie's arms and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. "You better get going, before we end up here again," Alex forced herself to smile at the girl. "One could only hope," Sylvie smiled at the raven haired beauty and gave her a kiss, she then grabbed Alex's hand and guided her out of the kitchen.

As Alex opened the door, Sylvie stepped out and turned towards Alex, "See you tonight?"

Alex squinted her eyes at the woman and managed to give her a disappointed look, "Sorry, baby, I can't. I told Nicky I would be helping her with the bar til' close, she is a little low on staff."

Sylvie frowned, "Fine, just call me if you can come over to my place tonight."

Alex nodded her head and closed the door behind Sylvie.

_Fuck._

* * *

After sitting on the couch for the better part of an hour, contemplating what had happened between her and her girlfriend. She really couldn't believe that she felt nothing between them anymore. Even the night before she felt like she and Sylvie had a connection; it was like she and Sylvie were one until Piper came about and showed her that there truly was no more room for anyone but her. Not even for Sylvie. Sylvie's kisses weren't only tainted by Piper, but everything else about her hand been too. Alex needed to get some air.

She went to her room and grabbed black skinny jeans out of her closet and her favorite combat boots. She then went to her draw and pulled out a black V-neck and grabbed her phone off of the dresser and threw it into her pocket. As she headed into the living room she grabbed her keys and black leather jacket off of the couch. She headed out the door and towards the elevator.

* * *

While Alex walked into the lobby she ran into the doorman and threw her keys at him, requesting that he bring her 1964 Ford Mustang to the front of the building.

Alex leaned against the wall as she waited for the man to bring her car to her. As she stared into the street she jumped when she heard a familiar voice call her name. Alex looked over and smiled at the small woman making her way to her.

"Hey Lorna, how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good," she stated nodding nervously.

Alex squinted her eyes at the smaller woman, "Are you sure, you look a little down."

Lorna gave a soft smile, "It's okay, Christopher and I have just been arguing a little more than usual. Nothing big."

Alex opened her arms for Lorna, so she could give her a hug. "Sorry, Lorna."

"Oh, you know it's okay. Things will work out. I was actually about to go catch a cab to see Nicky, last time I talked to her, she seemed a little stressed out about the bar. So I figured I'd cheer her up, and distract myself by taking her for something to eat or something."

Alex stared at her car finally approaching, "I'm sure she would like that. Lorna, You don't have to take a taxi, I can drive you."

"It's okay, you don't have to."

"It'll be my pleasure, I was heading to see Nichols anyway. I would love the company."

Morello gave Alex her brightest smile and approached the passenger side, as Alex walked to the driver's seat the doorman jumped out with his hand open, expecting a tip. Alex scoffed, "Are you fucking kidding me? Do you know how many fucking people come to my apartment without me knowing, just within the last two days, even? No, fuck no, I'm not paying you, until you get better at your job. Now move before I hit you with my car."

Alex got into her car, scoffing as she put her car in drive. Lorna looked out the window before responding to Alex, "What was all that about?"

Alex sighed, "Nothing, just some guy doing a shitty excuse of a job."

"Well, that's no excuse not to wear your seatbelt so buckle up."

Alex smiled at the woman in her passenger seat, each day she was understanding more and more why her best friend had been so in love with her.

"Yes, mom."

* * *

Alex opened the door for Lorna and quickly followed her into Nicky's bar.

"Nicky," Alex yelled within the silence of the closed building.

"Back here," the redheaded responded.

Alex motioned to Lorna that she would be back as she headed to the back of the bar. She pushed the crack door of Nicky's office open and leaned against her desk.

"What are you doing Nichols," she asked.

Nicky started to push Alex from her desk, motioning for her to get off her papers. "I am trying not to kill myself while crunching these numbers."

"Shouldn't you being paying someone to do this for you," Alex said placing her glasses onto her head and giving her notorious smirk towards Nicky.

"I was," Nicky retorted.

"Then what the hell happened to them?"

"I fired him this morning," Nicky said refusing to look at Alex.

"Nicky!"

"What? It's not my fault he was bitching about me having to hire more people than just Tricia—"

"Which you should," Alex interrupted.

"And he was talking about me keeping the business open more hours for more money, pointless shit like that."

"But you need to do _all _of that stuff, Nicky."

"Yeah I know, but see that's the thing. He was telling me all of this shit I already knew, so then I thought, 'Why the hell am I paying you to tell me something I already know', so I fired him."

"But Nicky, you don't know shit about crunching numbers."

Nicky slammed her calculator onto her table, forcing the receipts to fly to the floor. She raked her hands into her messy hair, "So I didn't think it all the way through."

Alex laughed as she walked over to Nicky's chair, and pushed it slightly out of her way, attempting understand what Nicky had been doing. She placed her glasses back down and started to look at the papers, "I'm no mathematician, Nick, but I am pretty sure all of this is wrong."

Nicky kicked the desk and screamed _fuck_ at the top of her lungs, sighing in frustration.

"Alright, calm down. We can work this out, why don't you just go take a break and get something to eat."

"I can't, I have to open the bar soon."

"Leave that to me, a certain small brunette with a thick accent is waiting in the front to take you out. I'll handle this hole that you have managed to dig yourself into."

Nicky sat up straight, "Lorna's here?"

"Yeah, I drove her here, we figured you could use a pick me up."

Nicky stood up and grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair. "Are you sure Vause, I don't want to leave you here alone."

"Yeah, it's fine. I've ran the place before, what's a few hours."

Nicky started to walk out the door when Alex warned her, "Also for a heads up, she and Chris-ta-fur are having problems, so take advantage."

Nicky gave her a big smile at Alex's impression of Lorna and winked on her way out.

She then pulled out her phone to text a familiar blonde,

**To: Piper**

**Weren't you a Business Major at Smith?**

* * *

_**I know not as suspenseful as the last chapter, and not enough Piper and Alex time, but I will totally make up for that in the next Chapter. And Phantomframe, your commit about the doorman made me laugh, so I felt like it would only be funny to put it into the chapter, so thanks for the inspiration **__** I hope you enjoyed, and please review. –xoxo AlyTay**_


	6. The Truth about Karma is, she's a

_**Hey guys, once again you guys are awesome! I love all of the reviews! I know, I know we are tired of hearing about Sylvie, but you have to also remember that before Piper came about, Sylvie was a big part of Alex's life. I am glad that you guys are coming along this journey with me you guys are awesome! - AlyTay**_

Piper arrived to the bar an hour after responding to Alex's text message. She found Alex behind bar chatting up customers and directing Tricia to serve orders to certain booths. She had been flirting with a couple of the customers and winking at the few that caught her eye, when Piper approached the bar.

"So this is what Alex Vause does to be able to afford such a house," the blonde questioned from afar.

Alex smirked at the woman, not noticing that she entered the building, she filled up a customer's drink before walking to the blonde.

"You wish, kid. This job wouldn't even be able to help me afford the rag in my sink, whether less my house. I am just helping Nicky while she gets distracted by Lorna."

"Then tell me, what do you do Alex, besides flirt with strangers in bars?"

Alex smirked at the woman again before leaning to fill in another customer's drink right next to Piper. She then leaned into Piper, "I work for an international drug cartel."

Piper squinted her eyes at the brunette, and Alex saw a hint of fear flash onto her face. She laughed at the notion and Piper quickly followed suit. She realized that now might not have been the right time to tell Piper the truth, but laughing at it hadn't been her lying either.

Piper asked where the bathroom had been, when she returned she found Alex flirting with a red head at the bar. It was obvious that the red head was more into Alex than she was into her but still it set a little jealously running through Piper. Piper rolled her eyes and leaned against the bar, knocking on the surface to get Alex's attention. Alex looked up to find Piper standing across the bar and motioned for her to hold on.

Alex wasn't interested in anything the red head had to say, but she knew that once the customer is buttered up they are willing to buy more. And Nicky needed the most drinks bought tonight. Alex also needed to keep her eye out for potential mules, and this girl fit the description to the T, after talking to the red head she clearly had family problems. But she also figured out that the girl loved to travel, and from the way she was looking at Alex, Alex could tell that she was in her experimental phase. She fit the description of a good mule, and on her next run she would need her. Alex made a motion with her head that she had to tend to the other customers at the bar, but as she started to make her way to Piper, she was stopped and handed a piece of paper from the young woman.

She then pulled Alex in and whisper in her ear, _call me_, as she headed to a booth to join her friends. Alex walked over to Piper with a smirk on her face and her eyebrows raised. As she walked up she found Piper jealously glaring at her.

"Stare hard enough, kid, and your look may actually kill," she said with a smirk.

"What was that about?"

Alex raised her eyebrows and then looked back at the blonde, "A little jealous are we?"

Piper rolled her eyes at the brunette, "Did you call me here to flirt in front of my face or was there a reason?"

"Still feisty, I see. I'm starting to think it is embedded in your DNA."

Piper shot a warning look at Alex, while she threw her hands up in a form of surrender.

"Hey, calm down would you, Pipes. You know there is only room for you and Sylvie in my bed," she winked at the blonde, "Plus, I didn't call you here to watch me flirt with a girl I am totally not interested in. I have someone else worth my time," she winked at Piper again before continuing. "Nicky needs some help on some financial things and she is too proud to beg, so I am begging you to help her instead."

Alex can see Piper starting to relax as she leans into her to whisper in her ear, "And what do I get in return?" Alex looked to the blonde and couldn't help but see her light blue eyes become darkened with lust. She looked to Piper and bit her lower lip, she wanted the woman. She had since the day she laid eyes on her, and after thinking about it, she was surprised that she managed to be without her for as long as she had. But there flirting game was getting tired, Alex truly wanted to do everything to the blonde that she said she would the day she met her.

"_I want you. I want you lying on your back, under me, screaming my name. I want my tongue in your mouth, my teeth on your neck, my fingers in your wet, wet, pussy. I want your legs wrapped around my neck and I want your voice begging me not to stop. I want to lick every. Last. Bit. Of. You." _

Thinking back on what she said to Piper made her lose her mind. She couldn't wait anymore, she needed to see Piper unravel at her fingers. She walked over to Tricia and told her that she would have to man the bar alone for a few minutes. Alex informed Tricia that once showing Piper the ropes for how Nicky wanted her information to be managed, she would be back to help her with the bar. She then walked over to the blonde who had still been sitting in where Alex left her.

Alex took the blonde's hand within hers and led her to Nicky's office. Alex forcefully opened the door and walked into the room, immediately closing the door as Piper entered the room. "Al…" Piper was interrupted by Alex's lips powerfully colliding with hers. It wasn't long before Alex felt Piper returning the kiss. Alex laced her fingers within the blonde's hair, deepening their kiss as she asked permission to enter the blonde's mouth with her tongue. She backed Piper up against Nicky's desk and started to remove her clothes, she hastily tried to unbutton Piper's shirt, but she was growing impatient. After deciding the shirt couldn't be saved, she ripped the blonde's blouse open, sending buttons to the floor.

Piper gasped and entwined her fingers into the brunette's hair bringing her deeper into their kiss as their tongues battled for dominance. She then snaked her hands under Alex's shirt and bra, caressing her breasts. Piper was rewarded with a soft moan from the brunette as she took control over the blonde, she removed everything from Nicky's desk and placed Piper onto it. Alex quickly removed her shirt and unbuttoned the blonde's pants before removing them with ease. She climbed on top of Piper as both women moaned at the skin to skin contact. Alex was quickly onto Piper's lips again, Piper moaned deeply when their lips connected.

Alex started to knead Piper's breast before she allowed her impatient hands to wonder the blonde's curves. Alex could hear Piper's breath becoming shallow as she smirked against her lips. She moved her lips from the blue eyed beauty and started to trail kisses along her neck. Sucking at the skin to leave her mark as Piper moaned softly. Alex could feel Piper's hands roaming her body and find their way to her belt. Alex immediately grabbed the blonde's hands from her pants and placed them forcefully above her head. Holding both hands by the wrist, before responding to the confused look on Piper's face. Alex smirked before responding, "You'll have your fun later, first I have to make good on some promises."

Alex placed her thigh in between Piper leg as she moaned at the contact, Piper started to move against it to obtain friction. While slowly releasing Piper's hands Alex whispered _"Stay"_ before trailing kisses from Piper's neck to her breast. Taking Piper's nipple into her mouth and kneading her with her hand. Alex felt Piper squirm beneath and could sense that she was driving the woman crazy with her teasing. But she wanted to hear the woman beg. To Alex's surprise it didn't take long until the woman did just that.

"Al, I need you."

Alex smirked as she kissed down Piper's body. She could hear Piper panting and felt the blonde return her fingers into her hair. She reached Piper's mound in no time, she peeled the woman's panties off and placed a soft kiss onto her clit. Piper moaned loudly at this action and Alex smirked into her sex. She spread the blonde's legs out wider, and moved into a better position, placing kissed in her inner thighs before the blonde guided her head where she needed it to be. Alex placed another soft kiss onto Piper's clit before looking up at the blonde, her eyes had been closed and her chest was rising rapidly with anticipation. Alex smirked once more, "Piper, look at me."

Piper opened her lust filled eyes and looked to Alex, pleading. Alex placed and flat tongue onto Piper's sex, licking slowly up and down. Piper's threw her head back and moaned loudly once more. Alex stopped what she was doing and asked for the blonde's attention once more, "Piper, I said look at me." Piper opened her eyes once more and looked to the brunette, "You stop looking at me, and I stop." Alex raised an eyebrow challenging the woman beneath her, Piper nodded her head and waited for Alex to continue.

Alex dove into Piper, continuing to licking her with a flat tongue one last time before taking her in her mouth. Piper arched her back off the desk clutching one hand into Alex's hair and the other to the desk beneath her, but she still refused to break eye contact with her dominator. She released a loud scream at Alex's actions, the raven haired woman smirked as she inserted a finger into the blonde. Piper moaned once more, pleading for more contact. Alex wasted no time obeying this plea as she inserted another finger into the blonde, she then sucked on Piper's clit as she created a rhythm.

Piper moaned deeply and loudly throughout the room, Alex licked Piper in all the right places. Learning as she went along, to what drove the smaller woman crazy. "You're so fucking hot," Alex lustfully said as before quickly sucking at Piper's clit once more. She felt something with Piper that she hadn't felt earlier with Sylvie, she didn't feel obligated to bring the blonde to her climax. She wanted to. And watching her unravel was driving Alex insane. She wanted to be between Piper's legs for hours, making her scream her name in more ways than one.

Piper desperately moved her hips hard against Alex's fingers, as Alex inserted her third finger vehemently into the blonde. Alex could see that Piper could no longer hold her gaze, she knew that it simply felt too good for her. So she was fine with Piper throwing her head back and forgetting to do as the woman above her said. Alex sped up her movements, loving how loud the blonde was and how she unraveled beneath her. She could feel Piper's walls closing in on her fingers, and watched as the blonde arched her back off the table and released an even louder moan of Alex's name throughout the room. The brunette slowed her motions in the blonde, bringing her down from her hard organism, once she felt Piper calm she kissed her way up the woman's body. Piper still had her eyes shut as she tried to get a handle on her breathing, Alex started to kiss her neck as she whispered in her ear, "God, I didn't take you for being a screamer." Piper chuckled lightly. Alex continued to place soft kisses on the woman's neck, getting lost in her scent before Piper responded beneath from beneath. "I'm not usually a screamer."

Alex cupped Piper's face, drawing her lips to her once again, Piper moaned as she tasted herself on Alex's tongue. Alex broke the kiss, responding to Piper "Well, I'm glad I have that effect on you." She smirked before climbing off of the woman and holding her hand out for Piper to take. Piper took her hand and stood up, pressing her naked body against Alex, she kissed Alex on her collarbone, and then looked into her emerald eyes.

"Sylvie is crazy for ever wanting to share you."

Alex gave a weak smile, before kissing the blonde in front of her and bending down to hand her, her clothes. Alex started to worry what Piper would think if she figured out Sylvie hadn't actually shared her anymore. She wondered if Piper would have even considered sleeping with her if she knew that her open relationship had now been very much closed. She put her shirt back on and watched Piper dress.

Piper looked at her curiously, as she watched Alex staring at her. "Why are you looking at me like that," Piper questioned with a smile.

"Three reasons."

"Which are?"

"I was thinking about how it is less gratifying to see you putting clothes back on. I was also thinking that we might have to get Nicky a new desk."

Piper squinted her eyes at the raven-haired beauty.

"Al, I know that you are beautiful, but that gives you no excuse to not be able to count. You said three that was only two things."

Alex chuckled at the compliment.

"Well, smart ass. I was thinking if I should mention the last part, but since you want to get sassy, the third reason was me wondering if everyone in the bar could hear you, especially when you screamed my name," Alex winked at the blonde before walking to her.

"Now that I have gotten you out of my system, I have to return to the bar and help Tricia. Try and clean up in here would you," Alex walked to the door before turning around. "Oh yeah, the financial stuff Nicky needs you to look at are those papers on the floor."

Piper gave her an annoyed look, Alex knew she didn't want to have to sift through the papers. "Alex."

"Hey don't look at me like that, it's not very comfortable to fuck on papers. I am pretty sure Nicky didn't want cum on her files anyway."

Alex laughed and headed to the bar to help Tricia.

* * *

When Alex returned back to Nicky's office it had 3 am and the bar had been closed for an hour. After cleaning up, Alex sent Tricia home and counted the money in the registers. She wasn't surprised that Nicky didn't come back for the night, she was out with Lorna after all. She walked into Nicky's office to find Piper sitting on the floor with her back against the sofa and files at her feet. She had been scribbling down numbers on a sheet of paper when Alex sat next to her.

"Hi, Piper Chapman."

Piper chuckled at the greeting not looking up from the files she had in her hand.

"Hello, Alex Vause."

"How are things looking with the bar," Alex questioned as she drunk in the woman in front of her.

"Do you want the honest truth?"

Alex raised her eyebrows, challenging the woman to do so.

"Well, our girl Nicky has dragged herself into some real shit. She spends more than she makes and I feel like she is giving far too much for what things are worth. She isn't charging enough for her drinks, and although she is getting customers she can't make up for what she is losing by not charging even half for what the drinks cost. She isn't open long enough, she is understaffed and if she doesn't change things around soon, she is going to be out of business before the year is out."

Alex sighed, she figured this would be the outcome. She had been telling Nicky for the past year that she needed to get business under better management and that she was charging too low for too long.

"How much money is she behind in?"

"Well so far, after putting last March's expenses in, she is…" Alex watched as Piper calculated the number in her head, "$568,413 and some change behind. And I still haven't put in the next four months."

Alex sighed once more, "Well, fuck." Alex knew that she was going to have to help Nicky out of this debt eventually, she just didn't think it would be a year into Nicky's business.

"What happens when all of the debt goes away, what will she have to do to make this business profitable?"

"Well if the debt goes away she will have to hire at least three more people, stay open later, charge drinks at the right cost in order to make profit, she would have revamp the place to bring in more customers and so much more than just that. But it's not like Nicky has over half a million dollars sitting around waiting to be spent."

"Yeah,she doesn't," Alex stared at the blonde, "but I do. Give me the final price when you can and I'll pay for it. Just don't let Nicky know who the money is from, she has too much pride to let me help."

Piper squinted at the brunette once more, "Seriously, Al. What do you do?"

Alex smirked at the blonde before she allowed Piper to continue, "And don't tell me that international drug cartel bullshit, like what do you really do? Because there is no way a woman your age is sitting on half a mill because she can."

Alex raised her eyebrows at the blonde before responding, never breaking eye contact. She started to trace circles on Piper's arm as she moved closer, "What if I told you, that the international drug cartel stuff wasn't actually bullshit? Then what would you say?"

Piper looked at the brunette in disbelief, sensing the humor leave the conversation.

"Alex, you're a drug dealer?"

"No, I'm not. I just import them. I am an importer."

Alex gave Piper time to process the information given to her, patiently waiting for Piper to reply. Piper finally looked to Alex before speaking.

"Do you take the drugs you import?"

Alex scoffed, "Hell no, I'm not stupid, kid. I just send them out. And still my hands are clean because I have other people that do it for me."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't really known why she chose to tell Piper, a girl she had known for three days now the truth, but she didn't see why not. If Piper would hate a huge part of her life, it was better to know now, before she grew more attached to the blonde.

"I guess, I thought that it was better for you to know now, so you could decide for yourself if you wanted to run or not."

Piper looked away from Alex, perching her lips as she considered her choses. She then looked at Alex once more, "Well, I don't see any reason for me to run, not now at least." She gave Alex a smile, to which she returned.

The two sat in silence a little while longer while Piper continued to calculate the last of the bar's expenses. Once she was done Piper looked to Alex who was staring at her.

"Done staring at me?"

"Never."

Piper laughed.

"Well Piper Chapman, today is your lucky day."

Piper raised her eyebrows once more, questioning the raven-haired woman next to her.

"And why is that?"

"Well not only did you have one of the best organisms in the world less than 24 hours ago by a beautiful woman such as myself, but now you can sleep in her equally if not less beautiful home tonight, for free. And before I am finished, don't flatter yourself, you're fucking hot, but I, out of the kindness of my heart, do not want you to have to endure the louds moans and grunts of Nicky Nichols and Lorna Morello as you try and sleep. I will be a lady and keep my hands to myself and I will even let you have your own guest room, so what do you say?"

Piper smiled at Alex, "I forgot how humble you were."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes."

* * *

Alex turned off all the lights and started the security alarm before locking up the bar. As she walked to join Piper on the sidewalk across the street her phone buzzed.

**From: Sylvie**

**Baby, an express package from Fahri showed up at my door. I'll drop it off tomorrow at your place. **

Alex sighed, she had forgotten that Fahri was going to be sending her back her passport. She had left it with him for him to create new ID's for her, and he said he would be sending it to her. Only if he read addresses better he would have known that the old address (Sylvie's address) was no longer hers.

**To: Sylvie**

**Thanks, if I don't respond to the door, you know where the spare key is. **

Alex walked across the street to meet up with the blonde waiting for her and headed towards her car.

* * *

When Alex and Piper arrived to her apartment, both women was exhausted. She went upstairs with Piper following at her heels, and showed her where should be sleeping for the night.

"Towels are in the bathroom; I sometimes sleep up here so there should be some clothes in the dresser for you to sleep in."

She winked at Piper before leaving the room. "Goodnight, kid. Sleep well."

"Night, you too."

Piper closed the door behind Alex, as Alex started to walk down the stairs she immediately regretted not offering Piper her bed.

_Fuck, _she thought, _out of all the times to be civil. _

Alex dropped her jacket into her couch as always, while she headed to her room. She closed the door behind her and peeled herself out of her clothes as she headed to her dresser to put on something to wear. She threw some blacks shorts on and a black laced cami and headed towards bed. She placed her phone and glasses onto the night stand before cutting out her lights.

Alex laid in her bed for what seemed like hours before she finally decided to sleep. As Alex started to drift off to sleep, she felt pressure onto the side of her bed before realizing that she was no longer alone. She turned around in her sheets to find Piper staring lustfully at her with a smirk on her face.

"Coming back for more, I see," Alex playfully bantered.

She could see that the blonde's eyes were once again darkened with lust, something she had started to grow used within the last few days. "Shut up," Piper responded before kissing Alex forcefully. Alex moaned into the kiss, surprised at the woman's aggressiveness. However, though surprised, Alex simply wasn't one to be controlled. She climbed atop the blonde and kissed her back aggressively, deepening the kiss. She pressed her body into Piper and smiled into the kiss when she heard the blonde release a soft moan. Piper bought both hands up as she palmed Alex's breast squeezing them, rewarding herself a moan from the woman on top of her. Alex pulled Piper up, starting to lift Piper's shirt off.

Alex unhooked Piper's bra and pulled it away, throwing onto the floor. Piper attempted to lift Alex's shirt off before Alex stopped her once more, Piper groaned at the woman. "You'll have you fun, kid. We have all night." Alex bought her lips back to Piper's lips before trailing down to her neck, and then her breast. Alex sucked on Piper's nipples until she felt like she teased the woman enough and then made her way down Piper's body with small kisses. She pulled down Piper's pants and underwear in one swift movement. She playfully took her hand and touched Piper's sex, Piper released a loud moan at the action. Alex shh'd her, "Quiet, Pipes, you're going to wake my neighbors."

Alex continued to tease Piper until she started to beg her, "Fuck, Alex, please." Alex smirked as she went down between Piper's legs, with the covers going over her head, she spread Piper's legs further apart and took the woman clit into her mouth. Piper bucked her hips, and Alex moved her hands to Piper's breasts. Kneading them as she worked her magic with her tongue. Piper moaned loudly and held onto the sheets trying to control herself. Alex started to suck harder and faster onto Piper's clit expertly as Piper screamed and came into Alex's mouth. Alex lapped up Piper and swallowed what was left.

She kissed her way back up to the blonde, intending to do far worse to her by the end of the night. She wiped her mouth on the side of her arm as she kissed her way back up to Piper.

"Oh my god. Horrible wasn't it," she questioned the blonde.

"The worst."

Alex leaned in to kiss the woman.

"You're bad at that."

Piper grabbed Alex into another kiss, before pulling away.

"Can I do you?"

Alex laughed, "You know you don't have to ask."

"Well I figured I did, being that every time I touch you, you tell me I will have my fun another time. I want it now."

Piper kissed Alex once more, Alex was ready for the blonde to take control until her phone rang. Alex winced, "shit", breaking away from the kiss and looking to her phone. It was Fahri. She sighed as she looked to Piper, "Shit, what time is it in Amsterdam."

Piper sighed, "I don't know."

"Well I have to take this, its business."

She leaned in to kiss Piper once more before taking the phone and getting up. "I'll be back."

She called back to the woman behind her, "Do you want some water?"

"Is that a part of it, hydration?"

Alex laughed as she heard the blonde's retort. She walked to her kitchen as she answered the phone.

"Hey Fahri," she answered.

"Hey Alex, how are you?"

"Slept deprived cause I have this guy calling me at four in the morning."

Fahri chuckled on the other line, "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you had the package I delivered. It said it was sent to your house."

"No, not yet. I don't live at that place anymore, but my girlfriend has it so she plans to drop it off tomorrow."

"Good, glad they're in the right hands."

"Yeah, good thing."

Alex heard Fahri sigh on the other line, "So, when do you plan on coming back to work for us?"

Alex laughed, "Missing me already, I've only been gone two weeks out of my six month vacation."

"Well you know, we have a bunch of mules doing a shit job, I was just hoping you would have already been relaxed."

"Fahr—"Alex was cut off by her name being screamed, "I'm going to have to call you back."

She hung up and jogged towards her room. She noticed a package was on her living room table and sighed, knowing exactly why Piper had been screaming.

She ran into the room to find Sylvie on top of Piper on the floor, she threw the lights on heading towards Sylvie.

"Jesus, what the fuck? Stop. Sylvie. Stop it, Sylvie. Shit."

She finally grabbed the smaller woman off of Piper and stood in between the two women. She helped Piper up as Piper attempt to recover from her shock.

"She attacked me."

Alex sighed, it was only a matter of time before her karma caught up with her, and she just didn't think it would be this soon. "Are you fucking kidding," Sylvie charged as if she was heading for another round with the woman. Alex stepped in between the women again stopping Sylvie's advances "Stop," Alex yelled at the woman.

She then tried to calm Piper down, "Piper."

"You would think she would act differently for an open relationship."

"What open relationship? Alex and I are _not_ in an open relationship. That's _my _girlfriend, you whore."

Piper looked to Alex for reassurance. Alex sighed, "She's right."

"No," Piper responded in disbelief, Alex hated to see Piper like this a truly wished the night ended differently.

Sylvie then snapped her out of her wishes and looked even more upset than Piper, if looks could kill Alex would have been dead a long time ago.

"Get her the fuck out of here."

"Okay, I will. I am going to get her out of here and then we are going to talk."

Alex was attempting to calm Sylvie but it couldn't been done, "I said get her out, now!"

After a year of knowing Sylvie, Alex had never seen the woman this mad. "Sylvie, come on, Sylvie." Alex sighed, now realizing she also had to deal with an angry Piper. "You told me you were in an open relationship."

"I told you it was complicated, Piper."

Piper immediately went to get clothes off the floor, "This is so fucked up."

"I'm sorry, I should have said something when she changed her mind about the open relationship."

"You think?"

Piper was frantically gathering her clothing, as Piper noticed a red mark on Piper's face.

"Are you hurt? Did she hurt you," Alex tried to touch Piper's face but Piper pushed her away and continued to look for her clothes.

"She punched me in my face, Alex. What the fuck do you think? Yes, it fucking hurts."

Alex placed her hand onto her head, not believing that a night that started off so well could end so badly.

"Where's my bra?"

Alex quickly tried explain her actions, hoping tonight wouldn't stop her from again seeing the blonde.

"It's just that I kept seeing you around, and I liked you. And then tonight…"

"Okay, stop it. You're making it worse."

Alex stopped talking and handed Piper her bra, "Here."

Piper snatched the bra from Alex before Alex spoke again, "Do you want me to get your clothes from upstairs."

"No, I'll just leave."

"What, you can't walk without real clothes or shoes, they're nice shoes."

Piper turned around and looked at Alex, "They're from Marshal's and fuck you!"

Alex sighed at the blonde, hating the situation she was in. She closed her eyes and braced herself that would be the wrath of Sylvie.

_**Thanks guys for reading! Don't forget to review!- AlyTay**_


	7. No, stay

_**Hey guys! I needed to make sure I could release this chapter before the weekend since I will be moving soon. I didn't want you guys hanging for so long. I will try and get another chapter out tomorrow, hopefully it will work out! Thanks for the reviews again, I love reading what you guys think **__** -AlyTay**_

Alex sat on the couch attempting to enjoy her book. She sighed and closed it once she noticed that though she was reading, she wasn't paying attention to the words on the page. She placed the book onto her dining room table and looked out the window. It had been days she since she talked to Sylvie and Piper. Both women had been avoiding her calls and after of trying to get in contact with them, Alex decided talking to the women wouldn't have been for the best. She barely knew Piper, and it was only a matter of time before she and Sylvie ran their course. Alex thought about her last moments with Sylvie, before the woman walked out on her.

_Alex sighed as she heard her front door slam shut, as a result of Piper's rage; she knew it wouldn't be long before the wrath of Sylvie come back with a vengeance. Alex sighed once more, raking her fingers through her hair. She didn't want to argue with Sylvie but it was only a matter of time before the smaller woman would want to talk. _

_The raven haired woman bent down to collect the makeup and other items Sylvie had knocked off her nightstand, she placed them all on the dresser before retrieving an oversized white sweater out of her drawer to cover her revealing black cami. Less than a few minutes, Alex had walked out of her bedroom looking for Sylvie. She found the light in the kitchen on and walked towards the kitchen preparing herself for battle. _

_When Alex entered the kitchen she found Sylvie with a bottle of her best Brandy and a cup in her hand. Alex winced as she walked in. "Don't you think it is a little early in the morning to be drinking, Sylvie?" Sylvie looked at the clock on the stove before responding to Alex with a shrug of the shoulder. Alex sighed reaching to take the bottle of Brandy from the woman, "Leave it," Sylvie replied coldly. Alex raised her eyebrows, "Whatever you say," before Alex could finish the sentence she was silenced by an open hand coming into contact with her face. She clenched her jaw as she felt her skin turn red from the slap of the woman in front of her. She lifted her glasses onto her forward, anticipating another blow from the surgeon. _

"_Are you done?" _

_Sylvie placed her glass on the table, responding aggressively to the brunette once more. She started to push the bigger woman back towards the kitchen wall. The first push took Alex by surprise, but the next two she prepared herself for, "No I'm not __**fucking **__done," Sylvie said each word as she continued to push Alex. When Alex felt like she had had enough she grabbed Sylvie's wrist and pulled her into a tight grip. "Stop it, Sylvie. You've made your point." _

_Sylvie yanked her wrists from Alex's hold, giving her words venom when she spoke. "Fuck you, Alex. Fuck you. You don't get it do you, you're wrong. You're wrong! You fucked up and fucked another woman, in our bed in less than 24 hours when I asked you to be faithful! _

"_Well you know what they say Sylvie, Rome wasn't built in a day. What did you expect me to do?" _

_Sylvie scoffed at Alex's comment, "Are you fucking kidding me? Rome wasn't built in a fucking day? Fuck you, seriously, Alex. Because you don't get it! If you didn't want to be in a relationship with me, if you didn't want to be __**exclusive**__, then you could have said so, you didn't have to be a fucking child and fuck the next woman that walked because you could. Use your god damn words like an adult, Alex, and say how you really feel, instead of fucking a woman in our bed."_

_Alex sighed. "This isn't my fucking fault, Sylvie. Don't act like I have suddenly fucking changed and became this person that you have barely recognized. I have been pretty consistent from day one. Not sure if I can say the same about you. It was your fucking idea to have an open relationship and fuck other women and you get mad when I do just that just because you had some fucking bullshit ass revelation. You don't think I know why you wanted to have an open relationship in the first fucking place?"_

_Alex had now leaned into the woman with her arms across her chest. She had grown tired of Sylvie playing the victim and she was tired of allowing her to. Alex was wrong in this situation yes, but the blame belonged to Sylvie just as much as it belong to her. Alex knew the only reason Sylvie hadn't wanted an open relationship with her was because Alex was sure that Sylvie's second relationship hadn't worked out like she wanted to. And here Alex was, her backup. She wasn't having that. _

"_I know about fucking Victoria, Sylvie. The woman you wanted this open relationship for in the first damn place. You wanted the hot redhead but you also wanted to black haired beauty. Wake the fuck up, Sylvie. You can't have your cake and eat it too. Why did she dump you, huh? Let me guess, you worked too much, you couldn't commit, you complained too fucking much. Tell me, __**baby**__, which one was it." _

_Alex knew her words had become nothing but poison but she was mad, Sylvie had accused her of being a child, when she herself had been acting childish. Sylvie chuckled spitefully, causing Alex's blood to chill. _

"_She didn't break up with me, jackass. I broke up with her, for you. Because I cared about you and whatever the fuck we had. I wanted you to myself and I wanted to be just yours and vice versa. But look what a wonderful job you have done, as always Alex Vause the queen of fuck ups unsurprisingly manages to fuck up another good thing in her life. Well, I'll tell you something Alex." _

"_Yeah, what's that?"_

"_I hope she was fucking worth it. Because I'm done. Just to be clear, when I say that I mean, I am done with everything you related. Everything, don't come running back to me when your bed gets cold." _

"_Oh trust me I can find a few people more than happy to warm it up for me, thank you."_

_Sylvie scoffs, "I am sure you can, having little to no standards like you do, anyone willing and able, right?"_

_Alex cockily raised her eyebrows, "I did have you for a while didn't I?" _

_Both women started at one another maliciously, refusing to break eye contact after they both swallowed one another's hateful words. Sylvie was first to break the contact and remove herself from the situation. She chuckled lightly, but Alex could tell she was only trying to hold back the tears from the sting of her words. "Yeah you __**did**__ have me for a while. What a year wasted that was. " Sylvie started to head out of the kitchen and towards the living room door, saying "Goodbye, Alex," loud enough for Alex to hear. _

_Within a couple of more seconds Alex could hear her front door suffer from yet another door slam, before throwing back what was left in the cup Sylvie left behind. "Goodbye, Sylvie." _

Alex was apologetic for what had happened, but not for cheating on Sylvie. If Sylvie had wanted Alex all to herself she shouldn't have started the relationship as an open. Alex couldn't believe Sylvie expected her to change her ways in one day, well she might have if she cared enough to. But she simply didn't care to have Sylvie around as her girlfriend anymore, she didn't care if Sylvie didn't want to be with her. She just wanted Sylvie to like her and in order for that to happen she needed to be forgiven. Instead, Alex was sorrier for what she did to Piper. She should have to told the blonde from the beginning what she had discussed with Sylvie, or better yet, not have chosen to be only with Sylvie in the first place.

Alex felt like she owed Piper a true apology and wanted to see the blonde again, to talk to her again, and to have sex with her again. Alex found that she craved the blonde's touch and wanted to be with her, but she never answered her calls and Alex was tired after running after someone who didn't want to be caught. Alex didn't know why she was upset over the blonde to begin with, she was just another woman in her bed, another notch in her belt. It was foolish of her to believe anything else. Things happen. Alex started to walk towards the kitchen when her phone vibrated.

**From: Nicky**

**Meet me at Red's for lunch.**

Alex rolled her eyes, she didn't want to go out and eat. All she really wanted to do was lay home and sulk about the events of the last few days.

**To: Nicky**

**Sorry, not hungry. **

It didn't take long for Nicky to respond.

**From: Nicky **

**Vause, I know that the air up there is pretty thin from where you stand. But that wasn't a fucking question. I'll be seeing you at Red's. **

Alex raked her fingers through her hair, rolling her eyes at the message from her best friend. She headed to her bathroom to take a shower before heading to meet Nicky. When Alex left the shower she went to pick out her outfit for the day. She decided on black skinny jeans, and a grey top under and open dark blue plaid shirt. As always Alex wore her hair down and black boots to her complete her outfit. She walked to the living room, grabbing her keys, jacket, wallet, and phone and headed out of the apartment.

* * *

An hour after being summoned, Alex finally arrived to Red's place to find Nicky leaning against the building. Alex stepped out of her car, feeling the breeze she reached in her passenger seat for her leather jacket. As she put it on she walked over to the redhead staring in her direction.

"Hey, shorty."

Nicky smirked at the remark, giving a dark chuckle towards Alex.

"Hey, Stretch."

Alex motioned her head towards the door, "Do we plan on going in?"

Nicky moved from the wall, walking towards the table outside.

"I already talked to Ma and ordered lunch. You said you weren't hungry so I got you nothing. We sit outside."

Alex sighed at Nicky as they took their seat at the table.

"Passive aggressive much, Nichols."

Nicky chuckled at the remark. The two ladies sat in silence as Red's son bought Nicky her drink and Alex ordered a coffee. When he returned with Alex's drink, she and Nicky still hadn't spoken a word to one another. Alex chose to break the silence.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company. But is there any particular reason we are sitting outside _not_ talking over lunch, in 62 degree weather."

Nicky scoffed.

"Can I not have anything to myself, Vause?"

Alex smirked.

"Excuse me."

"You heard me, can I not have anything to myself? I mean, I basically shared a childhood with you. Clothes with you, food with you, at one point we even shared a house together. When I met Red, I shared her with you, allowed her to be your second mother."

Alex gave a small chuckle at the thought.

"I mean, hell, I am even sharing my woman with her fucking fiancé Christopher. Allowing her to use me as a fucking doormat anytime she needs anything, and then when I solve all her problems her boyfriend fucking bathes in my rewards."

Alex squinted her eyes as she took a sip of her coffee. "Is there a point to any of this, Nicky?"

"My point is I am always _fucking_ sharing something with someone. I can't have shit to myself and then when I finally think I do, you go around and fuck that right up."

Alex placed her coffee onto the table before nonchalantly leaning back in her seat.

"Am I supposed to follow this conversation on my own?"

Nicky chuckled sitting up in her chair and leaning into Alex to speak. "How about my friend I am now required to share with you. Does the name, Piper fucking Chapman ring a bell?"

Alex raised her eyebrows in shock, "Well the Piper and Chapman part ring a bell, but I would have never suspected her middle name to be 'fucking'."

"Don't be a wise ass, Vause. I bring her here to live with me and less than a month of her being here you have managed to drag your fucking drama into my house. Are you going to tell me what the hell happened between you two or am I going to have to hear Chapman curse your name every time she hears it in my house?"

Alex sighed, "Nicky…"

"Vause, let's not play the guess game eh."

Alex sighed placing her glasses above her head before leaning in to talk to Nicky.

"We may or may not have had sex the day Sylvie chose to take a huge step in our relationship. And Sylvie may or may not have caught her in our bed and hit her in the process."

Nicky eye widened at the news. "Why would Sylvie hit Chapman? You guys have an open relationship."

"Oh, I forgot. The huge step in our relationship may have also been her telling me that she wanted to be exclusive and me agreeing to it."

"Jesus, Vause." Nicky scoffed, "Only you would manage to get yourself in some shit like that."

"Yup, and she told Piper that and that's probably why she is, as you tastefully put it, 'cursing' my name every time she hears it."

"How's Sylvie taking it?"

"Hell if I know, after slapping the hell out of me she and slamming the door to my apartment, I haven't seen her since. She won't answer my calls and I don't think I care."

"Well good fucking job, Vause. When you fuck something up you just know how to do it don't you. It's going to be awkward now to have all of you over."

Alex squinted her eyes at the redhead.

"What do you mean having _all_ of us over? Since when are you and Sylvie friends?"

"Since you decided to spend months in Spain and Germany and left me here to babysit your girlfriend."

"Well now that she isn't my girlfriend you shouldn't, I don't know, talk to her anymore. I get you in the breakup, Nichols. You don't get to spend half the time with me and her."

Nicky chuckled lightly, "Well first off Vause, I am a grown woman, so I can hang out with whoever I like. But that's not the point. The point is, I did invite her to my party this weekend a while ago, and although I can uninvited her to spare you and Chapman the awkwardness, your drama tickles me. So I just want you to have a heads up."

"What the fuck, Nicky!"

"Don't Nicky me, you got yourself into this shit, Vause. Not my problem, you're my best friend, so you can't back out of my party, just because you don't know how to keep your pussy under control. You're coming."

Alex sighed, she really didn't want to be stuck in a room with two women who hated her. One was okay, but two, no. Especially not these two women. She had barely known Piper, and after Sylvie left Alex hadn't really intended on seeing the woman anytime soon. The wounds were still fresh and new, and damn Nicky for throwing salt into them.

"_Nicole_, I am not going to the party if they are going to be there." Nicky winced, Alex knew Nicky hated when anyone called her by her first name, but she had to show the woman how serious she was. "_Alexandra,_ you can whine all you want, but I have mastered the art in shutting people off, so here it goes, if you don't show up…you're dead to me."

"Nicky," Alex looked at the woman, knowing well that the words she is saying weren't true. Yes, she knew that Nicky easily cut people out of her life, but she knew that Nicky wouldn't stop talking to her over some damn party. But it obviously meant something to her, so she would suck it up for a day, and bare the awkwardness. "I'll be there."

Nicky smiled at the woman headed towards the building, "I'll be seeing you there. I have to talk to Red for a while so you should be going."

Alex sighed, this should be interesting.

* * *

The days leading to Nicky's party had went by fast to Alex's displeasure. Alex had now been sitting outside of Nicky's place preparing herself for an awful night. She hadn't seen Piper since the night all the drama between Sylvie and her went down, and there would definitely be some drama coming from Sylvie, the Drama Queen herself.

Alex stepped out of the car, finally heading towards Nicky's house. The music had been blaring from where she stood and doubted anyone could hear when she knocked. Nicky arrived to the door with a big smile plastered onto her face.

"Vause, looking hot."

Alex smiled at the smaller woman, Alex wore a fitted black blazer, a black and white horizontal stripped tank top, and black dress shorts that cut a little above the knee. To complete the look she wore her hair down in loose curls but instead of combat boots, she wore strapless heels to accompany her look. Alex knew she looked good, if she was going to feel awkward tonight she at least wanted to look her best. Alex looked over Nicky before responding.

"You don't look so bad yourself, looks like Lorna got to your hair."

Nicky's hair had been curled, hanging nicely over her shoulders. She wore a black jumpsuit that stopped above her knew and red strapless heels.

"Yeah, she said something about it not being classy. So I let her do a number on me," Nicky winked at Alex before stepping aside to let her in.

Alex started to walk towards the living room's bar, when Nicky grabbed her arm. She pulled down, whispering to her, "Piper and her friend Polly are here. They are in the backyard so if you want to avoid her you know where not go. Sylvie hasn't shown up yet."

Alex gave Nicky a thankful smile, walking towards the bar. "So where's Lorna," she screamed above the music.

"Talking Chapman's ear off. I had to get away from them, they talk too damn much for me. And it's about nothing really. Just their fucking shoes and dresses."

Alex laughed at the redhead as she turned around to grab a bottle of whiskey, understanding exactly what she meant. Nicky reached into the cabinets, grabbing two short glasses for her and Alex. "I guess I can deal with it, I mean if you tasted her Vause, you would keep coming back for more too."

"Please, stop," Alex gagged.

Alex poured whiskey into the short glasses, when she heard the front door open and a familiar voice calling out her friend's name. Nicky responded to the woman "We are in here," she shouted from the bar.

Alex turned around to put the whiskey bottle back, before taking her glass from the counter and pushing the other towards Nicky.

Piper walked into the entrance of the living room holding a glass of wine, "Who is 'we'?"

"Hey kid," Alex smirked into her glass, taking a sip of whiskey.

Piper glared at Alex. Alex expected this much, so her cocky stance hadn't faltered.

The two women just stared at one another for a few more seconds before Alex decided to break the silence. "You see the way communication works is I say hi, and you say hi back."

With that Piper finally coldly responded, "Hey, Al."

Nicky smiled, "See I knew you guys could be civil!" Lorna walked to Nicky was Nicky threw her arm over the smaller woman's shoulder.

"At least Sylvie isn't here yet, right?"

Alex winced once she heard the familiar voice approaching them from across the room.

"Hey, Nick," Sylvie called out.

Nicky murmured a couple of curse words under her breath as Alex chugged the last bit of whiskey out of her glass. "Speak of the Devil and she shall appear, right," Alex stated before turning to look at the woman and her redheaded friend, Victoria, approaching. Alex rolled her eyes as she turned to grab the whiskey bottle.

Alex looked up to see Piper inhaling her wine, she motioned the bottle of whiskey towards Piper's now empty glass. Piper walked over to Alex, "Fill her up."

Sylvie chuckled, "Looks who is here."

Piper glared at the woman, "I live here."

Sylvie raised her eyebrows in response, Alex filled up her cup and leaned into the bar. "Hey Sylvie," Alex spoke up with a smirk on her face.

"Fuck off, Alex."

Alex chuckled deeply, "Well, you could always say that too." Alex took another sip of her whiskey as she stared at the woman next to her. "I can see that you took her back."

Victoria clenched her jaw before responding to Alex, "You were stupid enough to let her go."

"You saying that just lets me know, that you know the only reason you're with her is because I decided not to be."

"That's not how I heard it went."

Alex scoffed, "Then please, tell me the story you've heard." Alex raised her eyebrows in anticipation as she looked eagerly towards the blonde. Piper had yet to take her glaring eyes off of Sylvie. "Well Sylvie, being the great girlfriend that she is, thought it would be a great idea to surprise you with you package in the middle of the morning. She didn't want you to have to wait all day to get it. When she tries to go into your room she finds _that_ bitch," Victoria motioned towards Piper, who raised her eyebrows at the woman, "naked in your bed. Smooth, Alex. She then punched her, told you off, and came to my place. Realizing that you weren't even worth her time."

Alex chuckled, refusing to take her eyes off of Piper, trying to read what she was thinking. She could hear Nicky speaking to Lorna, shhing her and telling her to stay out of their drama.

"Oh yeah, how _is_ your face, Piper? Looks like there is no bruising," Sylvie smacked her teeth, "Shame."

Piper swallowed the whiskey that was left in her glass before turning her attention back to Sylvie. "I am glad you mentioned that, the last shot you got was pretty cheap." Piper left the bar and approached Sylvie and Victoria who had been standing to Alex's right. "How about you try that again and see how it works out for you." Alex threw back her last bit of liquor, and grabbed the bottle before walking over to Piper and grabbing her arm.

"Okay, Piper, I think I should take you someplace else."

Piper took her arm out of Alex's hand, not breaking eye contact with Sylvie, "No Al, the bitch wants to act cocky for getting in a fucking cheap shot. I wonder how well she will be able to work in a surgery if I _fucking_ punch her eyes close."

Piper lunged towards Sylvie when Alex grabbed her again, this time she had a tighter grip onto Piper as she headed out of the room with the feisty blonde.

* * *

Alex dragged Piper out to the backyard and closed the screen door behind them.

"Alex, get the fuck off of me!" Piper had been trying to get out of Alex's grip, she finally let Piper go, allowing her own momentum to be used against her. Piper fell onto the ground as a small brunette went to help her up.

"What the fuck," the woman questioned.

Alex continued to stare at Piper. "Yeah, kid, what the fuck was that about?"

"Oh fuck you, Alex. You know damn well what that was about."

Piper's friend raised her eyebrows and stared angrily at Alex.

"You're Alex?"

Alex smirked cockily as she took a sip from the whiskey bottle from the bar. "So you talk about me?"

"Listen, Al-" the brunette started to yell, when Piper interrupted.

"Not now, Polly."

Piper walked over to Alex, grabbing the whiskey bottle out of her hand, attempting to gulp down the bottle.

"Piper, what the hell," Polly questioned.

Alex raised her eyebrows and smirked at the blonde. She then reached for the bottle from Piper, "Okay, that's enough for you, Pipes."

Piper glared at Alex once more, refusing to break eye contact with her as she spoke to her friend. "Polly, can you give me and Alex a chance to talk?"

Alex could feel Piper's friend glaring holes in her, but she refused to look away from the blues that had been piercing through her.

Polly walked towards the door, calling back to Piper, "I'll be with Nicky if you need me."

Piper murmured her thanks. Alex smirked at the woman again, "Couldn't wait to have me alone, I see."

Piper rolled her eyes. Snatching the bottle of whiskey from Alex once more before sitting in the lawn chair. Piper took a swig of the drink before staring back at Alex. After moments of silence between the women, Alex lifted her glasses above her head again, deciding to speak first.

"Look, I came here to apologize. I was wrong, I should have told you what happened between me and Sylvie the moment everything changed. I was just…I liked you—like you, and I didn't want to pass up the opportunity to be with you because Sylvie had some sort of revelation. I meant what I said when I told you it was complicated. I just…didn't know how complicated it would be."

Piper scoffed, "That's your apology, you didn't 'know how complicated it would be'?"

"I didn't."

"Bullshit."

"Piper, what do you want me to say? Tell me what you want to hear and I'll say it."

"I want to hear a genuine apology, Alex. For fucking me twice, when you knew you were in a _closed _relationship."

It was Alex's turn to scoff now, "Oh come on, don't follow the stereotype of the stupid blonde, you and I both know you're smarter than that. Let's get things straight here, the first time, yeah that was me, I take the blame, open or not though you still knew I was in a relationship. And the second time, if I remember correctly I gave you your _own_ room and you still came to_ my_ bed. I didn't ask you to, I didn't beg you to, you showed up on your own accord."

"Well it's not like you tried to talk your way out of it."

"If I remember correctly a certain blonde told me to 'shut up'."

"Since when the fuck do you do what you're told?"

Alex sighed and put her glasses back onto her face.

"I'm not apologizing for having sex with you, kid. Because I don't regret any of that…I am sorry she hit you though."

The two women sat in silence for a while, allowing their thoughts to get the best of them. Alex didn't want Piper out of her life, it was something about the woman that intrigued her. She needed to swallow her pride and do something to keep Piper around, even if it meant that they would only remain friends.

"Piper, look at me."

Piper closed her eyes, tiredly, before opening them and turning to look at the older woman. Alex gave a small smile.

"There they are, those beautiful blues."

"Al…"

"Kid, there is something about you. I can't put my finger on it yet, but I fucking adore. And yeah I fucked up, I shouldn't have done what I did. But if I had to, I'd do it all over again, because I don't regret a moment of being with you. If I knew you were going to pop up here, I would have ditched Sylvie a long time ago. For some reason you aren't like anyone else. And I can't figure out why. I am sorry, kid. I _really _am. I know I am a fuck, but I really didn't want any of this to happen to you."

The two women had sat in silence once more, "I should be going."

Alex stood up to head out as she walked past Piper, Piper grabbed her arm.

"No, stay."

_**Sorry for leaving the chapter on a cliffhanger, but I thought it would be awesome to do so! Thanks for all the support guys! I love to hear back from you, so don't forget to review **__**- AlyTay**_


	8. Now we're even

_**Here goes the chapter before my move like I promised! You guys are awesome and I love, love, love, to read your reviews, keep them up!- AlyTay**_

The two women had sat in silence once more, "I should be going."

Alex stood up to head out as she walked past Piper, Piper grabbed her arm.

"No, stay."

Alex looked down at the woman in the lawn chair, arching her eyebrows at her sudden want for her to stay. Piper shrugged her shoulders as she slowly released Alex's arm. "Sylvie is still in there, if she sees that you are leaving early she will think that she won. I don't see the point in any of that."

Alex looked from Piper and back onto the door, considering what the woman had said to be true. Knowing Sylvie, she only said what she said because she knew how Alex and Piper would react. Deep down, Alex knew that she only bought Victoria to rub it in her face that she could easily move from Alex. Alex came to have fun because Nicky wanted her there, no sense in leaving because Sylvie had a stick up her ass.

Alex sat down in front of Piper on the small table in front of her. Agreeing to stay behind. "So…does this mean I am off the hook," Alex questioned with a smirk on her face. Piper rolled her eyes before taking a sip of whiskey out of the bottle in her hand. "You wish, you're lucking I didn't try and punch you instead of your girlfriend."

"She isn't my girlfriend, anymore. The argument that we had once you left kind of closed and locked that door in our lives."

Piper chuckled, "Really? I figured this arguing thing you two have going on is some kind of sick foreplay."

It was Alex's turn to roll her eyes, "Oh please, I'm fucked up, but not that fucked up. Plus I feel like if it was some sort of foreplay we would have made up the moment you left instead of her hitting the shit out of me, cursing me out, leaving, and bringing her dumb ass girlfriend to the party."

Piper laughed loudly at what Alex said, "Wait, she punched you too? Come on, Alex. I didn't take you for a pussy, you're a story taller than she is."

Alex motioned for Piper to hand her the bottle, she took a swig before responding to the blonde, "She didn't punch me. She slapped the shit out of me and pushed me a couple of times. Besides, Piper, I am a lover not a fighter. Well, mostly I'm not…you on the other hand."

Piper rolled her eyes, "She got a fucking cheap shot in. She drew me into a fight before I even knew it was one," Piper scoffed, "that stupid bitch. You should have let me hit her."

Alex handed the bottle back to Piper, "It wouldn't have done you any good, kid. You would just wake up in the morning with a banged up hand."

Piper shrugged her shoulder, "'It'll be worth it, you know what they say "vengeance is one of life's greatest motivators.'"

Alex chuckled, "Don't quote K.S Brooks at me Pipes, wrong is wrong."

"Coming from the woman that just tried to justify her adulterous manner to me, the woman she fucked over. _Literally. _You know, although I can't stand the bitch, she was onto something when she slapped the hell out of you."

"Yeah, maybe she was. What can I say, I'm a hypocrite."

"So if I walked in right now and tried to punch her in the face, you would…"

"Stop you in a heartbeat." Alex laughed at Piper's desire to continue to fight Sylvie, despite her telling her how detrimental it would be.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Well since you won't let me punch her, how about you start trying to get on my good side by letting me have a little fun." Piper raised her eyebrows luring the brunette.

Alex smirked, "What kind of fun are we talking about?"

"She's pissed at the both of us because we hooked up behind her back, which is totally not my fault. But she is also pissed because she obviously thinks that we are still something; if she is going to be pissed about something that isn't happening, then how about we give her a reason to be."

Alex arched her eyebrows at the idea, "Just so I am following correctly, you are trying to use me to get back at Sylvie, by making her think that we're together."

Piper nodded her head.

"Why not use your date Holly as bait?"

Piper squinted her eyes, "Her name is Polly, and she isn't my date. She is my best friend. Speaking of best friends you owe me this Al, because I stopped Polly from kicking your ass, she is small but she bites."

Alex smirked considering the offer.

"I hate to be the person that shots themselves in the foot here, but you do realize that I am just as wrong as Sylvie, if not more?"

Piper chuckled, "Like you said, we both know I'm not a stupid blonde. You will get what's coming to you soon enough, Vause. But first I would like to get the bitch back that hit me, and unfortunately, for me, you have to be used in my diabolical plan. She could care less if I dangled anyone else in her face."

Alex sighed, considering the offer from the blonde, "And you said this would get me on your good side?"

Piper shook her head, "No, I said it would be a start."

Alex considered what she had to lose, she would be able to hang out with the blonde and would be on a road to forgiveness. Although, she hated to be used, she didn't mind being used by Piper, and getting back at Sylvie was just the icing on the cake.

"Fine, what will we have to do?"

"Just act very into one another," Piper explained easily, "Sylvie seems easily jealous so…simple."

"A little childish, huh Pipes."

Piper shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose so, but I don't want to damage the woman, just get a rise."

"Well, that won't be hard to do."

* * *

"Ah, it's about time you two have showed up," Nicky cheered as Alex and Piper joined the party, "Have you calmed down, blondie?"

Piper nodded her head at Nicky before walking to the bar to get a glass of wine. Alex watched the blonde as she walked across the room before turning to respond to Nicky.

"Be careful, Vause. If you stare hard enough you might burn a hole through her."

Alex chuckled, "Where's the bitter one?"

Nicky rolled her eyes, "If you are talking about Sylvie and her lackey, Lorna took them and Pol for a tour around the house. I let her decorate some things and she is just over the moon to show everyone."

Alex smiled, "What exactly is going on with you two? I mean she's living two different lives between you and Christopher. Eventually she is going to have to choose."

Nicky bought her beer bottle to her lips, taking one long swig, shifting from foot to foot. "Yeah, yeah, I know. We have an expiration date, I am just trying to ride this out for as long as I can. What can I say, that girl has a hold onto me."

Alex looked over to Piper as she walked to join her and Nicky, "Yeah, I know the feeling."

Alex didn't understand why she cared for Piper. She had known the woman less than three weeks and here she was, love struck. Hanging on every word the blonde said, smiling whenever she appeared, adoring her as she walked away, and missing her presence and touch when she was gone. She liked this woman, more than she had ever like a woman before, and she didn't know why.

Piper handed Alex a glass, Alex arched her eyebrows questioning why she was given the thing, "I'm getting tired of seeing you drink from the bottle. At first it was cute, but it's starting to look like you're a sad alcoholic, now that the bottle's running low."

Alex smirked, "And whose fault is that?"

Piper smiled, "Don't look at me… plus, you should put it back because the bottle could easily be used as a weapon if she-who-shall-not-be-named shows up with an attitude"

The two stared at one another for a second before looking away and the sound of Nicky clearing her throat.

"And to think, Chapman wanted to kill you less than two hours ago, that must have been some hell of a _'talk'_ out there," Nicky winked at the ladies.

Alex and Piper smiled, "It was," Piper responded.

"Oh, sorry. Just to be clear when I say talk, I didn't mean talk. I meant fucking, I am saying I think that you two fucked out your problems out there."

"Yeah, I think we caught on there, Nick."

"Okay, just making sure. Although I am always cool with fucking away your problems, remember they always come back once the climax fades."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Thanks for that, Nicky. But we didn't fuck our problems away, we actually just talked. Alex, glass." Piper had shifted her attention back to Alex and the bottle.

Nicky looked from side to side at both women in front of her, she then burst out laughing. "Good one, Chapman, for a second I thought you were telling the truth." Nicky continued to laugh when a group of women approached.

"What's so funny, babe," Lorna asked, wrapping Nicky into a hug from behind.

"Oh nothing, it's just that Piper and Alex-," Nicky turned her head to see Polly, Sylvie, and Victoria behind her, now was not the time to finish the joke, "Oh, nothing, not as funny as I thought. I'll tell you another time."

Lorna met Nicky's gaze and nodded her head in understanding. Alex noticed Piper glaring at Sylvie, she filled her glass up and handed it to Piper. "I'll be right back, I'm going to put this bottle in a safe place." Alex smirked at Piper and walked towards the bar. She noticed once she left that Nicky and Polly stood closer to Piper, not allowing her to get to Sylvie or Victoria if she tried. When Alex returned from the bar she found Piper still glaring at Sylvie as she spoke. She was telling the group a story about one of her patients. Alex rolled her eyes she heard this story from Sylvie a million times, and she could tell by the look on Nicky's face that she had too.

Alex stood across from Piper, staring at the blonde, studying her from afar. She hadn't noticed how attractive the woman had looked tonight. She wore a loose white tank and short white shorts that stopped a little above her knew. Her outfit was finished off by strapless black heels and a black leather jacket. The woman looked hot…fucking gorgeous actually. Alex continued to stare at Piper as she uninterestingly listened to Sylvie's story.

_God, she's beautiful. _As if Alex had spoken her thoughts out loud Piper looked from Sylvia onto Alex, arching her eyebrows in the process. She motioned to Alex and mouth the words "Take a Picture," causing the brunette to chuckle loudly. Sylvie stopped her story and scowled at the woman alongside of her.

"I'm sorry Alex, but which part of my patient getting cancer story is funny to you?" Sylvie had now been glaring at Alex while she continued to eye the blonde across from her.

Alex placed her drink down onto the table, "The part when you thought I was actually listening." Alex held her hand out for Piper to take, leading the woman to the dance floor in Nicky's living room. She glanced behind her and found Nicky laughing and Sylvie fuming at what she had said.

"She's staring," Piper said as she danced against Alex.

"Let her stare. I don't know why the hell she is telling a story about her patient, has she ever heard of doctor-patient confidentiality?"

Alex ran her hands over the woman's body dancing against her.

"You know, I am starting to think that this isn't a great punishment for you."

Alex chuckled as she placed her hands onto Piper's hips and bringing the blonde closer to her. Piper leaned her head back into Alex's shoulder, talking into her neck.

"Because, you are getting too much out of this," Piper finished.

Piper was right, this was an awesome way to punish Alex. Yes, Piper was using her to get back at Sylvie, but she was also allowed to touch Piper however she wanted, and act hopelessly in love with the woman. If this was a punishment, Alex couldn't wait to see her reward.

"Anything for vengeance, right?"

Piper chuckled deeply, "Oh, please. You just want to touch me." Piper turned around to face Alex, "And for me to touch you." She turned Alex around and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist. Forcing the taller woman to grind onto her. "That's better," Piper whispered lustfully in her ear.

Alex smirked, "Feisty, aggressive, and controlling. Anything else I should know about you."

Piper pushed Alex's hair from her neck, trailing slow kisses up to the brunette's ear, "Wouldn't you like to know," she whispered.

Alex smiled at the blonde teasing her, she leaned back into the blonde's shoulder, pulling the blonde's head to her for a kiss. Piper chuckled and stepped back, releasing the brunette from her hold. "Like I said, you're getting too much out of this." Piper started to walk backwards as the brunette followed her back to where they had left Nicky and some friends.

Nicky had now been leading the conversation and the ladies were sitting at Nicky's kitchen table talking. The house was pretty packed with people that Alex saw as bar regulars, people Nicky had gotten to know. Alex smiled as she sat down next to the blonde at the table, listening to Nicky as Piper grabbed her hand.

"Nice of you two to join us…like I was saying, so Lorna and I decided that maybe that place wouldn't have been the best place to go. Being that her fiancé knew almost everyone who was anyone in the club." Alex smiled as she heard her best friend telling the story of how Christopher almost caught her and Lorna cheating. Lorna sat looking horrified as Nicky couldn't contain the huge grin on her face. Piper squeezed Alex's hand before leaning into Alex as if she had something lustful to say to the woman.

"Do you feel that?"

Alex squinted her eyes at the blonde, confused to where this conversation was going.

"What? Your breath on my neck? Yeah. It's driving me crazy."

Piper smirked at the brunette, kissing her neck in a response. Piper then moved her free hand under Alex's blazer and started to trance her fingers up Alex's body. "No, I meant that."

Alex leaned into the blonde, whispering lustfully, "I feel it now."

Piper continued to trace over Alex's body, "I didn't mean that either, Vause. I meant do you feel a hole being burned through you. It's like the more I touch you, the more piercing her stare becomes." Piper leaned back into her seat, keeping her hand around Alex's. Alex glanced at Sylvie sitting next to her and sighed. Piper had been right, Sylvie was starting, despite Victoria's desire to get her attention. Alex lifted her glasses onto her forehead and leaned into Sylvie.

"Can I help you?"

Sylvie rolled her eyes, as both women to continue to half listen to Nicky's story.

"You moved on pretty fast, Al."

Alex chuckled lightly.

"Says the woman who bought a certain redhead to the table."

"Fuck you, Alex."

"God, I'm getting that a _lot _today. Hey, I'm trying to be civil here, Sylvia. If you can't be civil for the sake of our friendship, you could at least be civil for Nicky. Let's not make her party about us, she looks like she is enjoying herself."

"If you want me to be civil, tell Piper to stop glaring at me every time I speak, and keep your hands and lips to yourself."

Alex chuckled, "Really? That's your request?" Sylvie shot a look at Alex to let her know she was serious. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I promise that I will keep to myself, but I can't say much for, Pipes."

"Pipes?"

"Sylvie…"

"Alex, just…leave it alone. You win, okay. I'm done playing this game of back and forth with you."

Alex backed away from Sylvie and returned to listening to Nicky's story.

* * *

Once Nicky had concluded her story, everyone headed out to their own locations of the house, enjoying what each room had to offer. Alex leaned against the wall near the bathroom she watched the people of the next room interact with one another. She shook her head as she noticed Tricia rolling her eyes at George Mendez's horrible attempt to pick her up. It was sad really, the guy was evidently into her more than she was into him.

She noticed Piper walking over to her and gave her a quick smile before turning to look at Tricia and George again. Piper placed her hands on the sides of Alex, locking her against the wall as she leaned in and rested her head on her shoulder. "Hi, Piper Chapman."

Piper laughed at their greeting, it was obvious the drinks the blonde had taken that night had finally kicked in. "Hello, Alex Vause," she whispered lustfully in the brunette's ear. Piper continued to lean into Alex, Alex refused to move, enjoying the warmth from the blonde. The two stood together, content in the silence. "Looks like the game is over, you got under Sylvie's skin like you wanted. She said you win the game of back and forth."

Piper chuckled at this, "Shame, I was about to find a way to make the game a little worse. Figured it would take longer for her to fold. I still wish… you would have let me punch her." Piper adjusted her head into Alex's shoulder some more. "Yeah, me too, maybe next time." Piper moved her head closer in the crook of Alex's neck, placing a kiss. Alex closed her eyes lustfully at the movement. Piper snaked her hand to the side of Alex's neck, pulling the woman in closer to her lips. She continued to place soft kisses along Alex's neck. "Not that I am complaining…but you did hear me say that you won, right?"

Piper had started to suck onto Alex's neck, being rewarded a soft moan from the brunette, "I'm not playing games anymore, Al." Alex tried to move from the wall, thinking the blonde had been too intoxicated to believe anything that she had said. Piper wrapped her arm around Alex's waist and pushed her back against the wall. Places a tighter grip onto Alex and the wall, not allowing the woman to move from the wall. She continued to place kisses on Alex's neck, moving down to her collarbone.

"Piper," Alex said attempting to stop the woman, against her better judgment. The door to the bathroom opened and Piper moved to the side allowing the woman to move past them before she returned in front of Alex. "Yes?"

Alex closed her eyes, trying to push the lust filled look in Piper's eyes out of her head. "Do you think we should be doing this? You're not in the best mindset, maybe you should wait until you're sober to see if this is what you want to do."

Piper chuckled deeply, "Alex, I am a grown woman, and I am sober enough to know what I am doing, and I know what I want."

Piper leaned into Alex, whispering in her ear, "I want to taste what you taste like."

Alex closed her eyes lustfully, she couldn't resist the blonde anymore. She moved her hands to the side of the blonde's neck and bought her in for a kiss. Alex grabbed Piper's neck and pulled her into a slow kiss. It didn't take long for Piper to respond, the slow passionate kiss, turned into an aggressive and needy one, quickly. Alex's hands moved from Piper's neck as Piper pulled Alex deeper into the kiss. Alex's hand's roamed over Piper's body and squeezed her breast. Alex moved out of the kiss and opened up the bathroom door next to her and the blonde. She walked in and closed the door behind Piper.

Piper grabbed Alex and pushed her against the wall. Locking the door next to them, as she trailed her finger along the brunette jacket. "Take it off," Piper demanded. Alex did just that as Piper grabbed her into another kiss by her shirt. Piper moved her hands underneath Alex's shirt and bra, massaging her breasts and squeezing them, as Alex moaned into her mouth. Alex attempted to take control, grabbing Piper to push her against the wall. Piper grabbed Alex's hands from her hips and presses them against the wall. "No, I'm having my fun."

Piper left Alex's lips, starting to kiss Alex from her ear down her jawline and down her neck. Piper paused to bit and suck on Alex's neck continue to tease her. She placed her hands back under Alex's bra and shirt, starting to tease her nipples in between her fingers. Alex grabbed Piper's hair, bringing her lips back to hers, Alex moaned into her mouth once more. Piper slipped her tongue forcefully into Alex's mouth, demanding dominance over the brunette. She trailed a hand from Alex's breast and moved to open her pants, she traced patterns around the line of Alex's underwear, wanting her to beg this time.

Alex took her hand, guiding her hand to where she needed it to be, "Alex, what do we say?" Alex mumbled, Piper smiled wickedly as she traced her fingers against Alex's core. "Come on, baby, what do we say when we want something?"

Alex mumbled once more, "Please, Piper."

Piper chuckled, "Please what, Al? Use your words."

Alex opened her eyes to glare at the woman in front of her, "Please, fuck me."

Piper smiled, "That's all you had to say."

Her hand reached Alex's core immediately, she moaned at how wet Alex had become. Alex moaned as Piper slowly moved her fingers into her wet core, Alex threw her head against the wall. Piper placed rough kisses onto Alex's neck as her fingers continued to work their magic. Piper pressed her thumb onto Alex clit, pressing down as she moved her thumb around. Alex's hips bucked at the action. Piper smiled against the woman's neck, she moved to whisper in her ear. "Lift up your leg." Alex moved without being told twice, wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist. "Better," Piper lustfully responded. She placed two fingers into Alex roughly. Alex moaned loudly at this action.

Placing her fingers into Piper's hair, Alex started to ride her fingers. Piper scissored her fingers inside of Alex, roughly added a third finger into the beautiful brunette. Piper bit onto Alex's neck, while the brunette moaned her gratitude. She pumped her hips following Piper's rhythm, Piper lowered her shoulder, fucking Alex harder. Alex's moans became louder, her breathing frantic. Piper knew the woman was close. As Piper felt Alex's walls tightening she removed her fingers immediately.

Alex threw open her eyes, upset about the lack on contact when she was so close. Piper placed her fingers back to Alex's core, slowly massaging her clit. She kissed up Alex's neck up to her ear.

"So baby, I sat for hours, and hours, wondering how I was going to make you pay for the other night." She continued to massage the woman in front of her as she listened to her softly moan. "I knew I didn't want to be without you, because although you fucked up, there is something about you that attracts me to you. I mean you're fucking hot," Piper delved a finger into Alex's sex, receiving a loud moan. "Really fucking hot, but you also have something else to you. So I needed to give you a punishment, one that would make you regret what you did." Piper had now added another finger into Alex's needy core. Alex started to ride Piper's finger's trying to reach the climax Piper robbed her. "So after hours of thought I have finally concluded what I am going to do with you. Would you like to know?"

Alex mumbled yes, as s Piper started to suck on her neck. Piper sped up her movements, driving Alex crazy, after hearing Alex grow louder and louder and feeling her come close to climax Piper removed her fingers again. Backing up and looking at the woman in front of her. "You're punishment is that you have to get yourself off." Piper backed up from the woman on the wall, who had been glaring angrily at her. She took her fingers and licked them staring at the brunette. Humming as she sucked on them. She walked to the door and unlocked it, looking at a furious Alex before she left, "You do taste delicious though."

And she walked out of the bathroom leaving Alex pissed and undone.

_**I didn't want to draw out Alex and Piper's argument. They are official even now! How much do you love me **__** More Vauseman to come. Don't forget to review **__**- AlyTay**_


	9. Someone worth loving

_**Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter, I have been moving around. But finally settled, thanks for the reviews they are awesome and I love reading them! Now finally off to you Vauseman :) (Sorry for typos in advance)**_

Alex walked into the café, an hour late from when she agreed to meet with Nicky. She found the redhead texting on her phone with one hand while sipping coffee with the other. Alex sat down in front of the redhead with an apologetic look on her face.

"Just to give you a heads up, when someone says I'll see you at 10, it means 10. Not 11."

Alex sighed as she reached for Nicky's coffee.

"Sorry, traffic was a bitch and it took me forever to find a parking space."

Nicky grabbed her coffee out of the brunette's hand while she was taking a sip.

"Well, that's what you get for not taking a taxi."

Alex tried to reach for Nicky's drink as Nicky moved from allowing her to, she sighed.

"I don't see how me taking a taxi would have helped. There would have still been traffic."

"Yeah, well you wouldn't have had to find a parking space. So…"

Alex commandeered Nicky's coffee again, taking a long sig of the caffeine.

"Is there any reason you can't get your own damn coffee, Vause?"

"I'm too tired to walk in the line right now and get my own. When the line clears, I'll buy you another one."

Nicky raised her eyebrows, while giving Alex her own infamous smirk, "Why so tired, Vause? Did a certain blonde by the name of Piper keep you up last night?"

Alex squinted her eyes at the woman, "What makes you think she went home with me?"

Nicky chuckled, "Oh no, I don't think she went home with you, but just for a heads up, my bathroom isn't sound proof. And even the music couldn't tune out the noise you were making." Nicky laughed once more. "For a second I thought it was Chapman moaning that loud, but man I was wrong."

Alex rolled her eyes at the woman. She was suddenly pissed as she remembered the events of the previous night. She had left the party almost immediately after she got herself together and left the bathroom. She wanted to find Piper and curse her out, but she knew that would do no good. She needed to get away from the embarrassment of allowing herself to be controlled by the blonde. The blonde had acted like she ruled things, like she was completely irresistible she had acted like…well Alex. And Alex hated being on the other side of her own game.

"Shut up, Nichols."

Nicky chuckled, "Well, so what does this mean for you two?"

Alex looked up from the cup she had been glaring at, furrowing her brows at Nicky's question. "What do you mean, what does this mean for us two?"

"Does it mean that you two are dating? Fuck buddies? Stranger with benefits?" Nicky winked at the brunette.

"It means that we fucked in your bathroom. Nothing more, nothing less."

Alex heard a voice behind her followed by coffee being placed in front of her.

"Well, here I was hoping that there was surely something more, than nothing less. Two sugars, right?" Alex looked up to find the blonde now standing aside her, holding out sugar packets for the woman to take. Once Alex took the packets, Piper walked over to Nicky placing a coffee in front of her. "I saw that you were running low."

She sat down next to Nicky, receiving a glare from Alex. Nicky noticed the stares between the women and sighed. "Hm, seems like I was wrong. Maybe the sex wasn't as good as it sounded, Vause, because from the look that you're giving Chapman I'm surprised her blood hasn't run cold yet."

Piper chuckled into her coffee as she took a sip. "Oh no, Nick. That look isn't that she didn't enjoy it, it's because when she was about to cum, I pulled out and left her in the bathroom. A way of saying thank you for the shit she did with Sylvie."

Nicky's eyes widened as she smiled at the blonde and then looked to the brunette. "Damn, Vause. She beat you at your own game. Oh, fuck—"

"Oh fuck off, Nichols."

Nicky continued to laugh as she looked at Piper. "Well done, blondie. Well done."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Two things. First: Fuck you, Piper." Piper chuckled at the remark still staring at Alex, "Second: Is there any particular reason you asked if we could meet for coffee, Nicky?"

Nicky took a sip of her coffee, shaking her head at Alex. "I wasn't my idea to meet for coffee."

"It was mine. I figured you would want to be here for when I tell Nicky about her business."

Alex nodded her head, happy that the women were finally getting to a point in the conversation that wasn't her sex life. Alex watched as Nicky shifted in her seat, giving her full attention to Piper. "Well after calculating all of you expenses from the last year, I have concluded that you are in $727,890.09 in debt. Meaning that even if you sold the business you would still be paying for it. You don't have enough people working for you, you aren't opened enough hours in the day, you are charging too low for your drinks and aren't attracting a large crowd. To be honest, I don't even know how your accountant let it get this bad. Nicky, your place needs a lot of work if you want to make it profitable."

Nicky sighed, "Yeah, well I'm not really sitting on over half a mil to even get out of the hole I'm in to even make the place profitable. Plus, if I hire more people, I'll just be wasting more money don't you think. I might have to sell the business and take the money that's left and pay that back with some of my savings."

Piper shook her head, pointing to Alex to allow her to take the over the conversation. "That's where Alex comes in."

Alex nodded her head, looking from Piper to Nicky, "You may not be sitting on half a mill but I am. And I have agreed to take over all of the debt you owe as well as pay for the bar's renovations. I have also agreed to start the business off with the money it will take to hire new employees, that is until you back onto your feet."

Nicky shook her head, disagreeing with what Alex had said. "I'm not going to ask you to do that, Vause."

Alex took a sip of her drink, "Well it's a good thing you didn't ask. I'm doing it anyway Nicky, you can resist all you want. If you don't take the money directly from me, I will just find other ways to have the money paid to you. You honestly have no choice but to take my free money. Consider it a birthday gift for every birthday from here on out."

Nicky squinted her eyes, looking at Piper for some assistance in her argument. Piper held her hands up.

"Don't look at me, Al is onto something. Like she said, it's free money and she is offering a clean way out compared to what a bank would do for you. She's your friend, swallow your pride and let the drug dealer help you."

Nicky eyes widened as she looked from Piper and back to Alex again, "She knows?"

"Yeah, I told her. She had to figure out how I got the money in the first place, a bartender doesn't just sit on half a mil and talk about it."

Alex took a sip of her drink before responding to Nicky again, "Look, Nick. I don't want a part of your business. I'm not going to hold this over your head whenever I feel like something is going wrong or when we are in an argument. You're my family, and not trying to get all soft on you or anything but, I kind of love you. You've been around from day one, always supporting me and there to give me a kick in the ass when I needed it. It's my turn to help you out, whether you want the kick in the ass to take the money or not it's up to you. But either way, I'm bailing you out of this mess. Okay?"

Nicky gave Alex a thankful look, "Okay."

The three women sat in silence for a while, taking sips of their coffee while looking in different directions. "You know something, Vause?" Alex looked from the window and onto Nicky, questioning the woman with her raised brow.

"I think I am the first woman other than your ma that you've said I love you to."

Alex chuckled rolling her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, and you'll be the last too."

"Yeah, well…I kind of love you too, Vause. But that's the last time I'm saying it."

"Ditto."

Piper smiled at the women, "You know sometimes you two can be really cute."

Alex and Nicky scoffed, rolling their eyes at the blonde. "There is nothing cute about us, blondie. We are more invested in our work that relationships and we fuck women like it's nobody's business. That's not _cute,_ that's sexy, womanizing and badass. We are sexy womanizing badasses." Alex laughed at Nicky's description. Piper rolled her eyes, "Oh please, says the woman who bows down and kisses the feet of the Italian Lorna Morello."

Alex chuckled, "She's right you know." Piper took her attention from Nicky and onto Alex. "And you, the woman who spent a year in a relationship with another woman because it was_ familiar_ and slept with another woman less than 24 hours after commitment reared its ugly head at her door."

It was Nicky's turn to laugh as Piper continued, "You two aren't 'sexy womanizing badasses'. You two are two women who are scared of commitment because you are afraid that if you let someone see the real side of you then they will be afraid and bail. You guys are a couple of pussies if you ask me. Childish, too."

Nicky placed her hand over her chest, pretending Piper's words had affected her, "Well damn, blondie. Haven't you ever heard of a joke?"

Piper shrugged her shoulders. Nicky phone vibrated on the table before she answered the phone. Nicky motioned that she would be outside to take the call. Leaving Piper and Alex at the table alone. Alex continued to stare at Piper before responding to what the woman had said earlier. "I wasn't with Sylvie because it was familiar."

Piper looked up, questioning what the woman had said. Alex repeated herself, "You said that I stayed with Sylvie because she was familiar, but that's not why."

Piper took a sip of her coffee before responding to Alex, "Then why did you stay with her." Alex titled her head, considering the blonde's question. "Because…I wanted to _want _to love her. I thought if I stayed long enough then I would wake up one day and love her like everyone loved somebody."

"Then what happened?"

"Nothing happened. You came along and tainted the little flicker of hope that ever loving her could happen. That's why it wasn't so hard to throw away our relationship when commitment came knocking, because I didn't think she was worth committing for."

Piper nodded her head, "So do you think I am?"

Alex raised her eyebrows, questioning what the blonde asked, "Do I think you're what?"

"Someone worth committing for, worth a chance of being loved by you?"

Alex laughed at the idea. She had wanted to be with Piper but she knew of all things she needed to be alone. What she and Piper had between them was fun, but it was only a matter of time before she fucked things up between them. She wanted to leave their relationship where it lied, in a big pile of confusion. Hoping that nothing would change the little great thing they had.

"You don't want me to be committed to you, or loved by me. I'm a fuck up, and as all good fuck ups do, I will fuck every good thing about you. You see, right now, you're in the infatuated stage. You haven't met anyone like me, so of course everything I do and say attracts you to me. But then you will realize this person you are intrigued by, this person that you think has so many layers of depth beyond the bullshit is who I really am. And one you figure that out, you will wish that you hadn't wasted so much time on a fuck up. Piper, don't waste your time on a fuck up. New York has so much more to offer."

Piper opened her mouth to respond to Alex when she was interrupted by Nicky. "Sorry ladies, but I have to go. Trisha doesn't know how to fucking open the store without setting off the alarm. I have to tell the cops that I own the place and know her so she doesn't head to jail." Nicky looks to Alex. "Can you drop Chapman off at that think she is having? I told her I'd give her a ride but you know."

Alex nods her head, assuring Nicky that she would. Nicky placed her hand on Alex's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Alex place nodded her head once more, knowing that Nicky was thanking her for her help with the bar. She smiled at the redhead and motioned for her to walk out the door.

She looked back to the table staring at the blonde in front of her, she had been staring at the encounter between Nicky and Alex. "Like I said, cute."

Alex rolled her eyes, "What time do you need to leave." Piper shrugged her shoulders, "I should be there by 12:30." Alex nodded her head, looking at her watch and then back at the blonde, "Well its 11:56, want to head out?" Piper nodded her head, standing up with the raven-haired beauty and heading towards the door.

* * *

Piper gave Alex the directions and the two drove in comfortable silence. Until Piper decided to finish the conversation they had in the café. "Everyone is a fuck up, Alex. You can't take the title for yourself."

Alex looked from the road and onto Piper. "I'm not taking the title for myself. I am just letting you know what I am about. I'm not this perfect person that you've imagined walking around. I'm a fuck up."

"Yeah well so am I. And don't worry I didn't expect you to be this perfect thing. If I wanted perfection I would definitely look elsewhere."

"Oh gee, thanks."

"I'm just saying, perfection is boring. And disappointing, anything perfect just lets you down once you start to see how their perfection becomes their flaw."

The two rode in silence once more, Alex noticed that Piper was waiting for her to respond. Once Piper noticed that she wouldn't she spoke up again, "I want you, I want to date you, then I want to be in a relationship with you, and then I want whatever comes along with that. You fucking up and everything. I know that I haven't known you for long, and I know that you are probably messed up—"

"—I am. I am really fucking messed up. And you don't understand it no, but I am warning you. I am trying to spare you from all the shit that is me. Don't push it, Piper."

Alex couldn't understand why the younger woman wouldn't just back off. She was trying to spare Piper of all things Alex Vause. She was tainted and everything that came with her package was as well. Alex didn't do relationship because once the women she was with figured out who she truly was they would run. Without a warning, without hesitation they would be gone, leaving a broken Alex in their wake. Alex tried the relationship thing for a while, but after seeing that the outcome was the same, she refused to be the one to try and change it. Women were intrigued by her, and once they weren't they were gone. Piper was just like the rest of them, no reason in trying to set her heart up for failure again.

Alex pulled into a parking space in front of a townhouse, she turned off the car and leaned back against her seat sighing. "Is this the place?"

Piper responded quietly, "Yeah, its Polly's place. She wants to look for building to buy today for a store we're opening up."

"Nice."

The two women sat in silence once more, Alex sat waiting for Piper to leave the car. Piper opened the door only to close it immediately, turning to Alex to say what had been on her mind.

"There is this quote by C.S Lewis that has always stuck with me. I must have read the book my first year of high school, but even now I can always remember what he wrote. He said, 'To love at all is to be vulnerable. Love anything at all and your heart can possibly be wrung or broken. In order to make sure your heart remains intact you must give it to no one, not even an animal. Wrap it up in hobbies and little luxuries; avoid all entanglements. Lock it up in a casket or coffin of you own selfishness…'"

Alex nodded her head, replying to Piper, "Sounds like C.S Lewis was a smart man."

Piper chuckled, finally looking up to lock eyes with Alex. "He later says… 'And in that casket, safe, dark, motionless, and airless, it will change. It will not be broken, it will become unbreakable, impenetrable, irredeemable. To love is to be vulnerable.'"

Alex continued to look at Piper, until she could no longer hold the blonde's pleading blues. Alex tried attempt to act like she hadn't known where Piper was going with the quote.

"Your point."

"My point is, you're scared. I can see that past the heavy levels of bullshit you seem to have up frequently. I can see her, the one you keep hiding behind this tough, 'I'm a fuck up' act of yours. I saw her the night you asked me for a drink, the morning I first came to your apartment, the day we first had sex, last night, hell…even when you and Nicky shared a moment at the table. I can see her, and I understand why you would want to hide her from the world, because she is so beautiful so innocent that you're afraid that she will be fouled by the world the moment she thinks it's safe."

Placed her glasses above her head, attempting to follow the conversation. "Pipes, wait, wait. Who the hell are you talking about? Who is she?"

"_She,_ Alex, I see the real you. The one with the impenetrable, unbreakable, irredeemable heart. The real Alex, the one who you are so afraid of showing anyone. The one that loves horrible jokes, who is enough of a hopeless romantic that she continues to play the 'Hello, Alex Vause/Hello Piper Chapman' game with me. I see the woman who is willing to put her feelings aside to help me be petty. I see the woman that wants me to like her, but at the same time she is afraid if I do. Afraid of what I might see, what I might find out. She is scared that if she does take a chance she will end up broken ad brittle in the long run. Someone who would rather spend days occupied with work and nights occupied with strangers because feeling emotions other than happiness or content isn't okay with you."

Alex continued to say nothing, looking out the window to avoid Piper's gaze. Piper reached over the seat and gently guided Alex's face to look at her, "Is it so hard for you to believe that maybe, just maybe I want a fuck up. That I want the woman that you are, flaws and everything. Because despite you best wishes, despite all of the fucked up things you have done and will do, that I still want to give this a go."

Alex moved her face out of Piper's hand and looked towards the window once more, using all of what little strength she had to avoid the woman. Barely above a whisper Alex responded loud enough for Piper, "Piper, no."

Piper scoffed, "Your thoughts are speaking volumes right now, Al. You're petrified of the 'what if's'. What if I stay? What if I leave? What if we give this a go and it goes to straight hell? Well, what the hell if it doesn't, Alex? You see Al, I have already figured you out," Alex looked from the window back to Piper, questioning what the woman had discovered. "Yes, you are a fuck. In the two weeks I have met you, I have noticed that being a fuck up is a habit of yours. You're eventually going to catch a disease from all the women you fuck. Or your liver is going give out from the drinks you take. From what I know you're a workaholic, for all I know you have never been committed in your life, and last but not least you're a drug dealer, excuse me…importer. So yes, you are a fuck up. The biggest fuck up I have ever met."

Alex attempting to remove her gaze from Piper, but Piper wouldn't allow her to. Her voice had gotten softer as she said the next words to the woman.

"And yet…I am enchanted by you." Piper placed a loose strand of hair behind Alex's ear, "Everything about you. Flaws and all. So…get over yourself, before you wake up one day and I really take your 'no' for an answer."

Piper turned towards her door, finally opening the passenger's door and getting out of the car. Before closing the door she turned and looked back to Alex, "If your 'no' becomes a 'yes.' You know where to find me. Later, Alex Vause."

Piper closed the door and opened the door to Polly's house, walking in without looking back to Alex. The ball was now in Alex's court, and she had no clue what to do with it.

* * *

"Damn, she has you pegged," Nicky chuckled from the bar.

Alex sighed once more as she placed her head into her folded arms on the table.

"Lorna, give me some help here."

Lorna looked from Nicky and onto Alex, nodded her head vigorously. "She does, Alex. She really does, if you ask me, I think you need a girl like Piper in your life. She would be good for you. Maybe then I would see you happier than you were with Sylvia."

"I was happy with Sylvie."

Nicky scoffed as she filled in a customer's drink. "Oh please, you were never happy with, Sylvie. You would put on this starch grin and swallow the words that she was saying but you weren't happy. If anything when Piper said that you dated her because it was familiar she hit it right on the head. You never cared for that girl, hell I don't even think you like her half as much as you think you did."

Lorna nodded her head once more, trying to comfort the brunette sitting next to her. "Yeah, you never really looked happy with Sylvia. She was very bossy and controlling of you, and she would always complain about your job. Which was weird because she worked a lot too. I hadn't ever seen you get lost with her like you did, Piper."

Nicky pointed to Lorna as she came to a realization, "Oh like when they were on the dance floor at my party? I had never seen anything like that, it was fuckin weird."

Lorna nodded her head, "Yeah it was something magical."

Alex lifted her head from her arms, glaring at the women. "What the hell are guys talking about?"

Nicky rolled her eyes, "Come on stretch, I keep telling you about that thin air you're breathing up there. You and Piper, on the dance floor. I had never seen you so happy, hell you even let her take control. You look relaxed and everything and when she pulled you off the dance floor you just kept having this weird fucking smile on your face all night. Sylvie was pissed."

"Sylvie was pissed because Piper kept touching me."

Lorna nodded her head in agreement again. "Well, yeah, but she was also mad because she didn't know you could smile that big before. It was actually something beautiful to see. I always told Nicky that I thought you should smile more, it doesn't cause so much wrinkles."

Alex looked at Lorna confused by what she was saying. Nicky stepped in, hoping to make things clearer. "Look Vause, women like Chapman comes once in your lifetime. She sees past all your bullshit, no matter how big you smile, no matter how much charm she puts on, unlike the women in your life. She sees past that shit, she is unfazed, she sees the real you. Right down to every last fuck up. And you're scared, I get that. You think she will run and you should have known better not to fall for her."

Alex perched her lips considering what Nicky had said.

"But Chapman ain't no runner. If anything you will have to push that woman away from you. Chapman…Piper, is worth falling for Vause. Way more than Sylvie ever was. Woman the fuck up and take a chance, if it doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out. If you keep trying to control the future you'll miss all the great things in the present."

Alex nodded her head. Nicky smiled, "See you're finally seeing it my way." Alex looked to Nicky, "no, I was just thinking how all of that would have sounded great on a Hallmark card." Nicky rolled her eyes at the taller woman. "Shut the fuck up, Vause, and call the woman. Before she finds someone else worth her time tonight."

Alex snickered as Nicky and Lorna walked off to the back room, leaving Tricia in charge of the bar. She knew that Nicky and Piper had been right. She was scared. Alex didn't like the sudden change in roles between her and Piper, she felt weak…vulnerable around the blonde, like in the last two weeks of knowing the woman she had managed to break down every system of defense she had.

Defenses that even Nicky hadn't managed to get past yet; despite the fact that they were basically raised together. Alex rolled her eyes, she wanted Piper, but she knew better. Women like Piper only came once in a lifetime, and when they come into some's life, it's great. It's like your walking on a cloud of incandescent happiness, being so high in love that you forget there was ever a world, ever a life, without them. However, when women like Piper leave, they would leave a horrific incorrigible mess in their wake. Alex didn't know if she had it in her to endure the results of Piper's affections.

Yes, maybe if they ever became anything, things could work, things could turn out to be way better than Alex expected. But with that being said, Alex knew better than anyone that all good things must come to an end.

* * *

After an hour of drinking and debating with what she would say to Piper, she finally decided some people are worth trying for. She opened her phone and sent a text to the blonde, hoping for a quick reply.

**To: Piper**

**Yes. **

It wasn't long before the blonde responded.

**From: Piper**

**It's about time you've responded. I'll pick you up at 8. **

_**~I hope you guys enjoyed, sorry it took so long for the chapter to come out. Finally got settled into my new place so I should be keeping up with the weekly chapters. You reviews make my day, and I thank you guys for coming along this journey with me. You guys are awesome, don't forget to review. –AlyTay~**_


	10. If you want usthen say so

_**Hey guys, once again you enchant me with all of your loving and supportive reviews. I really do love what you guys have to say and what you think on my take of the characters. I will have the next chapter out by the latest of Sunday afternoon. My classes start the coming Monday, but I will still have at least two chapters out a week. I enjoy you guys loads and I hope you enjoy. (Sorry for the typos in advance)~AlyTay**_

Alex rolled her eyes, moving slowly to pick up her phone from the living room table. On the final ring, she decided to finally answer the phone.

"What?"

Piper chuckled on the other line, "I don't know if you know or not, but the proper way to answer the phone is by saying 'Hello'."

Alex rolled her eyes. "You're late." Alex heard Piper sighed on the other line, "I'm not late, Alex. In fact, I'm downstairs. Will you come and join me? I would really like for you to."

Alex sighs once more, wondering why she agreed to have a date with the blonde in the first place. She saw the future of this night, and it wouldn't end well. She sighed, sucking up her pride and decided to take Nicky's advice about womaning up. After all, Nicky was right, if it didn't work out, then it just didn't work out.

Alex sighed, "I'll be down in a second."

"Wow, you couldn't even make it sound like you meant it."

Alex laughed and hung up on the blonde. Taking her jacket from the couch and heading out the door.

* * *

Alex walked downstairs to find Piper standing outside talking to the doorman. He had a big grin on his face and the blonde smiled kindly at him. It was obvious that he was flirting with Piper, but Alex wasn't too sure if the blonde had been flirting back.

As soon as Alex walked out Piper looked away from him smiling from ear to ear. She motioned to him that she had to go and told him that she enjoyed talking to him, before walking up to Alex with still planted on her face. Alex smiled back. Piper walked closer to the brunette and placed a soft kiss onto her cheek. She leaned back to look into Alex's eyes. "Hello, Alex Vause."

Alex smiled at the woman, knowing that she was testing what mood she was in. She decided to play along, "Hello, Piper Chapman." Piper smiled brighter before holding her hand out for Alex to take. Once Alex took her hand the two started to walk out into the sidewalk. The two walked in silence for a while before Piper spoke up, "You look beautiful, tonight."

Alex looked down at her outfit, she had been wearing black skinny jeans, a black v neck, and an open green military jacket. Her outfit was finished off by her black military boots. A typical Alex Vause outfit to wear, she didn't really dress up too much for the date. Alex chuckled, "I wear things like this all the time, kid."

Piper nodded her head, "Well, I also think you look beautiful all the time too, so…" Alex chuckled, feeling her face become red. Piper smiled amusingly, staring back at Alex. "Aw, she blushes." Alex smirk replying back, "She does." Piper bumped her shoulder playfully into Alex, "Well I am glad, it means that I am doing something right."

Piper halted Alex in front of a 2013 Black Honda Civic. She reached into her pocket pulling out a set of keys. Alex chuckled once more, "What is this?" Piper smirked at the woman, "Has the great Alex Vause never seen a vehicle before. I guess it's true what they say about the beauty and brains." Piper winked at Alex as she rolled her eyes. She released Alex's hand and walked towards the car, while Alex immediately missed the warmth of the blonde next to her. Piper opened her car door, waiting for Alex to get in. "It's a rental, I couldn't have us walking all over New York now could I? Plus, the place where I am taking you is nowhere near here."

Alex walked to the car, stopping in front of Piper, she looked around skeptically and then onto the woman. "Piper Chapman?" She smiled onto hearing her name. "Yes?"

"Are you kidnapping me?"

Piper smiled a little brighter at Alex. "One could only hope." She motioned her head towards the car, still continuing to look at Alex. "Come on, your chariot awaits." Alex sat into the passenger seat, before Piper closed the door behind her. Smoothly walking around the car, and sitting into the driver's seat.

"I didn't know that you could drive."

Piper cranked the car up and pulled out of the parking space, "There is a lot you don't know about me yet." She replied.

The two drove along in comfortable silence, Alex lifted her hand up, silently asking for Piper's hand within her own. Piper smiled as she adjusted her hand off the wheel and into Alex's hand.

"So, where are we going, kid?"

Alex started to create circles around Piper's hand with her thumb, "A place in Connecticut, two hours away."

"What, Connecticut? Piper, that's far away. Where is this place?"

Piper chuckled. "I told you in Connecticut, two hours away."

Alex rolled her eyes, "I mean what is the_ name_ of this place, and where exactly in Connecticut."

"No, no, no, I am not telling you any of that. I like to keep the element of surprise believe it or not. Anyway I thought that because we have two hours we can play a little game."

Alex smirked at Piper, arching her eyebrows seductively, "What kind of little game?"

"A game of 21 questions. We can get to know more about each other and it will also make the time past by faster. Not that I don't enjoy your company or riding with you in silence, but I like to hear your voice, so you really have no choice but to play."

Alex laughed, "No choice?"

"Nope, none whatsoever."

Alex smiled at Piper, continuing to rub circle around the woman's thumb. "So what are the guidelines to 21 questions?"

Piper smiled at the woman finally agreeing, "Well, it's nothing special. We can ask anything we want and no matter what the other person has to respond truthfully and honestly. The person is limited to only 21 questions, so use them wisely, Miss Vause."

Alex nodded her head to the rules, "Okay, I'll go first."

Piper chuckled, "Fine, I suppose that is fair."

"Okay, I'll start off simple. What is your middle name?"

Piper smiled, "A little elementary there, Vause. It's Elizabeth."

Alex smiled, "Piper Elizabeth Chapman." She enjoyed the way the name fell off her tongue. "I guess it's not too bad."

Piper released her hand from within Alex's to make a turn, quickly putting her hand back into the brunette's once she gained control of the car. 'I'm glad you approve. My turn. Why don't you go by Alexandra?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Well, for one: it's a mouthful. I don't like how long it takes for people to say my name. Two, it's not as badass, as I would like for it to be. Three, but most important, my dad gave me the name. That was the only thing he ever did before abandoning me and my mom, I don't really like it too much. But my mom wouldn't let me change my name, so I settled for just Alex."

Piper nodded her head, "Okay, just Alex. It's your turn to go."

Alex chuckled, "I thought I would get more questions out of that answer."

The blonde smiled, "Oh you will, just not at this moment. It's your turn after all."

Alex nodded her head, looking out the window as she thought up a question to ask Piper. "Do you have any siblings?"

Piper nodded her head, "I have two actually. Both brothers, a big brother and a little brother. I don't see my older brother much, but I see my little brother Cal a lot. He is currently going against everything my mom has ever believed in by living in the woods, so I adore everything about him now."

Alex smiled as she watched the way Piper lit up when she talked about her younger brother. She never lit up like that for anyone unless she talked about her mother. Piper continued to drive as she thought of a question to ask Alex, "What is your mother like?"

Alex smirked at the question, thinking that Piper must have read her mind. "Awesome in all the ways possible. She is one of the only people I have left, other than my aunt and my cousin. But we don't talk much, but my mom…I talk to her almost every day. My mom had to work four jobs to take care of us, and she still managed to make sure I stayed out of trouble and was on the right track. I can honestly say that she is one of my best friend's…you would like her."

Piper smiled, "I'm sure I would."

For the next 30 minutes the two women asked one another questions from where they lived, to what their favorite food had been, trying to get to know one another any way possible. With half an hour left for their ride, Piper decided to start and ask more personal questions.

"So, Alex Vause? When did you first have sex?"

Alex arched her eyebrows, smirking at the woman next to her. "You don't waste anytime do you?"

Piper chuckled, "Nope, not at all. That's not my style."

"Okay, well I was fifteen, when I first had sex if you must know." Piper raised her eyebrows in surprise, "It was with a girl name Stephanie. She was a senior and had been chasing after me for months, then one day at a party, very drunk at the party I might add, I decided why the hell not. And it just happened. It was horrible, she didn't know what to do with her tongue, and she was just all over the place. It look me months to shake her afterwards, it's like she never caught the hint that it was just one night. "

Piper laughed at Alex's story, shaking her head at the thought of a girl helplessly following around Alex, even at the age of fifteen.

"What about you? When did you first have sex?"

Piper perched her lips, trying to remember. "I was seventeen, and it was to my boyfriend, David, at the time. It was horrible, he came too soon, and before that it was just uncomfortable and awkward."

Alex smirked, laughing at Piper. "Hey, Vause, I didn't laugh at your horrible sex story, so don't laugh at mine."

Alex laughed once more, "Actually you did laugh at my story, and also, I'm not laughing at your story, I'm laughing because I totally pegged you as bisexual and your story just proved me right."

Piper smirked, "Well if you must know, I am not a bisexual. I am human, and I just like who I like, no matter what sex they are. I'd prefer not to fall into a category."

Alex nodded her head, thinking that she would take this time to ask the question she really wanted answered. She squeezed Piper's hand, prompting the blonde to look to her. She smirked at asked the blonde her question in a soft low voice.

"What makes me so special?"

Piper didn't answer the question right away, she perched her lips like she always does when she is thinking hard on something. Alex and Piper sat in silence for a while as Piper decided on how she would answer the question.

"You know, Al. Sometimes I wish you saw yourself in the same light that the rest of the world held you in. Then maybe you would know the answer to that question. So I guess the best way to answer it is…what makes you so special is the fact that you are unaware of how truly radiant you are." Alex raised her eyebrows at the blonde, having expected a different answer. "Don't look at me like that Al, I mean it. You are someone special, someone that the world needs more of and the fact that you don't notice it is sad. The fact that you think that you are this person unworthy of love or anyone's affections and you push people away as quickly as the air you breathe is sad. Because you are special, I see it, everyone that knows you sees it, everyone except for you. And I wish you did, I wish for a second, you could see yourself the way I see you, maybe, just maybe I would see that beautiful smile of yours more often than I do."

Alex slowly removed her hand from Piper's hand. She could see the flash of hurt on Piper's face as she took her now free hand and added back to the steering wheel. The two women sat in silence for a while, as Alex digested Piper's answer. Alex couldn't imagine that this woman, a woman she had known for only a couple of weeks would be able to see her any other way than with walls up. She was under the impression that once Piper saw the person that she truly thought radiated she would realize that Alex did nothing but cast shadows. Alex decided that she would finally answer Piper's question.

"A simple, because I like you, would have sufficed, Piper," she attempted to say jokingly, but her voice came out small and unsure of her response.

Piper smirked, "Well, what can I say. I like to complicate things," Piper looked from the road and onto Alex. "Alex." Alex took her attention of the road and onto Piper, "I _do _like you."

The two sat in silence once more, Piper decided to finally speak, "So who did it?"

Alex looked from the window and back to the blonde, with raised eyebrows. "Who did what?"

"Who ruined love for you? Who broke your heart?"

Alex chuckled darkly, "That's two questions, Pipes."

"Yeah, well counting was never my thing."

Piper looked from the road and locked eyes with Alex. "Come on, I told you about the time Nicky and I almost had sex, I don't just tell that story to anyone."

Alex attempted smirk, as if she was in control of the conversation, however, she knew she wasn't. And her smile came off as weak. She hadn't been used to being this way, such an emotional wreck. So vulnerable. She hated it, and no matter what she couldn't shake the hold the woman had on her. She didn't like it, at all, and all she wanted was for Piper to turn around the car and for them to head back to New York. She needed to get away from the blonde. She decided not to answer the question. Piper might have told her about Nicky, but Alex told her about her father and hell she even told her about her mother, and that wasn't easy. She needed to keep something to herself, she had to.

Besides, who the hell was Piper to think that Alex was the way she was because she had her heart broken? She wasn't "ruined" from Love, she just knew better than the rest of the world to fall for her shit. She wasn't ruined she was cautious, and besides if she had been, Piper sure as hell shouldn't know.

"Leave it alone, Piper." She said. She meant for it to sound, kind but cautious, but it came off almost threatening from the shrill in her voice. Piper clenched her jaw, nodding her head to drop the subject.

* * *

For the rest of the ride the women rode along in silence. Refusing the break the awkward tension in the air with meaningless words. Piper and Alex arrived on the side of the road next to other cars. Piper turned off her car, leaning back against her seat. Piper took her keys and motioned towards the woods, "The place I want to take you is a little walk into the woods."

Alex smirked and looked back to Piper, "Trying to kill me, kid?"

Piper chuckled sadly, not allowing the laugh to reach her eyes. "I'm trying, Al. I really am. But I am not going to make you do something you don't want to do. If you want to go home, I can head back to New York and we can just call this night over. I won't look at you any differently, and I will give you the space that you want, the space that you demand because fuck ups like you don't deserve anyone right? But I would like to take you to this thing, I have wasted my gas and time to take you to, so help me out would you? I'm sure if you actually gave me a chance you would enjoy your night. The chose is up to you, I can't try any more than I already have."

Alex looked away from Piper's pleading eyes. She had felt bad, for the whole night she had wanted it to end the way she imagined it to. Horribly. Not allowing Piper and all the good things that she was trying to actually work. She sighed, she could give the girl a chance. After all it did she like she went through she could have at least given the blonde a chance.

Alex sighed, "Well, we came all this way didn't we?" Piper rolled her eyes at Alex's nonchalant attitude. She removed her seat belt and left the car, without saying a word to Alex. She went to her trunk and pulled out two pull out chairs. Alex sighed, walking out of the car and heading towards the blonde. Piper threw her second pull out at Alex, as Alex quickly caught the chair thrown at her. "What the hell, Piper?"

"Don't what the hell me Alex. If you didn't want to come, if you still don't want to finish this let me know. And let me know _right now, _Alex. Because I am not wasting my god damn time or allowing you taint a place that is very close to my heart if you don't want to go. So let me know, and don't make it seem like it's a fucking inconvenience from me to take you back to New York because it won't be. If you don't want to be here, please go."

The two women stared at one another once more, saying nothing. Piper waited for Alex to give her an answer. Piper had obviously gone out of her way to show her something special to her, and Alex was ruining it over a damn game of "21 questions." Alex turned around, heading towards the woods, she stopped once she noticed Piper hadn't been following her. "Fuck, kid. What do you want me to say I'm sorry?"

Piper glared at the brunette from the car. "As a matter of fact, yes, a sorry would go a long way right now, Al."

Alex dropped her chair, walking back to Piper, she placed her hands nervously into her pants trying to catch the blonde's gaze. "I _am_ sorry, Piper Chapman. I am, this...this is just very new to me. All of this. I don't know the rules, of it all."

Piper furrowed her eyebrows, "That's the problem isn't, rules. They're no fun. I'm not asking you for much, Al. Just to try, and that's not a rule. Just a suggestion."

Piper put down her trunk and walked around Alex, calling behind her, "Coming?"

* * *

Alex sighed and walked jogged to catch up with Piper, picking up her chair where she had dropped it.

The two walked along a trail in the woods for a few minutes, with Alex trailing behind Piper. She had knew she pissed off the blonde and wasn't in a rush to see if Piper was back to her normal self or not. It was Alex who should have been pissed. Instead of taking her to a nice restaurant and instead of just having a simple night, Piper drover her two hours into a different state to sit in the fucking woods. Alex rolled her eyes. Piper had no right to be mad at her if anything Alex should have been made for—

Alex stopped thinking when she was forced to take in the beautiful scenery around her. There had been six fire pits placed around randomly lit. People had been sitting on blankets and in chairs, watching a woman on stage as she spoke her poetry. She spoke loud enough for the audience to hear, but not loud enough for the audience to feel like she was intruding their thoughts. The trees had been moved from the field, allowing the people to sit happily under the display of the stars. The place was truly amazing, and Alex understood why Piper would want to take her to such a place. Alex gasped at the sight, as she felt eyes upon her.

"I found this place a couple of years back wandering around. It's a poetry slam, but it happens almost every third Sunday of the month, only a few people know about it. I figured who else would enjoy poetry than the literature fanatic herself."

Piper motioned for Alex to follow her. The two women placed their chairs down in an area two sections away from the stage. Piper took out a blanket and motioned for Alex to move her chair closer to her, she then threw the blanket over the both of them as they devoted their attention to the stage.

"Love," the woman said, as she smiled softly at the name, "what can I say about you, love? I could say that you are who heals me, but…you're the one who wounded me the first place. I could say that you guide me out of the dark, but….you are the one who has blinded me. I could say that you are the healer of all evil, but…you are the one who has created all of my demons. Love, I want to give you the title that the world holds you to, I want to say that you are something worth falling for, something worth fight for, something worth dying for. But, even you know that it would be a lie. Love, you are everything but what I've dreamt you to be. You are the solider who has wounded me, you are the man that has blinded me, you are the demons that have come from the pits of hell to claim my heart and cloud my mind. And when I met you, I knew better, I knew I should have run, I told myself to run. And instead of doing what I should have done, I stood there and watched as you commandeered my body, how you commandeered my soul, how you have commandeered my mind, and turned me into this person that I no longer recognize. You have tarnished the name of anyone who is come after you, because now, I no longer know the difference between you Love, and being in love. I no longer know how to feel without your pain, so I numb myself through the passions of others, teaching myself how not to feel, because if I do, for a second, just a second. I am afraid I might allow your demons to lead me into your darkness and wound me once again. Love, despite your name, despite what the world sees and thinks just know that I know the truth. I know better, I know that you love, are anything but worth loving."

The woman walked off the stage and the audience clapped their approval of her poem. Alex looked to Piper, "That was amazing."

Piper smiled, "You really thought so?"

Alex nodded her head. "I'm glad, tonight's theme is the effect of love. Last month's theme was the beauty fortune." Some people have pieces prepared others don't, but most of them are just amateurs who just walk up there and wing it.

"Where did you find this place?"

"Like I said, I was roaming around and happened to stumble upon this place, I've been coming back ever since."

"Have you ever preformed?"

Piper shyly shook her head, "No, but I would like to. But usually I have nothing powerful to say. I think the day that I do, I will finally suck it up and end up on that stage, talking to someone worth talking to. Until then, I don't mind being a happy spectator."

Alex smiled at Piper before drawing her attention back to the stage, where a man was standing. When he spoke he had Alex's full attention. Alex had never been taken to something like this before, something that she would have liked, something that she could share with someone. Usually when she would go on a date with another woman it was to do something that one would have necessarily like more than the other. And usually Alex ended getting the short hand out of the deal, in order to make her date happy. But with Piper it was different, Piper showed Alex a place that she had never shown anyone else before, a place where she knew Alex would enjoy herself just as much as she would. Piper took her some place that would soon become their own, and she did so without a hesitation. Sharing a bit of herself easily with Alex. Alex snaked her hand under the blanket, taking Piper's warm hand within her own as she listened to the man on stage. Maybe tonight would be a great night after all.

* * *

After the poetry slam had ended, Piper and Alex walked hand in hand back to the car. After placing the chairs in the trunk where she got it from, Piper walked Alex to the passenger side, opening the door for the tall brunette. She then walked to the driver's seat and headed to back onto the road. It had now been past two in the morning and both ladies had been tired. Piper looked to Alex finally speaking, "So how did you like it?"

"It was okay." Alex lied, she thought it was amazing, she loved how the people were able to get on the stage and reveal their feelings on the stage. She loved that she was able to connect to so many of their stories, realizing that she wasn't the only one who felt betrayed by the idea of love. She absolutely loved being able to look at the stars, cuddle up with Piper in the blanket and enjoy the stories told beautifully in front of her. And for some reason, even though it was obvious that she enjoyed her time with Piper that night more than anyone she had ever met, she didn't understand why it was hard to tell the blonde that.

"Just, okay," Piper questioned, Alex could hear the irritation in Piper's voice. Yet, she didn't think to change her answer, she nodded her head, "Yup, it was okay."

Piper scoffed as she turned onto a road near the park, heading north further into Connecticut. Alex looked around, "Where are we going? New York's the other way."

Piper smirked, "Alex, it's almost three in the morning. I am not driving you back to New York at three in the morning, I still have yet to get out of the lease in my place here, so I figured you and I should spend the night here and head back home in the morning. Is that okay with you?" Alex nodded her head. "It's fine, kid."

In ten minutes Piper arrived at a brick townhouse and opened the garage with a clicker she asked Alex to get out of her purse. Once she parked the car into the garage she clicked the garage door down and motioned for Alex to follow her out of the car.

"So this is where Piper Chapman, stays?" Alex looked around the garage smirking, trying to ease the tension she felt between her and Piper, "I can see why you would rather live with Nicky, your place is a little small Pipes. Especially with the car in the way."

Piper gave a weak smile, "Come on smart ass, let's get you to bed." Piper opened the door from the garage that lead into the main living room of the house. She walked past the living room and the kitchen and headed up the spiral staircase that lead her the second floor. Alex followed tiredly behind the blonde, too tired to take in the space that was once Piper's home. When she stopped Piper had guided the woman to her bedroom. Reaching in the drawers to take out some clothes for Alex and placing them on Alex's side of the bed. She then went into the drawers to get her own clothing. Piper then took her clothes and told Alex that she would be changing in the bathroom.

Alex hadn't known why Piper was being so shy. It's not like she has anything that Alex hadn't seen before, but she allowed the blonde to head into the bathroom without any questions.

When Piper returned she crawled into bed next to Alex, turning her back from the brunette as she grumbled tiredly a 'goodnight.' Alex turned onto her back, regretting what she told to Piper. The night was more than okay, and it was obvious that Piper went out of her way to include Alex in her life and Alex was doing nothing but childishly pushing her away. Alex reached out her hand, trying to draw Piper back to her.

"Piper."

Piper groaned, "What? Would you care to insult the way the pajamas fit on you? If so, take that shit to someone else, I honestly don't have the time for it."

"Well, they are a little tight."

Piper turned onto her back to face Alex, glaring at her even the through the curtains of darkness the night coated their room. Alex held her hands up, surrendering to Piper's glare. "I was only kidding."

The blonde scoffed as she turned back onto her side facing Alex, "Do you plan on telling what's wrong with you? Or are you still going to act like a child, if so Piper, I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

Piper moved herself onto her back and lifted her body onto her elbows, glaring at Alex. "You're a fucking child you know that? I can't win with you. I really can't. All night I have been racking my mind wondering how I can make this the best date you have ever gone on, counting the moments til I could see you, and now look. All I want to do now is pull the sun up in the fucking sky so I can get in that car and take you back to New York. So I can be away from you. Al, I literally went out of my way, I did my all to make tonight worth remembering, to make it special. And you _have _been the one acting like a child. And you know what, fuck you. Fuck you for not giving me a fair chance even though you're the one with a shit reputation. Thank you for fucking up everything good this night could have been. You wanted me to back off you wanted me to leave you alone because you're a fuck up. Well here you have it, congratulations at doing something you have been born to do. I'm done chasing after you Alex, I can't keep being the only one putting myself out on the line. If you want me, if you want this, us…then you say so."

Piper waited for Alex to give an answer, but the woman didn't know how to respond. Piper chuckled darkly, "That's what I thought." Piper moved to leave the bed, "I'll wake you up in the morning to take you home; I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

Piper grabbed two pillows from her bed, heading downstairs, leaving Alex once again regretting messing up a good thing.

_**Don't worry, things get better, things just have to play out a certain way for a while. Unfortunately people can't change over one night, Vauseman needs a little work but things shall get better. Thanks for reading, a special shout out to PhoenixTears87, I love that your review was crazy long! Don't worry, I love having to read it, and thanks for the wishing my new place well. I enjoy it a lot and my roommates are pretty awesome. Keep reading guys (another chapter will be out soon I promise) and don't forget to review! ~AlyTay**_


	11. Jealous, are we?

_**Hey guys! As promised here is the next chapter before my classes start. I don't think you guys know how awesome you guys are. I mean seriously, I started this fanfiction out of fear, because I had this story in my head that I wanted to share, and you guys have been amazing in every sense of the word. I am always excited to write chapters for you guys because you are always excited to read them. You guys are awesome and you are my inspiration! Thanks for coming along this journey with me, I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. Now enough of my sappiness, it's Vauseman time :) ~ AlyTay**_

Alex woke up in Piper's bed, only to be saddened that Piper wasn't in it. Alex knew that it had been her fault that the blonde was on the couch in the first place, she just didn't know how to make it right. She wanted to walk downstairs and ask Piper to come back, but when she got down there, the blonde had been sleeping so soundly that Alex decided not to wake her from her slumber. She spent the rest of her night waking up every other hour, hoping that Piper had returned, but no such luck.

It had now been around seven, and Alex decided to get up. She walked out of Piper's bedroom and headed towards the staircase, she stopped when she noticed a room with multiple bookshelves. She stopped her journey to find Piper and turned into the room. Piper's library was almost as beautiful as Alex's. She had authors ranging from classics like Shakespeare and Falkner, to well-known fiction from Ayn Rand and F. Scott Fitzgerald. She had an amazing collection, and Alex was even more impressed by the blonde than she had already had. She smiled as she ran her hands along the books. As she continued to look at the books, she was stopped by the aroma of breakfast being made downstairs.

She reluctantly left Piper's library and headed downstairs. She crossed over into the kitchen, quietly sitting in front of the blonde. Piper turned around, placing a plate in front of the brunette without saying anything. She then turned around to get two mugs of coffee, placing one in front of Alex before sipping her own. Alex looked into Piper's eyes, saying _thank you_ quietly to the blonde. Piper nodded her head once, continuing to drink from her coffee.

She could tell that the blonde had still been pissed about the night before, and Alex didn't blame her. She fucked up, Piper gave her this amazing night, and shared her something personal with her; and she acted as if she didn't really care. She decided that she would make it up to Piper, the only way she knew how. Why not tell the truth?

"Her name was Elena"

Piper raised her eyebrows as she brought her cup up to her lips. She took a sip, still questioning what the woman had said. "Who's name was Elena?"

"The one who ruined love for me, who broke my heart. Her name was Elena."

Piper nodded her head, giving Alex time to tell her story.

"I started dating her seven years ago, and we dated up until three years ago. She said she couldn't handle my lifestyle, but that was after I caught her in bed with someone who I thought was my friend and after she said that she was happy. I wasn't like this before," Alex motioned to herself while speaking to the blonde, "You know, so untrustworthy. But after running around in the same circle for a while you realize that everything and everyone are the same. I foolishly took her back after she slept with the friend, despite the fact that Nicky warned me not to. We dated for six more months without any incident, and I came home early from a vacation for her birthday to find her in bed with another."

Alex chuckled darkly, taking a sip of her coffee, before continuing her story. Piper still stood there quietly, waiting for her continue. "But I took her back, because she told me that she loved me. People hadn't told me that often and sounded like they really meant it. And she sounded like she meant it. Which was good because I loved her _so much_. So I took her back after a week, once again despite Nicky's warnings. Elena had every right to cheat, you know? I was always away, I didn't come home often, so I took a couple of months off after making a deal with Kubra that I would work more to make up for the time I would take off. I came home early to tell her the great news of me being home for the next six months, to find anything but what I expected. All of her things had been packed, and gone. She was nowhere to be found. I called her, but she wouldn't answer. And I stupidly sat around waiting for her to show up or answer my call. I was a wreck, a walking drunk mess….Nicky saved me from dying for alcohol poisoning." Alex shrugged her shoulders, "See kid…this is why I don't do love. Because it comes back to bite you in the ass every time."

Piper nodded her head, taking another sip of her coffee. "She is a bitch." Alex chuckled, as Piper continued, "Next time you see her, point her out. I'll handle it from there." Piper winked at her, Alex smiled to the blonde.

"I will do that."

The two women became silent once more, Alex looked at Piper, "Where is your breakfast, kid?"

"I don't do breakfast, Miss Vause."

Alex rolled her eyes, picking up a piece of bacon from plate and holding it out for the blonde to take. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, kid. Bite."

Piper placed her cup onto the counter, reaching to grab the bacon from Alex. Alex moved her hand away, showing Piper she wanted to feed her. Piper smirks as she leans in and takes a bite. "Happy?"

"Much."

Alex and Piper looked to one another a little longer, Piper quickly broke away from Alex's stare. Suddenly feeling shy, she cleared her throat and walked around the table. "You should start getting ready once you're done. We should be leaving soon."

Piper started to walk away from the kitchen when Alex grabbed her arm. Gently guiding the blonde towards her, she wrapped her arms around Piper's body, burying her face in to the smaller woman's chest. "Last night was wonderful, Piper. It really was, I'm an ass and you were amazing. And I should have told you that. I thought the poetry was brilliant and I am glad that you shared it with me. I do want us, I want us but…it's just that you know what you want. And I'm still figuring it out. Give me time, I'll catch up."

Piper kissed the top of Alex's head, pushing a loose strand behind her hair. "Okay." Piper walked out of Alex's hold and headed upstairs.

* * *

"Seriously, Vause. There has to be an award or something on how much one person can fuck up," Nicky said.

Alex rolled her eyes at Nicky, she had now been home for some hours. Piper dropped her off at her place around ten that morning and since then she had been keeping Nicky company at the bar. Alex had her head resting on her arm and in the other hand she was nursing a glass of whiskey.

"Shut up, Nicky. You only know half of the story."

"Yeah, the half that you told me. And from what I know it's pretty shit."

Alex sat up and took a sip of her drink. "I didn't come here to be chewed out, Nick. I am tired as hell."

Nicky rolled her eyes, "Well then next time don't come to my bar expecting not to. I'm team Chapman all the way."

Alex sighed, "Thanks. You know, you're supposed to be my best friend, Nicky."

"And I am stretch, it's just the fact that you don't always do the smartest things. And the smart thing is Chapman. She went out of her way to take you on an awesome date and you told her to shove it. And now you are telling her that _you_ need time? If you ask me, I think that she should move on. Find someone who knows that she wants to be with her. And I think you should work on some Alex time."

Alex rolled her eyes once again. Nicky had been right, she did fuck up with Piper. But for the first time she was doing something that was right for her. She was trying to figure out what she wanted, and she just got out of a year relationship she didn't want to start another now. She took on last sip of her drink and told Nicky goodbye.

* * *

It had now been a week since Alex had seen anyone. She decided that she had invested herself in books, beer, and her late night remodeling of her house. She successfully avoided the calls of Piper and Nicky throughout the week, and when they came knocking at her dorm she pretended not to be home. She wasn't in a rut, she just wanted to be left alone is all.

Alex sighed as her phone rang once again, she looked at the caller ID and decided that she would answer the phone just this once.

"Hello," she answered.

"Jesus, don't ever do that to me again, Vause."

Alex sighed, "Do what?"

"Go MIA for a week. I was going to call the cops if you didn't just pick up. Fuck, I was just joking with the shit I told you about Chapman. I didn't think you would blow me off for a fucking week."

"I wasn't mad about anything you said about Piper, Nick. I just wanted to be left alone."

"Well you have been left alone long enough, I am having a little get together with some more college friends and other people tonight at the bar. I would like if you came and make an appearance. I am only going to say this once and if you tell anyone, I will deny it, but I missed you this last week. So stop by would you?"

Alex thought about Nicky's offer, she guess the least she could do is stop by Nicky's bar for the night. She didn't really want to see Piper, who she knew would be there, but at the same time, Nicky was always telling her crazy college stories. She wouldn't have minded putting a face to their names.

Alex rolled her eyes, "I'll be there." Alex could hear Nicky smiling through the phone, "Alright! Be there at seven." Nicky then hung up the phone.

Alex raked her fingers through her hair and headed towards her bathroom to shower.

* * *

Alex arrived to the bar at eight, she would have been there much sooner, but the traffic wasn't letting up. She walked into the bar to find Nicky and Lorna at the bar.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Nicky shouted as she walked around the bar. Alex stopped in front of Nicky, finally responding to the woman.

"Traffic."

"Taxi."

"Next time."

"Good."

Lorna chuckled at the women's interaction. "I swear, sometimes I think you two have your own language."

Nicky and Alex smiled at one another. "Come on, Vause. I'll introduce you to the ladies."

Alex walked over to the table to find a group of women sitting in a booth. She was first introduced the smaller woman of the table. Her name was Poussey and she had a short haircut that showed off her sharp bone structure. The other's name was Tasha but everyone at the table called her Taystee, and last but not least she was introduced to a bigger woman with hair like Hitler, who went by the name of Big Boo.

Alex hadn't seen Piper, and though it was her fault she and the blonde hadn't talked she was curious to know where she had been. "Where's Piper?"

Nicky scooted into the booth with Lorna to follow, telling Alex that Piper was with another one of their friends, Janae. Alex nodded her head. Soon Big Boo came out of the booth and was standing next to Alex too close for comfort.

"You know, you don't have to go looking for Chapman, I can show you a way better time than Piper ever could." Big Boo took a lock of Alex's hair and started to twirl it around her fingers. Alex glared at the woman before taking her hand off of her and gently pushing her back towards the table. "Don't touch me."

Big Boo smirked and walked closer to the brunette again, "Feisty, I like." Alex rolled her eyes, gearing up to talk to the woman when she was interrupted by a blonde from behind. "Leave her alone, Boo. She's far out of your league." Piper smiled at Alex, brushing past Boo and sliding into the booth with Janae. Boo continued to look at Alex while responding to Piper, "But the things I could do to her, would make her consider having a league in the first place."

Alex smirked, leaning into Boo to whisper in her ear. "You couldn't handle the things I would do to you." She smirked at the woman as she turned around to pull up a chair at the table. Big Boo looked from Alex to Nicky, smiling, "You were right, she does have a mouth on her." She chuckled and slid in the booth next to Janae. "I can't wait to see her use it." Alex cringed, as Nicky threw napkins at Big Boo, telling her that she was taking it too far.

For the next hour the women went around the table telling of stories they had in college, but Alex hadn't paid attention much because her attention had been devoted to Piper. Piper had spent most of her night giggling and chuckling with Janae, joining in the conversation only when asked but spending most of her time talking to the other woman. Alex was becoming annoyed, irritated at Piper's attention being devoted elsewhere. She had been staring at Piper and Janae for so long that she hadn't known that Poussey had been talking to her.

Alex turned her head to the woman, raising her eyebrows, asking what she had been referring to. Poussey repeated what she said, "Big Boo and I have a bet on how legit Nicky's story is about the two of you hooking up. You see I think it happened, because why would Nick lie, you know? But Boo over there thinks that Nicky is just making up stories; so help me win an easy twenty by telling us what happened that night. I mean, if you don't mind."

Alex chuckled, shaking her head, "Nick, you swore that story would die with us."

Poussey cheered as she opened her hand for Big Boo to put a twenty in it.

Nicky took a sip of her beer, while placing her arms around Lorna's shoulders, "Yeah, well, I thought it would. Then they got me drunk."

Alex shook her head, she didn't mind telling the horrendous story of her and Nicky and their hook up. She and Nicky have already came to terms of the night only being a one-time thing and never happening again. It was now far down the road that it would have been okay to laugh about it. She just didn't want the story to be told with Piper glaring at her from across the table. Clearly she wasn't there for the hookup story when Nicky originally told it.

She took a long swig of her beer, motioning for Nicky to hand her what would now be her seventh beer. Nicky gave her a questionable look before handing Alex the drink. She then looked to Poussey responding to the question that she asked. "Nicky and I had one too many to drink and questioned why we had never had sex with one another. So after joking about it, we shared a kiss. Then a kiss lead to us stumbling toward the bedroom. I mean it wasn't horrible but…"

"But, let's just say that Alex and I are both tops, and that doesn't work out when you're trying to have sex."

Alex nodded her head, "Plus, it doesn't help that we grew up together and it was like having sex with my sister." Nicky nodded her head, "You could say that again."

The rest of the night Alex just observed everyone as they interacted with one another. Well not everyone, just Piper and Janae. The two had now moved from the booth and had been playing darts near the bar, where Alex had been sitting. Alex rolled her eyes, swallowing what was left of her now tenth beer. Alex rolled her eyes as she watched Piper touch Janae's arm affectionately. She had no right to be jealous, she knew. But at the same time Piper had told her she was giving her time to figure out what she wanted, she shouldn't have moved on so quickly. And she shouldn't have been showing it off in her face. Alex rolled her eyes, she moved to the table next to Piper, brushing the woman with her shoulder as she bent down to grab her jacket and keys.

"Alex, where are you going," Piper questioned. Alex scoffed, noticing that this was the first words the blonde had said to her all night. She turned around not responding to the blonde and headed towards the door.

Alex walked out the door heading towards her car. As soon the door to the bar closed it was opened, Alex heard her a familiar voice calling her name. "Al."

She didn't respond, picking up her pace towards her car. "Alex." She continued to not respond, she heard the footsteps behind her catching up to her, "Alex. Alex, what are you doing?"

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing Piper, I'm driving home."

Piper sighed, grabbing Alex's jacket and pulling the woman to a halt. "I have watched you drink ten beers tonight. And yes, I've counted, so give your keys."

Alex glared at the woman, "You can look at me like that all you want, Alex. But I am not letting you drive home in this state."

Alex rolled her eyes and started walking down the sidewalk, heading towards her car once more. Piper once again followed, "Alex Vause, if I have to tackle your ass down on this sidewalk and take your keys away from you, I will. Give me your fucking keys."

Alex turned around abruptly. "Why the fuck are you even out here? Shouldn't you be back that there with you date? Give me a fucking break and go back in there."

Piper and Alex glared at one another once more, Alex tried to walk away, once again being stopped by Piper holding onto her jacket. She tried to move Piper's hand from her jacket, fighting with the woman to let her go. Piper placed her second hand onto Alex's jacket, bringing the woman closer to her. Tightening her grip as Alex tried to move away. "Stop, stop," Piper begged. "Stop." Alex tried to move out of Piper's grip once more, but in her drunken state she wouldn't have even been able to move someone as small as Poussey, whether less Piper.

"Give me your keys."

Alex sighed, tired of protesting the smaller woman. She handed Piper the keys and pushed herself out of Piper's now loosened grip. She headed toward the car as Piper followed behind her.

* * *

Piper arrived in front of Alex's apartment 30 minutes later. She opened Alex's passenger door, letting the woman out of the car. She allowed the doorman to get into the car and park it. She stood with Alex, as the woman felt the blonde wrap her arm around her waist. She looked at Piper with squinted eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, Al. I am just trying to make gravity less of a bitch for you, right now."

"I'm not falling over am I?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "No, because I'm holding you up."

Piper took the keys from the doorman once her returned, guiding Alex to the door before she pulled out of Piper's hold.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Piper walked through the door the doorman had been holding open for the women. "I'm making sure you get into your apartment safely, if that's okay with you?"

Alex crossed her arms, "It's not okay with me."

Piper chuckled, "Oh, I didn't really give a fuck about whether it was okay with you or not. You not wanting me to walk you up isn't going to make me care about you any less. I have your keys, so you should come along."

Piper started walking towards the elevator as Alex rolled her eyes once more and followed slowly after.

When the women entered the elevator, Piper pressed the button to Alex's floor and moved back against the wall.

The two women stood in silence, until Piper looked over to Alex "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. Not that you would care."

"You _know _I care, Alex. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Alex sighed, looking up towards the ceiling, begging for the elevator to hurry onto her floor. When the elevator opened she quickly tried to walk out of the elevator. So quickly that she almost fell, Alex immediately felt an arm snake around her waist, holding her up and guiding her down the hallway. When Piper and Alex reached her door, Piper pulled out Alex's house key and opened the door. Walking Alex into the apartment and showing her to her room.

She sat Alex on her bed, and took off the woman's jacket. Alex sighed, still trying to get a hold the objects shifting around her. "You can go now, Piper."

Piper walked over to Alex's dresser, looking for a shirt and pants for Alex to sleep in. She walked back to the brunette who had now been laying on the bed. Piper placed Alex's pajamas on the bed next to the woman and took of her shoes. "Piper."

Piper continued not to respond to the woman, she tried to help Alex sit up. Alex refused. "Sit up, Al." Alex sighed, "Piper—"

"Alex, sit up."

Alex listened to the woman standing above her, she sat up looking up at the blonde. Piper reached her hands up, removing the glasses gently off of Alex's face, placing them on Alex's bedside.

"Arms up, baby," Piper said gently.

Alex complied, putting her hands up, allowing the woman to pull her shirt off above her head. Piper pulled the pajamas shirt she had for Alex above her head, and helping her into the shirt. She gently held onto Alex's hands pulling the woman up off the bed, she placed an arm around the woman waist, steading her up. Alex snaked her arm around Piper's shoulder's helping the woman hold her up. With one hand Piper started to unbutton Alex's pants. She started to remove the taller woman's pants, helping Alex step out of them. She grabbed Alex's pants to sleep in and helped the woman into her pants.

She then pulled back Alex's sheets and helped the woman into bed. Piper placed a kiss onto Alex's forehead, whispering goodnight as she turned off the lights and walked towards the door.

"Piper," Alex whispered loud enough for the blonde to hear.

Piper turned around, "Yes?"

"You know I still have seven more questions left to ask."

Piper chuckled, crossing her arms, "Do you plan on asking me one of your questions?"

"Yes, and you have to answer it honestly."

Piper smirked, "Aw, yes. I remember. Those are the rules."

Alex turned onto her side, beckoning for Piper to come to her bed. "Be my little spoon."

Piper chuckled, "Are you kidding me? You practically begged me to leave all night. Besides, I don't cuddle."

Alex smiled, "You didn't scream during sex either, but I managed to change that too. Come be my little spoon."

Piper rolled her eyes, walking to Alex's bed and slipping next to her. Facing the woman she allowed Alex to wrap her arms around the woman's waist. Pulling her into her body.

"What's your question, Miss Vause?"

"What are you and Janae?"

Piper chuckled, "Jealous are we? Janae and I are just friends."

"Like you and I are just friends?"

Piper chuckled, pulling Alex closer to her. "Oh, Al. You and I aren't friends."

Alex squinted her eyes at the blonde, showing a little hurt within her eyes, "We aren't?"

"No, we were never friends. And I don't plan on being your friend anytime soon."

Alex moved her arm from Piper's waist, "Oh, I see."

Piper grabbed Alex's retracted arm and put it back onto her waist. "Don't be like that Al, I told you where I stood, and you disappeared. You didn't answer my calls or the knocks on your door. I'm not saying I don't want to be your friend, but you and I both know I want to be more than that. I told you where I stood."

"And I told you I need time."

"And I'm giving you it. Stop reading into my every word. I don't mind being your friend if I have to be, and Janae and I _are _just friends. Don't worry, we aren't fucking around."

Alex nodded her head. "Are you sure?"

Piper laughed, it wasn't until she did that Alex realized how much she missed the blonde's laughter. It was truly music to her ears.

"I think I would know if Janae and I were fucking, or at least I would hope I knew."

Alex smiled at Piper, "Any way, she knows I have this thing for this other girl."

Alex raised her eyebrows, smirking at the blonde within her drunken haze.

"Does she now?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Do I know this girl?"

Piper smirked, "Maybe, but she is kind of a bitch so..." She kissed Alex playfully on her nose as she watched the brunette's eyes involuntarily close.

Piper and Alex laid down in each other's embrace. Piper, waiting for the brunette to soundly fall asleep. When Piper thought it would be safe to slowly move out of Alex's embrace, Alex pulled the woman closer, now resting her head onto the blonde's chest.

She whispered to the blonde. Piper ran her fingers into the brunette's hair. "What did you say?" She whispered back.

"I said, goodnight, Piper Chapman."

Piper smiled, placing a kiss on the top of Alex's head, "Goodnight, Alex Vause. I'll see you in the morning."

**_Thanks for reading guys! Don't worry there will be more chapters out this week, I will make time for you guys. Shoutout to lj, thanks for the review. It's one of many that make my day. I love reading from you guys all the time, no matter how long or short the message reading your reviews make my day. So please make this Sunday a little brighter and review! I hope you enjoyed! ~AlyTay_**


	12. I owe you nothing

_**Guys, I am so sorry, this week of school starting up was more hectic than I thought. And between school and work I just didn't have the time. I wrote this update as soon as I could and made it a little longer than usual to make up for my absence. We need to have a deal, I will post chapters, Tuesday and Saturday/Sunday. I will make I stick to that schedule. I love all of your reviews as always and you requests for an update made me make sure I wrote this for you guys. You guys are as always awesome, thanks for the support! Also sorry for the typos in advance! ~AlyTay **_

Alex woke up in the middle of the night laying on Piper's chest. She noticed that the woman had one hand entangled in her hair and the other resting on her back. She immediately decided that she wouldn't move, that despite her drunken thirst for water, she'd rather stay there, in the blonde's arms. Alex took this time to evaluate her night. She wondered, why she had really gotten that drunk to begin with. She wasn't sad, if anything she was pretty content after her week of solitude, and yet, she had the urge to end her night in a drunken haze. Hoping that every thought running in her mind, would drown in the cloudiness of liquor. But it didn't happen, if anything her drunken state brought all of her wants, needs, greatest thoughts into perspective…so she drunk more and more attempting to silence them.

The main problem running through her mind, was the same problem that commonly arose since the blonde in her arms appeared. The same problem that Alex carefully avoided before foolishly letting her guard down when she saw Piper. Alex had been falling in love. The brunette came to the grips with this in her solitude, finally understanding that what she was feeling was what she felt before, with Elena. Which is why so many warning signs went off in her head, which is why when the blonde came around Alex did everything in her power to fuck it up.

It was a defense mechanism, and she was trying to fend off the blonde with every ounce of her being. She didn't want to like Piper, but she did. She didn't want to fall for her eyes, but now they're her favorite color of blue. She didn't want to fall in love with her charm, but now she was hypnotized, and she didn't want to become this bucket of sap, but the blonde had knocked down all her walls. Alex finally realized that with Piper around her defenses had been breached, for god's sake she asked the woman to come cuddle with her. She didn't like the idea of being in love with anyone, being weak for anyone, and she understood that was the reason she pushed Piper away. Ever since the day Piper confessed her feelings to Alex, she repeated the woman's words as if they were her favorite song, _You enchant me. _

Alex smirked into the blonde's chest. She had never imagined that she would have that effect on anyone. At least not anyone that has seen through the layers of bullshit she puts up. And here she was, in her arms, taking care of her because she stupidly drunk her sorrows away. Maybe Piper was really in it for the long run, and although it scared Alex, she was willing to listen to the woman and give her a chance. Nicky was right, either it happens or it doesn't. She was Alex fucking Vause, a woman of chance, what made Piper any different—

"Stop," Piper whispered, moving her entangled fingers further into Alex's hair.

Alex moved her head against Piper's chest to look up at the blonde. "Stop, what?"

"Stop thinking so much, your thoughts are waking me up."

Alex smiled, "They are not."

"Are too, well that and your erratic movements. And snoring."

Alex chuckled, "I don't snore, kid."

Piper shifted a little under Alex, continuing to whisper under a sleepy haze, "But you do. Very loudly actually, in the beginning it was cute, the middle was charming, but by the end it sound like you were competing with a freight train." Piper gave a tired smile to the woman looking at her, having her eyes still closed.

"If that's true, then why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because…despite the scary movie soundtrack noise coming from you, you looked beautiful. So I decided to endure a sleepless night if I could spend it looking at you."

Alex smirked, "So you're just as Cheesy as you are a stalker."

Piper chuckled tired, "Don't forget I'm a detective too."

Alex smiled adjusting in Piper's arms once more, "Oh yes, how could I forget. I'll remember that next time."

Piper smiled once more with her eyes still close, "Good, you better."

Alex moved out of Piper's arms, causing the blonde to groan. She moved to lie down next to Piper, adjusting her body so that she and the blonde were face to face. Piper sleepily opened her eyes. "Come back," she whispered, "why did you move?"

Alex reached her arms out, grabbing Piper by the waist and pulling the woman further into her, "I wanted to see you better."

"You can see me in the morning."

"It's not the same, you look adorable when you're fighting sleep. "

Piper stared at the brunette, squinting her eyes skeptically. Alex chuckled, "What?"

"I'm confused by you," Piper said.

"I'm confused by me too, kid."

Piper reached her hand up, pushing hair out of Alex's face and placing it behind her ears. "I'm just waiting for you to run away like you do, you know? I'm waiting for you to come out of this drunken state and just run away from me, push me away. You know, I have never met a girl like you before, Alex Vause."

Alex smirked sadly at the blonde, attempting to keep the charm that she hold on her face firm. She kissed the blonde's hand that had been resting on the side of her face. "What do you mean a girl like me?"

"I mean, a girl that pushes me away, treats me like crap, and then says one right thing and has me coming back for more. I don't know if I should run or not, it's like everyone is warning me, including you, that you are bad news, but…I don't care."

Alex sighed, "Piper, I don't mean to push you away. I want you around more than you know it's just that—"

Piper closed her eyes, no longer able to keep them open, "I know. I know, you need time. I'm giving it to you, but I would like a definition. Of what we are, like are we dating, are we fuck buddies, are we even friends? I just…"

"Want to know if you're wasting you time."

Piper shook her head, eyes still closed. "No, you're not a waste of my time. I would be delighted to have my heart shattered from someone as gorgeous as you. It's just…I don't know why you are so keen on running away from _me,_ of all people."

Piper had stopped talking now, childishly attempting to stay awake for a response from Alex. Alex stared at the blonde, pulling her into her embrace, telling her to fall asleep. It wasn't until she knew Piper was asleep when she decided to respond to her.

"Because…I've never met a girl like you."

* * *

Alex once again woke up before the blonde, the light that penetrated through the blinds forced her to be awaken from her slumber. She woke up to find that the blonde had still been wrapped soundly in her embrace. Alex knew that she would have to make a decision, she would have to give Piper an answer, and it was only a matter of time.

Alex stared at the woman wrapped in her arms, she loved how peaceful she looked, she loved the way the blonde would make subtle movements her arm. The grunting she would do when she couldn't find the right position. She loved the way the light hit her face, showing all of the features Alex adored in a bright light. Then Alex finally accepted the inevitable, she finally decided to skip the stages after the hypothesis of her falling in love with Piper, and concluded that despite her best wishes, she had fallen for the woman the moment she met her. And that's what scared her.

She needed to get advice on the situation from someone that knew her well. Alex slowly moved out of the blonde's embrace, carefully removing herself from the bed they shared. She grabbed her phone out of her jacket that laid on the floor and walked to her living room. She unlocked her phone and dialed a familiar number, waiting for the woman to answer her call.

She smiled at hearing the voice of the woman on the other line, "And here I thought you forgot about little old me."

Alex chuckled, "I can never forget about you."

"How are you, baby?"

"I'm good, mom. Actually…is there any way I can come over soon? We have a lot to catch up on."

Without a beat Alex's mom answered cheerfully, "I'll have breakfast on the table."

Alex smiled into the receiver, telling her mom she would get ready to leave and be at her house soon. Alex walked back to her bedroom, quietly lying next to the blonde. She placed her arm lazily around the blonde's waist, tracing circles onto her back. She continued to stare at the blonde, trying to remember every feature on her face before she awoke and bought them to life.

"Don't you have better things to do than stare at me," Piper whispered groggily, her eyes still closed.

"No, what's better than staring at you?"

Piper yawned, pulling Alex's arm more around her waist. "Good point."

Alex chuckled as Piper weakly smiled at her, finally deciding to open her eyes. "Morning, Alex Vause."

Alex smiled brightly at the blonde, "Good morning, Piper Chapman."

Piper reached her hands up, lacing her fingers within Alex's hair. "How is your head?"

Alex looked at the blonde, "It's still functioning, not as well as I hoped though."

Piper chuckled, "If it helps I don't think it was ever functioning at full capacity. Drinking or not."

Alex playfully hit Piper on her back with the arm that was wrapped around her. "You're lucky I am too hungover to respond to that. Give me a day or two, I'll have a good comeback." Piper placed a lock of Alex's hair behind her ear. "Take your time."

Alex knew that regardless of their conversation, Piper had let her know that she was willing to wait on her. She knew that the woman telling her to take her time, met more than the moment they were in. It meant that she would be there long after today, waiting for her to say what needed to be said.

Piper looked away from Alex's gaze, stretching in the woman's embrace. "So, should I be going?" Piper shifted to lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling as Alex pulled her in closer, resting her head on the woman's shoulder. "Yes, but not because I want you to."

Piper scoffed, "Then, why? I'm not really busy until tonight."

"Because, I have to go and visit my mom. And I am sure that you don't want to get stuck in a Vause household. I might be there for a while and I don't want to leave you here by yourself."

Piper sighed, "Okay."

Alex smirked, moving her head to look at the blonde, "I know, I know. You're going to miss me when I'm gone, but just stay strong kid, I almost always, sometimes never come back."

Piper rolled her eyes, playfully shoving Alex's face away from her, as she moved out of Alex's embrace. "Why the hell would I miss a cuddly loud snoring drug dealer such as yourself? Maybe with you gone I can finally be able to get some sleep."

Piper smirked at Alex as she threw on her jacket. Sitting back onto the bed to put on her shoes, Alex crawled over to Piper on the bed. Kneeling behind the woman putting on her shoes. "Hey, kid?" Piper looked over her shoulder, "Yes?" Alex leaned in, gently pulling the woman in front of her into a kiss. For the first time, when she and Piper kissed it wasn't needy. It wasn't both women fighting for dominance, it was simple and passionate. Piper reached her hand up, pulling Alex deeper into the kiss. Alex moaned into the blonde's mouth before regretfully pulling out of the kiss.

Piper leaned in, attempting to make contact with the woman once more, groaning when Alex pulled back. "I just wanted to say thank you taking care of me last night." Piper moved closer to Alex, kissing her neck, "I have a way that you can make it up to me." She continued to kiss the woman's neck, as Alex tried to concentrate.

Alex chuckled, "I'm sure you do, Pipes. But you have some place to be tonight."

Piper continued to kiss Alex's neck, "Keyword: tonight. Tonight, is hours away, Alex."

"Yes it is, but sadly I really have to go see my mom."

Piper sighed into Alex's neck, "Nothing sure kills a mood than a girl talking about her mother." Alex smirked as the blonde moved from the bed, she turned around to look at Alex, and she leaned in pulling the woman in for another kiss. The kiss ended as quickly as it started, leaving Alex to crave more.

"I thought I'd take one for the road," she smiled into Alex's lips before she gave her another kiss. "Maybe two."

She walked out of the room, and into the living room. Alex hadn't moved until she had heard the door close behind Piper. _Yup,_ she thought, _I'm definitely falling for her._

* * *

Alex arrived to her mother's house an hour after Piper left, she walked up to her front door and knocked loudly. Almost immediately her mom opened the door, frowning at the brunette.

"Not only have I not seen you in four months or heard from you in two weeks, but now you bang on my door?"

Alex sighed, "Mom—"

"Get inside, miss."

Her mother stepped aside allowing Alex into the house. Alex walked to the kitchen sitting in the seat she always sat in. For some reason, being back home made her feel like a child again, and her mother scolding her about not seeing her didn't help either.

"So, _Alexandra,_" Alex winced at her name, "Are you going to tell me why the hell I haven't heard from you for so long. Or did you drive all the way out here to just look at me."

Alex sighed, "Oh you know me, I was waiting for the wrath that is you, mom."

Alex's mom walked over to the table, placing a plate of food in front of Alex. "Oh, don't be a smart ass. Take off your jacket and elbows off the table, you weren't raised by wolfs, Alex."

She did just what her mom told her, thanking her mom for breakfast as her mom waved off, telling her there was no need, it was what mother's do. "So tell me, baby, how was Spain was it? And Germany?"

"It was okay, my boss and I closed a couple of accounts but we opened up a fair amount as well. We decided not to go for the merger so there's that."

Alex had told her mom that she worked for a typical business firm, as a financial advisor. She would join the company with other companies in hopes to make the business more profitable. She hadn't really been lying to her mom, she had done just that, she just didn't have the guts to tell her mother that she was working for a drug cartel. Her mother would kill her, and she enjoyed very much living.

"Well, I'm glad everything is going well for you, but don't you go working too hard now."

Alex shook her head as she took a forkful of eggs, responding with her mouth full, "I haven't been working the last month actually. I have the next five months off, that's why I was gone for so long."

Her mother nodded her head, "I'm sure Sylvia is happy about that."

Alex looked up from her plate and onto her mother, "Well, actually…Sylvie and I broke up, three weeks ago." Her mom put down the glass she had been drinking from, "Why? When were you going to tell me? Is that why we haven't talked? Alex, are you depressed? Is that why—"

"Mom, mom, calm down. I'm not depressed, if anything I am relived. We had been arguing for months and then was other things that happened." Alex murmured the last part of the sentence, rewarding herself a skeptical look from her mother.

"What did you do, Alex?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "What makes you think _I _was the one that did something?"

Alex's mom, raised her eyebrows at Alex, questioning her daughter, "Alex, what did you do?"

"Fine, okay. I had sex with one of Nicky's friends and she walked in and found her in my bedroom."

"Alex."

"Mom, I know, I know. I fucked up. But if we are being honest about it, I don't really care."

"Alex Vause, I raised you better than that. I didn't raise you to be some womanizer having sex with random people because you can. You had a good thing with, Sylvia."

Alex scoffed. "I didn't have a _good_ thing with Sylvie, mom. I had a _thing _with Sylvie. There's a difference, I wasn't happy, which is why I didn't care. Granted I should have dumped her a long time ago if I felt that way but I was hoping I fell in love with her, is all. And it never happened, so when I met the other girl, who is not random by the way, I found someone worth having a good thing with."

Alex mom raised her eyebrows, "Wow."

"Why, wow?"

Her mother shook her head, "Who's the girl?"

Alex should have known, her mom was always listened to every word she said. She came over to get a honest opinion on what her mother thought she should do with Piper, she might as well tell her truth. Her mom saw right through her lies anyway.

"Her name is Piper," Alex smiled weakly as she thought about the woman.

"Are you and Piper..." her mother looked for the girl's last name.

"Chapman. Her name is Piper Chapman."

"Okay, are you and Piper Chapman dating?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "I honestly don't know what I want with her. That's why I'm here. I wanted to ask you about what you thought about me and Piper."

* * *

Alex and her mother had moved to the porch, they talked for hours about what happened between Piper and Alex from the first day they met one another. Her mother didn't say much, only nodding her head to assure Alex that she had been listening. Once Alex was done her mother clearly her throat and looked to her daughter.

"I'm only going to say this because I love you."

Alex nodded her head, giving her mother the okay to say what needed to be said.

"You're an idiot, Alex. And I mean that with all the love in my heart, you are a fucking moron. That girl treats you way better than Sylvia had ever treated you, and you light up when you say her name. I mean the whole time you talked about her I watched you radiate brighter than the sun, right here, on my porch. Hell, I even like the girl and I haven't met her. Nicolette even likes her. And she has hated everyone since she was a little girl. Listen to me and listen to me well Alex Vause, if you like this girl, go after her. People come and go and the biggest thing they regret in life is letting someone important out of their lives. I don't want you to be bitter with regret, Alexandra. If you like her…then take a chance. And if she breaks your heart, Nicolette and I will be here, to take of you. But baby, for once listen to your heart."

Alex nodded her head, swallowing the words of her mother.

"And please, don't compare Piper to Elena. Elena was horrific. I never liked that girl. Or Sylvia if we are being honest."

Alex sighed, "Mom…"

"What? All I am saying is that for some reason you are attracted to nasty, mean women. But this Chapman girl, she doesn't sound like the rest of the women you have dated. She sounds like she doesn't put up with your bullshit. I like her. You shouldn't fuck it up with this one."

Alex nodded her head. She opened her mouth to answer her mom when her phone rang, signaling to her that she has a text message.

**From: Nicky**

**Vause, you're losing your touch. **

Alex rolled her eyes, replying to the redhead's message.

**To: Nicky**

**What are you talking about, Nichols?**

Alex looked up from her finding her mother staring at her questionable. She told her it was Nicky before her phone rang again.

**From: Nicky**

**What you don't know? Um, this is awkward. **

**To: Nicky**

**What are you talking about? What don't I know? **

It didn't take long for Nicky to respond.

**From: Nicky**

**Um…did Piper tell you what she was doing tonight?**

**To: Nicky**

**I'm not really in the mood to play 21 questions with you, Nick. What's up?**

**From: Nicky**

**Um, Chapman, is…Chapman's on a date. **

Alex raked her hand through her hair, annoyed, but this time not with Piper. But with herself. She knew better than to think that Piper would wait for her forever, and she was foolish to ask her to wait without really deciding what she would do. She felt something with the blonde that she hadn't felt with anyone before. If she had gotten drunk with Sylvie, she would have been able to drive home last night, and if she made it back safely she would never found her way to her room. See with Piper things were different, she didn't take the bullshit that Alex regularly dished out and Alex didn't know how to react to that.

Usually around women she was in control, she was able to get what she wanted from them in the matter of minutes. She didn't do dates, she didn't do cuddling, and she didn't do being controlled by another woman. And yet here she was. Sitting on her couch thinking about the date she allowed Piper to take her on, remembering how she called the blonde to cuddle with her the night before, and allowed Piper to control her every thought. She was falling for the woman and no matter what she did she knew that she would have to eventually endure the gravitational pull that was Piper. The smart thing for her to do now was just brace herself for the fall.

Alex shook her head, knowing things were easier said than done. She liked Piper, and she could see herself with the woman, but she could also see the woman leaving her. She sighed, as she fought with her own emotions. One side of her, the side that she used before Piper, told her to leap. It told her that no matter what happened the fall would be worth it, she was Alex fucking Vause, the heartbreaker, not the heart broken. And the other side told her to stay, the side that she put away once Elena disappeared. It told her that love wasn't worth the pain. That love was nothing but bitterness at it's finest.

But if Piper hadn't wanted her, if Piper was only staying around to set her up: why put in so much of an effort? Why take care of her when she was drunk? Why take her on the date, bring her breakfast? Why do any of that if she would just plan to fuck Alex over, people don't get that invested no matter how fun the game is. Alex sighed, she could do this. She could be with Piper, she could be happy. She could, if she wanted to. Piper was right, the ball was in Alex's court. All she had to do was make her move. Hopefully it wasn't too late. She looked to her mom, giving her apologetic smile as she quickly said her goodbyes. She promised her mom that she would see her soon and that she would call her when she got back home.

* * *

Nicky opened her door to find the tall brunette glaring at her.

"What the fuck do you mean she is on a date?"

Nicky held up her hands, closing her front door behind her. "Don't kill the messenger, Vause. Evidently your pussy isn't as good as you thought because after spending a night with you, Chapman is already on a date with another woman less than 24-hours."

Nicky walked to Alex's car, opening the door and getting in the passenger's seat, Alex followed sitting in the driver's seat staring at Nicky. "We were fine this morning. I mean, at least I think we were. And we didn't have sex, she just took care of me last night. And I had to leave early this morning to see my mom so we didn't really hang out much. She says hi by the way Nicolette." Nicky winced at the song of her full name, she hated when people called her Nicole, but she hated it even more when they called her Nicolette.

Alex thought about what could have gone wrong that morning, the two had seemed fine. And no matter how many times she played that night over in her head she couldn't find a mistake. "Well if you ask me there goes the mistake right there. The chick takes care of you and you don't even reward her with some P on P action."

Alex raised her eyebrows, "P on P action?"

"Pussy on Puss—"

"Nicky, shut up for a second would you?"

The two women sat in silence as Alex tried to get control over her thoughts. After minutes of sitting I Nicky's driveway, she spoke up, "So, Vause. I hate to take you out of your trance and everything but…can we at least talk about how you're going to get Chapman back over something to eat?"

Alex sighed glaring at Nicky, "Hey, hey don't look at me like that. I know a place, I'll give you the directions and you drive."

* * *

Alex and Nicky arrived to an Italian restaurant up the street. Alex sighed parking her car, as soon as she turned off the car Nicky jumped out. Alex sighed again. "A little expensive to be eating out with a friend don't you think, Nicky."

Nicky rolled her eyes, "Shut up Vause, I'm trying to help you out. Let's just get something to eat alright."

Nicky walked up to the hostess and asked her how she was, receiving a blush from the woman. The woman told her that she would have a table ready for her and Alex in a couple of minutes. However, it didn't take too long for the hostess to sit the women. Nicky sat down at the table and smiled at the hostess when she dropped of their menus. Alex sighed opening her menu, reading the words but not really retaining it. Nicky sighed, "I fucking hate Italian food."

Alex rolled her eyes, throwing her menu onto the table, "Then why the hell are we here, Nicky!"

Nicky chuckled, looking up and past Alex, pointing to a blonde and a redhead who had just been seated. "Because," Nicky pointed towards people sitting behind Alex, Alex turned her head attempting to discover what the woman had been referring to. She turned to find Piper and a long haired red head sitting across from one another at a table. She quickly turned back around staring flabbergasted at Nicky.

"How did you know?"

Nicky shrugged her "Chapman sucks ass at locking her phone." Nicky winked at Alex, "Now if you don't mind, I have something to interrupt." Nicky walked over to Piper's table, surprising the blonde as she greeted her and her date. Nicky reached over to shake the red head's hand when she wasted wine in the woman's lap. Alex laughed from the table, Nicky acted apologetic, begging the woman for her forgiveness. She apologized, telling the woman that she could help her clean up, turning around and taking the woman to the bathroom, telling Piper they would back. Piper glared at Nicky as the women walked away. Piper placed her face into her hands, sighing.

Alex waited a couple of seconds sitting down at the table in front of Piper. Piper looked up, "Back already—"the smile on Piper's face faded quickly.

Alex raised her eyebrows, "What, I wasn't who you were expecting?"

Piper sighed, "Al—"

"No, don't you fucking Al, me, Piper. What the fuck is this?"

Piper sighed, pointing at Alex, "No, Alex. Keep your voice down, and you don't get to do that."

"Do what?"

"You know what. You don't get to stop me from seeing other people, it's not fair."

Alex grabbed her glasses and placed them onto her face before responding to Piper, "Are you kidding me, you were just in my house this morning taking care of me, refusing to leave and now you're all of a sudden, what? Over me?"

"I'm actually not supposed to take care of you. I'm not your girlfriend. Hell we aren't even dating. I'm not really obligated to be faithful to you because I owe you nothing. I never lied to you, I told you I had places to be today."

The two women stared at each other for a while, neither one of them daring to break the silence. "Seriously kid, what is up with you and these labels? Yeah you're not my girlfriend …but I want you to be." Alex smirked, pretending to pout about Piper wanting to leave. Piper sighed, still refusing to go above a whisper, "God, I'm literally getting whiplash with you."

Alex continued to stare at the woman. Making her look cold towards Piper deciding to change her approach to their conversation, "You said you were going to wait."

Piper looked at Alex, "And then you disappeared."

Alex chuckled darkly, "You said that you were going to wait."

"And I was—I am."

Alex scoffed, "I should have seen this coming."

"Oh Alex, please. You have me waiting for a decision that you are still not sure of; but I get that because you have to take care of yourself, figure out what you want. I am giving you time, Alex, and in the time I am giving you I have to take care of myself too. I have needs too, Al."

Alex scoffed, "Really? What do you have the libido of a sixteen year old boy?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "I didn't mean it that way…and it's of a fourteen year old boy."

Alex scoffed, moving from the seat abruptly, Piper grabbed the woman's arm. Forcing her to sit down before they caused a scene, "Alex, I was just joking, would you calm down?"

Alex couldn't believe it the moment she decided to finally give the woman a chance, this happened. She honestly should have seen this coming, a good thing isn't made to last for long. "I am calm—"

"Excuse me," the redhead and come back to the table, asking Alex to move with her eyes. Alex moved over out of her seat, staring at the blonde while she left.

"No, excuse me." She looked coldly towards the blonde before heading towards the bathroom. Nicky had now been sitting at the table waiting for brunette. She told her that she would be going to the bathroom. Alex walked into the bathroom, she went into a stall sighing, attempting to get control over everything. After standing in the bathroom for what seemed to be hours, she opened the door only to be shoved back in.

How much time do you need?" Alex rolled her eyes as she tried to move the blonde out of the way. Piper pushed her hands away.

"I said, how much time do you need?"

Alex raked her fingers through her hair, "I don't know."

"See," Piper yelled, motioning towards Alex. She noticed that Alex winced at the volume of her voice, and she started to whisper. "See, you have no fucking clue when you want us to be together. You have no idea if you even want us to be together at all, and you're pissed because I am going on a date with another woman. Alex, you know how I feel about you, I'm not the one halting this relationship."

"I said I didn't know, Piper, but this morning I did. When I woke up next to you, I did know and I get a call about this shit. With you and the fucking red head. I'm not halting anything anymore, Piper."

"And when were you going to fill me in on this, huh?"

Alex sighed. Alex knew that she had no right to be mad, but she didn't want Piper to be with anyone else. She cared about the woman, but just as Piper said she had to take care of herself, Alex had to do the same. She liked Piper but she also liked not being heart broken. And yet, after all the work she did to push the woman away, she was still affected by the woman despite not trying to be.

Piper started to motion between her and Alex, "And _that_, that is why I went on a date tonight! Because you can't even tell me what the hell you want us to be exactly. You're all over the place, one minute you're here the next you're there. What _do _you want, Alex? Huh, do you want to be friends? Do you want to just be fuck buddies? Do you want to be my girlfriend, do you want nothing to do with me? What. The. _Fuck. _Do. You. Want. I need this defined, I need us defined. You need time and I need a definition. I'm giving you what you want you can at least have the decency to give me what I want."

Alex sighed once more raising her glasses onto the top of her head, she placed her hands on her hips responding to Piper. "I want you, dammit."

Piper opened her mouth to respond, immediately closing it. Not knowing what to say the woman actually being blunt. "You only want me now because you can't have me."

Piper groaned, turning around unlocking and opening the bathroom door. "God, Alex!" She turned to walk out of the stall with the woman following at her heels. Alex closed the door, stopping the blonde from leaving, "Piper—"

Piper turned around, "No, fuck you, you wanting that is unfair and you know it. I'm tired of playing this game with you, Al. You know how you said that running around in a circle makes you realize that all the people and places look the same. Well you look the same _Alex_, and no matter what I say, no matter what I do, I can't escape your fucking manipulative ass circle. And I'm tired of running it. I'm tired of waiting."

"Wow kid, stop being so dramatic."

Piper sighed, "I'm not being dramatic, "It's not that easy Alex, and things aren't just that easy. You can't get what you want because you think—"

Piper was cut off by Alex's lips being placed softly against her own. Piper tried to push the woman off of her, but Alex just snaked her hands around her waist, pulling the blonde deeper into the kiss. Piper stopped fighting against the kiss, placing her fingers into the brunette's hair, bringing her deeper into the kiss. Alex pushed Piper against the stall door, pressing her body into the blonde, slipping her tongue into Piper's mouth.

She smirked into the kiss as she heard Piper moan into her mouth, as the kiss became filled with desire.

"Piper?"

The two women broke apart, Alex started to move her lips against Piper's neck as the woman attempted to respond to her date.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You've been gone a while."

"Yeah," she tried to clear her throat, "Yeah, I'm fine." Alex continued to kiss the woman up and down her neck, moving her hand underneath the blonde's shirt. Piper attempted to push the brunette off of her but the woman pressed her body into her. "Make her go away," Alex whispered in her ear.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I'll be there soon," Piper stammered, trying to distract herself from Alex's lips. When Piper heard the woman leave the bathroom she reluctantly pushed Alex away.

"I have to go." She turned around to unlock the bathroom stall, when Alex closed it back. "You can't leave until you promise, to see me tonight. We have to talk."

Piper sighed, "Alex."

"Promise me," Alex smirked. Piper sighed, raking her hand through her hair, "I promise." She turned around opening the stall leaving Alex behind.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed, sorry for all the typos, if there are any. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! I will try and get another Chapter out soon! Have wonderful Saturday! ~AlyTay**_


	13. We Have A Problem

_**Hey guys! As promised here is the next update. Love the reviews as always keep them coming! I have a wonderful idea of where I am taking this story and I am glad that you guys are along for the ride. The next chapter will be released in two days and it will be longer than this one to compensate from my absence between Tuesday and Saturday! I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review. ( Excuse the typos in advance) ~ AlyTay**_

Alex walked to her fridge, taking out a beer bottle, before hitting the top against the counter to pop off the bottle cap. She sighed as she looked her clock. It had been three hours since Piper promised her that she would come over and talk about Alex wanting something serious with her. Alex wasn't the jealous type, but the thought of the blonde still being on a date with the redhead drove her insane. She didn't care if Piper had an obligation to finish the date with the woman, she wanted to talk to her now, before it had been too late. While Alex took a long sig from her bottle, she received a knock on her door.

Alex walked to the living room, smoothly opening the front door. The blonde was standing there with fingers raked through her hair.

"Why does everyone knock? You know there's a doorbell, right?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "I'm only going to come in if you promise me one thing."

Alex raised her eyebrows, surprised at the blonde's greeting, "Hi, to you too."

"I'm serious Alex."

Alex sighed, leaning against the door, "Fine, what's the one thing?"

"The one thing is: When I walk into that apartment we actually talk. And I mean actually talk about _us_. Meaning you're not allowed to distract me with your touching or your kisses. Or your smirking, or biting your lips, but us, _talking._"

Alex smirked, "Wow, kid, is there anything I can do?"

Piper rolled her eyes, motioning towards the woman, "See you're already doing it." Piper turned to walk back to the elevator when Alex grabbed her arm. "Hey, hey, I'm sorry. I can't really stop with the smirking thing. It's kind of like blinking, I've perfected it for year Pipes, it'll take a while to fade. But I do agree to everything else, I won't try to distract you, we'll just _talk_."

Alex let go of Piper's arm, showing that she was willing to comply with the rules set by the blonde. She stepped aside, allowing Piper to enter the apartment. The women walked over to the living room, Alex sat down on the couch, motioning for Piper to join her. "I'm okay," Piper replied, "I rather stand."

Alex arched her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders, telling her she could do whatever she wanted. They were captivated in silence for a while, neither of them knowing where to begin. Alex decided to clear her throat and be the first to speak. "I want to be with you."

Piper looked from the painting she had been staring at and back onto Alex. Alex continued, "You asked me what I wanted and…I have decided that I want to be with you."

Piper raised her eyebrows questionable, "You _decided_ that you wanted to be with me? That sounds like some fucking business deal, Alex."

"Well what do you want me to say, Piper?"

Piper shrugged her shoulders, finally deciding to take a seat on the ottoman in front of Alex. "I don't know. I was hoping when/if you chose me it would have been more romantic than in a bathroom stall while I'm on a date with another woman. Or sounding like a business deal in your apartment."

"What was that by the way? You going on a date, I thought we were fine this morning and then….what the fuck was that?"

Piper shrugged her shoulders at the brunette, "She was around when you weren't. You asked me to give you time for you to decide what you wanted and you avoided me every chance you got. So I took a hint, and thought you were trying to tell me kindly, that you hadn't wanted to be with me. Then I meant Skyler at Nicky's bar and figured...why not."

Alex scoffed, "And then?"

"Then you show up out of nowhere the next day drinking and being mad about me and Janae, I knew that you hadn't really ended anything, so I decided to spend some time with you by taking care of you. Plus, I couldn't let you drive in that state."

Alex lifted her glasses onto her head, "And you couldn't cancel your date because?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "Because you were such a reliable person, the way that you draw me in and push me back like you do. How the hell was I supposed to know that you weren't still a little bit drunk yesterday morning? It's like a switch with you, one minute you're on and team Piper. The next you're not, instead you're off building up walls again."

The two women sat in silence again, suddenly finding fascination in everything but the other. Piper looked from the window she had been staring at and back to Alex, "You know sometimes I think that you think you're the only one who is afraid of getting hurt. I go out of my way for you, and I care about you more than anything and it's been what? A month? I don't want to be drawn to you either, especially when you tell me how much of a fuck up you are; and knowing your track record. I want to run too, Alex."

Alex raised her eyebrows, taking a swig of her beer, "Then why don't you?" When Alex said those words she didn't sound like she was challenging Piper, or becoming cold towards the woman, she just really wanted to know why Piper stayed for as long as she has.

Piper shrugged her shoulders, "I told you, I'm enchanted by you. You enchant me. And I'm just as confused by my addiction for you as you are. I don't know why I come back, despite all the shit you put me through."

Alex looked away from Piper, staring at the wall, suddenly fascinated by its presence. She sighed, she had put Piper through a lot of shit within the last few weeks. She had been in a relationship, she had cheated with her, she slept with her and got her punch, she hurt her by lying to her, and she lead her on continuously. Only considering her feelings in the long run. Maybe she shouldn't have told Piper she wanted her after all, maybe she shouldn't have—

"Stop it. You're doing it again, stop it."

Alex was taken out of her thoughts by Piper's voice. She looked back onto Piper as she shrugged off her jacket. "Doing what again?"

"Overthinking. I see you do that like three times a day, you zone out and get this look of seriousness on your face and your eyebrows furrows in a cute way. But it's still frustrating because I can practically hear you talking yourself out of this. If we are going to work, you can't do that. You have to talk to me, Al."

The two women sat in silence once more, "So what was on your mind" Piper questioned.

Alex nodded her head, agreeing to communicate with Piper, "I was thinking that this might be a bad idea." Piper nodded her head slowly, "Why?"

"Because, I just realized that I put you through all this shit, with Sylvie, with me and what not. I wasn't really considering all the things that you've done or how you have been pretty cool about things. I was thinking that maybe you would actually be better without me."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Alex, I mean this with kindness when I tell you this. You are as stupid as you are beautiful." Alex chuckled lightly, "No, I mean it," Piper continued, "I sit here and I tell you what it will take for us to work, telling you basically I still want to be with you despite all your bullshit. And you are sitting in front of me trying to talk yourself out of the idea of falling for me. Stupid."

Alex smiled, taking another swig of her beer before looking back at Piper. "I told you where I stood, Vause. It's your turn."

Alex sat up on the couch, scooting closer to the edge to be closer to the blonde. She reached out to touch the blonde, but remember the rule of no touching, she wrapped her arms around her body and leaned into the blonde. "I want you, I want to date you, then I want to be in a relationship with you, and then I want whatever comes along with that." Piper smirked, remember that she told the brunette the exact same thing, two weeks ago in the car.

"You have a good memory."

"I would like to think so."

A light smile reached Piper's face, "So you want me, huh?"

Alex chuckled at the woman, "Yes."

"And you want to date me?"

Alex smiled, "Yes."

"And have a relationship with me?"

"A thousand yeses."

Piper scrunched up her nose, "That's a _big_ step, Al. Being in a relationship and all. You would have to be committed to me, listen to how my day went, take me on dates, buy me thing when I'm made at you…fulfill my every _need_."

Alex smirked, "I think I can manage that."

Piper smirked at the woman, as Alex held her hand out for the woman to shake. "So, we're dating?" Piper smiled, rolling her eyes at the woman making fun of her telling her it was a business deal earlier. Piper took Alex's hand within her own, shaking it. "Yes, we're dating."

Alex smiled, bringing the blonde's hand up, kissing it gently. She looked up at the blonde, noticing the woman had been watching her. She flipped Piper's hand over within her own, kissing the palm of the woman's hand, and then her wrist.

"I said, no touching," Piper whispered.

Alex chuckled into Piper's hand, "I've never been good at rules."

Alex opened Piper's legs wider, moving from the couch and between them as she placed a kiss onto the woman's neck. "Tell me to stop and I will." Alex pulled Piper body closer to her, placing her hands to the woman hips, "Tell me to stop, Piper." Piper attempted to argue with the woman, but after not being able to form words she pulled the brunette from her neck by her hair, bringing their lips together. Alex swiped her lips along Piper's bottom lip, begging for entrance. As their tongues melded, Alex grabbed Piper's legs, wrapping them around her body. She then stood up, hoisting the blonde up. Piper broke the kiss and started to kiss, lick, and suck Alex's neck as the brunette carried her to her room.

Alex roughly placed Piper onto her bed, pulling the blonde's shirt off over her head. Piper pulled Alex's shirt above her head, pulling the woman by the buckle of her pants back on top of her. Bringing their lips forcefully together. The two women fought for dominance, raking their hands along one another's body. Piper moaned into Alex's mouth, biting hard on the woman's bottom lip. Alex moaned, moving her hands down Piper's body to unbuckle/button her pants. Alex pulled Piper's pants down, with her from the woman lifting her hips. She immediately climbed back onto Piper, before the blonde turned her over. Pushing her deeper into the bed. She wasn't used to women like Piper.

Women that would try and take control, she didn't mind being the center of attention. But she loved it much more when women came unraveling at her doing. She swatted the blue eyed woman's hands away, as she tried to undo her pants. Piper knew what Alex had been doing, she wanted to get control, and Piper was having none of that. She reached to unbutton Alex's pants once more, as Alex attempted gain control by grabbing the woman in for yet another kiss. The kiss that the woman shared was needy, and demanding. Both women trying to assert their dominance over the other, nether woman willing to give in. Distracted by Alex's lips, Piper was immediately on her back, being pushed further into Alex's mattress.

The woman groaned at Alex, as she smiled into her lips. "You can try all you want kid, I'm not giving in that easy." She whispered on her lips. Piper moved her hand around the back of Alex's neck, bring the brunette in for a deeper kiss. Attempting to shut the cocky woman up. She used her free hand to unbutton Alex's pants, as the brunette skillfully took off her bra. Alex attempted to gain control of the situation once more, but Piper had moved her lips from hers and onto her neck, sucking on it lightly. As soon as Piper was finished with the belt and buttons of Alex's jeans, she quickly and forcefully snake her fingers into Alex's underwear. Rewarding herself a moan from the brunette. Piper smirked into Alex's neck, "You were saying?"

Piper started to message Alex's swollen clit with her thumb as she the brunette moved her hips to match the pace set by the blonde. Piper pushed gently pushed Alex off of her and onto her back. "That's better."

Piper leaned down, bringing her lips to Alex's again as she continued to move her thumb carefully along Alex's clit. Making it slow enough to enjoy the brunette unravel. Piper started to kiss the brunette's neck as she slowly removed her fingers out of Alex's underwear. The woman groaned, as Piper chuckled lustfully into her ear. "Don't worry, baby, I have every intention of getting you off tonight. These fucking pants are just in the way." Piper sat up on her knees, moving from between Alex's legs and regretfully putting them together to remove her pants quickly. With the help of Alex lifting her hips, the pants were gone in the matter of seconds. It wasn't long before her panties followed.

Piper sat up on the bed, sitting in just her underwear. She motioned to Alex, who's emerald eyes had been filled with lust. "Take that off…slowly." She pointed towards Alex's bra. Alex smirked at the blonde before sitting up and doing as she told. She had never allowed a woman to control her. Ever, not even in the years that she dated Elena and Sylvie. She liked how Piper was willing to be controlled just as much as she wanted to control. It took the brunette by surprise, and she had been turned on more than anything. She reached back, unhooking her bra, slowly allowing her breast freedom. She continued to look at Piper, who had been staring lustfully at the woman. Eyes navy blue as she bit her lip. Alex could see it was taking all the strength of Piper not to grab the woman then and there.

When Alex finally released herself of her bra. She threw it carelessly over the bed. Piper continued to sit where she was, staring at the woman. Alex waited for her next demand.

"Lay down," she whispered lustfully. Alex raised her eyebrows, questioning the blonde. Seeing how her naked form was unraveling the blonde, she smirked.

"Now," Piper demanded. Alex laid down on her bed. The blonde crawled onto Alex, placing a hand forcefully on her breast, kneading it, as her mouth gave the other breast her undivided attention. Alex moaned, snaking her fingers into the blonde's hair, locking her firmly onto her breast. Piper sucked roughly onto Alex's nipple while continuous kneading the other breast tenderly; nibbling at the woman's breast with her teeth. Piper drove Alex insane, her hips rose up, clenching Piper's head closer to her body, not wanting the woman to stop. Alex moved her hips forward against Piper's thigh.

Alex couldn't take the teasing anymore, "Fuck me, Piper."

Piper chuckled lustfully into Alex's chest. She moved her hand from kneading Alex's breast and trailed it down her stomach. After seconds of tracing lazy circles around Alex's stomach she finally explored her fingers into Alex's wet sex. Both of the women moaned at the contact. She pushed her fingers inside of Alex, as she pumped her hips to the rhythm set by the blonde. Piper couldn't take the teasing any longer, she had the taste Alex. She kissed her way down Alex's body before settling in between her legs. Piper lowered her head and sucked on Alex's swollen clitoris. Piper moved her tongue expertly over Alex's nub. Sucking it until the woman screamed her name, coming all over her mouth. Piper wanted to undo the woman once more. She inserted three fingers into the brunette, "Come again," she said as she thrust hard into the woman beneath her, sucking on her clit, while enjoying the taste of the woman.

Alex came again all over Piper's mouth, as Piper swallowed, and lapped up. She slowly kissed up the woman's body. Alex grabbed Piper in for a kiss, moaning when Piper's tongue darted back into her mouth. Alex broke the kiss, kissing the blonde's neck. Finally finding her words she whispered in the woman's ear, "My turn."

* * *

Alex woke up the next morning to find Piper gone. She sighed as she sleepily moved from her bed to the dresser. Searching for a shirt and shorts to put on. She walked to the kitchen where she heard the blonde moving around.

"Good morning, Piper Chapman."

Piper turned around, smiling at their greeting. "You know, I love when you do that."

Alex smiled sitting at the table, "I do." Piper placed a plate of food in front of the brunette. "You have to say it back."

Piper leaned in and gave Alex a soft kiss, "Good morning, Alex Vause" she whispered against her lips. Alex smiled, "That's better."

Piper gave Alex her mug of coffee before grabbing her plate and sitting next to the brunette. Alex looked at Piper, "I thought you don't do breakfast."

Piper chuckled, "I don't, but I decided that I would try something new."

The two women stared at one another for a second, before Alex's phone rang. Alex sighed, she looked at the caller ID, seeing that it was Nicky she decided not to take the call. She would be able to talk to the woman later. She silenced her phone and looked to Piper, "So, how did you sleep?"

Piper smirked, "Despite your best efforts—and I mean _best _efforts—you still snore like a freight train. I've been up since 6 reading."

Alex chuckled, "I do not snore."

"Okay, you're in denial. If you don't snore tell that to my sleeping pattern, baby. You snore. It's cute. Kind of."

Alex nudge Piper, "I don't snore kid."

Piper chuckled, "Okay, anger."

Alex sighed, "How about you and I lay on my bed after this, we can a have a little fun, and then you can take a nap in my arms."

Piper's phone rang, "Bargaining, I like." She slide the screen unlocked answering her phone. "Hello?"

She nodded her head for a couple of seconds before handing the phone to Alex, it's for you. Alex raised her eyebrows questioning who it could be, Piper mouthed Nicky causing the brunette's eyes to roll. She took the phone from the blonde.

"Can I help you?"

"_Oh, don't sass me, Stretch. If you picked up your phone when I called I wouldn't be calling you from Blondie's phone right now. Tell her that maybe she should do a better job with her tongue by the way, you seem way too stressed out." _

Alex rolled her eyes, "Is there a reason you called, Nick?"

"_Yeah, I would hate to ruin your honeymoon with Chapman, but we have a problem." _

Alex straightened up in her seat, glaring at the phone, "What kind of problem?"

"_A blast from the past kind of problem. Listen, Ma told me to call you and tell you to be at her restaurant this afternoon, her old friend Vee is back in town, and that's bad for all of our business." _

"Yeah, and how is that?"

"_No clue, but if you ask me, Ma sound a little off. I think it is serious. Finish it up with Chapman and get to her place when you can. I'll be waiting." _

Nicky hung the phone up. Alex handed the phone back to a curious Piper. She shrugged her shoulders, "Something is going on with a friend of ours, nothing special."

Piper chuckled, "Not a full 24-hours into our relationship and you're already lying to me."

Alex sighed, "I'm not lying to you; I'm just…trying to wrap my head around things."

Piper reached up to place a lock of Alex's hair behind her ear, "Maybe I can help?" Alex smirked at the blonde, pulling her in for a couple of quick kisses before pulling away, "Nothing you need to worry about."

She kissed the blonde on the nose before pulling away, "But sadly, I do have to go, soon. But you should stay. Catch up on some sleep. I'll take you to dinner tonight. Sound good?"

Piper nodded her head, still skeptical about the call Alex just took. Alex kissed her neck and headed out of the kitchen.

She sighed, she hadn't truly known Vee, but she knew of her, and from what she knew things weren't going to end well.

_**Hey guys, sorry the chapter is a little shorter than the last, but this should work out. Piper and Alex are together! So hopefully Alex doesn't find some way to fuck that up! I am bring Vee into the story, it makes everyone lives more interesting when that psycho is around, ruining everything in her path. This should be interesting ;) ~AlyTay**_


	14. Please Don't Push This

_**Hey guys, as promised here is this Tuesday's chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! Sorry for the typos~AlyTay**_

Alex parked in front of Reds restaurant an hour and half after Nicky called. She wasn't prepared for the conversation that Red and Nicky would have about the importance of Vee showing up in the neighborhood, because all she could think about was a certain blonde that she had left in her bed.

* * *

_Alex stepped out of the shower to find Piper leaning against the bathroom counter, staring at her lustfully. Alex sniggered, "Kid, I told you, I have to leave soon."_

_Piper grabbed Alex's towel, holding it out towards the woman and pulling it back when Alex tried to reach for it.__  
_

_"How soon is soon?"__Alex smirked. _

_"Soon, as in I have to quickly put on my clothes and then leave."_

_Piper scrunched up her face, opening the towel up for Alex to step into. She wrapped the towel and her arms around Alex, pulling the woman into her embrace.__"What would happen if you made them wait a little?" Piper kissed Alex's collarbone while her hands roamed Alex's body.__Alex raised her eyebrows, smirking while the blonde's lips moved to her neck. "_

_Pipes, what are you doing?" __Piper moved her hands into Alex's towel. Whispering against the woman's neck, "I don't know, I just got hungry."_

_ Alex closed her eyes, reveling in Piper's words. This woman truly knew all the right things to say to Alex. And she honestly had never felt this way before. She loved having sex, don't get her wrong, but she never craved the touch of someone, or to touch someone as much as she did for Piper. The woman just made her crave more and more of her, even after she fulfilled everything Alex desired and more.__Piper had now moved from Alex's neck, slowly trailing kisses along the woman's jawline. Making her way to her lips. When Piper finally kissed the raven haired woman, it was slow and soft. Alex hooked her hand around the woman's neck, slowly pulling her in for a deeper kiss. She pushed her body into the blonde, as she darted her tongue into the woman's mouth. Alex noticed quickly that as their tongues meld together, Piper had become submissive. Allowing the brunette to take full control of the situation._

_Alex started to tug at the shorts she let Piper use, suddenly finding the clothing in the way. As she finally released the woman of her pants her phone rang.__  
__"Leave it," Piper whispered to the woman while she made her way to her neck. _

_Alex murmured against Pipers neck, telling her okay. However, as quickly as the phone stopped ringing it started again. She sighed, "Shit."_

_She reached for her phone on the counter, rolling her eyes when she answered.__  
_

_"When Nicky called and told you we had a problem, did you think that met just come any fucking time you wanted to?"_

_Alex moved herself slowly off of Piper, giving the Russian woman on the phone her undivided attention._

_"Red, I'm kind of busy right now."_

_"The hell you are. When I tell you to get down here soon, you don't take your time. We have been waiting for you too long, Alex. Keep this up and we are going to have a bigger problem on our hands."_

_Alex lowered her voice so Piper wouldn't hear, "And what would that problem be, Red? You need our business more than we need yours, I wouldn't go making threats unless you can follow through."_

___Red chuckled, "oh trust me sweetheart, we can follow through. We don't make threats. Only promises. Get your ass here, Vause. You have thirty minutes."__Red hung up as Alex rolled eyes turning to face Piper. Piper raised her eyebrows, questioning what the conversation was about.__"Work."__Piper nodded her head slowly. _

_Walking towards the door of the bathroom, "I'll let you get dressed." Piper looked back to the woman, staring lustfully at her once more. Groaning as she left the bathroom, "I hate your job already."__Alex chuckled at the woman being melodramatic and started to get ready to leave._

After recalling her morning for the fifth time in her head. She decided that she would leave the car. Knowing that when she did she would be facing the wrath of Red. Alex closed the door to her vehicle and heading towards the sidewalk. She looked into the restaurant seeing Nicky and Red talking closely at the table. Alex entered the building throwing the door open, striding towards the women.

"Oh great, she shows up nearly two hours late, and she throws my door open. Can she do anything right?"

Alex smirked towards Red, "nice to see you too Red, can I sit?" Red motioned for Alex to take the chair, while Alex shot Nicky an apologetic look.

"Traffic," Alex stated as an excuse.

"Taxi."

"Next time."

"Last time," Alex knew that Nicky had been telling her that she said that before, the last time they spoke.

"Really, next time."

Red sighed, "We have two more people to wait for before this meeting actually starts."

Alex raised her glasses onto her head, folding her arms as she questioned Red, "What do you mean we have two more people. No one else came in on this deal but us three. Who the hell is left-"

"Sorry I'm late."

Alex looked up to find a woman walking hastily towards them. She recognized the woman from the partying at Nicky's bar, as Big Boo. She quickly turned her attention back to the table.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

Nicky sighed, "Vause, let us explain."

Alex crossed her arms, looking at both of the women, "I'm waiting."

Nicky and Red shared a look, sighing, Red decided that she would be the one to speak up. "She is the transportation."

Alex rolled her eyes, "We already have transportation."

"Yes, this is true. But with her it's simpler, cuts out the middle man."

Boo walked to the table with a big grin on her face before sitting down in front of Alex. "Hi there, Vause. You're looking _fine _this morning."

Alex rolled her eyes at the woman stretching the 'fine' out as she spoke, placing her glasses back onto her face. Alex looked at Nicky, warning her to contain her friend. "You two are aware, that me being the business and the brains around this operation means that I have the biggest say in on who comes into _my _business. I don't remember authorizing Bear here for shit, and the fact that she has been—as you cleverly put it, 'transportation in our operations without me knowing is pissing me off. Nick you told me you had some guys you knew running the business. That's the only reason why I left for Spain because you said I could trust you."

Nicky scoffed, "Oh fuck off, Vause. We haven't been arrested now, have we?"

Alex decided not to answer her best friend's question as she turned her attention to Red, "Has communism made you unable to fucking count? You said we were waiting on two people, and unless Bear over here ate the other person I think we are missing someone else you forgot to tell me about. Who is it?"

Red glared at the woman, "Because all this information is new to you, I'll let the communism thing slide. Just this one time."

"You didn't answer my question."

Big Boo chuckled, gaining Alex's attention. "Wow, Alex. Aren't you just a bucket full of sunshine this early morning?"

Alex snapped her eyes in the woman's direction, "I suggest you shut the fuck up Big Bear, because unfortunately for you, you're the only one at this table I am not even an ounce emotionally invested in. So I _will _hit you without any regret."

Boo opened her mouth to reply to Alex when Red stopped her. "She's right Boo, I suggest you do as she says."

The table remained silent, all of the women stared at one another until Red spoke up. "We are here because I've heard rumors of Vee coming back into town."

"Oh, V is back in town, eh? Mask and all, is he dropping roses around the crime scenes too-"

Red reached across the table, slapping Boo in the head. "Don't interrupt." She cleared her throat continuing, "Vee, is an old friend of mine. We used to work together, if she is back in town, it is bad news. She's like the plague, no matter where she goes she is always leaving things infected behind her. If she comes here we will be out of business."

"How one person take us out of business? Kubra is higher up in the cartel than her right, I can inform him on the importance of her being gone is good for business. Meanwhile you and your friends can make sure she stays gone."

Red shook her head, "It isn't that easy."

Alex sighed, "And how is that?"

"She has ways, one minute she is here, making nice, and then the next she is gone off doing something new. I have no doubt that she is talking to Kubra as we speak setting up her own deal. It's only a matter of time before she has my store, Nicky's bar, and your customers all to herself."

Nicky rolled her eyes, "Well now that we know what this broad is capable of, are we going to do anything to stop her."

Red nodded her head, "We have to lock down harder on our deals, make sure the bar is open when customers need to buy things. I have my men working around the clock to make sure she doesn't hit any of our places, Boo and her friend are in charge of the smuggling of goods coming in through our local hospital. And you," she pointed towards Alex, "You have to start working again."

Alex placed her glasses onto her face, crossing her arms, "One: I'm not working again. I have five months off. Five months in which I want to take, correction, months I _will _take. Two: What the fuck do you mean Boo and _her friend_ are smuggling our products in local hospitals. God, okay, listen…have either one of you heard the phrase 'three can keep a secret if two of them are dead' by Benjamin Franklin? Well I don't know about you two but that shit can't happen anymore because we are two people, too big into this deal. When small time criminals get away with crimes it's because less people know about them, but now you have transportation, and hospitals. Secrets come out to the light, Red, I suggest you stop creating so many of them. It'll make it harder to see."

Red sighed, "Well we are in this now, so I suggest to change your perspective and start doing things that will be useful for your business."

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "I could always cut you out of the deal."

Nicky scoffed, "Vause."

"No don't Vause me, Nick. I could, this Vee person seems to only have it out for Red. Why the hell stick my nose in something that has nothing to deal with me."

"Because you need me, and my men. We run these streets and the moment we aren't in it, the moment you will be left high and dry," Red spoke venomously towards Alex.

Alex leaned in matching the woman's tone as she spoke through clenched teeth, "What's the difference between then and now? I am already left high and dry to deal with this over ambitious shit you've put me in, Red!"

Nicky started quieting the women down, "Okay, okay. Us yelling at each other won't help. But if Red is right Alex, you don't want to have her and Vee on your bad side. I suggest you do as she says."

Red nodded her head, "In the meantime, me and my men will be on the lookout if anything changes. I just thought a heads up would be nice." Red looked to Boo, "Take Alex to meet our associate at the hospital, they'll want to talk."

Big Boo nodded her head, as Alex stood glaring at the women she left at the table. Alex walked out of the building with Big Boo trailing behind her. "I'll follow you," Alex said. Big Boo chuckled, "I didn't drive here, Vause. I'll just direct you there." Alex glared at the woman before unlocking her car door, allowing Boo to get into her passenger seat. She turned towards the woman as she got into her car, "Make this quick, I have some place to be today."

Boo nodded her head.

* * *

It didn't take long for the women to arrive to the hospital, they would have been there much sooner but traffic got the best of them. Alex stepped out of the car, almost immediately after she turned it off. She looked from the hospital and onto Boo, she had been to the hospital more than enough times in her life. It was where Sylvie worked, Alex sighed, she didn't want to see the smaller woman on today of all days. "Why are we here," she questioned scowling Big Boo.

"My associate works here, how the hell else would we be able to smuggle things here? I sent her a message in the car, she knows we're here."

Alex slammed her car door shut, leaning against her hood, as they waited for her friend. She turned her back from the hospital, looking at the parking lot behind her. Boo put her hands onto the hood of the car, talking to Alex's back. "So, tell me about yourself, Vause."

Alex chuckled deeply, remaining with her back facing the woman, "There's nothing to say."

"Oh, come on. I am sure a woman like you is more than interesting. Come on, tell me about the private schools your mommy would send you away t when you were a kid, and how much you hated and rebelled against your parents."

Alex chuckled once more, "I never went to private school, I didn't rebel against my parents and my mom is my best friend. See...uninteresting."

Boo sighed, "Well then at least tell me about you and Piper. I saw her run behind you a couple of nights ago. What, you two fucking or something?"

Alex smirked at hearing the blonde's name, before she looked over her shoulder to respond the woman, "Something like that."

Big Boo smiled before putting her hands up, seeing that Alex wouldn't answer anymore of her questions straight forward. The two women waited in silence as they watched people enter in and out of the parking lot.

Alex could hear Boo moving from the car hood, sighing. "I told you not to come to where I work, Boo."

Alex turned around to the voice, frowning once she noticed who it belonged to.

"No, fuck no. Are you fucking kidding me?"

* * *

Alex walked into her apartment an hour later, pissed about what had occurred earlier that day. She called Fahri requesting a meeting with him once he got back into town. She walked into the apartment to find the blonde lying down on the couch, asleep.

Alex closed the door gently behind her. Placing her jacket onto the table, kicking off her shoes as she headed into the living room. She climb behind the woman, gently snaking her arm around her body and resting her head into the woman's neck and shoulder. Piper hummed as the woman briefly kissed her neck before resting once more into her shoulder.

"How was the meeting,"she said sleepily.

Alex sighed, "Horrible."

Piper chuckled, "Over-exaggerating maybe?"

"More like understating."

Piper turned in Alex's arms to face the woman, "It couldn't have been that bad, Al." Alex stared at the blonde, knowing that Piper could see how exhausted she had been after dealing with incompetent people. Piper gave her a sad smile, "Well I guess it could have been, what happened?"

Alex considered telling Piper about what happened in the meeting and at the hospital, but she decided against it. In telling Piper she would have dragged the woman into her mess, and that was too dangerous. Plus, she wasn't sure how to explain working with the two new women, Boo was easy to explain, the other…not so much. Alex sighed as she replayed the meeting at the hospital in her head.

* * *

_Alex turned around to the voice, frowning once noticed who it belonged to._

"_No, fuck no. Are you fucking kidding me?" Alex looked from the woman to Boo, "Are you fucking serious, she is your insider?" _

_Big Boo's companion leaning against Alex's hood, rolling her eyes. "'Her' has a name, and the way you're acting you would think it was me who cheated on you."__Alex rolled her eyes, "Fuck off, Sylvie."_

_Big Boo looked from the women curiously, "I'm getting the hint that you two know each other."_

"_Yeah, no shit, Boo. Listen Sylvie, we don't want or need your help okay, Red just happened to lose her fucking mind sending me here." _

_Sylvie chuckled, "As if Red could ever be the one calling the shots." _

_Alex raked her hand through her head while she rested the other on her hip, "This is like a fucking nightmare." _

_Sylvie chuckled once more bringing the woman's attention back to her, as Big Boo spoke up. "It's about time you fucking got out here, we have been waiting for almost an hour." _

_"Excuse me for having work outside of this mess-"_

_"Why the fuck are you here," Alex interjected._

_Sylvie chuckled, "You always had a way with words."_

_"That's not a fucking answer, Sylvie."_

_"Watch your tone, Al."_

"_Don't you call me that." __The two women glared at one another once more before Big Boo intervened. "Sylvie is here because she picked up your drops and contacts when you went traveling for four months. Red's men and Fahri thought she did pretty well at getting mules and tying down loose ends when she worked with them, so they brought her in the business. I was told to keep the information about her and me quiet. But it's obvious you know each other well."__  
_

_Sylvie nodded her head, "Remember the drug dealing—excuse me importing, girlfriend I told you about. Well…" Sylvie motioned her arms in the direction of Alex, Alex folded her arms. _

_Alex scoffed, "So you mean to tell me, when I traveled to keep my girlfriend out of the business they kept me busy enough to not realize that she is actually brought into business...brilliant. Just fucking brilliant."_

_"__**Ex-girlfriend **__and oh please, Alex. Don't make it seem like you didn't suspect anything. What pediatric surgeon do you know works past 11, this isn't fucking Grey's Anatomy. I'm not always on call."_

_Alex rolled her eyes, "So on our anniversary you were with who?"_

_"Does it matter?"_

_"If it didn't you would have answered the question."_

_Sylvie grew quite, evaluating what she would say next. "I was with some guys from the mob, spotting out mules and transporting things from the hospital."_

_Alex scoffed, "Are you fucking kidding me? Because being a part of an international drug cartel arrangement and having mob affiliation is not enough? Smuggling drugs in and out of the hospital just had to be what you did?"_

_"Cause your job is so much better."_

_Alex slammed her hand onto the car, "No, but yours __**is**__ Sylvie."_

_Alex glared coldly at the woman, "For how long?" _

"_They approached me six months into our relationship, I helped them out a little and then I didn't. It wasn't until you left for Spain, is when I started working with them." _

_Alex scoffed, "Six months? Really? So our whole relationship was what? A lie?" _

_Sylvie nodded her head, "Yes, on both parts. Right down to the end of it." _

_Alex sighed once more, "You should have just said no." Alex's voice got softer when she spoke._

_Sylvie shrugged her shoulders, "Well you know better than anyone how easy it is to get into the business…and how hard it is to get out." _

_Alex rolled her eyes once more, placing her glasses above her head and pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I don't want to hear anything else you have to say today, Sylvie. I need time to wrap my head around this, get off my hood." Alex opened the door to her car, telling opening the window and throwing money at Big Boo to catch a ride, leaving the women behind._

* * *

Alex had since then cut of her phone, using only to call Fahri before leaving those who wanted to reach her far out of the loop. Piper caressed Alex's cheek as she waited for the woman to respond to her. Alex looked back to the woman, shaking off the distant memory. She took Piper's hand within hers looking back at the woman questionably.

"I asked what happened."

Alex nodded her head, remembering that she should answer the blonde's question. She knew she couldn't tell Piper about their business, if anything went south she wanted Piper to be able to tell police she knew nothing with a clear conscious. Plus, Piper wasn't the biggest fan of Sylvie, and if told to do so, the brunette would probably have to work with the woman occasionally. And that was more trouble than what it was worth. Alex sighed, starting at the blonde, she didn't want to lose Piper and telling her about Sylvie would do just that, so she decided against it.

"Nothing special happened, just a lot of stupid shit you know. Plus they kept me away from you all morning." Alex leaned in to kiss Piper's lips as Piper pulled back, squinting skeptically at the woman. It was obvious that Piper knew that Alex hadn't been telling her something, but Alex was too tired to get into it with the blonde, "Please, don't push this Piper."

Piper nodded her head, "I won't." Piper stared at the woman once more, giving her a quick kiss before standing up from the couch. She walked into Alex's room leaving the brunette on the couch. Alex sighed, finally standing up to follow the blonde, when she walked into the room she found Piper putting on her clothes from the night before. Alex sighed once more.

"That didn't mean that I wanted you to leave, Piper."

Piper grabbed her keys from the dresser and walked towards Alex, wrapping the woman's arms around her body. "I know. Which is why I am going to head to the store to get you some drinks and pick up something to eat. Knowing you, you haven't eaten since breakfast. You haven't scared me off, fuck up. We all have our bad days." Piper kissed Alex on the nose before heading out of her bedroom and towards the door.

She sighed, knowing that she would have to tell Piper about Sylvie eventually.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed, don't forget to review. The next chapter should be out Friday! Maybe sooner if I have time! Shoutout to lj, I hope I made your Tuesday your review for a chapter made mine **__** Don't forget to review! ~AlyTay**_


	15. I can swim

_**Hey guys, as promised here is the next Chapter, I hadn't rushed this one as much so it's longer : ) This week we hit 100 followers, which I think is pretty awesome. Thanks for all the reviews and the support, you guys are awesome in every sense of the word. Enjoy ~AlyTay**_

Alex laid her head tiredly against the frame of her bedroom door. Sighing while she wondered how she was going to get herself out of this hole she allowed those around her to dig. Things had gotten carried away, and fast. She was now standing here, inadvertently the leader of a group of drug smuggling criminals. She sighed, despite all her best efforts, everyone that she loved and cared for had been dragged into her mess, and if she went down they would be sure to follow. Alex pushed herself off the frame of the door and walked towards her living room. Sitting down on her couch as she stared blankly at the wall.

She had to tell Piper.

Then again, she didn't. If she told Piper she would have turned out just like Sylvie. If not worse. Alex couldn't allow Piper to be a part of this, if she did, she would never forgive herself. But with keeping Piper out of the affairs it meant also keeping the woman out of the loop. If she happened to tell Piper anything she would have known about everything, and then Kubra would have paid all the money in the world to keep her in the business, or permanently shut her up. Alex sighed once more, _I'm damned if I do, and damned if don't, _she thought. She raked her fingers through her hair, wondering how it would be possible to get herself out of this shit. She didn't want to be a part of Red's over ambitious plan, and she didn't want to lie to Piper about any of it.

But withholding the truth isn't actually lying is it. No, it wasn't. Lying to someone is to tell an intentional false statement, Alex hadn't really told Piper any false statements. She just asked the woman not to push her into lying. So technically, she hadn't done anything wrong in her eyes. And hopefully Piper would feel the same.

Alex knew that she wouldn't. As Alex continued to debate with herself what was a lie and what wasn't, she didn't notice Piper walk into the open apartment with food and drinks. Piper placed the drinks and food on the living room table before sitting in the couch across from Alex, she turned around in the chair staring at the wall with the brunette. Piper moved her head to the side, staring in order to see what Alex had been staring at. It wasn't until Piper spoke that Alex noticed her presence.

"Oh, I see it now," Piper said turning back to the brunette, "the way that the paint hangs. Showing how modern society is filled with a horrid amount of chaos, unable to detect what is right and what is wrong. Or…what I like to call, a _blank_ wall."

Alex chuckled at the blonde, arching her eyebrows, "That it is, kid."

"Well you know, I figured it was maybe something I couldn't see. The way you were staring at it."

Alex nodded her head, "Just thinking."

Piper tsked the woman as she stood up moving to sit next to Alex on the couch. She placed her head onto Alex's shoulder, "You're always just thinking."

Alex kissed the blonde on her forehead, before lying her head against the blonde's. "There's just so much to think about."

Piper nodded her head, "And then there is so much not to."

Alex sighed, "Yeah I know."

Piper raised her head from Alex's shoulder, gentling cupping Alex's face within her hands as she forced the brunette to stare at her. "I'm not dumb, Alex. I know there is more happening that you are leading on. I have no clue if it's worth something to worry about, but I care about you. And I mean that, so…when you want to talk don't hesitate to. Just don't sulk around about it forever, okay?"

Alex nodded her head. She took the blonde's hands off of her face and into her own. She opened her mouth, considering telling Piper about what really happened that day. "Piper, I…"

The women grew silent, Alex looked into her favorite color of blue and almost convinced herself to tell the truth. Almost. _I want you to know that this cartel drug thing isn't as __**international**__ as I thought it would have been. In fact Nicky, Red, Big Boo, and Sylvie (yes the woman you hate) is working along with me. _"I am sorry that you went to get food. I should have told you that I plan take you out tonight."

Piper squinted her eyebrows, questioning the woman in front of her. Alex knew that Piper was aware that she wasn't originally going to say what she said, adjusting her glasses nervously, she gave the woman a look. Begging her not to push this. Piper bit her lip, stopping herself from saying what she wanted to say. She nodded her head slowly, trying to reassure herself more than Alex that everything was okay. She leaned in to kiss Alex softly on the cheek, allowing her lips to linger on the raven haired beauty's cheek.

She stood up from the couch, raking her fingers through her hair as she walked towards the door. "I know this is new to you but…communication tends to go a very long way, Alex." She opened the front door, talking to the brunette still sitting on the couch, "Pick me up at eight." With that, Piper closed the door behind her leaving Alex on the couch.

* * *

Alex walked up to Nicky's house at exactly 8 o'clock. She sighed as she knocked on the door. She had been excited to see Piper, but at the same time, she would have to acknowledge the woman that she lived with. And after discovering that Nicky had been on the hide everything from Alex trip, she didn't really want to talk to the woman. The door in front of Alex opened, revealing Alex's best friend. Alex stepped in, looking at the stairs for and then the living room, searching for Piper.

Nicky decided to break the silence between the women, "She's still changing. She said she would be done in a second."

Alex nodded her head towards the redhead before resting her back against the wall. Nicky shifted to stand against the railing of the stairs, looking from wall to wall before she spoke. "Look, Vause—"

"Did you about know about Sylvie," Alex interjected. Her voice was even and low, just in case Piper came downstairs she didn't want to create a scene.

Nicky didn't have to ask what Alex had been referring to, she already knew. Nicky nodded her head slowly, "Yes."

Alex scoffed, "Brilliant."

"Look, Vause. I didn't have a choice. I was knee deep in _your _shit and Sylvie was there, she asked if I needed help. She told me that you told her about your job and what you did and I really needed the help."

"Then you should have asked me," Alex whispered through clenched teeth.

"Jesus, you don't think I tried? You were too busy trying to figure out what to do with your mules in Spain that you forgot that you had a job here. But I understood, the job meant the world to you and you had too much pride to say that you bit off more than you could chew, so I wanted to make things easier for you. And so did Sylvie."

Alex rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "Sylvie wanted to buy a motorcycle, but we both know that she is clumsy as fuck."

Nicky raised her eyebrows, "Your point?"

"My point is just because she wanted to do it, doesn't mean you let someone you care about do something that will hurt them. God Nicky you had one thing to do. _One_. And that was to make sure she was safe when I was gone, instead you threw her to the fucking wolves and then smiled in my face about it."

Nicky moved closer to Alex, "It was either I throw her to the wolves, or I leave you high and dry. And I don't know what you want me to say but if it was between you and Sylvia I will_ always_ choose you, Vause. Now I am not going to apologize for doing what I thought was right because you are standing here in front of me. _Alive_. I could give a _shit_ about what Sylvie needs or what she needed, I saw an out for you and I took it. And if I had to do it all over again I would. Am I sorry I didn't tell you? Yeah. But I am not sorry that she gave you the break you needed."

The women heard the door to Piper's room open, hearing the blonde walk towards them as her heels clacked against the floor. Nicky stepped closer to Alex, angrily whispering, "If you don't like the women you are with becoming a part of the business, do us a favor and stop telling them about it. It doesn't make you a great person for telling them the truth. It makes you an idiot."

Piper walked down the stairs looking from Alex to Nicky. She could sense the tension in the room between the two best friends. "Should I come back," Piper questioned.

Nicky responded to the woman while glaring up at Alex, "No, stay. I was just leaving." She turned around to look at Piper before responding, "You look nice, Chapman." The smaller woman then walked into the living room before saying goodbye to Alex, "Later, Vause."

Alex watched the smaller woman leave the room before she turned her attention to Piper on the stairs. Piper raised her eyebrows questioning what happened between the women, Alex raised her shoulders. "It's nothing."

Piper finished walking down the stairs and to Alex. "Remember the communication thing I told you about?"

Alex nodded her head, "Yeah, I know. I'm working on it." She pushed Piper's hair back behind her ear, slowly looking up and down at the woman.

"You really do look nice, kid."

Alex opened the front door, waiting for Piper to walk out of it. As she walked to the car with Piper, she noticed the woman had been acting a little hesitant towards her. She sighed, she decided at that moment that she was going to separate her work from her relationship. She should have been happy. She and Piper finally started to become something and she was letting this thing between her and Red get the best of her. It had to end. For now, at least.

Alex opened the passenger door for Piper, closing once the woman got settled into the car. She then went to the driver's seat. Looking at Piper before turning the car on. She decided she would talk to Piper, well at least tell her the only things she would need to know.

"Red has me in wrapped her bullshit. She got over zealous and decided to make more than one deal. Now if it all goes straight to hell, which I know it will, then I am the first to go with it. I am not trying to keep you out of the loop, and the communication thing_ is_ new to me. But you have to also understand, I can't tell you everything. Understand that I am a captain of an ever sinking ship, I'm just making sure you are far away from me when it finally starts to go under."

Piper reached out, pushing a lose strand of Alex's ear as she rested her hand on Alex's cheek. "Thanks for telling me," Piper leaned in, softly encasing Alex's lips into her own, "but don't worry about me, Al. I can swim."

Piper leaned back into her seat. Alex had been watching the woman, befuddled by her reaction. Alex had just told her that she was into something really bad, and it was only a matter of time before she got caught. And here Piper was, perfectly fine with it. _I can swim,_ Alex continued to play in her head. Piper had been telling her that she was in. That she was going to be with Alex no matter what.

Alex just continued to stare at the woman, wondering if this was a good thing or not. One minute Piper was totally down with whatever mess came along with Alex, but unfortunately, if anyone else knew that she could possibly be facing the same situation she and Sylvie had been in too.

"If you take a picture it would last longer, giving that neck of yours time to rest."

Alex chuckled, turning back to look at the road, cranking up her car and putting it in drive.

"It doesn't compare to the real thing."

* * *

Alex had been driving for 20 minutes when Piper finally spoke up.

"Al, where are we going?"

Alex chuckled, "It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

Alex smirked, "Ironic, being that less than a month ago you were doing almost the exact same thing to me."

"That's different."

Alex looked briefly from the road and onto Piper, "And how is that?"

"It's different because I was trying to woo you, and knew you wouldn't come if I told you."

"Well I am making the same judgment call now, kid. Don't worry I am not taking you to some creepy place…that's third date material."

Piper playfully hit Alex on her arm, "Can you at least tell me how much time we have left?"

Alex perched her lips, debating the time as she looked to the road. "Twenty-five, thirty more minutes."

Piper nodded her head. "You know I still have seven more questions left."

Alex raised her eyebrows, "Seven? I thought it was six?"

"Nope, _you_ have six. I have seven."

"How did I manage to have one less than you?"

"You asked me questions while you were drunk, blame yourself not me. Anyway, my question is when do I get to meet your mother?"

Alex raised her eyebrows, shocked that the blonde asked that question of all questions. She looked from the road and to Piper, not able to hold her gaze she looked back to the road. "I'm not too sure about the being a functional relationship thing, but I am pretty sure you are supposed to wait to meet one another's parents. I mean don't get me wrong, I would love for her to meet you, but don't you think it's a little early, kid."

Piper shrugged her shoulders, "I am not asking to meet her now. I am just…I was just wondering. I heard you leave bed the other morning and heard you on the phone with your mom. And you said I would like her, just wanted to meet the woman that made you…well you."

Alex nodded her head, "I guess that's fair."

"So what's my answer?"

Alex smirked, "Eventually." Piper playfully slapped the woman's arm once more.

"Hey that's better than nothing."

Piper looked out the window, agreeing with the brunette. Alex reached over to grab Piper's hand into her own.

"I would like to use one of my questions."

Piper looked back to the brunette, "This better be a good use of a question."

Alex chuckled, "Oh it will be…when do I get to meet your parents?"

Piper scoffed, looked onto the women's intertwined fingers. "Oh, come on. You wasted a nice question on that? Really?"

Alex could tell that despite Piper's playful humor she had been avoiding something. "I don't get to meet you parents, do I?"

Piper looked up from their hands and onto Alex. Alex nodded her head, not taking her eyes from the road.

"I guess I could understand that. I do work for a drug cartel after all. I'm not the exact model you take home to mommy and daddy."

Piper shook her head, "No, no, no. Me not wanting you to meet my parents have nothing to do with you. My dad is fine, it's just my mom can be so uptight sometimes, and rude. And unbearable. I don't really want to put you through all that."

Alex nodded her head, "You will have to eventually, Pipes."

"Well that will be a while from now."

Alex nodded her head once more, pulling up into a small empty parking lot, surrounded by trees and a small path. Piper looked around and then back to Alex.

"Is this payback for taking you to the poem thing? Plan on killing me in the woods?"

Alex smirked, "I thought about it." She motioned her head outside of the car. Alex went to the back of the car taking out a large backpack, and a basket. Handing the basket to Piper and holding out her hand from the woman to take.

"Where are we going," Piper questioned as she slid her hand into Alex's.

"One of my favorite places."

The two women followed the small path for a while, before Alex motioned for Piper to head into the woods. Once in the woods, Alex quickly found the smaller small path and held the blonde's hand once more, guiding her through the woods. Within a couple of minutes the women arrived at a lake. Alex placed their blankets on the road near the running water and sat down on it, patting a space for Piper to sit next to her.

"This is beautiful, Al."

Alex smiled, "Thank you. Nicky and I found it when we were kids, not too long ago actually; I think it must have been…nine, maybe ten years ago. But Nicky refuses to come back here."

Alex reached for the basket and started to pull out food for the women. She then handed Piper a beer before looking to the blonde.

"How couldn't she like this view," Piper commented, basking in the beauty of the stream.

"She almost drowned in it. If you look closely, you could see the scar on Nicky's leg she got on the night she fell in. She had a bet that she could get to the other side without hitting the water. So she just ran over the rocks, but she slipped on one, hit her knee and fell into the water. Despite her parents being rich and being able to buy all the things in the world, including a swimming instructor, dumb ass didn't know how to swim."

Piper looked from the stream and onto Alex. "So how did she get out?"

Alex chuckled, "I dove in after her, without a thought. Brought her back here kicking and gasping for air. She hasn't made a bet like that since. Hell, she refuses even to come here anymore."

Piper chuckled at the thought of Nicky doing something as stupid as that. "Then why is it one of your favorite places? I mean with Nicky almost drowning and all."

Alex chuckled once more, "Yeah, although that is a good story to tell, that is definitely not why it is one my favorite places." Alex looked at Piper, and pointed upwards. "That's why."

Piper's gaze left the brunette's face and followed where she had been pointing. She looked up to find a sky full of stars. Piper gasped at the beautiful sight, taking in every star and their position in the sky. While Piper had been admiring the sky, Alex had been admiring her. Loving the way the blonde lit up at the sight. She had hoped for this reaction from Piper. After all she was the first person Alex took there after the whole "Nicky fiasco". Piper had wanted communication and although this wasn't Alex telling her the full story about Red, it was her communicating to Piper, through the things she loved at least. Feeling as if they stars had specifically shined for them, Piper looked back to Alex who was still staring at her.

"It's beautiful," Piper responded.

Alex smirked to the blonde, "Yeah she is."

Piper squinted her eyes at the brunette, noticing that she hadn't been looking at the stars.

"Question," Piper said as she got closer to the brunette.

"Answer."

"How many people have been out here before me?"

Alex chuckled, "Just you and Nicky, kid. I don't just take anyone out here."

Piper smiled pointing to Alex, "There she is again."

Alex looked behind her, then stared back at the blonde, "Seeing shit, Pipes? Maybe I that's enough drinking for one night." Alex took Piper's beer out of her hand as Piper chuckled grabbing it back. "I'm not drunk."

"Then other than the fact that it is just you and me out here, I have no clue who it is that you could be seeing."

"It's you, silly. The Alex behind all of those walls I told you about."

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "And, what about _that_ Alex."

Piper shook her head, "Nothing. I just haven't seen her since this morning when you left is all. I was wondering when she was going to make an appearance."

Alex sighed looking away from Piper, leaning back onto the rock beneath them. Looking up at the stars as she spoke, "Sorry about that. I just—," _Tell her,_ she thought, "long day, I guess."

Piper lied back onto the rock, resting her head against Alex shoulder. "I can tell."

Alex continued to look up at the sky. Trying to calm herself at the sight as she thought about telling Piper the other reason she had been upset. Yes, Piper had said that she was willing to sink with Alex once everything went to hell. But would she really have been willing to once she figured out Sylvie was a big part of this chaos too. Would she then be risking her life for a drug dealer and her ex-girlfriend who manages to be around more now, than she was when they dated? She just got Piper back and she didn't want to lose her. But not telling Piper could give her the same outcome if she did.

Alex sighed, this is why she didn't do relationship. Emotions is too much of a main component in them. One minute everything would be fine, and the next your heart feels as if it had been shredded to pieces. Alex hated this feeling, she wanted to be with Piper but at the same time she feared anything she would do would make the blonde walk out on her without a second thought.

_I am a captain of an ever sinking ship, I'm just making sure you are far away from me when it finally starts to go under._

Piper cupped Alex's face, pulling the brunette out of her thoughts. "Hey, Alex Vause," Piper smiled at the brunette. Happy that her attention had been adverted.

"You know I like you, right?"

Alex rolled her eyes at the woman being mushy next to her. She chuckled deciding to follow along.

"I do."

Piper smiled, "Good."

Alex pulled the blonde closer to her. "Hey, Piper Chapman. Do you I like you?"

Piper moved her head off Alex's shoulder staring at the woman shocked, "You like me? Really? How much?"

_Don't worry about me Al._

Alex couldn't help but smile at the blonde next to her. She looked from Piper and onto the stars. "More than the stars in the sky, kid."

Piper continued to gaze at the woman lovingly, "Which sky?"

_I can swim. _

Alex turned her attention back to the blonde, "All of them."

Piper leaned down, placing her lips gently onto the brunette's. Alex placed her hand behind Piper's neck, deepening the kiss. The kiss they shared wasn't needy. Hell it wasn't even leading to the peeling off clothes roughly like they usually did. Instead, the kiss was one of reassurance, assuring one another that despite their differences, despite their arguments, nothing mattered but now.

* * *

Alex watched as Piper slowly drifted off to sleep. The women had been back at Alex's place for two hours now. After enjoying the view of the lake and their long make out session the women decided that they would head back home before the morning caught up with them. After all Piper had to be at work in the morning. Alex continued to stare as she watched the blonde enter a state of peacefulness she was unaware the blonde could reach. Between her drunken states, disheveled hair, and nights of exhaustion, Alex was never able to actually admire the blonde. Well, one more she was, but her admiration ended as quickly as it began. Now, now she would be able to memorize everything about Piper's face, without fear of her waking up from her slumber. Alex leaned in, gently kissing the blonde on her forehead as she pulled the cover up on their bodies. She took off her glasses, keeping them on for as long so she could clearly enjoy the blonde's expressions. Instantly feeling regret at the blurred vision she had now been equipped with.

As Alex drifted off to sleep, the vibrations of her phone woke her. She quickly turned to the phone, hoping the vibrations wouldn't wake up the blonde. She looked at her phone, noticing it had been a text message.

**From: Fahri**

**Coming in town tomorrow. I'll message you when I am headed towards Red's. Be ready to talk.**

Alex rolled her eyes. Annoyed that she was able to lose her state of serenity as quickly as reading a text message. She replied "ok". As she rested her head back onto the pillow next to Piper she smiled slyly. Glad that the blonde hadn't woken up from her movement. After looking at Piper once more, she decided that she wasn't going to allow Fahri's text to ruin her night. She had been lying next to the woman of her dreams, and she was going to enjoy this little bit of tranquility.

Before tomorrow ruined it all.

_**Sorry this is late. Don't forget to review!~AlyTay**_


	16. There's something I need to tell you

_**Hey guys, sorry this took so long, the original copy was deleted and I spent my day rewriting this. I hope you guys enjoy! And as always I love, love, love hearing your feedback :) Sorry for the typos I will fix them tonight -AlyTay**_

Alex woke up to her arms resting around the blonde's body. She hadn't remembered falling asleep holding Piper, but she was glad she woke up that way. She pulled the blonde closer into her embrace. Resting her head onto Piper's shoulder, she kissed the woman's neck. Piper groaned, moving around in Alex's arms as she placed her hands onto the brunette's.

"Why must you always wake me up," Piper whispered sleepily.

Alex chuckled as she kissed the blonde's neck once more. "Because I don't want to miss a minute without you."

Piper chuckled in her arms, "You're such a sap."

Alex gasped playful, as if she had been insulted. "I am not a sap, Piper Chapman."

Piper turned around in Alex's arms. Staring at the woman lovingly, meeting her gaze as she traced Alex's face gently with her fingers. "You _are_ a sap," Piper whispered.

Alex continued to stare at the blonde, tracing circle on the blonde's back, as she matched Piper's hushed tone. "Am not."

Piper smiled at the brunette who smirked back at her. "Are too."

Alex pulled the blonde in closer to her, forcing the women's face closer to her. "Take it back."

Piper continued to trace the woman's face, smirking back at Alex. "Or what?"

Alex continued to look at the blonde, before quickly rolling on top of the woman. Piper laughed at the sudden movement, squinting her eyes at Alex. "I said, take. It. Back." Alex leaned into the woman lying beneath her, talking against her lips.

"No."

Alex closed the distance between the women, kissing her softly. The blonde ran her hands through Alex's long hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Piper ran her tongue over Alex's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Once entrance was granted, they kissed greedily; running their hands over one another's bodies. Piper moved her hands down, desperately pulling at Alex's shirt. The brunette sat up and slowly peeled off her shirt, teasing the blonde beneath her. Once she took of her shirt, Piper attempted to pull the brunette back to her, but Alex refused to be controlled by the blonde. She continued to tease the woman beneath her, slowly reaching behind her back and unloosing her bra. Slowly letting it fall to the floor as Piper stared at her lustfully.

Piper motioned for the brunette to come closer, rubbing her hands slowly up at down Alex's thighs. Alex shook her head, smirking at the blonde. She crooked her finger and requesting that the blonde come to her instead. Piper pulled herself up still rubbing her hands up and down Alex's thighs. Attempting to gain dominance over the brunette, Piper started to kiss her way up to Alex's face. She stopped at Alex's breasts, looking up at the woman as she smirked mischievously. Looking at Alex, Piper placed a soft kiss onto the brunette's breast, before taking it into her mouth. Alex moaned at the contact and placed her hands into Piper's hair. Piper reached up and kneading Alex's breasts while she sucked rapidly at her breast.

Alex moaned, noticing that the blonde had still manage to take control over her, she was determined to get it back. She pulled the blonde's hair, pulling the woman off of her breast. Piper looked up to the woman on top of her and leaned in to meet her lips. Alex pulled back playfully.

"Take off your shirt."

Piper smirked at the brunette as she pulled her shirt over her head. She then attempted to kiss Alex once more, but the brunette had once again moved from the contact.

"Now the bra."

Piper rolled her eyes as she did what was requested of her. Once Piper took her off her bra, Alex granted her with the sensation of her lips. Piper moaned into the kiss as the brunette's hand's grasp her breasts. Alex kneaded at the smaller woman's breasts, pulling her erect nipples. Piper moaned into Alex's mouth, throwing her head back as she released the contact she had so desperately wanted. Alex moved her lips onto the blonde's neck, slowly sucking at her pulse point. "Don't tease, Al."

Alex groaned, "I love it when you call me that." She gently pushed Piper back into the bed, sensually biting the woman's neck beneath her. "Fuck" Piper moaned as she allowed the woman to finally take control. Alex kissed the woman's neck before kissing her way down Piper's stomach, adjusting so that her face would be in the woman's center. She decided to follows the woman's request of not teasing her, as she tugged the woman's pants and panties down. Alex wasted no time when she brought her mouth to the woman's sweet wet center. Alex began sucking and nibbling at the blonde's clit.

The brunette could hear Piper moaning her name from under her. Alex watched at the woman threw her head back and closed her eyes from the sensation. Alex smirked, into the woman's center as she ordered the woman to lift up her leg. Piper lifted up her legs and threw it over Alex's shoulder, as she got closer to the woman's core. She started to slowly suck on Piper's clit as she pushed two digits into the woman without warning. Piper moaned loudly and thrust her hips into Alex's face.

Alex continued to suck at Piper's numb as she twisted her fingers inside the woman. Piper moaned loudly once more. "Don't stop," Piper shouted out. Alex decided that she wanted to go deeper into the blonde, she spread out her other legs a little more while allowing the other to continued and rest on her shoulder. She started to push her fingers into the woman knuckle deep, twisting and turning as the woman beneath her tried to grab the bed to center herself.

Without stopping her ministrations, she reached for Piper's hand and slid them into her hair. Wanting the blonde to ride her mouth. Piper took the hint and tugged onto Alex's hair, causing the woman above her to hiss into her center. She started to move her lips against the woman's face, as Alex continued to suck on her erect clit and thrust her fingers into her wet center.

"Fuck," Piper screamed as Alex felt her walls tighten around her fingers. She continued to suck on Piper's clit, slowing down her movements on the blonde as she came down from her orgasmic high. Alex kissed Piper's center before kissing her way up the blonde's body. Piper's eyes were still closed as Alex slowly removed her fingers from the blonde, she continued to place soft kisses onto the blonde's neck as her breathing started to calm.

Piper placed her hands onto Alex's shoulder, attempting to center herself once more. Alex kissed the woman's neck as she whispered into the woman's ear, "Are you sure you weren't a screamer before you meet me?"

Piper chuckled, still unable to form words. After moments of allowing Piper to catch her breath the woman rolled off of Piper and onto her back. Piper finally opened her eyes at the loss of warmth Alex's body brought, she raked her fingers through her hair before pulling the brunette to her. As Piper started to kiss Alex, her phone rang.

Piper groaned into Alex's neck. "Baby, don't answer that." Alex listened to Piper and left her phone alone, allowing the blonde to kiss her neck, before pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. Once again, Alex's phone rang. Piper sighed, releasing Alex from her hold as she stared at the woman. Alex shot her an apologetic look before grabbing her glasses and answering her phone.

"Hello," Alex answered annoyed.

"Alex, I've just landed. I am heading over to Red's, you should join me."

Alex rolled her eyes at hearing Fahri on the phone. It's like everyone had a knack for knowing when Piper was around and they would call her only at those times. She sighed as she looked at the clock. If she had reached Fahri within the next hour she could spend the rest of the day rolling around with the blonde.

"I'll be there soon."

Alex sat on the bed, looking at her phone, not wanting to turn back to the blonde and tell her she would have to leave. Although she was sure the woman had heard her on the phone. Alex felt arms wrap around her body once more, pulling her into the smaller woman. Piper kissed Alex on her shoulder as she traced circles on the woman's waist. "I have to go," Alex spoke without looking at the blonde. Piper groaned, "So I heard."

The two women laid in one another's embrace for a little while longer until Piper got up off the bed. Holding her hand out for Alex to take, Alex raised her eyebrows questioning the woman. "Come on, you have to shower up. And I still need to have my way with you."

Alex placed her hand into the blonde, being pulled to the bathroom.

* * *

"What do you want me to say, Alex?"

Alex sighed, she had been sitting there at Red's restaurant across from Fahri. The two had been bickering back and forth for almost an hour, and Alex truly felt like she was getting nowhere. She leaned into the man, whispering viciously.

"Dammit, Fahri, I feel like I'm talking to a _fucking_ wall. I don't want you to say anything. It's more of what I want you to do. And I want you to shut down this over ambitious plan that you and Red have created, shutdown the transportation with Boo, and shutdown the hospital shit with Sylvie. Actually shutdown all this shit with Sylvie. Forget it happened."

Fahri chuckled coldly, pointing towards the woman in front of him. "First of all, you don't tell me what the fuck to do. I am your boss. Get that through your fucking head. I don't care how well you sell, or how well you import. You work for _me_, and this plan you call—what was it 'over ambitious'—is just the beginning. I will shut nothing down."

Alex rolled her eyes at the man, there came a time when she was once afraid of Fahri, but after meeting Kubra and seeing that he was his lap dog, anything Fahri told her made her roll her eyes. "Oh please, I don't work for you. I work for Kubra. Kubra, Fahri. And yes, your plan is over ambitious because you have fucking morons working for you. You have a bunch of people who like the power that comes with their crime but refuse to accept the repercussions. Yes, it is nice to have people who ask how high when you say jump. But what the fuck happens when they get so caught up in your orders that they can no longer figure out which way is up, Fahri? Huh? What the fuck happens when they fall?"

Fahri stared at Alex coldly, refusing to respond. "I'll tell you what happens, when they fall, they bring you and _me_ down with them. They get sloppy and things come back to _us_. And sooner or later everyone starts singing like the god damn birds in the spring to cut down their sentences. And then what? You will be sitting there in your cell."

Fahri chuckled against, "From the sound of it so will you."

"Yeah, well I will be pretty damn occupied, between prison and sending you letters saying I told you so. How does that sound?"

Fahri looked up, pondering what Alex had told him. Considering the consequences of his actions. While he thought, Alex quickly saw a look of worry flash over his face as he considered the idea of jail. But as quickly as it came the look was gone, and Alex sighed knowing what he was going to say.

"The plan stays. And I suggest you adapt. And now that I don't feel like I am hiding anything from you, you can join your girlfriend—Cindy, in the hospital smuggling. You two are smart you can think of something."

Alex scoffed. "One, her name is Sylvie. Two, she isn't my girlfriend, I have another girlfriend now. And three, no hell no."

"I don't care what her name is, she is bringing me in a lot of money. And with the two of you working together this should bring us even more money. You're going to do this, this is no longer a discussion. Otherwise, I can find someone else."

Alex sighed, as if she had a choice. "Fine."

Fahri got up from the table, throwing money on it paying for his meal and Alex's. "Oh and please remember, Alex. You are replaceable."

He walked out of the restaurant and headed into his car. Alex glared at him coldly from the window. Sighing once she realized the hole she had helped dig for her. As if she wasn't already deep enough, she decided to take a shovel and finish the job. How was she going to tell Piper? She had to tell Piper now, right? In the beginning it wasn't necessary, she thought Sylvie could have been replaceable, she thought all of this could have been avoided. And here she was, not only a part of a dumb ass scheme with Sylvie. But now she would be working with the woman personally.

Truly there was someone in the universe out to get Alex, and she wanted with all her heart to make them stop their vengeance. Alex placed her glasses onto her face as she walked out of the restaurant and headed towards her car. Alex's phone ring and she sighed as she picked it up. Answering without looking at the ID.

"What?"

"_I don't know if you know, but people tend to answer the phone by saying hello. And then I would reply with how are you. So, how are you grumpy cat?" _

Alex chuckled at the other woman on the line, feeling her rage slowly slip away at the sound of the blonde's voice. Alex sighed, "I have been better, kid. How about you?"

"_Same. Polly is driving me insane. She keeps talking about what she does and doesn't want the building to look like but she isn't giving the designer a thing to work with." _

"Why don't you just take over the design?"

Piper sighed, _"Well, I would but I am too busy thinking about this lady who did some unspeakable things to me this morning." _

Alex raised her eyebrows and smirked at the blonde, "Oh yeah? What did she do?"

Piper chuckled at the woman's modesty, _"Well, Al. I can show you better than I can tell you." _

"Can you now?"

"_Yes, I can." _

The two were silent on the phone for a second, _"Hey, perve. It's your turn to speak." _

Alex chuckled, "Sorry I got distracted thinking about how you look when you cu—"

"_Although, I would love for you to finish that sentence, Polly is giving me a look that would kill my family line. Lunch, today?" _

Alex had already eaten but she wasn't going to give up the opportunity to talk to the blonde in a public setting. Maybe then Piper would go easier on her if people were around.

"Yeah, lunch sounds pretty good."

Alex could hear Piper smiling on the other line, _"Good, I'll text you the location. Bye, Emerald." _

Alex chuckled at the new nickname, "Bye, blue." With that Alex hung up and sat into her driver's seat. As she drove down the street her phone rang, signaling that she had received a text message. Alex smirked as she looked at her phone, thinking it was the blonde she opened it to read the text message.

**From: Sylvie**

**Fahri just called me. Glad to know that we will still be working together, partner. Hope your Pepper knows.**

Without thinking Alex pressed on her breaks, quickly turning the car around towards the hospital. She was tired of Sylvie's bullshit.

* * *

Alex walked into the hospital as pissed as ever. Following the familiar track she would take when she would visit Sylvie at work. She walked up the stairs to the hospital and turned the corner to arrive at a closed door. She opened the door without knocking and found Sylvie talking to people who Alex presumed the parents of one of Sylvie's patience. Sylvie looked up at first shocked, and then angrily at Alex. Alex stood there holding the woman's glare without saying anything to the woman. Sylvie sighed once she noticed that Alex wasn't leaving and looked to the parents.

"I am sorry, I have to deal with the woman quickly, and if you two could step out I will be able to get back to you." Sylvie plastered the fakest grin Alex had ever seen her smile as she guided the people past Alex and into the hallway. She closed the door, immediately turning to hiss at Alex.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Don't start shit that you can't handle, Sylvie."

Sylvie stood up, smirking at the brunette, "So I see you got my message."

"What are we in fucking high school?"

"Says the woman who showed up to my job to argue in my office."

"I only came here to tell you one thing. Whatever the fuck else you do is not my concern. So listen to me, because I am only going to say this once. We are through, Sylvie. Fucking done. I do I like that I have to work with you? Fuck, no. But I will be damned if you are going to sit here and use us working together as some fucking excuse to get back at me for cheating on you with Piper. _Piper_, not Pepper dumb ass. I am sorry I broke your heart. I really am, and yes. I should have told you I was not in love with you a long time before I cheated on you. But this petty shit that you're doing it has to stop. It will stop, do you hear me?"

Alex hadn't noticed but as she spoke she had managed to back Sylvie against her desk.

Sylvie rolled her eyes, "Alex."

Alex grabbed Sylvie's face forcing the woman to look at her, "No, don't Alex me. This isn't up for a debate Sylvia. I only want the answer to the question I asked you, did you hear me?"

Sylvie pushed at Alex, as Alex grabbed the woman's hands to her, staring at her coldly. Refusing to let the woman out of her hold. "I said, do you hear me?"

Sylvie glared at Alex before responding, "I wonder what it feels like. To be loved this much by you."

Alex let go of Sylvie's hands, raking her fingers through her hair. "Sylvie…"

"No, I mean it. In the time that we had dated, hell in the time that we had been in a relationship. I did anything to get a rise out of you, to see if you cared even a quarter of the way you feel about her for me. But you never did, you never got jealous when another woman would hit on me, you never stood up for me when someone would insult me but the moment…"

"Sylvie…"

"The moment I threatened to tell your precious girlfriend about us working together, something she should already know. Look at you here, fighting for you relationship. I really would like to know how it feels to be loved by you this much."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Sylvie, I loved you and you know that."

Sylvie scoffed, "That could be right, but you will never love me as much as you love her."

Alex didn't respond, refusing to deny or confirm what the woman had said. Sylvie chuckled sadly, "It's funny. I spent almost two years of my life, trying to get you to look at me the way you look at her. To care for me a fraction as much you care for _her_. And she is here, less than a month. And she has something I have desperately been trying to get from you since the day I met you."

Alex stepped closer to the women. She had been right. It was obvious that Sylvie was more in love with Alex than she had ever been, but Alex really had tried to love the woman back. She just couldn't, being in love with Sylvie meant losing herself carelessly within her the idea of her. And she just couldn't do that with her.

"Sylvie, listen…"

Sylvie cut the woman off, "I'm working, Alex. Please go."

"Sylvie…"

"Go. Don't worry, I won't tell your precious Piper about anything. It's not my job."

Alex sighed a breath of relief, even though she knew it would be at Sylvie's expense. Alex left without saying a word, afraid if she did the woman in front of her would break down. Alex quickly headed out of the hospital.

* * *

Half an hour after she left Sylvie her phone vibrated with the location Piper wanted to meet her at. It was this small Thai restaurant not too far from where Piper had been working. Alex had met up with the blonde and had now been glaring at her menu trying to figure out what to eat.

Piper chuckled as she looked at the brunette, "You look like you're thinking pretty hard over there, Al. It's just a menu, not a big life decision."

To tell you the truth Alex hadn't even looked at the menu. If anything she had been looking through it. Trying to figure out what she would say to the blonde as she waited for the right moment to tell her about the fires of hell she had been recently burning in. But of course there was never a right time.

She looked up from her menu and onto the blonde, "I have no clue what to order."

Piper smirked at the woman, raising her eyebrows as if she were shocked. "You don't say."

Alex rolled her eyes at the woman, smiling but not allowing it to reach her face."

When the waiter came, Piper ordered for the both of the women, careful not to take her eyes of Alex. Once the waiter left Piper finally addressed the woman. "She's back again. I can see her, the other Alex, just building walls as I watch you."

Alex chuckled slyly, careful not to look at the blonde. Piper reached across the table, directing the woman towards her. When Alex made eye contact with her for the first time that evening Piper smiled.

"Hi, Alex Vause."

Alex chuckled, "Hi, Piper Chapman."

"What's wrong?"

Alex sighed, "There's something I need to tell you."

_**Sorry for leaving it on a cliff-hanger but you know you love it! Don't forget to review.~ AlyTay**_


	17. Both sides of the story (Part 1)

_**Hey guys! Sorry this is late, school has been kicking my ass. I loved reading your reviews this week, and thought I should finally give you guys a chapter past 3,000 words. I love reading what you guys have to say and thanks so much for the support. I had a hard time writing this chapter but it finally turned out the way I wanted it to! I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review! You guys are awesome! (Sorry for the typos will fix later)~Aly Tay**_

_Alex sighed, "There's something I need to tell you." _

Piper watched as Alex paced back and forth outside on her phone. Her words continuously repeating through the blonde's head as she searched for reason Alex would have to tell her something. The two of them were good, right? I mean they haven't argued since they decided they would start dating and the sex was…phenomenal. Yet, here they were, with Alex attempting to get something off her chest and Piper expecting the worst.

Maybe Alex could have cheated on the blonde, but in three days? Piper wouldn't have put it past her; Alex cheated on Sylvie with her less than 24 hours of the two becoming exclusive. Piper wasn't even sure the brunette knew what those words were. It was obvious that something had been eating at Alex, she watched as the brunette continued to retrocede within herself. Blankly staring at walls and sinking into her thoughts became the new norm with watching Alex, and Piper hated it. She needed to know what the brunette had to tell her so desperately. She grew tired of this game.

Alex walked back into the building sighing as she approached the table. She didn't sit down, she only held the seat she once sat in as she gave Piper an apologetic look.

"Hey look, kid. I'm sorry but I have to go, I have this meeting with my bosses in the next hour and they are pretty far out. If I leave now, I'll barely be making it."

Alex reached into her wallet and placed some cash onto the table. She leaned into Piper, attempting to get a quick kiss. Piper moved her head back, avoiding the contact.

"Pipes—"

"Go, you're going to be late."

Alex sighed, looking at the blonde once more. "I'm sorry. We_ will _talk about this another time, I swear."

Piper sighed, it wasn't Alex's fault that she couldn't finish the meal. She was called off to work, the least she could be was a little understanding. But she still felt that there was more to it than what Alex had been telling her and it had been driving her crazy. "How about we talk tonight, back at your place?"

Alex sighed once more, "I can't tonight. I have an event I have to go to." Piper rolled her eyes, she tried, and no matter what she did she could see Alex slipping away from her. Slowly, but surely; it was obvious that she and Alex had an expiration date, and it was only coming up faster by the day.

"Fine, you let me know when you can schedule me in," Piper said coldly.

"Piper—"

"You're going to be late."

Alex looked towards the door and back to Piper, "We will talk about this." Alex walked out of the door, heading towards her car.

The waiter bought the food to the table and Piper asked him for to go boxes, telling him her date had some place to be.

Piper walked into "PoPi" only to find Polly still arguing with the designer. She rolled her eyes and she placed the boxes of food onto the table along with her jacket. She walked over to Polly and the designer.

"What's going on?"

"_Jason_ here says that I am being difficult to work with. That I am offering no solutions only problems."

Piper rolled her eyes, she had left with the two of them arguing she didn't want come back the same way. The blonde wasn't having the best day and the last thing she needed was Polly and Jason arguing like children.

"Maybe we should take a break from all of this. Come back once you've eaten," Piper motioned to the table, "I brought food."

Polly sighed, noticing that Piper was giving her a chance to go and cool down as she talked to the designer. Once Polly was out of earshot Piper looked back to the designer, "Sorry about her, she can be a bit—"

"High maintenance?"

Piper chuckled, "Yes, very much so. If you could give us time then I am sure we can come up something we all can agree on. How about you take the rest of the day off."

Jason gave Piper a weak smile, thanking her for giving him a much needed break after spending most of the day with Polly. Piper walked back to the table and sat down across from the smaller woman. Getting a box of food and opening it.

"I thought you were having lunch with Supercunt."

Piper nodded her head, "Her name is _Alex._ And yes, I was supposed to but she got called to work."

Polly squinted at the woman, "What do you mean she got called to work? Didn't you text me and say that she was late to lunch? How the hell could she be late coming from work and have to go back as soon as she gets there?"

Piper sighed, "I don't know, Pol."

Polly had a point. Alex was late for their lunch date, and she hadn't really given an excuse besides traffic. But traffic hadn't been too bad that day either. It was obvious that Alex was hiding something from her, and the sad thing was, they only just started dating.

"Did she say why she had to leave?"

"She said that she had a business meeting."

Polly scoffed, "A business meeting? At 3:30 in the afternoon? Doubt it. What does she do for a living anyway?"

Piper shrugged her shoulders, unwilling to tell Polly that her girlfriend was a drug importer. "She works with importing goods to foreign countries. Some shit like that, I don't know."

Polly glared at Piper, "I have never heard a worse lie come from your mouth."

Piper rolled her eyes, she knew that she wasn't the best liar but she damn sure wasn't going to tell Polly the truth. Despite Polly's twenty-one questions she was willing to keep Alex's secret for as long as she could.

"It's not a lie, Polly. I honestly don't know what the hell she does. Just that she travels a lot doing it."

"Well you better figure out quickly, because I doubt she is at a business meeting like she says."

Piper rolled her eyes once more, a habit that seems to happen frequently around Polly. Her best friend was right, things didn't add up. Ever since they decided to make their relationship…well a relationship, Alex had been acting differently. She has zoned out more than once with Piper, and no matter how many walls she broke down in order to get closer to brunette, she could see Alex building more to hide behind. Last night was a break through, she was able to see a side of Alex she only saw once before. But seeing that side didn't make a difference because once Alex left this morning she had long been gone from Piper. And the blonde hated that.

It was obvious that Alex had been hiding something from her. But she couldn't for the life of her figure out what it was, and that was the worst part about being away from the woman. Because the more she was away from Alex, the more she would retreat into her darkness her secrets provided.

"_Hello,_ earth to Piper. God you fucking lesbian, I have been talking to you for like ten minutes? Have you heard a word I said?"

Piper snapped out of her thoughts, glaring at Polly.

"No, I didn't hear what you said. But I would assume that it is about Alex?"

"Then you assume correctly, Pipes. I am just saying, the chick seems a little shady to me is all. You told me that she cheated on Sylvie with you. I hate to say what we all are thinking here but once a cheater always a cheater, am I right?"

Piper put her food down glaring at Polly while the woman spoke. "No, you're not right. Just because Alex had been zoned out, acting all weird and going to random meetings doesn't mean that she is cheating on me."

Piper stopped chewing her food, looking up in realization that all of that stuff _did_ in fact mean that Alex could have been cheating on her. She looked back to Polly who had been waiting for her to hear her own words.

"Good. So you heard that too, I thought I was going to have to explain what the fuck you just said. You need to talk to your cheating secretary, P. And fast, before you waste any more time."

Piper sighed, "She's probably not cheating, Polly."

"Yeah, okay."

Piper sighed once more, raking her hands through her hair. Well she couldn't say Alex hadn't warned her, she told her before that she was fucked up. Maybe Piper should have took her words for the truth and not just some bullshit warning. Polly finished her food, standing up looking at the blonde.

"You going to be okay?"

Piper nodded her head slowly.

"Do I need to pick you up tonight?"

Piper looked up at Polly questionably, "Why are you picking me up tonight?" Polly rolled her eyes at Piper, "I swear talking to you is like talking to a fucking brick wall. We have a dinner party that we have to do, it's a neighborhood thing. All the local businesses are having a dinner and the man that owns the building says that it's mandatory that we all go, something about becoming a part of the community."

Piper sighed, "Fine, I guess I will be ready at 8."

Polly bent down and kissed Piper on the head, "The party starts at 8, so I'll get you at 7:30."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Since when do we arrive to parties on time?"

"Since our boss was the one who told us to go to it, be ready."

Polly headed out of the door, as Piper cleaned and locked up the building. Calling a cab to head home.

* * *

Piper walked into the house to find Nicky and Lorna arguing in the living room. She tried to sneak upstairs to avoid disturbing the two women.

"See ask, Piper," Lorna shouted.

Piper stopped at the foot of the stairs, debating continuing her path to her bedroom or being dragged into an argument that had nothing to do with her. She decided the first choice.

"Too late, Chapman. We already know you fucking heard her. Get down here and help us settle this would ya."

Piper sighed, turning around and walking towards Nicky and Lorna. She put on her best smile and addressed the women.

"How can I help you guys?"

"Cut the shit, blondie. We just need you to decide something for us. Lorna and I have to go to a dinner tonight and she thinks my hair looks 'not classy'—her words not mine—and she wants to do it anyway. But I think it doesn't look to bad. So, what do you think?"

Piper raised her eyebrows, pointing to the woman's hair. "She thinks that you need to fix that?"

"That's what I'm saying it still looks kind of good from when she did my hair at the party. It's not nearly as big as it usually is."

Piper nodded her head agreeing with the woman, "She is right Lorna, her hair isn't as big as it normally is."

Lorna sighed, as Nicky cheered, "See, kid. You don't get to touch my hair."

"No, no, no. I didn't say that. I think Lorna should do your hair although it isn't nearly as big as it usually is. It still looks unprofessional. Let Lorna fix it."

Piper turned around and headed upstairs to avoid the glare she knew Nicky had been giving her. She chuckled as she heard Lorna rejoice.

As Piper opened the door to her bedroom her phone vibrated rapidly in her pocket.

**From: Alex**

**Still mad at me? **

Piper rolled her eyes.

**To: Alex**

**I'm sorry, I was too caught up in looking for the apology you owe me in that message. I couldn't find it. **

Piper kicked off her phone as she fell back onto her bed exhausted. She turned her head to look at the alarm clock that read the time as 5:30. She would she have start getting ready soon, if she was to be ready by 7:30.

Her phone rang once more.

**From: Alex **

**I am sorry, kid. I didn't mean to leave abruptly like that. You know how work can be. Can I stop a little late tonight? **

Piper rolled her eyes at the woman. She really wanted to talk to Alex, but not at the time. She was pretty sure the woman had been cheating on her less than a week into their relationship and she really had no desire to hear the woman playing confessions.

**To: Alex **

**I have something to go to. Sorry, can't be your fuck buddy tonight.**

Piper knew it was harsh but she wasn't in the mood to be bothered with the woman.

**From: Alex**

**You know that it isn't like that Piper. You're not my fuck buddy. Seriously, we need to talk. It's not as bad as you think. **

Piper rolled her eyes again.

**To: Alex**

**Meaning that it still is pretty bad. Anyway, I have places to be tonight, maybe tomorrow.**

Piper placed her phone down. Raking her hands through her hair as she thought about the brunette and their conversation. She didn't want to talk to Alex tomorrow, or today for that matter. She just wanted to be left alone in her thoughts, enough so that she wouldn't have to know about what Alex had to say. It wasn't as bad as she thought but it was still bad, and she didn't want anything to ruin what she had with Alex.

She sighed once more as she looked to her alarm clock, shocked that it now read 6:00. Piper moved from her bed and opened her door heading towards the bathroom. As she opened the door to the bathroom, she nearly ran into Nicky as she was walking out.

"Thanks for the support down there, Chapman."

Piper smiled, "Anytime, Nick."

She looked at Piper, "Turning in for the night already? Geez, I know Vause has some things to do tonight but that doesn't mean you turn into an old lady."

Piper moved past Nicky, walking into the bathroom. "I'm not turning in, I am going to my own thing tonight. I have functioned once without Alex."

Nicky shrugged her shoulders, "Could have fooled me."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Funny that I am the one not functioning and yet you're the one allowing Lorna to play in your hair."

Nicky rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

Piper watched as Nicky ran off to another room. Piper closed the door of the bathroom behind her, trying to shut the thought of the brunette out of her mind. Piper turned on the water of the shower allowing all the problems of the night to suddenly wash itself away.

* * *

Piper left the shower almost an hour ago, walking past Nicky as she complained about her using all of the hot water. She hadn't meant to stay in the bathroom for as long as she did, but she wanted to wash away the thoughts of Alex, and how the woman was slowly slipping away from her. She couldn't believe how much she cared for the woman, one minute she was in Connecticut trying find a way out of the hell hold. A way to find herself and all the things she wanted, and she figured she would find that in the city of New York. Instead she found only Alex. And she, within a very short period of time became not only everything Piper wanted, but almost everything she would ever need.

And she hated that. She hated that she would always care more about Alex, than Alex cared about her. And that's what made it so easy to see Alex leave in head, because the woman would do it without hesitation. Piper saw her do it before with Sylvie, it was only a matter of time before she was next.

Piper had placed her hair into a loose bun and decided to wear a black dress that crossed at the midsection. On the sides of the dress showed her bare skin, and the dress flowed to the bottom of the floor. She decided to wear her black heels to compliment the attire. Professional, yet still attractive. If Alex was going to have fun tonight made no sense for her not to.

As Piper fixed the last part of her make up her phone vibrated beckoning for her attention.

**From: Polly**

**Outside. **

Piper sighed, grabbing her bad and phone as she headed out the door. Walking down the stairs Piper received a wolf-whistle from her roommate.

"Wow, look who cleans up nicely. "

Piper smiled at Nicky, nodding at the woman. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself, Nick. You should let Lorna do your hair more often."

Lorna beamed from the living room, "That's what I tell her all the time."

Nicky rolled her eyes, "Don't count on it. Have fun tonight, blondie."

Piper nodded her head at the woman as she headed outside to meet up with Polly. Piper slipped into the passenger's seat, asking the woman to drive.

"We get to meet the man who sold us the building today, apparently he has two clients who are interested in our business and he will be introducing us at the party." Polly jumped up and down in the car in excitement before pulling the car out of the driveway.

"That's good, hopefully they won't try to change anything about the way we work."

"Like they could try, P."

"Yeah," Piper murmured. She wasn't really in the mood to entertain people she hadn't cared for. Especially if she was going to be forced to go. It didn't help that Alex had been acting weird the whole week either. Polly looked from the road and onto Piper. "Ah come on Pipes, cheer up. Tonight is going to be awesome, free drinks, free food, and new clients. And all you have to do is cheer up a little. Supercunt will be having her fun so why shouldn't you."

Piper nodded her head in agreement with Polly, she had been right. Why shouldn't she have her own fun? Alex was going to do her own thing tonight and not even think twice about her so she do the same.

Polly and Piper arrived at the party at exactly 8 o'clock. And just as Piper suspected no one important had arrived yet. The place was filled with a good amount of people and yet for the venue…practically empty. Piper rolled her eyes wishing the night would have been over before it even started. Piper walked to the bar and ordered a glass of wine.

"Hi."

Piper turned around to find a smaller man with brown, curly hair looking back at her. She gave him a weak smile and turned her head back to the bar. Responding to the man behind her, "Hi."

He moved closer, tapping on her shoulder to get her attention once more. Clearing his throat he finally spoke, "Hi, you're Piper Chapman, right?"

"Yes," Piper nodded her head wondering how the man knew who she was.

"Polly invited me, said that I should come and meet you."

Piper looked up from the man and looked around searching for Polly. When her eyes finally landed on the woman she had been smiling back and motioning for her to interact with the man. Piper rolled her eyes and looked to the stranger annoyingly.

"What is your name?"

He smiled nervously, "Larry, Larry Bloom."

Piper gave him a fake smile before replying, "Well, Larry, Larry Bloom. I have no interest whatsoever in meeting you or getting to know you anymore than I already have. I fear that Polly has lead you on and gave you the impression that I am single. Which I am not. So everything you do here on out won't interest me as much."

Larry smiled nervously under Piper's scrutiny. "Oh. Okay, sorry about it, I guess."

Piper walked off, grabbing her wine from the bar and without saying goodbye to Larry. She glided over to Polly with intentions of biting her head off. "What the fu—?"

Polly grabbed Piper's arm, "Piper, so nice of you to join us. This is Suzanne Warren and…" Polly stopped and looked to the other woman, "I'm sorry I don't think I got your name."

The woman smiled brightly before responding to the brunette, "I'm Yvonne Parker, but you can call me Vee."

Polly smiled at the woman before looking to Piper, "Yes, Suzanne Warren and Yvonne—I'm sorry, Vee Parker, our two new investors." Polly squeezed Piper's arm to let her know that anything she was planning to tell her would have to wait. Piper nodded her head, silently agreeing to play nice for anyone who was willing to invest in their business. She reached out her hand to shake the women's hands, having hers held a little too long by Suzanne.

Piper gave a weak smile and finally spoke to the women. "It's nice meeting the both of you ladies."

"No, the pleasure is all ours," Vee smiled.

"Vee was just telling me about how much she liked the idea of natural products and she wasn't planning on changing a thing if she happened to invest in it."

"Oh no, I wouldn't plan on changing a thing. Honestly, if I were to invest in your place, all I would ask if for my girls to be taken care of there. You know given some stable employment and what not."

Polly nodded her head in agreement with the woman, "And we could do that. We are already looking to hire people when the store opens, I am sure your girls would do fine."

Piper shot a look at Polly. They hadn't known this woman, whether less the women she knew. Why would they agree to hire them? Besides an investor should only be just that, the investor. They have no right to demand things like that and Polly knew it. But she just shot a "play along" look at Piper who rolled her eyes before complying.

"We would definitely consider hiring some of your ladies," Piper responded unenthusiastically.

Piper really wasn't in the mood to be at this party. She had been hit on by a numerous amount of men that night. She was forced to mingle with a bunch of people she didn't know and hadn't wanted to know and worst of all, she wasn't even drunk throughout any of it. Fuck Polly for making her come to this, Polly could have come to this event and represented the business all by her lonesome. She didn't have to make Piper join along.

"I think so, don't you Piper?"

Piper was taken out of her thoughts by Polly glaring at her and calling her name. "I'm sorry what?"

Vee chuckled, walking closer to Piper, "Piper, I feel like you are a little skeptical of us. Either that or uninterested. Either way, we have something that you want. And at the end of the day Suzanne and I only want what is best for your business. You doing great, means more money for us. We can help you with your future. Something that not everyone is willing to say to someone they just met but we are going to help you. If you're not building a future, it's because you don't believe there is a future. Do you not believe in your business, Piper?

Piper shook her head, "I do believe in a future for our business."

"Then you have to start acting like it. Because being rude to your investors isn't going to work."

A man not older than early 20's walked up to Vee, whispering in her ear before the woman nodded her head in response.

"Looks like I have to be going. I have some old friends I have to say hello to. We will be keeping touch, ladies."

Vee and Suzanne walked off leaving Piper alone to bear Polly's wrath. Polly slapped Piper on her arm.

"Ouch."

"What the fuck was that," Polly questioned.

"What the fuck was what?"

"That woman was willing to pay us a lot of money if we only hired her damn girls. Would it kill you to have said yes, or I mean at least act like you cared."

Piper rolled her eyes not responding to the woman.

"Piper!"

"I'm sorry okay, damn. I'll behave next time we talk to her, alright?"

"Thank you."

The two women stood in silence, until Piper finally spoke up. "Why the hell did you invite Larry Bloom?" Polly sighed, "I thought you would need a backup you know, in case everything with Supercunt went to hell."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Polly."

"No, here me out. Larry is kind, and sweet, and funny—"

"And boring, and awkward, and not my _girlfriend_. Oh yeah, I seem to have a girlfriend Polly, if you have forgotten."

Polly scoffed, "You don't have a girlfriend, Piper. You have an Alex and all you two have agreed to do is date exclusively. You don't have a title."

Piper rolled her eyes once more, "Whatever, Polly. I'm going to get another glass." Piper turned around and headed to the bar, ordering another glass of wine when she got there.

Tonight wasn't going as well as Piper had hope. She was annoyed with all of the people they met and not only that she just wanted to go home, maybe to talk to Alex, if she wanted to. Who was she kidding, she always wanted talk to Alex. But lately the woman's heads had been in the clouds and no matter what she tried, Alex always seemed to be further away from her and wrapped in her thoughts. She missed the Alex that she knew before all of this got complicated, but she hadn't really known Alex had she?

Can you really know someone after a month? Piper didn't know but she was sure that everything they had was coming to an end. She was just waiting for Alex to confirm it. As Piper waited for the bartender to bring her, her drink. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar raspy voice.

"Sylvie, I get it. Just shut the fuck up would you. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you, Al. Because you look pretty fucking lost to me."

Piper turned around upon recognizing the voices. The women hadn't noticed her presence. The bartender placed the glass in front of the woman, as she continued to glare at the women. Sylvie looked away from the brunette as her eyes fell onto Piper. She smiled mischievously, "Hello, Piper."

Alex snapped out of her thoughts, following Sylvie's gaze. Piper turned around and gulped the glass of wine down before standing up from the bar.

"Piper, I can explain."

Piper held up her hand, as she walked around the woman. "Save it. Fool me once, right?"

Alex grabbed the blonde's hand attempting to stop her, "Piper this isn't what you think."

Piper snatched her hand out of Alex's hold, "Don't you fucking touch me."

All Piper could see was red, she had no intention of figuring out why Alex and Sylvie being together could be anything but what Piper thought. Alex had never left Sylvie, and she once again was just another woman to fuck. She couldn't believe she allowed Alex to play her the way she did. Her Alex was standing next to Sylvie all dressed up on a date, and there she was sulking about missing the brunette who most likely hadn't thought about her twice that night. Fuck Alex. Fuck her for thinking that she could continuously play her the way she did, and fuck Piper for allowing her to. She walked away from the brunette and her…Sylvie.

* * *

"I'm getting the hint you didn't tell her about us."

Alex rolled her eyes at Sylvie as she watched Piper walk away from her. She had planned to tell Piper everything today at lunch but the day had gotten away from her and everything had just spun out of control.

"So are you going to go after her Al, or what?"

_**Thanks for reading guys, thought I would show some things through Piper's eyes for a second. The second part of this will come out Monday afternoon or Tuesday afternoon. I have lots of tests this week so I will try and make sure a chapter still comes out! Don't forget to review! ~AlyTay**_


	18. Both sides of the story (Part 2)

_**Hey guys, look I've had time today to write you guys this chapter. I loved reading your reviews and thought I would get this out to you before Tuesday. A chapter will be coming out for you guys tomorrow too ;) Thanks for all of the support and I hope to read more of your reviews. Have a wonderful Monday beautiful people~ AlyTay**_

_Alex sighed, "There is something I need to tell you."_

Her words echoed through her head as she answered the phone. Giving the blonde in front of her an apologetic look before picking up and walking out of the building.

"Hello," Alex answered annoyingly.

"Alex, how are you doing today?"

Alex rolled her eyes, wishing the man on the other line would hurry and say what needed to be said. She was in no mood for pleasantries. "I'm doing well, Kubra. How about yourself?"

"I am well as well. Enjoying the vacation?"

Alex sighed before answering the man's question. To tell the truth she wasn't having much of a vacation the last few days. Ever since Red brought up the "Vee" thing and Fahri's plan for power the woman hadn't really had time to relax.

"You could say that, not really much of a vacation anymore."

The man on the other line chuckled, "I see that you've talked to Fahri."

Alex winced at the sound of the man's name. After seeing him this morning she hadn't been keen on talking about his stupidity. She honesty wished that he took a step back and realized the flaws of his ways, before it became too late.

"I have."

"And what do you think of this plan of his?"

"I think if it works out, good for him. But if it doesn't...if it doesn't we all might not come back from this."

Kubra sighed at Alex's answer. "That's exactly what I was thinking when he came to me with the plan. I told him no, but you know how Fahri can be. I would have been more upset if it didn't actually bring me a great deal of money the past few months."

Alex rolled her eyes. She knew that this would happen. Unlike Fahri, Kubra was a smart man. He knew all the right investments to make, what to do to avoid the attention of the cops, and how to make sure none of them got caught. But he was just as greedy as he was smart, and seeing that he was receiving more money than he would have without Fahri's plan, he was fine crossing the line a little.  
It was no use in Alex wasting her breath, the man was going to do what he liked, despite her attempting to convince him otherwise.

"So what now?"

"I'm calling you to invite you to a meeting we will be having soon. You know as well as I that Fahri has taken too much for him to bare. In doing so he has covered his tracks sloppily. I think I have found a solution that will benefit us all, as well as keep us away from the Feds."

Ale nodded her head, relieved that Kubra seemed to have an idea on how to stop the crazy mess.

"How soon is soon?"

"An hour soon."

"And you're at the main office? Kubra, that's over an hour away, I'll barely be making it. Plus I am kind of in the middle of something right now."

Alex knew if she left Piper for work again she would be pushing a button. For the past two days she had been leaving Piper for work and she didn't want to make it a habit. Plus she couldn't leave the blonde at the table without an explanation to what she needed to tell Piper. The two would have to talk about what she had to say. Dropping the bomb on Piper and then leave abruptly would be nothing but detrimental to their very much new relationship.

"Whatever you have can wait. I am just asking for you to be here for an hour or two. You have many more months to be 'doing something'."

Alex sighed looking at her watch and then back into the building where the blonde sat. She would hate to have to leave her, but she truly had no choice.

"Fine. I'll be seeing you soon."

"That's my girl," Kubra hung up the phone. Alex stood there looking into the building sighing that she had to leave the blonde. She really needed to tell Piper about Sylvie but now couldn't have been the worst time.

Alex walked back into the building sighing as she approached the table. She didn't want to sit down, she only held the seat she once sat in, giving Piper yet another apologetic look.

"Hey look, kid. I'm sorry but I have to go, I have this meeting with my bosses in the next hour and they are pretty far out. If I leave now, I'll barely be making it."

Alex reached into her wallet and placed some cash onto the table. She was a least going to pay for the meal she wouldn't eat. She leaned into Piper, attempting to get a quick kiss. Piper moved her head back, avoiding the contact.

Alex sighed, _yup, this is the last straw,_ she thought.

"Pipes—"

"Go, you're going to be late."

Alex sighed, looking at the blonde once more. "I'm sorry. We will talk about this another time, I swear."

"How about we talk tonight, back at your place?"

Alex sighed once more, "I can't tonight. I have an event I have to go to." She watched as Piper rolled her eyes. Alex hated when the blonde did that, because it meant that she was checked out of the conversation. That anything that Alex said from here on out would become nothing but white noise. She was going to lose Piper with all of her secrecy and work habits. Slowly, but surely; it was obvious that she and Piper had an expiration date, and it was only coming up faster by the day.

"Fine, you let me know when you can schedule me in," Piper said coldly.

Alex sighed, knowing the woman had every right to be upset. "Piper—"

"You're going to be late."

Alex looked towards the door and back to Piper, "We will talk about this." Reluctantly Alex walked out of the door, heading towards her car. She stopped before she opened her door, debating being more late for the meeting that she already was to talk to the blonde. But Kubra was waiting and that's something you don't make him do.

* * *

Alex arrived to Kubra's business in exactly an hour. Barely making it to the meeting in time.

"Alex, nice of you to join us."

Alex walked over to Kubra shaking his hand before noticing the woman sitting in a seat in front of him.

"Please, Alex, take a seat."

He motioned for Alex to take the chair next to the woman before introducing the two.

"Alex this is one of my associates, Yvonne Parker. Yvonne, this is Alex Vause."

The woman smiled, stretching out her hand to meet Alex's. "Nice to meet you, Alex. I have only heard good things about you. Apparently, nothing you do can go wrong. You truly have a way with importing young lady."

Alex smiled at the woman, she knew she had gotten herself a nice reputation after starting to work for Fahri but she had no idea people were spreading the word so quickly.

"Thank you, I was only doing my job."

The woman smiled once more, "Well, you do it exceptionally."

Kubra smiled at the women's interaction. "I am glad you two are getting along so well. Because you see Alex, Yvonne here is good at what she does. And what she does is gets people out of sticky situations. She is responsible for the job in Portugal."

Alex widened her eyes, Portugal was a pretty big deal. A couple of months back, one of Alex's competition had gotten himself in some deep shit. He had lost the drugs that she had been importing and the money that came along with it. Apparently the cops had apprehended the bag and was a confession away from having her and anyone he ratted out jailed. But out of the blue, all of the evidence disappeared. The money had somehow ended up in Kubra's possession and Alex's competition had been gone without a trace. The big hit within the police department became its major fuck up. And Alex was here sitting in front of the woman who had managed to do it all without being caught. Alex sat in awe, staring at the woman in complete adornment.

"That was you?"

The woman smiled at Alex, holding her hands out surrendering. "Guilty."

"God, that was brilliant."

"Not as brilliant as what you did in Spain and Germany. I have never seen someone bring in so much in such a short amount of time. The way that you have the mules traveling so efficiently without a hint of speculation from the Feds. That young lady, _that's brilliance_."

Alex smiled, "Thank you."

"You truly have an eye for picking out the right people, and moving things well. Working with you will be an honor."

Alex smiled as she looked to Kubra, shocked that she would be working with such an idol. "That's why I called you here, Alex. If we are going to follow Fahri's plan we can't have any mistakes. With you two working together I doubt that we will. Yvonne has some ideas I want you to hear out, I have already approved them but if you don't think it will be wise I am willing to listen."

Fahri nodded his head towards Parker, allowing her take the floor. The woman looked to Alex before she spoke.

"What is the reason big drug ventures get shutdown but the cops?"

Alex pondered the question. "Plans become too big to contain. The person creating the plan usually gets so caught up in what they will get, that they forget how to cover their tracks in the process. Plus, ego plays a huge part. Everyone wants the credit for doing the unthinkable. People in the plan get caught, selling out the person who has already told the world about what they have done."

Vee smiled, approving of Alex's thorough answer. "Exactly. The only thing making this plan work so far is that so little people know about it. Now, Kubra wants to expand the hospital situation however having Sylvia in the plan is more than enough of who should know. If we tell other doctors than we will have too many people there. Nevertheless, we can bring in one of my girls into the hospital. One that can work with Sylvia. One that can manage the work when Sylvia is still playing as if she has one job. You'll oversee this operation. Make sure transportation is bringing what needs to be brought in, and taking what needs to be taken out. You'll assure the money makes it to both me and Kubra. And you'll make sure everyone is keeping quiet and playing their part. You are just as essential in this plan as I am. I will be here, making sure the cops keep to themselves and I'll be making sure the word isn't going around anywhere. If it is, I'll handle it."

Alex nodded her head, though the plan was chaotic at first, this woman knew what she had been doing.

"Will that be all?"

Yvonne shook her head, "No, it isn't. We have to also have community involvement. Put our hands into the new business around. Make sure they are functional, we will have money coming in both ways. Clean money and not so clean, that if our operation or expenses are ever questioned it will lead back to the local businesses. It will look as if we have made a substantial about of money from the businesses rather than drugs."

Alex raised her eyebrows in shock. This woman was truly brilliant. She had even thought about how the cops would have access to her accounts. Maybe investing in Nicky's business to help her out of her mess would really work out for the both of them in the long run.

"Sounds like a brilliant plan."

Kubra smiled at the women, "I'm glad you think so. Yvonne plans to stop by the community business dinner tonight, she has her eyes on this new natural products business. I forgot the name, but it seems profitable. You should invest as well."

Alex nodded her head, "I'm already ahead of you. I plan on investing in a local bar."

Kubra smiled once more, "See this is why I like you, Alex. Always a step ahead. Didn't I tell you she was wonderful?"

Yvonne smiled nodded her vigorously, "You did, you did. I am going to enjoy working with her."

The women turned their attention to the door upon hearing a knock. Kubra's secretary walking in, informing him that his flight would be leaving soon. He thanked her and sent her out of the room.

"Well it looks like we should be going."

Alex nodded at Yvonne's assumption. Kubra would have leave soon and she needed to be home in time for the party later on that evening. The two women stood up heading out of the door as Kubra called out to Alex.

"Oh, Alex. Take Sylvia to the party tonight, she is just as important in this operation as you. We need her meeting others and investing as well."

Unlike Fahri, you don't tell Kubra no. Kubra asking her was him telling her to take Sylvie. And in this case she would have to ignore the bad feeling about the woman.

"Will do."

Alex sighed, walking out the door. She and Yvonne said their goodbyes agreeing to see one another later that night.

As she got in her car she took out her phone to text her favorite blonde.

**To: Piper**

**Still mad at me?****  
**  
It didn't take long for Alex to get a response.

**From: Piper**

**I'm sorry, I was too caught up in looking for the apology you owe me in that message. I couldn't find it.**

Alex sighed, she knew the woman would be made at her but it's been two hours. She had to work, and she didn't want to put work before Piper, especially not so early into their relationship. But this meeting had been important. She needed Piper to see that.

**From: Alex**

**I am sorry, kid. I didn't mean to leave abruptly like that. You know how work can be. Can I stop a little late tonight?**

The sooner she could get this off her chest the better she would be. She hadn't wanted to worry Piper any longer. Especially if Sylvie would be staying much longer than she expected.

**From: Piper**

**I have something to go to. Sorry, can't be your fuck buddy tonight.****  
**  
Alex rolled her eyes, her leaving the blonde at lunch was no reason to be so harsh. Piper knew that she meant more to Alex than just sex. She had to.  
**  
****To: Piper**

**You know that it isn't like that Piper. You're not my fuck buddy. Seriously, we need to talk. It's not as bad as you think.**

Before Alex placed her phone down another message came blaring through.  
**  
****From: Piper**

**Meaning that it still is pretty bad. Anyway, I have places to be tonight, maybe tomorrow.****  
**  
Alex sighed, she wanted to call the blonde and talk to her. But looking at her watch she knew that if she didn't leave now she wouldn't make it in time to get dressed for tonight's event. She pushed the blonde out of her thought temporarily, heading home.

* * *

When Alex got home, she followed the same routine that she was accustomed to. She took of her leather jacket off and threw it onto the couch as she walked to her room.

Heading straight for the showers, Alex began to peel off her clothes as her phone rang. She picked up her phone for the fourth time of the day, once again refusing to look at her caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Vause."

Alex stopped undressing as she heard the familiar voice of her best friend. The two hadn't spoken since Nicky told her she knew that Sylvie had been working with them, and now here they were. On the phone with so much to say, yet smothered by loudness of silence.

"Hey, Nick."

The two women were quiet for a while. Wondering how they could bypass the awkwardness and skip back to the way it was before.

"So...are we just going to continue to be awkward and not talk?"

" I wasn't planning on it."

The women remained silent, "Look, Nichols. The shit you did was fucked up. But I get why you did it. Can we just forget that any of this shit happened?"

Nicky sighed a breath of relief before responding her best friend. "God, I was hoping that you would say that."

Alex chuckled at her friend, "You know I can't stay mad at you, Shorty."

"Good, I didn't feel like apologizing to you, Stretch."

Alex chuckled at the nickname, realizing that she missed her friend more that she thought that she would of. What Nicky had done to Alex was wrong, but it came from a good place. So Alex was willing to forgive the woman, she did save her ass after all.

"Are you coming to the business dinner thing tonight?"

"Yeah, sadly. And I have to bring Sylvie too."

Nicky coughed loudly, attempting to clear her throat. "What the hell? _Alex, no._ No, you cannot bring Sylvie tonight, Pi—"

Alex sighed, cutting the woman off. "I have to bring Sylvie, Nichols. I don't want to but Kubra made it clear he wanted her there."

"That's nice and all Vause, but you can't bring her, Pi—"

"Nicky, I have to. I know, I know, she is a buzz kill and you don't like having her around but I honestly have no choice."

"Vause, would you fucking listen to me, you can't bring Sylvie because—"

Alex looked at the clock. She cursed once she noticed the time, cutting Nicky off once more. "Fuck, hey Nichols, let me call you back when I am on my way there. Or I'll just see you tonight, I have to jump into the shower before I go. I'll see you later."

Alex hung up the phone immediately. Running to her bathroom to quickly take a shower.

* * *

Alex left the apartment an hour after she left the shower, she had been wearing a long black gown with a slit in the side. The dress was backless and hung around her elegantly around her shoulder, hugging her curves in all the right places. She decided to place her hair up into a ponytail that night, not having the time to curl it like she usually did when she wore it down.

She quickly walked up the familiar steps to Sylvie's apartment, knocking on the woman's front door as she waited for a response. Sylvie swung the door open seconds later, gearing up to snap at Alex until she saw what the woman had been wearing.

"Wow."

Alex raised her eyebrows, smirking at the woman in front of her. "Don't look too hard, Sylv. You'll start to drool."

Sylvie rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the house. Walking past Alex and heading towards the woman's car. "Hi, to you too, Sylvie."

Sylvie rolled her eyes once more, "I don't remember you saying hi to me today when you walked into my office."

Alex sighed, instantly feeling bad about what happened in Sylvie's office. "I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have put my hands on you." Alex walked in front of Sylvie opening the woman's door for her.

"No, no you shouldn't have."

"It won't happen again."

Sylvie looked at Alex sadly, nodding her head before she stepped into the car. Once Sylvie was in the car, Alex closed the door, walking around to the driver's seat. She moved to turn the car on before she paused, looking at the woman next to you.

"Hey."

Sylvie looked at the woman who was beckoning for her attention.

"Hey."

Alex gave a weak smile, "How was your day?"

"Besides you walking into my office?"

Alex sighed, nodding her head at the woman. "Yes, besides me walking into your office."

"Shit. Lost a kid today, and Victoria left me so…"

Alex gave the woman a sad look, cranking up the car. "Sorry, Sylv."

"Yeah, well, you win some, you lose some."

Alex nodded her head. Impressed that the women could hold a civil conversation, even if it was as simple as asking the other how their day had gone. She placed the car in drive and headed out to the business dinner they had already been a little late to. But no one really arrives to the events on time anyway.

Alex and Sylvie arrived to the dinner an hour late but Alex hadn't cared. No one important shows up early and besides, she already found her business to invest in. It was really just about introducing Sylvie to people and showing up for Yvonne.

As Alex walked into the building she was stopped by a short red head glaring at her. "No."

She sighed, "Nicky, I told you, Kubra wanted me to bring Sylvie."

Sylvie sighed, "Oh great, talk about me as if I'm not here. Nice, ladies."

Nicky rolled her eyes, looking from Alex to Sylvie. "Hey, Sylvia. How are ya?"

"Good, but—"

Nicky cut the woman off, "I don't care. Look, you two shouldn't be seen together. We have a problem."

Alex rolled her eyes at the woman being over dramatic. "What's the problem now, Nicky?"

"Well it's actually two problems. One: Apparently Red's friend Vee is somewhere around here. But your biggest problem is—"

"Dammit, Vee is around here? God, I can't catch a break." Alex adjusted her glasses nervously on her face. "Look, I don't have time to deal with that, I am going to go find Yvonne. She is one of our business partners, I need her to meet Sylvie. I'll be back, Nick."

"Fuck, Vause would you listen to me?"

Alex grabbed Sylvie's wrist, guiding the woman to the bar, wanting to get a drink as she scanned the crowd for Yvonne. She wanted Sylvie to meet the woman as quickly as she could, so she wouldn't deal with so much drama. She wanted one thing done at a time.

"Do you really think that we should be drinking so early tonight, Alex? I mean, I know you're stressed but you don't really work well drunk."

"Sylvie, I get it. Just shut the fuck up would you. I know what I'm doing."

Sylvie was getting on Alex's nerve. She knew how she was when she got drunk, and she wasn't planning on it. She just needed something to loosen her up is all. She had been nervous about Sylvie meeting Yvonne and was worried about Piper.

"Do you, Al? Because you look pretty fucking lost to me."

Alex looked around into the main room. Looking to see if she could see Yvonne anywhere but no such luck.

"Hello, Piper."

_Piper? _Alex looked away from the crowd and followed Sylvie's gaze. _Fuck. _Piper turned around and gulped the glass of wine down before standing up from the bar. "Piper, I can explain."

Piper held up her hand, as she walked around Alex. "Save it. Fool me once, right?"

Alex grabbed the blonde's wrist attempting stop her exist. Piper snatched her hand out of Alex's hold, "Don't you fucking touch me."

Alex closed her eyes sighing, she needed to talk to Piper and the last thing she needed was the blonde catching her with Sylvie. Alex knew it looked wrong entirely.

"I'm getting the hint you didn't tell her about us."

Alex rolled her eyes at Sylvie as she watched Piper walk away from her. She had planned to tell Piper everything today at lunch but the day had gotten away from her and everything had just spun out of control.

"So are you going to go after her Al, or what?"

Alex placed her glasses onto her head, glaring at Sylvie before she turned to chase after Piper. Piper continued to push her way through the crowd with Alex following at her heels.

"Piper."

"Fuck off," Piper called back behind her. The blue-eyed blonde had now made her way through the crowd throwing the door open as she walked out of the building. Alex watched as Piper threw her hand up calling for a cab.

"Kid."

"Don't fucking call me that?"

Alex sighed once more, "Piper, come back inside we need to talk."

Piper scoffed, opening the door to the cab. "What the fuck do we need to talk about, Alex? Huh? How you are no good fucking cheater? Sorry, I don't think much needs to be said."

Piper got into the cab, as Alex attempted to open the door she just closed. Piper locked the door, glaring at the woman outside of the car.

"Open the door, Piper."

"Fuck you."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Open the fucking door, Piper. We_ need_ to talk."

Piper took her attention off the woman at her door, giving her address to the man in the driver's seat. Alex moved to the passenger seat, knocking on the window. Signaling for the man to down the cab window. Once the driver complied, Alex gave the man an order.

"Don't drive the car."

Piper scoffed at Alex, "Don't listen to her, drive."

"God, Piper were you always this stubborn. Get out of the cab."

"I'm not getting out."

Alex rolled her eyes, pointing at the woman in the backseat. "You're getting out of the car."

"You don't want me to get out of the car, Alex."

"Yeah I do."

"No you don't, because if you did, you would realize this cab is the only thing holding me back from slapping the hell out of you."

Alex glared at the woman, pondering if getting slapped by Piper would be really worth it. She decided that it would have been, because at least the blonde was fighting for something. She rolled her eyes. "Okay, you know what?" Alex reached into the cab unlocking the car.

"Hey," the driver called back, angry at Alex for touching his car. Alex rolled her eyes, "Shut the fuck up." She walked to Piper's door and pulled it open, grabbing the woman by her arm out of the car.

"I said don't _fucking_ touch me, Alex," Piper said as she pushed the woman back.

"We're going to fucking talk, Piper. If you want to hit me, then do it." Alex held her arms out, giving the woman the ability to hit her freely. Piper rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to hit you, Alex."

Alex sighed a breath of relief. "Yet," the blonde finished.

"Look, I can explain everything. I know it looks bad but there is a reason behind all of this."

Piper raked her hand through her hair, glaring at the woman. "Are you going to fucking explain why you are here with you ex-girlfriend after acting weird for the past three days. Or are you going to explain playing me for a fool for the second time in less than a _fucking month_? Because you keep saying that you are going to explain but I'm not hearing a damn thing." Piper had been yelling at the woman through clenched teeth.

"Look, I'm not playing you for a fool, alright. I am with you and only with you. I'm here with Sylvie because…I don't know how to put this in words…"

"Well you better fucking figure out soon."

"When I went out of the country on business, my bosses added her into the business without me knowing. I just figured out a couple of days ago, which is why I was acting weird for the past few days because I didn't know how to talk to you."

Piper scoffed coldly, "You see how easy that was. You could have done that when you found out, _Alex,_ instead of coming to the fucking party with your girlfriend."

Alex sighed, "_Ex-girlfriend_, Piper. She isn't my girlfriend._ You're_ my girlfriend."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Really, am I? Am I really, last time I checked we are just dating exclusively. We don't have a title, Alex."

"Well, we do now. God, Piper, I can't lose you. And I know I'm wrong I should have told you about her."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

Alex opened her mouth to respond, only to be stopped by Nicky. "Hey ladies, although I am glad that you two are finally talking. You guys are so loud mother fucking Teresa can hear you. So take this somewhere else would ya? People are beginning to stare."

Nicky turned around to walk back into the building. Alex sighed, watching the woman leave before looking back to Piper. Only to find that the blonde had been walking away from her and down the street.

_Dammit, Piper, _she thought before chasing after the blonde.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed, don't forget to review :) ~AlyTay (Also, please forgive the typos)**_


	19. My Apologies

_**Author's Note: Okay guys, I have to apologize for two things. One this is not a new chapter, however, this is an update for you guys. I have been swamped in school work and test for the past week and a half. Hence, no chapter update. I have not had the time to write the chapter that you guys deserve. However, I have one more test today and when that is done I will try and have a chapter out by Friday afternoon. I really love writing this story and I don't plan to end it anytime soon. **_

_**I just thought I owed you awesome people a reason for my absence. I love that you guys are still reviewing for me to update, it is keeping me on my toes. But I have to study, study, study if I want to pass my exams. I enjoy you guys with every fiber of my being and I promise there will be a chapter Friday. After Friday I may not have another Chapter out until next Tuesday because my test on Monday, but I am trying. I hope you guys understand. And once again, sorry the update teased you with a new chapter.**_

_**If you have any questions, or would like for something to be in an upcoming chapter don't hesitate to PM me, you guys might see something cool that could happen that I don't. Once again, you guys don't know how awesome you were and I promise the next chapter will be worth reading ;)~AlyTay**_


	20. I Am Still In This

_**Hey guys, sorry tried to release this chapter a lot sooner, but you know how great some naps can be. Falling asleep at the keyboard really helps no one. I hope you enjoy this a lot. I am also glad to have read your awesome good luck messages. They made my day and I love how understanding you guys are. You're really awesome and I am glad that you guys enjoy the book so much. I am always glad to read your reviews and if you ever have something you wanna read you can PM me, I am always open to options. ~AlyTay**_

"Pipes, come on."

Piper called back to Alex over her shoulder, responding to the woman viciously. "I'm starting to think you don't know what _'fuck off'_ means."

Alex rolled her eyes as she jogged in front of the woman, turning her around to stop her from her path. "God dammit, Piper. Can you just stop, we _need_ to talk."

Piper held her hand up, stopping the woman from speaking. "We've already talked, remember?"

Alex nodded her head. "We still need to finish, Piper. I _was _going to tell you about me and Sylvie. I swear. I told you I needed to talk to you today, that's what I was going to talk to you about. But the day got ahead of me, and I fell behind in telling you what needed to be said. And I am sorry about that. I really am, but please…kid, we can work through this."

Piper raked her hand through her hair while the other hand rested on her hip. She looked off into the street debating whether or not she should truly talk to Alex. Alex noticed that the woman had pondered leaving her right where she stood. She reached out cautiously grabbing Piper's hand into her own. "Pipes, _please_. Come on, I don't say please to just anyone. We can talk about this. Just…don't leave. Hear me out."

Alex looked at the blonde, pleading for her to give her another chance. She didn't want Piper to leave, she played this scenario in her head multiple times and nothing had been as terrifying as this moment. In this moment, the blonde had actually left and if she wanted to, she wouldn't have to come back to the chaos that is Alex. Even if the brunette desperately wanted her to.

"Piper Chapman?"

Piper laughed quietly at the woman trying coax her back into her chaotic web of lies. The blonde still refused to respond to the brunette, but the woman took her laughter as sign that the smaller woman had cooled down. She took the other woman's hand into her own, pulling the woman closer to her. Piper opened her mouth to finally respond when she was cut off by the voice of the man approaching behind Alex. "Piper is everything okay?"

Alex rolled her eyes before turning around to look at the man. She looked back to Piper, raising her eyebrows, curiously.

"I'm fine, Larry," Piper waved off the man.

Alex sighed loudly, who the hell was this guy to think that he could come into their obviously private conversation?

"Are you sure? It doesn't sound like it and I saw her pull you out of the car—"

Alex rolled her eyes at the man's persistence before looking back the man, agitatedly. "_Larry, _she said she was fine. So, I suggest you leave. We're kind of in the middle of something."

Larry took a step closer to Alex, challenging the woman and her request for him to go. "If she was fine, she wouldn't be here, yelling for you to fuck off, now would she? Now, if recall I was talking to Piper. Not you."

Larry looked past Alex, and onto Piper. Staring at the woman, hoping that he could see her pleas through a faint look onto her face. Alex stopped the man, glaring at him as she spoke. "And if_ I_ recall I think I would remember telling you that she is fine. I've had a hell of a night Larry, I suggest you go back into the building."

Piper finally intervened, seeing the confrontation beginning to arise between Alex and Larry. "I _am_ fine, Larry. Don't worry. Alex wouldn't hurt me."

Larry continued to glare at the much taller woman, as he responded to Piper. "Didn't look like that to me."

Alex scoffed, the man truly had some nerve to accuse her of hurting Piper. "She just wanted to talk. Besides…Alex was just leaving."

Alex turned around, raising her eyebrows at the woman once more. Disappointed that persuading Piper to talk to her had come to an end, due to the interruption of Larry. She wanted to talk to the woman before she had time to think, before she convinced herself that leaving Alex was the best thing. "Was I?"

Piper nodded her head, looking blankly at the brunette before responding. "Yes, you were."

Alex sighed once more, she hated how the blonde was acting towards her. She told her the truth. Granted it had been a little too late but at the same time, she told Piper. She was going to tell her, the day just got away from her. Once again, Alex was damned no matter what decision she decided, she just wanted to prolong Piper walking out a little longer. She couldn't blame the blonde for wanting her to leave, she just wished that she didn't.

Alex turned her attention to the woman as she watched Piper back out of her arms. Alex sighed, knowing that that would be the last time she would be able to hold the woman again. She looked at Piper longingly, pleading for the woman not to leave her. To hear her out.

"Piper—"

"You have to go back to the dinner, you obviously came here tonight for a reason. So…go."

Alex reached out for Piper once more, attempting the grab the woman, who had been slowly making distance between the two of them. "Piper—"

"Go. Sylvie is waiting for you, you don't want your boss to be upset. We can talk another time."

Alex sighed once more, placing her glasses above her head as she refused to move away from the blonde; not sure whether or not she should completely trust what the woman had been saying.

"We'll talk?"

Piper nodded her head as if she had been trying to convince herself of her words.

"Yeah," she spoke quietly.

Still not trusting her feet to move, Alex stared at the blonde, questioning the truth behind her words. "Swear to me that we will."

Piper nodded her head slowly. "Alex, we will."

The women had been so spellbound by one another that they forgot they had a guess until the man cleared his throat once more. The women turned to look at the intruder as he opened his mouth to speak to Piper. "Do you need me to take you home?"

Alex glared over her shoulder to the man slightly behind her. He truly was unable to read a room. Piper shook her head, "No, Larry. I should be fine. Thank you, though. You should go back to the dinner too, I'm sure Polly's looking for you."

Piper turned around, flagging for yet another cab for the night. Alex sighed, as she was forced to watch the woman she cared about, possibly leave her forever. She wouldn't blame Piper, she hadn't signed up for any of this drama. And yet, here they were, less than a week of being a relationship and the world was testing them. Alex didn't only want Piper to stay, she needed her to. Piper reached out for the door of the car, before she could step in, Alex called out to the woman once more. Attempting to test whether or not tonight truly was the last time she and Piper would speak, she called out the woman, testing her the best way she knew how.

"Hey!?"

Piper glanced up at the woman, with curious eyes. "Goodnight, Piper Chapman."

Piper smirked at the woman. But still, Alex had no clue to whether or not the blonde had forgiven her. She needed the woman to say it back. If she said it back it meant that Piper was willing to work through this, she was willing to take Alex for what she was and accept that maybe her chaos was everything but her own. She needed Piper to be willing to take on her burden.

Alex's boat was sinking terribly, and Piper swore to her that she could swim, even if the waves of the oceans were those originated by Alex's lies, Piper promised to stay. She needed to know whether the woman's promises were just words. All she needed was for Piper to respond the best way she knew how.

Piper opened her mouth to respond to the brunette. But as quickly as she opened her mouth, she closed it, stepping into the cab without saying a word to Alex. She gave her address and gave a silent nod as the cab separated the two women from one another.

Alex sighed raggedly with a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Piper hadn't played along. Despite everything the blonde wasn't coming back, and that was her way of telling Alex that. She couldn't blame the woman, when came to New York she was in search of a fresh start. Not Alex and her business and her lies, and her secrecy. But a fresh start and Alex was anything but that. The brunette turned around, walking back to the party, attempting to pick up the shatter pieces of her left behind by the blonde. Piper didn't have to say she wasn't coming back, Alex knew. She asked her to swear that they would talk, and she noticed that the woman never did. She attempted to coax her back with their favorite greeting/farewell and she left in the cab without a word.

Alex had lost the only person she dreamed of never letting go and she truly had no idea what to do about it. As Alex opened the door to the building she was disrupted by the ringing of her phone, she pulled herself out of her thoughts. Thinking it had been Fahri or Kubra checking in on her, she opened her phone, looking at her message.

**From: Piper**

**Goodnight, Alex Vause.**

Alex smiled at the woman's text. Reading the three words over and over again as if they had become a part of her favorite piece of literature.

This, this was Piper's way of saying they still have a chance.

* * *

Alex walked into the building with a smile on her face, happy with the message she had just read. Yeah, Piper had just told her goodnight, but she also put her full name in the message. Meaning she was playing along, meaning she wanted to. She was giving Alex another chance, or at least telling the woman she was willing to. And that was enough for Alex. As she walked into the building she was stopped by Nicky, the same way she had been when she entered the room with Sylvie next to her.

"Why the hell are you smiling, Vause? That didn't look like a good argument if you ask me. Didn't sound like one either." Nicky looked around Alex and out towards the door expecting for someone to have come in behind the woman.

"Where's Chapman?"

Alex shrugged her shoulder, signaling towards the door, "Oh, she left a few minutes ago."

Nicky shook her head, "Seriously, for someone to have gotten caught hanging out with her ex-girlfriend by her new girlfriend and being left at dinner, you seem….awfully chipper."

"I know, but I have something worth looking forward to."

Nicky raised her eyebrows questioning the woman, "Which is?"

"We are going to talk about tonight, like adults in a functioning _relationship_."

Nicky rolled eyes, "Never did I think you would be saying the 'R' word, Vause. I actually wasn't sure you knew how to pronounce that…"

Alex rolled her eyes, hitting the woman playfully on the shoulder.

"Thanks for the heads up about Pipes being here, Nick. What would I do without you," she question sarcastically.

Nicky rolled her eyes as she back away from the woman, "Hey, hey, hey. Don't blame me, I tried to help you several times. You just kept ignoring me, so I stop trying. You know what they say, if at first you don't succeed—"

"Try again..."

"No. If at first you don't succeed, then…go home. It's just simply not worth your time. Meaning I tried to tell you, you didn't listen to me, then I stopped trying, it wasn't worth my time. I, unlike you, Vause, am in a happy relationship where my ex-girlfriend from hell isn't ruining my current relationship. So there's that."

"Fuck off, Nichols."

Nicky chuckled, looking at the taller woman in front of her before responding once more. "Seriously Vause, are you two okay?"

Alex watched as the woman in front of her became serious, smirking at how her friend could go from a sarcastic asshole to someone as caring as she was. She gave her a quick nod before placing her glasses back onto her forehead and responding. "We will be."

Nicky smiled at the woman, "Way to fight for your woman, Vause."

Nicky motioned her head over to the corner of the room, "Now, I hate to add shit to this pile of crap you got here, but the doc is looking for you. And I don't know how long Lorna can put up with her bullshit."

Alex looked over to find Lorna nodding to Sylvie, it was obvious the woman had been uninteresting in anything the taller woman had to say. But she gave Lorna points for effort; she shot Nicky an apologetic glance and headed towards Sylvie. As she walked to make her way towards her ex-girlfriend she was stopped by a smaller woman stepping and stopping abruptly in her path.

"Give me three reasons why I shouldn't kick your ass right now, Supercunt."

Alex sighed, could this day have really gotten any worse. "Holly, listen, I don't have time for you right now. What Piper and I have going on is none of your business."

The smaller woman rolled her eyes, mimicking a habit Alex was sure Piper picked up from her. "The name's Polly, you fucking lesbian. And Piper _is_ my business. So, when you make it your mission to convince her that you aren't cheating on her and the second she leaves you are heading back to your old girlfriend…I call it cheating. You may not see it that way. And Piper may be blinded by everything that is you, from your secretary glasses right down to your pussy eating breath, but I see through your bullshit, _Alex_. And I know that you are up to no good, and if you hurt her, and I mean _hurt _her. The first person you'll be worried about is me, and how I plan to kill you. You got that?"

Alex looked to the woman, she was impressed that Piper had such a good friend. Someone willing to stand up for her even if she had no chance in winning a fight if it were to happen. She was happy the blonde had someone like Polly, willing to fight for her when she needed it. Although it was completely unnecessary and a little infuriating.

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

Alex knew she pulled a trigger when the smaller woman glared at her once more. If looks could kill she would have been dead, and although she knew Piper hated when she and Polly disagreed, it was worth every second of it.

"Listen, bitch—"

Alex sighed as she looked behind the woman and onto Sylvie, still talking to now obviously annoyed Lorna. "I'm sorry, I have better people to waste my time on. But hey we'll talk, alright Molly?"

"It's Polly!"

"Fuck, sorry, Dolly. I'm horrible with names." Alex walked away from the brunette who had now been turning red, feeling satisfied with her childish antics. She placed a hand onto Lorna's shoulder and held the other hand out for Sylvie to take. "Would you mind if I borrowed Sylvie for a second or two, Lorna?"

Lorna nodded eagerly at the woman, "No, no, not at all. Take your time, I was just about to find Nicky."

Alex nodded her head, responding to Lorna's silent 'thank you' once she started to guide Sylvie into the crowd. She needed the woman to meet Vee, so she too would be in more on the plan. What could Alex say, her misery loved company and she needed the woman to join her in her chaos.

After moments of walking around, Alex stopped in front of a table that Vee sat at. Happily smiling from one person to the other as she carefully charmed the crowd surrounding her. Once she caught sight of Alex, she gave everyone a friendly nod goodbye, telling everyone that she would be returning sooner than they thought.

Once the woman had walked away from the table, they stopped near a secluded area and began to speak.

"Yvonne, this is Sylvia, the woman that we have working at the hospital I told you about. And Sylvie, this is Yvonne Parker."

Sylvie raised her eyebrows at the woman, "Wait, _the_ Yvonne Parker?"

The woman smiled as brightly as she had once Alex had figured out she was who she was, "Yes. I am the one and only."

Sylvie smiled, as if she had been in the face of a legend. Staring at Sylvie, Alex questioned how much the woman had really know about the business and how much she had been letting on. She continued to stare at the woman curiously before being interrupted out of her thoughts by the voice of Vee.

"It's not nice to stare, Alex."

Alex smirked before turning back to Vee, "Sorry, I hadn't noticed."

Vee smiled once more, "No. It's quite alright, have you filled in the doctor on our plan?"

Alex shook her towards the woman, "No, I haven't. Thought I would leave the fun part to you."

Vee smiled once more before nodding, she looked to the woman and then recited the plan she had earlier in the day back to Sylvie. "As you know, Kubra has expanded the hospital situation however having you in the plan is more than enough of who should know. If we inform other doctors then we will have too many people there. Nonetheless, we can bring in one of my girls into the hospital with you. She will work with you and also manage the work when you're playing as if you have one job. Alex will oversee this operation. Make sure transportation is bringing what needs to be brought in, and taking what needs to be taken out. You'll assure the money makes it to both me and Kubra. And you'll make sure everyone is keeping quiet and playing their part. You are almost as essential as Alex and I. I will be here, making sure the cops keep to themselves and I'll be making sure the word isn't going around anywhere. If it is, I'll handle it."

Sylvie nodded her head at the woman, "You just have it all figured out don't you."

Vee nodded her head, happy that she had sold herself to yet another person. Elated that her plan had been working better than she had thought before. This plan with the hospital was going to work, and Alex, Kubra, and Fahri were going to be loaded by the end of it all, with Vee on board nothing could go wrong.

Vee smirked at the woman, "You have to when it comes to breaking the law, young lady. The key, is to be two steps ahead of them. Not just one."

Alex closed the door as she made her way to the other side, opening the door for Sylvie. The smaller woman stepped out of the car; walking towards her house. Alex waited by the car, closing the door and leaning against the vehicle as she watch Sylvie walk towards her home.

"Like what you see?"

Alex chuckled at the woman's attempt to seduce her. "Not anymore, no."

Sylvie turned around, walking backwards as she placed her hand over her heart. Pretending to be offended by what the brunette had said. "Your words still haven't lost its touch, I see." Sylvie stopped walking backwards, and changed her direction. Walking back towards Alex, stopping once the woman had been only a few feet away from one another. "Al…I have a question."

Alex smirked, raising her eyebrows at the woman. "I might have an answer."

Sylvie sighed, as she pondered her unspoken question once more. Finally gaining the courage, Sylvie opened her mouth to ask the question. "What makes her so special," the woman whispered.

Alex closed her eyes, tired of once again having to watch the effects of what it took for her to end up with Piper. Breaking Sylvie's heart was no easy task. She cared about the woman, hell she still loved her. After all she spent a year and a half with the woman before she became nothing but this bitter shadow of herself. Alex couldn't even remember the last time she saw the woman smile, and it was all because of her. She at least owed the woman an answer.

"I don't know."

"Really?"

"Really. I'm sorry."

Alex hadn't lied to the woman. She truly didn't know what made Piper so special. She just _was. _What she felt with Piper was something far more than she ever felt with Sylvie. When the woman touched her she felt her body cave to her every desire, her laugh became Alex's favorite song, and her smile was a magnificent portrait. Worth spending Alex's last dime. Piper was someone worth having, worth loving. She didn't know why she just was. And that was the best part of being with Piper, it was easy. Calling the woman her own was easy, she didn't have to force herself to fall in love with Piper. She just did. And that was something she could have never said about Sylvie.

Alex smiled shyly, looking back at the woman. She leaned off the car, walking towards the driver's side. "Goodnight, Sylvie."

"Goodnight, "she replied quietly.

Alex slid into the driver's side. Sighing as she cranked up her car, she refused to look back at the woman standing next to her car. The look on her face had been simply too much, and Alex was sure she hadn't had the time for it.

* * *

Alex entered her home, continuing the same path she always did. She threw her jacket onto the couch as she made her way towards her room. Stripping out of her dress, she sighed, grabbing a shirt from her drawer and falling onto her bed. Tonight had been a horrible night. Absolutely horrible, and no matter what, no matter how hard she tried she was sure she would be losing Piper. Yes, the woman responded to her message. And yes, she had agreed to talk with her, but Alex was worried about what would happen afterwards. After she told her everything that had to be said.

Alex sighed as she rolled over the other side of the bed. Even though the blonde had only stayed at her house for a couple of nights, the pillows of her bed smelled heavily like her. She missed the blonde more than she cared to admit, and it was obvious in the way her body craved her touch. She wanted to hold the woman in her arms, listen to her sound of her even breaths as she would fall asleep.

Alex reached over onto the table near her bed, taking her phone into her possession.

**To: Piper**

**I can't sleep without you, kid.**

Alex sat next to her phone, anxiously awaiting a message from the blonde.

**From: Piper**

**Try. **

Alex sighed as she responded to the woman.

**To: Piper**

**Ouch. A little harsh don't you think. **

**From: Piper**

**Or maybe not harsh enough. You woke me up. **

Alex quickly replied to the blonde.

**To: Piper**

**Maybe I should come over and help you go back to sleep. **

**From: Piper**

**I rather you'd not. **

Alex rolled her eyes at the woman's coldness. Refusing to listen to her and her irrational statements.

**To: Piper**

**I'll be there soon. **

Alex turned her phone off, in hopes to honestly admit that she never received Piper's message if the woman asked when she arrived.

* * *

"Alex."

"Piper," the raven haired woman said with a smirk.

"Can I help you?"

Alex's eyes took in the woman in front of her. Piper had been wearing shorts and a blue tank top, though it wasn't much it was obvious to Alex that Piper hadn't been wearing a bra.

"You most—Déjà vu," Alex raised her eyebrows at the woman.

Piper stepped to the side to allow Alex to enter.

"What's Déjà vu?"

Alex shook off the familiar dream she had the first time she had met Piper, although she hoped the night went down the same path her dream had ventured on, she need to make things right with the blonde. "Is Nicky here," Alex asked as she looked up the stairs.

Piper closed the door and walked closer to Alex.

"Al, it's late."

Alex darted her eyes from the staircase and onto Piper. She then moved closer to Piper. "I know."

"Al," Alex stepped closer to Piper, pulling the woman closer to her in the process. "Nicky isn't here. She is staying at Lorna's house."

"Good. Now we can talk."

Piper sighed once more, "Alex, I really don't have time for this. I am pretty sure the reason you came over tonight was for anything but to talk. It's too early in the morning. Come back another time."

Alex rolled her eyes at the woman, "No, not tomorrow. If I wait til then you're going to change your mind. Besides…I actually did come here to talk."

"Alex—"

"I tried to sleep without you, you know?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"And how did that work out for you?"

"It didn't."

"Well that's unfortunate isn't it—"

Alex chuckled, taken aback by the blonde. "I told you…feisty. And stubborn."

Piper sighed, raking her fingers through her hair, "Alex…why are you here?"

_Alex sighed, she had planned for this conversation to go a million ways on her way there. She had planned on telling Piper about the plan she was forced to take with Kubra. Hell, she even planned to tell the woman about the reasons why she had been at the dinner party. She planned to tell Piper everything. And here she stood, unable to tell Piper what she planned to say. Instead, she decided to stop overthinking, for once, and actually tell the blonde how she felt._

"I'm scared of being in love. I can transport large amounts of heroin from country to country with Fed's breathing down my neck. I can…fight a mule if they don't send things on time. Shoot someone? I'm sure I could do that—if I put my mind to it. But being in love…that's something I can't do. You told me that to love at all, is to be vulnerable. And I'm trying, I_ really_ am. But I can't help but to think that no matter what I do, I am doing everything wrong. I am trying to vulnerable with you Piper, I am. I am trying to be that girlfriend that tells you everything the second things go wrong, but you have to understand. You have to know, that I have spent the past few years building wall after wall, and despite your desperate need for me to knock them down. It's not that easy. And I really want to knock them down for you, because you are such a beautiful woman, and I am enchanted by you too. More than you know. I am also pretty sure that I don't deserve you. And I know, I know it's not your fault that I am fucked up. But I am. And I can't do anything about it, no matter how hard I try."

Alex sighed, taking a breath before responding to the woman.

"But with you, I am trying something that I've never before. And that's letting you in and in time we can break down these walls. But you have to wait for me to catch up, you have to stop running away from me the moment things get bad. Because it only makes more question how easy it will be for you to walk and never come back."

"Alex—"

"I'm still in this, Piper. Just give me another chance, I promise…this time around will be different."

_**Sorry for any typos, thanks for reading the chapter guys. Look for a chapter Monday afternoon! Please Review. **__** ~AlyTay**_


	21. This Doesn't Mean You're Forgiven

_**I have decided to release this chapter Sunday night instead of Monday like I planned. Meaning there will be no Monday chapter. But I guess that's the price you guys will have to pay with me updating so soon. I get impatient so I could only imagine how you guys feel. Enjoy the chapter please, I will have another one out on Tuesday and if not then by the end of the week. I hope you guys enjoy! ~AlyTay**_

Alex woke up for yet another morning, not feeling like herself. She laid on her bed staring at the ceiling as she contemplated what she had planned to do with her day. It had been a week since she last spoke to Piper, but she could remember their last conversation like it was yesterday.

* * *

"_Alex—" _

"_I'm still in this, Piper. Just give me another chance, I promise…this time around will be different."_

_Piper squinted her eyes at the brunette as a smirk slowly appeared across her face. Alex looked back at the woman questionably, wondering why her demeanor had changed. _

"_What," Alex questioned._

_Piper pulled away from Alex's embrace. Placing her hands into the woman's, watching as she slowly entwined their fingers together. "Well, would you look at that?" _

"_Look at what?" _

_Piper took an entwined finger and pointed it towards Alex before replying, "See that…that, __**kid**__, is how you communicate." _

_The blonde smiled weakly, looking past the brunette as if she had been pondering something. Alex moved her head to gain attention of the blonde, as they locked eyes, Alex decided to speak. "Then, why do I…why do I feel like there is a 'but' coming along?" _

"_Because there is. Al, look I am glad that you are communicating now, but…I just…I just think that after tonight maybe, maybe we're just trying to make the inevitable happen. You know? You and I, __**we **__don't work, we don't. We never have. And, us continuously falling apart day after day is just an example of how we shouldn't be together. It has been almost two months since I first met you Al, and because of you, I have fallen in love and I have fallen apart. And I can't keep doing this, wondering what you're doing when I am gone. I can't keep imagining that there is this secret that you're keeping from me. I came to New York to start over, to try something new. And although you are __**someone **__new. You're just the same as every man or woman I've been with. The only difference now is…when you leave it'll hurt a little bit more than the other's."_

_Alex knew that this would happen. She knew that once everything came out into the light, that Piper would leave. But she was still hoping that the woman would have chosen her. Chosen to stay. She expected for this to happen, but no matter what she couldn't have pictured her leaving the way she was. _

"_Piper—" _

"_I am still enchanted by you, Al. I think a part of me will always be. But I can't keep stressing myself out about what we are. I have other things I need to focus on." _

_Alex should have known. She did exactly what the blonde asked her to do and her she was telling her goodbye. She should have known better than to let someone in. It never helped her in the long run, Piper was an exception. But at the same time she wasn't. Yes, she let her guard for the woman, something she hadn't done in a long time. Not since, Elena but still, the outcome was no different. Alex was left alone, and heart broken, and in a way it was all her fault. _

_She gave Piper a weak smile as she removed her hands from the blonde's. "I, uh…I completely understand. You don't need my drama—" _

"_Alex, look, I'm sorry. I really am." _

_Alex chuckled sadly as she stepped back from the blonde, "No, no, no. Don't be. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have uh…put you through all this stuff. At least we tried, right?" _

"_Alex," Piper whispered. _

_Alex mimicked the whisper of Piper's voice as she spoke, walking past the blonde and towards the door. "This isn't how I wanted the night to end." _

"_I know." _

"_I'll see you around, kid." _

_Alex walked out of the door and towards her car. Refusing to look back at the woman standing in the doorway…it would hurt far too much if she did. _

* * *

So her Alex was, lying on her bed as she looked up at the ceiling. Wondering what she would do with her day. She did that often now, especially since she hasn't been able to have a proper night's sleep without the blonde. And oddly enough, though she contemplated what she would do with her day, she would spend most of it doing just that. Contemplating it, because at the end of the day, she winded up spending all of her time at home. Doing absolutely nothing, but reading and occasionally working if needed. But she still had her vacation time, and without anyone to share it with, it just become days that managed to repeat.

Alex was taken out of her thoughts when she got a knock onto her door. She sighed as she got up. Reminding herself that next time she ventured downstairs to say a couple of words to the doorman. As she made her way into the living room the knocks on the door became rapid and louder and louder by the second. As always, without looking to see who it was, Alex threw her door opened and glared at the woman in front of her.

"You of all people know there is a fucking doorbell."

The smaller woman, smiled as she stared at the angry woman. "Your fucking doorbell is broken, Vause. Maybe if you got it fixed people wouldn't be impaling your door with out fists."

The two women stared at one another once more before Nicky spoke up. "Are you going to let me in? Or what?"

"Or what?"

Nicky chuckled, as she brushed past Alex and into her apartment. As the brunette closed the door, she turned around and glared at her intruder. "Damn, Vause. You look like shit."

"Yeah, well. I have my reasons. What's yours?

"Oh, hardy har har. Never did I think I would see the day when Alex fucking Vause is heart broken by a woman. Well no, never mind…there was Elena. But I wouldn't necessarily call her a woman, you know? More like a…a demon."

"Nicky is there a reason why you're here?"

"Why do I need a reason? I can't drop by to see my best friend?"

Alex sighed, Nicky was her best friend and always there when she needed her. She had no right to be so unwelcoming to Nicky, it wasn't her fault that she and Piper weren't together.

"No, you can. Sorry, can I get you anything?"

Nicky shook her head as she quaked out of her jacket, throwing it onto the table like she always does. "No, it's cool. You don't have to get me anything, I know where everything is."

Nicky walked over to Alex's bar, taking two cups out of the cabinet. She turned around and poured whiskey into both glasses before walking over to the couch. She sat down placing a glass onto the ottoman and motioning for Alex to come and sit next to her.

Alex sighed as she walked over to join her friend, plopping down onto the couch as she took the glass from the ottoman. "So, tell me where it hurts."

Alex chuckled at her friend's phrase. Smiling at how she tried to talk to the woman by being sentimental and caring. "If I told you everywhere would you laugh?"

"Yes. But you pretty much tickle me with everything you do. So, I'll be laughing regardless, Vause. But really…how are you holding up, Stretch?"

"I'm holding. I only knew the girl for a month so…doesn't matter."

Nicky laughed, causing her to choke as she attempted to sip her drink. Coughing, Nicky finally responded to the woman, "Oh please, Al. You and I both know you guys have known each other longer than that. I mean yeah, you guys met a month ago, but sometimes souls know each other. You know? Like from another lifetime and shit, people know each other. And you two, the way that you guys would get lost…it matters. It always matters. You're hurt. Don't try and mask it. That's when bullshit really starts to happen."

Alex waited to respond to the woman. She had never considered it that way. She had never considered that maybe she and Piper fit so well together, felt so strongly for one another, because in a way they _had _met before. Maybe they were meant to be, they were…inevitable. Alex took a swig of her drink and chuckled before she responded to Nicky. "Our souls knew each? In another lifetime?"

Nicky shrugged her shoulders as she took a sip of her drink. Alex did the same, before replying to the woman once more. "Lorna has really made you emotional."

Alex chuckled as Nicky threw and pillow at her. Rolling her eyes, "Whatever, Vause. I'm trying to help you out here. And I may or may not have gotten a little bit of advice of what to and what not to say by Morello. I told her the souls things was a bit much," Nicky said, murmuring the last part.

Alex chuckled once more, nodding her head. "What else did she tell you to say?"

Nicky cleared her throat, resting her feet onto the ottoman in front of them before she responded. "Well, she told me to tell you, that Piper is heartbroken. That she is walking around zombie-like. Like she has been insulting people, acting cold. Rarely home, and drinking her nights away. That she is a wreck."

Alex sighed, immediately looking towards Nicky, "Is she, really?"

"_No._ But Lorna thought it would be a good idea to make it seem like Chapman was a mess once you left."

Alex smirked, thinking about how Lorna coached an annoyed Nicky through their conversation. "And how is she really? Once I left, I mean?"

Nicky shrugged her shoulders, "In a way, the same. I mean she does seem like she misses you but she isn't broken. If you ask me she is throwing herself into her job if anything. Which isn't a bad habit to have. She and Polly are talking about some investor they have to impress and they can't really do that if the building looks bad because it isn't designed. She has been complaining about that for the past week, but she says her investor is killing them with getting the place done on time. I can't say I blame her."

Alex didn't respond. She had been pissed that Piper was doing so well without her. Granted, the blonde had managed to live her life effectively without her for 23 years of her life, but still she had hoped the blonde had been down and out since they decided not to see one another. She had hoped Piper had been as heartbroken as she was. But it was obvious Piper was right, she needed a fresh start and Alex _was_ no different from anyone else the blonde had dated.

"So…do I even have to ask about how you have been doing?" Nicky looked around the apartment, taking in its messiness and sighing at her friend. "Or does the state of your apartment really look the way you feel?"

Alex took a sip of her, "The latter."

Nicky sighed loudly as she moved from the couch. Standing above Alex, Nicky knocked the woman's feet off the ottoman and onto the floor, pushing for her to get off the couch. "Listen Vause, time to stop sulking in your shit. Get up."

"Nick—"

"Hey, don't fucking Nicky me. Get up. I will not sit here and watch you sulk for another fucking night, when blondie is out asking 'Alex, who?' No, get the fuck up. You're not going down like that."

Nicky continued to slap at Alex's legs, attempting to get the brunette to stand up out of her seat. Alex grew tired of the woman's persistence, finally stand up she threw her arms up in surrender. "Fine, fine!" I'm up. What now?"

"Now, you go in your room, and you take a fucking shower, and you come out wearing something nice. We are going out tonight. And you are going to find some woman to take home tonight, and fuck all of your sorrows away. I enjoy Chapman, but if she saw this she would agree with me. You look sad, now go take a shower. I'll clean up around here."

"Look, Nichols—"

"Listen, don't make me say it again. I promised Lorna that I wouldn't hit or yell at you. I already broke those promises, don't make me break them again."

Alex sighed, turning around and heading towards her room. Nicky had been right, and she knew it. She knew that she looked sad. Really sad actually, even though she had been laying down all week and sleeping her pain away, Piper was off doing the complete opposite. And it was making her look sad.

Alex went into her closet, picking out an outfit for the night. After throwing her things around from place to place she finally settled on black leather pants, and a black button down with white buttons. She decided that she would add a leather cuffed bracelet and black sneaker wedges to finish out her outfit for the night.

She then sighed once more as she headed to the showers, getting ready to go out in the night against her will.

* * *

"Nick, when you told me that we were going out, you didn't mean your bar."

Alex held the door open as she waited for Nicky to walk through the doors. "What's the difference, the bar is outside of your house, is it not Vause."

Alex scoffed, "Well yeah, but you know exactly what I mean. This isn't a place worth dressing up the way I have."

"Ouch, I'll pretend you never said that."

Alex chuckled as she walked past the bar, following Nicky to her office. "How has your business been lately? I mean, with Piper's advice and all."

"It's going pretty well, thanks for saving my ass again."

"I thought we weren't going to mention that."

"I wasn't planning on it, but I figured I would give you the credit that you deserved."

"Yeah, stop with the sentimental shit would you." Alex walked into the red head's office, leaning against the woman's desk as she played with the things on it. "Why am I really here, Nick?"

Nicky chuckled as she moved her way to her seat behind the desk. She smiled once she looked at the brunette. "I couldn't ever get anything past you, could I?"

Alex chuckled, she had grown up with Nicky. And regardless of anything the red head did or say she could never hide anything from Alex. She just wasn't that good of a liar, besides everything she learned Alex taught her. She was able to see through the woman whenever she had anything to say. And now, now she definitely had something to say.

"I would first like to go record and say that this wasn't my idea."

"What wasn't your idea?"

As if on cue, Lorna opened the door to Nicky's office talking rapidly to someone behind her. As she stepped in the door it was obvious who she had been talking to. Alex immediately looked from the door and onto Nicky, shooting the woman a look of disapproval. Nicky raised her hands in surrender mouthing to the woman that it was all Lorna's fault and not her own. Alex stood up from the desk and look at the woman who had walked through the door.

"Alex," Piper questioned.

Lorna sighed, looking from Nicky to Alex, and then to Piper. "Well would you look at that. I had no idea that Alex was going to be here."

"Cut the shit, Lorna. You're almost as bad as Nick when it comes to lying," replied.

Lorna gave a weak smile and shrugged her shoulders as she walked towards Nicky. Alex glared at the woman before speaking to Piper, "Sorry about whatever Lorna told you to get you down here. But I was just leaving."

Alex moved from Nicky's desk, walking past Piper. She sighed, as she took in the scent of the woman as she quickly walked by. She wanted to talk to Piper, yes. Hell even standing in the same room as her drove Alex crazy. But that was the thing, it drove Alex crazy. She didn't like how this woman had such a strong effect on her. Especially after the woman decided that she would leave, after she decided that Alex was simply too much for her. She didn't want to care about her, not after opening up to her and being shut down the way she had been. It broke her heart. And made her mad all at the same time. The last thing she wanted was to look like she got dressed up to see the blonde when she honestly wanted to do anything but.

Alex walked out of the bar and headed down the street. Deciding that she would rather walk back home, than to take a taxi. She needed time to clear her mind, time to forget about Piper.

"Alex."

Alex stopped upon hearing her name being called. Without turning around she decided that she would continue to walk, instead of listening to the blonde. "Alex." Alex continued to walk, ignoring the blonde, if she wanted her, she would have to chase her this time. Not the other way around. Piper jogged up behind the woman, placing wrapping her hand around the woman's wrist. Stopping her from walking.

"Alex, stop."

Alex turned around to look at the blonde, she raised her eyebrows questionably as she placed her glasses above her head. "How may I help you?"

Piper gave the woman a weak smile, Alex noticed as the younger woman finally started to feel self-conscious.

"Hi."

Alex smirked, feeling like she gain some control within the conversation after noticing the woman's hesitant attitude. "Hi." She crossed her arms as she waited for the blonde under a watchful gaze.

"How are you?"

Alex glared at the woman for seconds longer before responding. "Good. What about you?"

Piper nodded her head, "How have you been sleeping?"

Alex sighed, "I don't. Not well at least. You haven't answered my question."

"I'm good. I would be better if I knew you were sleeping well."

Alex nodded her head, refusing to be pulled back into the spell that was Piper. She had spent her last week lost in the thought of the woman and now seeing her, so well put together made her upset. She hated that woman was fine without her, and she definitely wasn't going to show that she wasn't herself without the woman.

"Glad to hear, now if you would excuse me."

Alex removed her hand from Piper's hold and turned around from the blonde, continuing her path towards her home. "Alex, you can't walk home. It's dark and it's late."

Alex chuckled, turning around and walking backwards, finally responding to the blonde behind her. "And yet, I am doing just that. Have a nice night, Piper."

Piper rolled her eyes, as she continued to stand where Alex once stood. Yelling back to the woman so she could hear her, Piper replied. "Very mature, Al. Really mature."

Alex chuckled, "So me wanting to walk home isn't mature now? Nice, how about you add that to the list of reasons you broke up with me."

Piper sighed, "That's not fair."

"What's not fair?" Alex had now stopped walking and was looking back at Piper in disbelief. Piper started walking towards the brunette quickly, yelling at the woman as she made her way down the street. "You know exactly what I mean, Alex. You don't get to do that, you don't get to play victim. You don't get to act like cold and broken. Or like you're the only person trying breath at the end of this relationship."

"Oh, _this_ relationship? _What_ relationship? You made it clear that I wasn't any different, that I am no good for you. So stand here in the street making it seem like I was the one who left you, yeah, I might have been the one to walk out of the house; but it was you, Piper, _you_ were the one who checked out of the relationship first. That, now that is not fair."

Piper scoffed, "Oh bullshit, Alex. How the hell else was I supposed to react with seeing you and your crazy ex-girlfriend playing house at the dinner. What the hell was I supposed to say, huh? Was I supposed to welcome you with open arms, smile and tell you everything was alright?"

"Yes. That's what you do!"

"Well fuck that, because I still didn't believe that you told me the whole truth. And I still don't believe you did! You're full of shit Alex, and that's what makes you a fuck up."

"Oh, now we're turning me being a fuck up into this. We are making this about me. I am the reason that shit is hitting the fan, right? The reason we aren't together."

"Yeah."

Alex scoffed, Piper truly had some nerve. Alex did everything the woman expected of her, and here she stood telling her she was the downfall of their brief relationship. "Listen. You were the one that swore to me that you could swim, and the moment the tides got rough you were nowhere to be fucking found. You asked me to communicate and I do. You ask me to open up, and I take you to the lake. If you asked me to jump, I would have asked how high. I was willing to do _anything_, for you Piper. Anything. And the moment I needed you to give me another chance, to listen you took the easy way out and had the nerve to say you're sorry. And now you're standing here telling me I am immature and full of shit. If you ask, you're the immature one, you're the one full of shit. You knew what you were getting into from the beginning, I never lied to you."

Without allowing the woman to speak, Alex turned around, continuing her path back home. "Alex—"

"Goodnight, Piper."

* * *

Alex lied on her bed, looking up at the ceiling once again. The position that she had rested in became nothing but a habit after the week she had. People said that it took 21 days to truly gain a habit, they obviously hadn't tried to do so with a broken heart. With heart break, habits were easy to obtain, because you had nothing stopping you, you had nothing to question the "what if's." Your heart was already broken, your walls were already down, penetrated. There is nothing left to protect.

It took Alex, only hours to gain the habit of staring up at the ceiling, because in the ceiling she saw a blank page in which she and Piper would have built their future on. Now she was forced to just stare at it for what it was, a ceiling, which held her safely in between the four walls of what was once the comfort of Piper.

Alex rolled her eyes, irritated with herself that she couldn't fall asleep. No matter how much she wanted to. Alex closed her eyes, like she did before, and attempted to drift off to sleep, also as she did before. But no such luck. Within minutes, Alex was taken from her thoughts as her phone rang, without looking at the caller ID she answered the phone, annoyed.

"Hello?"

"_She lives." _

Alex sighed, noticing who the woman had been on her phone without having to look at her caller ID.

"She does, why are you calling me this late, Sylv?"

"_What? I can't check on you now? I haven't seen you in a week. Not since the party." _

Alex chuckled, "Yeah, well that tends to be what happens when you break up with someone, you know? You not seeing them as much becomes the new norm."

"_Well, I will remember that next time I want to call you." _

Alex nodded her head, "Please you do that."

"_I was actually calling to see how you were. Word on the street is that you and Piper are no longer a thing. Pretty short of a relationship if you ask me." _

Alex rolled her eyes once more, a habit she had picked up from the blonde in the little time she had gotten to know her.

"As in the street you mean?"

"_Nicky." _

"Yeah, I figured."

"_Don't be mad at her. She just told me so I could see if I could take on some work from Yvonne, to give you a break. Luckily, she was out of town this week, and will be next week. So you have another week to sulk. If that helps." _

Alex laughed, impressed at how mature Sylvie was trying to be. Despite the fact that it was Alex who broke her heart, and cheated on her when the relationship came to an end.

"Thanks."

"_You're welcome. Hey, look, I have to go. I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry about anything, I have it all handled. Just try and get some sleep." _

Alex smirked the notion from Sylvie, maybe working with her wouldn't be so bad. "Will do."

"_Okay, good. Goodnight, Al." _

Unlike before, the woman calling Alex, Al, now no longer had an effect on her. She just gave a weak smile into the phone before telling the woman a "goodnight" and hanging up.

* * *

After an hour or two later, Alex finally felt her body permitting her to fall asleep that was until a knock came onto her door.

_I'm fucking killing the doorman,_ she thought.

Alex jumped up from her bed, looking at her alarm clock before heading out of her room. She sighed as she noticed the time marked 2 a.m. The person at the door better have a reason. Alex swung the door opened and stared at the woman in front of her.

"Piper."

"Alex."

"What are you doing here, it's in the middle of the night."

"Well, two things. I wanted to make sure you got home safely, and two I wanted to make sure you were getting some sleep."

Alex sighed, crossing her arms over her body. "Well, it's obvious I got home safely. And if I had been asleep you knocking on my door wouldn't have really have helped with my sleeping now would it …"

Piper nodded her head at the woman's logic, "Point taken, but if I remember correctly, I recall you telling me once that you couldn't sleep without me."

"Your point?"

"Well…I can't sleep without you. My night have been pretty shit lately."

"Well I am sure you can find another fuck buddy."

Alex smirked as she turned the woman's words back onto her. "I didn't mean it that way. I am just saying, that maybe, maybe…tonight. I watch over you as you sleep, maybe then you can get a good night's rest."

Alex considered what the blonde had said. She could let the woman in. Although there is no chance that she wouldn't regret doing so. But what was the worst that could happen. Her heart had already been shattered into two by the woman standing in front of her. What more could she do. If Alex let her stay she would be getting a full night's sleep for once and would be blessed by the comfort of Piper. She would have the blonde lying next to her as she did before without having to imagine it. Piper being with her would have been real. And that's all she wanted.

Alex stepped aside, holding the door opened wider to allow the blonde to step in.

"This doesn't mean you're forgiven."

Piper smirked at the woman, "I didn't think it did."

_**Sorry if there were any typos. I will go through and fix it later. Things seem to be looking up don't you think? I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, sorry I had to break them up, but there is always light at the end of the tunnel. Review, PM, whichever one you like. Love talking to you guys and reading from you, your guys are awesome :) ~AlyTay **_


	22. But it's a start

_**Hey guys, it's not Friday, I know but I wanted to post this. I will have more tomorrow or Saturday so don't worry you won't be waiting for long. I hope you guys enjoy. ~AlyTay**_

Alex closed the door behind her. Walking past the blonde and back towards her room. She knew Piper wasn't far behind, and without saying anything she went into her drawers and took out a pair of shorts and a shirt for the blonde to sleep in.

As Alex walked towards her bed, Piper began to strip out of her clothing and into the clothes that Alex had set out for her. Alex stared at the woman as she stripped, looking over the woman the same way she would when Piper was asleep in her arms. Memorizing everything about Piper, from the way her abs contrast when she lifted her arms over her head. To the way her thighs flexed as she stepped out of her pants and into Alex's shorts. Alex moved into her bed, careful to not take her eyes off the blonde.

"Like what you see?"

Piper picked her clothes, placing them into Alex's hamper. Staring at the woman waiting for a response. Alex smirked, lifting her glasses off of her face and onto the nightstand next to her. As she moved to turn off the light, Piper moved into the bed.

"Stay on your side."

Piper laughed at Alex's comment. "Like you telling me that has stopped me before."

Alex turned to glare at the woman, "Piper."

Alex could see the playful glint in Piper's blue eyes, even in the dark, it radiated throughout the room. "Alex."

Alex sighed, she was more confused by the game that Piper was playing to be angry at the blonde. A week ago the woman had told her that she was no different that the people she had dated before. And now here she was in her bed, attempting to be flirtatious. Alex wanted her here but she didn't know at what cost it. Piper once told her that she was like a switch, one minute on, and the next, off. But she had been no different.

One minute she was head over heels for Alex, whispering sweet nothings in the woman's ear as they moved in sync in the shower. And the next she was walking away from her as fast as she could in the street. In the last month she allowed this woman to get closer to her than any other woman she had met in the last three years; Piper just didn't understand the effect she had on her. If she did she wouldn't be making jokes, teasing the brunette of her true intentions.

After staring at one another, Alex grew tired of trying to read the blonde the way she could easily read her. She sighed, turning away.

"Go to sleep, Piper."

The bed moved rapidly as Piper sporadically moved around in the bed, attempting to find comfort. After a minute or two of the restless movement, Alex turned around to glare at the woman. Saying no words as she waited for Piper to notice her staring. After a few more moments of movement, Piper made eye contact with Alex, stopping her movements and holding her hands up in surrender.

Finally the woman laid on her back, looking up at the ceiling and avoiding the eye contact of Alex.

"Are you done?"

Piper nodded her head, continuing to hold eye contact with the ceiling, "Yeah."

"Good, now go to sleep."

Alex turned over, closing her eyes, hoping to find sleep. Piper might have been right, maybe they had grown so used to falling asleep with one another around that they missed the comfort of the other. But at the same time, Alex had been mad, because she didn't want to be dependent on the woman. She didn't want to care for someone who was able to leave her so easily.

While the minutes passed on, Alex could feel herself slowly drifting off to sleep while listening to the even breaths of the woman next to her. As Alex started to fall asleep, she felt hands caress her stomach, moving underneath her shirt and resting on her side. She then felt her body being pulled into the woman behind her as Piper rested her head in the nape of her shoulder.

"This is not staying on your side, Piper."

Piper snuggled her head into the nape of Alex's neck, kissing her neck briefly, before she pulled the woman closer. Humming at the contact, Piper finally spoke. "I told you, rules are no fun."

Alex chuckled sleepily, still attempting to wake up at the contact. "Last time I recall, they aren't supposed to be fun."

Piper groaned into the woman's neck as she tried to move out of her hold. Piper tightened her grip around the brunette pulling her back against her. Piper moved her head out of the woman's neck, bringing her lips to Alex's ear as she whispered into her ear.

"Come on, baby, humor me. Be my little spoon."

Alex hadn't known what to do, one minute she wanted Piper arms wrapped around her. She wanted her to continue to tease her by whispering in her ears. She loved the way the blonde was able to make her lose her breath, and the way her touch would lovingly burn her skin.

But on the other hand, she hadn't trusted whether or not Piper truly wanted her, or someone to keep her bed warm. The worst part was that if she happened to be doing the latter, Alex would allow her to without hesitation. Piper adjusted once more in the bed before placing her lips back to the woman's ear. Sending shivers down Alex's back as she whispered, "You're doing it again?"

Alex sighed, adjusting in the woman's arms before speaking, not feeling comfortable in being submissive. "Doing what?"

"Thinking."

"Why do you always tell me that?"

"Because it's always true. I swear the amount of time you spend on thinking about the little things you waste so much time just being in the now."

Alex sighed, "I'm not sure if I want to be in the now, _right now_."

"Oh really-"

"-yes, really."

"And why is that?"

"Because, I don't like being held. It's making me uncomfortable actually. And also, I don't like being held but a woman who will most likely to be gone when I open my eyes in the morning."

Piper scoffed playfully, "Don't be silly. You know I won't be gone. And you're just upset because for once it's you who has to be submissive. Admit it Al, you don't like that you're not in control."

Alex rolled her eyes, attempting to move out of the woman's hold once more, only to have Piper tighten her grip and move one of her legs in between hers. She truly hated being little spoon.

"I don't mind being submissive, Piper."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. It's just that I don't like being held so callously either."

Piper chuckled, continuing to whisper in the woman's ear, "Since when do you not like things rough?"

Alex felt Piper's hand adjust, moving upwards from her stomach to her breasts, underneath her shirt. She had no clue how she allowed this to happen. She was supposed to be upset with the blonde. Hell, she wanted to be mad at the blonde. For allowing her to leave and telling her she should in the first place. But she couldn't allow herself to hate the woman when she was everywhere.

Her legs in between her own, her breath in her ear, and lips on her neck. Her hand in her shirt and her arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She wanted and needed sleep, but it was obvious that that was something Piper hadn't intended.

Not immediately at least.

"Piper, what are you doing," Alex questioned barely above a whisper.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Piper moved her hand slowly over Alex's breasts. Removing the brunette out of her bra, as she began to knead her breast, Alex arched her back into the touch. Next thing Alex felt lips attached to her neck, the hand in her shirt now moved back to her hip motioning for her to lay on her back. Piper moved herself over and onto Alex. She began to lick down her chest, stopping once more at Alex's breast. She moved her hand into her pants, cupping the woman's core aggressively, being met with the brunette's magnificent wetness. Alex moaned at the blonde's touch, while the Piper moaned at the moisture she caused within the brunette.

She moved her head from the woman's breasts and back towards her ear, still cupping the older woman's core as she allowed one finger to barely press into her entrance. "Tell me baby, do you know what I am doing now?"

Piper leaned down to bite on her earlobe, still teasing the brunette as her finger circled her entrance. Alex bucked her hips, hoping to get more of the woman's touch. Piper moved her lips to the woman's neck, biting her way up to her ear once more, "I asked you a question, Al."

Alex chuckled through her lust filled haze, "I can take a guess, yes."

"Good."

Piper moved her lips onto Alex's, immediately being welcomed by the brunette kissing her back. Alex moved her hands into the blonde's hair, bringing the woman deeper into the kiss, as she asked for entrance into the blonde's mouth. Immediately being rewarded with the melding of their tongues. Piper moaned into the brunette's mouth as she finally moved her finger into the woman's entrance. Alex moaned loudly, breaking the kiss as she bucked her hips into the blonde's touch.

Piper moved her lips back to the brunette's neck, sucking roughly at her pulse point. "You're going to leave a bruise, Pipes," Alex moaned out as the woman began to move her finger in and out of her core.

"That's the point," the blonde whispered against her neck.

Alex tried to concentrate. She wanted the woman to stop so badly, she wanted to beg the woman to leave her be. But what she was doing to her, stopped her from wanting to move completely. She moaned as she Piper pulled up by her shirt, hastily removing her from the clothing as she straddled the woman's lap. Alex looked up, taking the shirt off of the woman on top of her, kissing her chest, as she grabbed the younger woman's ass, pulling the woman into her.

Piper pulled back, tsking at the woman beneath her. "That's not being submissive."

She pushed the older woman back into the bed, kissing her way down the woman's chest and onto her stomach. Piper kissed down the woman's body, worshipping every inch she could kiss, touch, and lick. Placing her hands onto to the pants of the woman she pulls down her shorts, throwing the shorts to the side of the bed. She leans back down hooking her thumbs under the black lace panties, taking down the woman's underwear quickly. As she inched her face closer to her core, she moaned at the delicious smell of the brunette.

* * *

Alex woke up the next morning with the blonde's head laying on her shoulder as her arm rested around her stomach. What did she do last night? Though she enjoyed fucking the blonde into oblivion and the blonde doing the same to her, she was starting a crazy cycle. And she knew it. Last night meant that she was destined to run in a circle with Piper, always expecting a different outcome as if she ever changed directions to begin with. And the worst part of It all was, that she didn't care. She enjoyed having the woman on top of her, underneath her and so on last night. She loved the way she felt when she was with the blonde, she and Piper just worked well together. And then, at the same time…they didn't.

She knew that it was only a matter of time before Piper left her again, and she knew it wouldn't take long for her to be making yet another mistake to make the blonde want to leave. She didn't know what last night meant. She didn't know if the blonde wanted to even have a relationship with her, or if she was just letting off some steam that was built up with their week apart. She had no clue what any of the moans, or screams, or promises to never leave one another's side in a lust-filled haze meant. She didn't know…and that's what the worst part of this all was.

Alex removed herself, quietly, from the blonde's hold. Hoping not to wake her, she tip toed her way to the kitchen, grabbing her phone before she left her room. Alex walked into the kitchen, going into the refrigerator stopping as her phone ringed in her hand.

She opened her phone, answering the call without looking at the ID.

"Hello."

"Alex," the woman screamed.

Alex moved the phone from her ear, sighing as the loud volume of the woman on the other line. "Lorna, not directly into the speaker, would you?"

"Alex," the woman continued to speak rapidly into the speaker. Alex wasn't able to understand what the woman had been saying through her accent. She allowed the woman to continue to talk, waiting for her to finish.

"Now in English."

Lorna sighed before speaking once more, attempting to talk slower for the woman to understand.

"Piper came home with us last night, she was pissed about me not telling her that you would be there. Granted, I shouldn't have listened to Nicky and never did that in the first place. But anyway, I felt bad about it and I wanted to talk to her so I went to her room, and she wasn't there. Like she disappeared or something. And I waited, all night to say sorry but she never came back. We called Polly but she isn't there either."

Alex adjusted the phone on her shoulder as she listened to the woman pointlessly rant.

"I am just so worried because I don't know where she could be and Nicky told me not to worry, but I can't. Something inside of me feels like she might be in danger or something and that she might be waiting for someone to find her, or that—"

Alex rolled her eyes, unable to hear the woman rant anymore. "God dammit, Lorna. Piper's here. Alright, she's safe, she isn't in danger or waiting for someone to find her because she isn't lost. She is here. Okay, so can you just…not."

The line was silent for a second before the woman responded once more.

"Really? Piper, is…there with you?"

Alex sighed once more, "Yes, she is. So, stop worrying would you?"

The woman sniffled on the other line, "Why…why is Piper with you?"

Alex sighed, not wanting to explain anything to Lorna, knowing it would get back to Nicky before she even hung up the phone. "She just…needed some sleep. So…yeah. You know, nothing special."

"But—"

"Hey look Lorna, I have to go someone's on my other line," Alex hung up the phone. Not waiting for the lady to respond. She placed her phone onto her table sighing as she noticed what mess she had gotten herself into. Nicky was going to have a ball with this. As she moved to turn around, she was moved further into the counter by the woman pressed against her back. Hands found their way to her hips and lips found their way to the back of her neck. The woman behind her stood onto the tip of her toes, whispering into the brunette's ear.

"Morning, Alex Vause."

Alex chuckled awkwardly, raking her fingers through her hair. She enjoyed the night she had with Piper. More than enjoyed the night she had with Piper, she loved it. The way the women got lost in each other, made it seem like she and Piper had never ended to begin with. Although that was a good thing, it was also a bad thing.

She loved that she and Piper were able to pick up where they left off, but the bigger problem was that they had to pick up to begin with. She couldn't talk to Piper about it last night because the blonde was everywhere, but now they needed to talk.

"Piper—"

"No, you have to say it back."

Alex sighed, "Morning, Piper Chapman."

Piper moved closer into the woman's back, continuing to whisper in her ear. "You couldn't even make it sound like you meant it."

Alex chuckled once more, pushing back into the woman behind her to move from being pressed against the counter. She turned around once the woman gave her room and looked at the shorter woman. Raking her fingers through her hair she finally spoke, "Kid, we need to talk."

"Oh no, she's gotten serious."

Alex raised her eyebrows at the blonde, allowing her to know that she had been serious.

The blonde raised her eyebrows in shock, "Oh, you're serious."

Alex crossed her arms, watching as the woman placed herself on the counter, staring at her as she waited for an answer.

"Yes, I'm serious. We need to talk about last night."

Piper raised her eyebrows at the brunette, "Really, you want to talk about that? Some things that we let the other person do shouldn't be told, if you know what I'm saying. Fantasized about, yes, but talked about..." Piper winked at the woman in front of her, smiling at the joke she made.

Alex smirked as she looked at the blonde, "You know what I mean."

Piper sighed, jumping down from the counter and crossing her arm. Looking at the woman before she responded, "I'm a runner, Al."

Alex raised her eyebrows, "You're a runner?"

"Yes."

Alex chuckled annoyingly, "I tell you we need to talk and you're talking about the type of athlete you think you are. Great."

Piper rolled her eyes, "I don't mean it like that. I mean that in relationships you say that you fuck up. Well, I run. I'm a runner. The second shit gets crazy, I'm out. I don't wait to fight for it, I don't try to because it's just something I can't do."

Alex scoffed, "You basically fought for me to be with you our entire relationship."

"Yeah, but you see that was different. I didn't have you yet, so if you left…yeah I would have been upset. I would have been upset for a couple of days and then I would have been done. I would have pick myself up by my boot straps and I would have been able to move on. But in this case, I have you. You're mine—were mine, and I was yours. And all I could see was you hurting me. You started to keep secrets, you started to zone out and I didn't know why and I look up and you're there with her."

"Piper you know I'm not with Sylvie."

"I know, I _know._ Part of me knows that you are telling the truth, but the other part of me tells me to do what I do best. And that's to run away from you. When I tried to get you out of you way and make you trust me enough to be with me, I forgot to tell myself to trust you. So, I got scared and I ran away."

Alex raked her hands through her hair, raising an eyebrow at the woman. "Then why aren't you running?"

Piper opened her mouth to speak, closing her mouth almost immediately. "I tried. But I spent a week missing everything about you, and when I saw you at the bar. I realized just how much I left you, and I didn't want to argue with you, but I was just _so _mad. Because I asked you to leave and you _did._"

Alex scoffed, "You're pissed because I did what you asked me too."

"No, Al. I was pissed because you left without trying to fight for me, you just nodded your head and said see you later. And then you disappeared for a week. And you show up and you're looking amazing and it was as if you didn't care that we weren't together. So yes, I was pissed, but when you said what you said it made me realize that maybe you cared about me more than I thought. So, I'm trying not to run, if you try not to fuck up."

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "What, what is that? Is that your way of asking me to get back together? I won't run if you don't fuck up? Piper—"

"I know, I know. I'm kind of fucking up too. But I told you that I could swim, and I'm trying to, Al. Just…just give me a chance to reach the surface. Okay? I know we have started over a million times, but if that's the case a million and one shouldn't hurt, right?"

Alex stared at the woman, trying to process everything that she had said. She wanted Piper around, she wanted to be with the blonde, and a week ago she was willing to hear the woman out understand why everything went down so quickly. But the woman standing in front of her wasn't like any other woman before. She wasn't like all of the people she had called her girlfriend once before. This woman in front of her was Piper Chapman, and Alex knew that despite all of their chaos, they were meant for one another.

She wasn't a sap. She didn't believe in true love, she didn't believe in a happy ever after, but with Piper she was willing to try, and if that meant possibly having her heart broken by the blonde all over again then…so be it.

"Right."

Alex watched as the look from Piper's face faded from worry and into a slow smile. Alex lifted her hand up pointing a finger to the blonde, "No, this doesn't mean you're forgiven, Piper Chapman."

Piper chuckled, "You know Alex Vause, I didn't think it did. But it's a start."

_**Sorry for typos. I hope you guys enjoyed. More tomorrow or Saturday :) Don't forget to review amazing people ~AlyTay **_


	23. The Future in the Past

_**Don't worry I have not forgotten about you guys. I have been so busy with Uni and I have been lost with how I was going to get where I was going with this chapter. I know how I want everything to end, just sometimes it's difficult getting there. But I now know and here is a chapter for you guys. Midterms are coming up soon so I have no clue when the next chapter will get out to you guys but I have no intentions of making you guys wait for more than another week. I think you guys are awesome your reviews make my day, so keep them up :)**__**~ Aly Tay**_

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Alex walked hastily around the corners of the warehouse, with Fahri and Nicky trailing on her heels. She had been called over in the middle of the night to deal with a mule. Apparently the mule she had hired wasn't in fact a mule, but a mole, and placed in the organization to get information that would have everyone arrested in the matter of seconds.

"Yes, I am totally fucking kidding you. I called you here at four in the morning for some elaborate prank. How ever did you find out, Vause?"

Alex stopped abruptly, spinning around to confront the woman behind her. "Don't be a smartass, Nicky. I'm not in the mood."

"And you think that I am?"

"You had one job, Nicky. And that was to make sure the mules stayed on their shit."

Nicky rolled her eyes, "Oh, fuck off, Vause. I had more than one job and one of those jobs wasn't babysitting your fucking mules. That was_ your_ job. If you want to play the fucking blame game, I suggest you buy a god damn mirror before you get jail; because you're the only one playing."

"Classic, make it my fault—"

"Ladies, ladies," Alex withdrew her eyes from the smaller woman in front of her. Immediately targeting the man who spoke up. "And _you_, I hate to say I told you so—no excuse me—I_ love_ to say I told you so. So here it goes. I told you so, you stupid fuck. I told you so, you and Russian speaking bleeding tampon for hair have together ruined everything. I told you I'd be writing your ass letters in prison, I hope you've been brushing up on your reading dumb ass because I will be writing you often."

Sylvie walked through the door next to the group, sighing, clearly having heard the conversation. "I would love to watch you guys kill each other…more money for me if you do. But I need you guys to shut the hell up for a second and get in here. We have bigger problems than whatever the hell you two are trying to do."

Alex sighed, raking her fingers through her hair as she brushed past Sylvie and into the room. When she walked in she found a woman kneeling on the floor, hands tied behind her back, and bag on her head. Alex had yet to figure out which one of her replaceable mules was the one who ratted her out, and honestly she didn't care. The messiness of this all was not a part of her job. She was not obligated to handle the mules that managed to fuck up during her day that was the job of Kubra's muscles. Clearly a job that Alex was not equipped for. But someone had to do it.

Alex sat in the chair in front of the kneeling woman, crossing her legs as she glared at the woman. It was obvious someone had gotten there before her. She watched as the blonde dripped from the woman's arms and leaked from the bag over her face. If it hadn't been for the blood that continuously leaked from the woman, it still would have been obvious based off the purple and blue bruises on the woman's skin.

Alex chuckled crudely as she watched the woman breathing heavily in front of her. "You're not going to say anything? That's ironic because rumor has it you had plenty of things to say to the feds."

Alex waited for the woman to respond. Instead of responding the woman remained silent, nothing changing about her sad demeanor other than her attempting to slow her heavy breathing. Alex sighed, already being annoyed that she had to leave her bed so early to talk to a beaten up mute in a filthy warehouse.

"Can someone hand me whatever it was that you used to hit her with?"

Sylvie moved from the back part of the room, walking up to respond to Alex. "Why?"

Alex rolled her eyes, she was tired of other people thinking they had the control. "Because I _fucking_ said so, that's all the reason you need. Now get me whatever the fuck they used to hit her." Alex didn't raised her voice. If she had, it would have been better than hearing the woman talk calmly and coldly to woman. She held her hand open, waiting for the weapon to be given to her.

Sylvie walked up behind the woman, placing the weapon into her hand. Alex looked at the object given to her, smirking once she noticed what it was. "A bat…how poetic."

Alex stood up from the chair, walking closer to the woman as she crouched down next to her. She looked closer at the woman, debating taking the bag off her face. After moments of considering it, she decided she would just talk , not wanting to see the look in her eyes once she had been hit. Keeping this woman at the distance of a stranger would be best for her, she decided. "I asked you a question. Do you have anything to say?"

Still nothing the woman remained silent.

Alex chuckled coldly once more, "Okay, you asked for it."

Alex hit the woman powerfully with the bat, knocking her down from her knees and flat onto her face. The woman groaned upon hitting the floor.

Alex glared at the person lying in front of her, standing up next to the woman as she kicked her in her stomach. Wanting to hurry and finish the day. She just needed to know how much the woman had told the cops, and upon knowing that the woman would be gone far away. Something that would be Kubra's doing of course.

"Listen," she spoke calmly, "I am trying so hard to help you out here. I mean all I want to do, is be at home asleep in my bed. I know that's all you want to do. Hell, that's all _we _want to do. But you won't say a word, which is weird because the word around the neighborhood is all you do is talk. All I want to know is _who_ you have been talking to and what exactly has been _said_."

The woman continued to say nothing.

Alex looked up at Nicky, raising her eyebrows annoyingly. "You see this shit. This is exactly what I didn't want. To. Happen." With every last word spoken, Alex hit the woman on the floor aggressively. She had lost her cool and calm demeanor. And she didn't care anymore. She tried to talk to the woman, she tried to rationalize things, but it had been early in the morning and she had had enough of everyone's bullshit. Alex continued to hit the woman with the bat ruthlessly, allowing her hits to be worse than the other. It wasn't until Nicky grabbed the bat out of her hands in mid-swing when she noticed she had been callously beating the woman. And the worst part was…she didn't even care.

"Hey, I think she had enough."

Alex moved over to the table, grabbing the gun and cocking it. She walked over the woman on the floor and pulled her back onto her knees. "I don't think she has."

Nicky and Sylvie moved to stop the woman from what was about to happen next. But paused once the gun had been pointed to the woman's head. Still she remained silent, only breathing heavily and moaning to show the signs of her being alive.

"Vause, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Eliminating some of the drama in our world."

Alex lifted the bag off the woman's head, deciding she would like to place a face to the peaceful and calm victim. As she removed the bag, she gasped as Sylvie and Nicky sighed at her viewing.

Alex immediately locked eyes with the woman kneeling on the floor. Despite one of the woman's eyes being swollen shut and the other barely open she would recognize those blues anywhere. She forced herself to look away from the woman and admire the features of her face she had become so familiar with as she watched her sleep.

"Piper," her words barely came out as a whisper.

The woman on the floor winced at hearing her name and attempting to smile. "Maybe…" the woman coughed, attempting to be able to breathe through the blood that had been forming in her throat.

"Maybe, this is a bad time to say hi?"

* * *

_**Two years before… (Present time)**_

Piper woke up cradled in the brunette's arms, sighing she felt the woman's finger tracing her face. Piper groaned as moved closer into the woman's arms that held her.

"What are you doing, Alexandra," she whispered to the woman.

Alex chuckled at the woman calling her by her full name. She never liked the name, ever since hearing where it came from she couldn't stand the idea of people calling her by it. And yet, coming from the blonde's mouth she had found it to be the prettiest thing she had ever heard.

"I'm memorizing every detail of your face."

Piper chuckled, "Why?"

"Because…"

Piper playfully opened an eye, looking at the woman before closing it again, "Because, what?"

"Because I'm mesmerized by you."

Piper smiled widely, still sleepily closing her eyes as she spoke to the woman. "Well look at that, us being all cute. I'm enchanted by you and you're mesmerized by me. Don't we make the perfect couple?"

Alex smiled, pulling the woman in closer to her, "The best one."

Piper leaned into Alex, kissing the woman sweetly. Piper moaned into the kiss as the brunette slipped her tongue into her mouth. Once the kiss got too heavy, Alex decided to withdraw herself from the kiss. Piper took the opportunity to kiss the brunette neck, as she moved on top of the woman. Touching whatever her hands could get a hold onto. Alex moaned at the woman's touch but decided that she would have to end where their morning was going, no matter how much she craved the woman's touch.

"Piper…Pipes, don't you think that maybe we should do something else with our day for today?"

Piper continued to kiss the woman's neck, talking between kisses. "But I like doing this with my day, I'm sure you will to if you gave it a chance."

Alex chuckled at the blonde's persistence, but they really had to move beyond the bed for once this week. They had spent so much time getting to know one another, and apologize through orgasm for their breakup. Now, all Alex wanted to do was spend time with the blonde elsewhere.

"Don't get me wrong, kid, I love where this is going…god I love where this going—"

"Then let me take you there—"

"But we have to do something else. I mean we will have all the time in the world to fuck around. I just want to spend a day doing something with you."

Piper sighed against the woman's neck. "Okay, okay. We can do something together." Piper sat up on the woman's lap, looking at the woman beneath her as she spoke. "So tell me, what we will be doing today?"

Alex sat up, holding onto the woman on top of her. "We should…go to the carnival."

"Al, I am a grown ass woman."

"Meaning, I don't want to spend my day at the carnival with my girlfriend. I want to spend the day, doing…_other_ things with my girlfriend."

Alex sighed, "And here I thought I would be the one with the crazy libido." Piper leaned in to kiss the woman, as Alex dodged the kiss.

"Baby."

Piper sighed, climbing off of the woman, "Fine. Fine, we can go to the carnival. But if I am going there you have to take me to breakfast first. Deal?"

Piper held her head out to the raven haired woman, waiting for a response.

Alex smiled, "Deal." She shook the woman's hand as she pulled her in for a kiss. Piper smiled against the woman's lips, "And I thought you said my libido was crazy."

Alex chuckled, "Well what can I say. Do you wanna?" Alex motioned towards the shower.

"Do I wanna, what?"

"You know, take a shower together?"

Piper smiled, "Well you know…."

Piper kissed Alex once more before walking to the bathroom, "Although I like to see you all hot and…wet. I have to say no, if I get no morning sex, you get no morning shower."

"Who says we can't have morning sex in the shower?"

Piper raised her eyebrows walking backwards, slowly into the bathroom, "I say that we can't." Piper smirked as she closed the door, laughing as she heard Alex groan and fall back onto the bed.

* * *

"Piper, are you fucking kidding me?"

Alex whined, walking out of the elevator behind the blonde. "No, I'm not. I'm sorry Al, but this is something I have to do."

Piper continued to walk hastily towards the door of the building, tossing the keys to the doorman and signaling for him to get her car.

"Piper—dude, are you fucking kidding me?" Alex stopped looking at the blonde and stared at the doorman. "I wasn't asking her that, I was asking you. Are _you _fucking kidding me? You know damn well that those aren't her keys and yet you're going to get the car? Seriously, why the fuck are you being paid. You can't keep a damn soul from my apartment and now you're giving strangers my car? What the hell?"

The doorman looked from Alex and onto Piper, shocked at the woman's reaction. Alex stepped up once more, "No, no you don't. Don't look at her. Look at me, I'm so fucking serious about this, god dammit. I swear if another fucking person walks up to my apartment without me getting a call and giving permission for them to, I'm coming after you, and I fucking promise that I am going to start with the people that you love and when I do—"

"Okay," Piper grabbed Alex's arms as she took the keys out of the doorman's hands. "It's fine we'll walk today."

Piper sighed, "Alex, what the hell was that?"

"You don't understand, kid, the amount of people that have been randomly showing up to my apartment in the last month…you would think it was a fucking half way house. And that shitty excuse of a _doorman_ does anything but man the door."

Piper stopped walking down the street, placing her hands onto Alex's shoulders to stop the woman.

"Are you sure that you aren't mad at me, and taking it out on him?"

Alex looked past the woman, considering if what she said was true or not. While Alex had been in shower, Piper had gotten a call from Polly, telling her that the store was in dire need of being fixed and that Piper had to come in and help. She wasn't really mad the blonde, she understood why the woman had to go to work. She had bailed on Piper millions of times, she had no right to be upset with her now.

"No, I'm not mad at you, kid, and taking it out on him. I am mad at him and taking it out on him. You on the other hand, we can always go to the carnival another day. And I can help you with your shop, at least we are spending time together. Right?"

Piper smiled at the woman in front of her, "Right."

Piper motioned her head towards the street ahead of her, raising he eyebrows to the brunette, "Escort me?"

Alex smiled, remembering how she asked the woman the same thing the first night they met. "Gladly."

The two started to head down the street towards Piper's business. Smiling happily at one another.

Piper walked into the building, holding the door open for Alex as she walked through. "Polly?"

The blonde removed her jacket as she stared to walk through the building, calling her best friend as she moved throughout the building. "Pol?'

Polly looked over the balcony holding a box, frowning immediately as she saw who Piper had brought along. "Why the hell did you bring her?"

Alex raised her eyebrows questioning the woman, "Her, has a name."

"Well until she can remember my name, it doesn't matter now does it."

Alex looked from Piper and back to Polly surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were we still talking? I had stopped caring a while ago."

Polly sighed once more, as Piper chuckled, slapping Alex's arm as she mouth for the woman to behave.

"Nice of you to drop by Piper."

Piper sighed, "You knew I wasn't going to be in this week."

Polly nodded her head as she responded to the woman, "Yeah, but that was before out investor decided that she would be coming back into town early."

Alex's eyebrows shot up in shock, smiling at the blonde in front of her, "You got an investor, kid? Why didn't you tell me?"

Piper shrugged her shoulder unaware that it slipped her mind, "I didn't tell you? I could have sworn I did."

"Well Ms. Parker wants us to have the place somewhat decent when she comes to see if her investment is worth it."

Alex's smile faded from her face she heard the name. It couldn't be the same woman, could it?

"Hey, Pipes. What's your investor's name again?"

"Um, I think it's Yvonne Parker. Why?"

_Fuck. _

Alex sighed, what luck she had. Out of all the businesses her bosses could have invested in, it had to be the one her girlfriend owned. She decided immediately that she was going to tell Piper everything wrong with the idea of them accepting this investor, this wasn't going to be like the last time. She wasn't going to lose Piper with her secrecy again.

"Piper, there is something I need to tell you about Yvonne."

Alex was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, "What about me?"

_**Cliffhanger? I know you guys hated me. I had this part of the story already written and I am already writing the other part. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging anymore and hopefully I will have the next part out to you soon enough. Don't worry, Piper and Alex have just gotten together and I don't plan on breaking them up, you and I both know that couples have drama. They will be fine though….for now**_

_**Don't forget to review ~AlyTay**_


	24. Speak of the devil

_**Hey guys, sorry that this update took so long. Uni has been killing me with work. It's not going to let up for a while, but I will try and get some chapters out every week. Trying to make this chapter worth your while. I loved the reviews for the last chapter, don't worry everything will be explained :) -AlyTay**_

"What about me?"

Alex turned around to find Yvonne standing at the door with company. The woman next to her wore baggy pants, a big white shirt under a loose black coat, and wore her hair in Bantu knots to tie the outfit together. Clearly she was the muscle to Yvonne's wits, and Yvonne obliviously bought the woman for a reason. Knowing this, Alex decided to tread lightly, she could have a discussion with the woman later about how investing in this particular business would have been bad for them. Until then, the less Piper knew about who Yvonne truly was the better.

Alex stared at the woman searching for words to finish her sentence, she turned back to Piper, mouthing the words "later", before she swung around to respond.

"I was just about to say, that I think that you are a good business woman, and that they are lucky to have such a hands on investor."

Polly rolled her eyes, as she placed a box in her hand down and walked towards Yvonne. "Ignore her."

She held her hand out to the woman to take again as she addressed her and the unknown woman. "Nice to see you again. And who would this be?"

Yvonne smiled brightly at the greeting as she turned to look at the woman standing next to her, "This young lady, is the magnificent Suzanne Warren. She and I have been working together for some years now, and I have decided that she will be the woman I place into this business."

Almost immediately, Polly's face went from being genuinely happy to a face of content. It was clear that a woman who looked so _un-_put together shouldn't be working at such an establishment, but at the same time what could she have said. The women needed the money and the investor doing a simple thing as just requiring that one of her women be put into the business was the least they could do.

"Oh, well um…um" Polly stammered attempting to find the words.

"I think what Polly is trying to say is, I'm sure we will be lucky to have her." Piper walked up from behind Alex, in hopes to pull her friend out of the whole she had been currently digging with her speechlessness. She held her hand out to the woman standing next to Yvonne, before introducing herself. "Nice to meet you Suzanne, I'm Piper Chapman, and nice to see you again Yvonne."

Alex glared at Suzanne, noticing how she has yet to let Piper's hand go, although Piper had now been talking to Yvonne. She also noticed the eager, kid-like smile that appeared on the woman's face as she watched Piper speak. She hated it.

Alex was pulled out of her thoughts when she noticed Piper gesturing towards her, "Oh, I'm being rude. I think you two might have spoken to one another at the businesses dinner."

Yvonne nodded her head at Alex, while glaring at her, obviously upset that the two women could have been connected so easily. "Yes, we met at the dinner, but I wasn't able to get your name."

The women walked from the door and closer to Alex. Alex held out her hand to Yvonne, greeting the woman as if they hadn't met one another several times before. "Alex Vause."

"Yvonne Parker."

"Nice to meet you."

"And you."

The two women stared at one another for seconds longer before Yvonne decided to be the one to break the silence. Asking a question that clearly had been on her mind since she noticed Alex's presence. "And what bring you here, _Alex_?"

Alex opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by Piper answering the question, "Oh Alex, is my girlfriend. We both had the day off from our jobs and were playing to make a day of it, when I was called in to help Pol fix up the place. Alex, being as strong as she is, came with me to give us some muscle in lifting these boxes."

Piper walked over to Alex with a box in her hand, handing it gently off to Alex as she planted a kiss onto the woman's cheek. "This box goes in storage, baby."

Alex thanked the woman for giving her a way out of what was surely going to become an awkward conversation between her and Yvonne. "Where is storage?"

Piper turned Alex around, "You're going to go upstairs and then make a left. It will be the second or third room and I need that box to be on the second shelf of the third set of shelves—"

Alex rolled her eyes at the horrible instructions, "Piper."

Piper gave the woman an apologetic smile, before walking over to the table and picking up a box, "How about I just show you."

"That would be great."

Piper turned back around to the woman waiting patiently, "Hey Pol, how about you take Yvonne and Suzanne here to our office, we can talk about our partnership in there. I'll show Al where we want things and will be back soon."

Polly nodded her head as she guided the woman to their office downstairs. Piper took the lead and walked up the stairs to the inventory room. It didn't take long for the woman to be alone behind closed doors. Piper and Alex placed their boxes onto the floor before Piper spoke up.

"What about Yvonne?"

Alex raised her eyebrow, "What?"

"No, don't do that again. I know that that is some type of defense mechanism that you have and that you are trying to think this all through before you tell me, but I would like to point out that last time you did that we broke up. So, for once, stop thinking and just speak. _What_ about Yvonne were you going to tell me?"

Alex sighed, Piper had been right. She couldn't try and fix all of this one her own. Waiting to tell Piper at another time would prove to benefit no one. She just got Piper back and she wasn't going to lose her again.

Alex sighed, "You remember when I said that I am in something over my head? Well Yvonne is a part of that. And she is looking for a business to invest in, so if—no, when this thing goes to shit her money looks like it is coming from a good place."

Piper stood still for a second, thinking of what to say next to Alex, "So how is that a bad thing? I mean if the money is coming from a good place why not take the investment."

"Because Piper, everything that glitters isn't gold. If she puts bad money into your business, it's going to come out the same way. She will be using you as an excuse when all of this goes to hell. And Crazy Eyes back there isn't going to be some great worker that she is making her out to be, she is going to be the muscle. And most likely money or drugs or both are going to come through here. And by then it will be too late for you, don't _invest_ with Yvonne. Find someone else. Anyone else. Just not her."

Piper sighed, "Alex, I can't do that."

Alex rolled her eyes, placing her glasses above her head. Was Piper kidding her? She finally tells the woman the truth and she refuses to listen to the advice that she has. She truly was damned if she did, damned if she didn't.

"Piper, trust me. I am trying to protect you. I know the type of business Yvonne does."

Piper raked her hand through her hair, sighing as she replied to the woman. "Al, I didn't say I won't take the investment. I'm saying I _can't _because I _can't. _Polly and I already signed the paper with her a couple of days ago. She is officially an investor of PoPi. She is only here today because we are supposed to say what Suzanne is supposed to do. It's too late—"

Alex sighed, stepping closer to Piper. This is worse than Sylvie joining the group. At least Sylvie knew what she was getting into when Nicky came to her about the business. But Piper was truly innocent in all of this, trying to follow her dream she got caught in the mess that was once again Alex. Like a tornado, Alex destroyed everything in her path. And sadly Piper kept getting hit in her wake.

"It's not too late. Give the money back."

"Al, I don't think that you are hearing me. I _can't_ everything is set in stone. Some of the money has been spent and the other has already been put into our business account. The contracts have been signed, hands have been shook. We can't go back."

"Dammit."

Piper turned around and leaned against the shelves behind her. Sighing once more, "What am I going to do?"

Alex walked closer to the woman, leaning on the shelf next to her as she spoke. "You don't have to do anything. Just worry about your business. I'll talk to Yvonne and see if I can get her invest in someone else, somewhere else."

"What about the money she already invested?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "I'll figure that out too. Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it."

Alex picked up the box she left by the door, placing it on top of the box Piper had once held. "What will you say to her?"

"I don't know, I'll say something like listen, Yvonne I know—"

"Vee…"

Alex raised her eyebrows at the woman, shocked that she knew of the name. She hadn't thought about the woman since the day Red called them in for a meeting at her restaurant. She didn't want to have to think about that woman, the plan with Yvonne, and trying to remove her from Piper's business. It was too many to handle too soon. And she honestly didn't have the patience to do so. Wait, _how does Piper know that name?_

"What?"

"You said that you would say listen, Yvonne, but she doesn't go by Yvonne. She prefers to be called Vee."

_This would happen to me_, Alex thought. No matter what she did, she truly had the worst luck.

"_Fuck_."

Piper pushed herself off the shelves, squinting her eyes at the woman.

"What?"

Alex sighed loudly, she knew that she promised Piper that she would tell her the truth and she knew that they agreed to be more open with one another. But she decided really quickly that Piper had heard enough of the plan. She wasn't going to tell her who Vee was, and she sure as hell wasn't going to tell her that Vee being Yvonne wasn't good for any of them. She was protecting Piper, and this time it was for the best.

She needed to talk to Nicky and Sylvie, if anything Red said about Vee was true, they have managed to dig a hole that they couldn't dream of closing.

Alex raked her hand through her hair, placing her glasses back onto her face. "I have to go."

Piper eyes widened, "What the fuck do you mean you have to go? Alex, you said that you would help me out with this."

Alex walked closer to Piper, placing her hands gently on the side of the woman's face. "And I will. I just—I just figured something out. And I have to go take care of it. I'll talk to her the moment I can, okay? Just…pretend that you don't know anything, okay?"

Piper nodded her head, "Okay."

Alex gave the woman a weak smile, pulling the blonde in for a soft kiss. She placed her forehead gently against the blonde's, whispering against her lips, "I swear, I'll fix things, kid."

"I know you will."

Alex smirked as she kissed the blonde once more, "I'm mesmerized."

Piper chuckled in the woman's embrace, "And I'm enchanted." Alex smiled as she pulled away from the blonde, walking out the door she called over her shoulder, "Goodbye, Piper Chapman."

"Bye, Alex Vause."

Alex walked down the stairs and out onto the sidewalk, flagging down a cab as she called Nicky.

"Yeah, hey."

Alex sighed into the phone as she gave the driver the address to Nicky's bar. "How fast can you get Red and Sylvie to you bar?"

"I don't know, why?"

"You might want to call them."

"Why?"

"We have a problem."

"...great."

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean Yvonne is Vee?"

Alex and Sylvie had been sitting at the bar, staring at Nicky on the other side. She had decided to tell the women about what she had just discovered, despite Red not being to make it. She didn't want to hear the woman saying I told you so anyhow.

"I mean she Yvonne Parker is Vee."

Nicky sighed, "Yeah I hear what you're saying, Vause. I am just saying how could she be the same person? I mean how can Yvonne Parker be…Vee?"

Alex sighed, it had been going like this for about an hour now. Nicky just couldn't wrap her head around the simple logic of the woman being the same person. "The same way you're Nicky, _Nicolette_. Is the same way Yvonne is Vee. So can we finally get past this name barrio and actually get some shit done?"

Sylvie chuckled as she downed her drink. "Your name is Nicolette?"

Nicky turned around rolling her eyes, "Why the fuck is she here?"

"Because she is a apart of the plan. You think I want to see her as often as I do?"

Sylvie threw her hands up in surrender, "You think I asked for this? I don't want to see either of you. I have better things to do with my day than sit her with Nasty haired Nichols here and my ruthless ex-drug-dealing-good-for-nothing-horrible-ex-girlfriend. If I knew that breaking up with Alex would mean seeing you two more now than I did when I was with her I would have moved away and sent a breakup letter in the mail."

Nicky nodded her head, "Oh yeah, cause you breaking up with Al, was completely your choice. It wasn't that she fucked a hot blonde in her bed a day after your anniversary. Wait…that was what happened. Opps."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Though I would like to hear you two argue over this shit. We have bigger problems. Like the fact that we are now not only working with the woman we were told not to, but we are under her thumb. When she goes down we all do and in flames."

"So what are we going to do," Sylvie asked, motioning for Nicky to fill her glass once more.

"There is nothing we can do."

"What," Nicky questioned.

"What? There isn't the most we can do is hurry up and finish this job as soon as we can. And when we do cut all ties with her, nothing more nothing less. If we tell Kubra we can't work with her he is going to want to know why, and then our alliance Vee will be broken. And the only thing worse than her not being within our alliance is her being our enemy. We would be out of business in the matter of weeks, everyone and everything we care about and love…will be fucked with."

"So…we are basically screwed no matter what we do."

"Basically."

Nicky sighed, filling up Alex's glass before taking a giant swig out of the bottle. "Great."

Alex's attention was drawn from her glass as her phone rang, signaling to her that she was being summoned. She opened her phone to find a text message.

**From: Yvonne**

**We need to talk. **

Alex sighed, "Speak of the devil."

Nicky leaned over the bar, looking at Alex's message. "What are you going to do?"

Alex sent a reply back to Vee.

**To: Yvonne**

**Yes, we do. Meet me at Red's in an hour. I think you two are long overdue for a reunion.**

"I'm going to go talk to her."

_**A longer chapter will be out tomorrow, I promise. I have tomorrow off from midterms and you guys are long overdue for a chapter or two. Forgive my typos. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Don't forget to review. Also a shout out to blackspec, thanks for coming along the journey. I am glad you like the chapters so much, I love writing it for you guys! Love the back to back comments by the way, it made me smile :) so thanks- AlyTAy**_


	25. Everything Isn't Set In Stone

_**Hey guys, as promised here are is your chapter. But this isn't like any other chapter, my friends this chapter, is longer. Much longer than what I have been releasing the last two weeks. Not too bad. Hopefully some question will be answered. ~AlyTay**_

**From: Yvonne**

**We need to talk. **

Alex continued to stare at the message, searching for a specific time when everything went wrong. Not everything that happened today, or yesterday, or even a week ago. Because then, things were still already steadily heading straight to hell. Four months ago she didn't have to deal with this shit. Drug dealers fighting over turf…she wouldn't have to deal with it. Her ex-girlfriend working in her line of work…she wouldn't have to deal with it. Helping Nicky out of her business, trying to protect her girlfriend from her crazy life, the problems and ill thought of dreams of those around her wouldn't be resting heavily on her shoulders. Four months ago, Alex wouldn't be dealing with this. She would have been in Germany, safe and sound. She wouldn't be trying to figure out how everything spiraled out of control, because control would have rested soundly within her hands. She wouldn't have to question what hideous thing the day had in store for her when a knock came on the door.

She wouldn't have been sitting here, in Red's restaurant, being yelled at for her negligence. She wouldn't be looking for an escape. Lately, she was always looking for an escape.

"Alex!"

Alex looked up from her phone, blankly staring at the older woman in front of her.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Alex sighed, "No, Red. I'm not."

Alex looked from the woman and back to her cell phone. Staring at the message hoping to find more meaning out of the four words. _We need to talk_, Alex read once more. She hated talking, lately all she ever did was _talk. _And it was never anything she wanted to hear because people never truly talked. Conversations didn't exist between Alex and anyone, it was either they talk at her or she talked at them. Conversations came and went in her line of business, so much so that it ceased to exist.

It wasn't until today that Alex realized that the things of the past were just that. The past. She and Sylvie were no longer together. Sylvie now didn't just work in the hospital, she worked for/with Alex. She had to help Nicky out of her business, trying to protect her girlfriend from her crazy life was a hopeless dream, and the problems of everyone round her rested firmly and chaotically on her shoulders. And from here on out she was destined to carry them.

This plan will go down in flames, and Alex was fortunate enough to possess the front roll of seats to watch it all burn. But only because she would be the one burning in it. Now, it was only a matter of when everything would go wrong. And who she would lose before it did.

Alex looked up from her phone to find Red still talking. Except she didn't hear any words coming from the woman's mouth. And even if she did, it didn't matter, because in the end none of this would. This "conversation" would just end up being another lecture Alex wouldn't be able to decipher in the long list of bullshit she had to endure the last few months and months to come.

"Red."

Alex and Red turned their head in the direction of the woman beckoning for their attention.

"Vee."

Red stood up from the table, glaring at the other woman. Alex continued to sit from the table. Wondering what would happen next. _Maybe they will kill each other. _Alex chuckled at the thought, if they did, it would definitely make her job a lot easier. Instead, the women did something Alex hadn't expected. They grabbed one another into a loving, familiar embrace. Kindly introducing Red to Suzanne before sitting down and communicating like old friends.

"Well, you haven't changed a bit."

Red laughed, "Oh, I'm sure there are a few differences. Been well?"

"Never better, until I decided to work with Kubra. The man has me busy."

"All the new drug laws these days. Nasty business."

"You didn't say, 'hello', to me at the party the other night."

Red squinted her eyes, trying to remember if she had noticed the woman, Alex knew that she had.

"I didn't see you at the party. You're mistaken."

Vee chuckled quietly, not allowing the smile to reach her eyes as she replied, "I must be. I missed seeing you at my meetings with Kubra. The work there has been," Vee looked from Red to Alex, "no Bueno."

"Well, maybe it will help you with your people skills you were never great at that. Well that and among other things."

Vee chuckled vindictively once more, "Well at least black don't crack."

"You're right, things haven't changed."

Alex glanced back and forth from the women. She expected something else out of the women, she expected something more unsettling. She expected, well….anything but this. These women talking like old friends at the table while and Suzanne looked on wasn't something that she had expected. And that kind of pissed her off.

"Is this…real?"

The women turned their attention to Alex questionably, "Is what real, Alex", Vee asked earnestly.

"Is t_his_ real? Is this acting like best friends who were separated for years just reuniting, this how is your family, this how are you doing act, real? Because if this is," Alex slammed her hand onto the table, alerting Suzanne to a defense stance, "because if this is, you both, no all three of you can go to hell."

Vee held her hand up, telling Suzanne to stand down as Red tried to calm her down. "Alex, listen—"

"No. Fuck you, Red. Fuck you, Vee, and you know something else, even fuck you _Crazy Eyes_. Do you even understand the amount of bullshit that you guys have put me through in the last few months and now you're just sitting around talking like you're old friends? Well fuck all of you, and fuck all of _this_. Red, this shit...is through, you're out. Your over ambitious plan has to go on, because it's Kubra's rules, but it doesn't have to go on _with_ you. So it won't. You're out. If you have a problem with it, talk to Kubra. I no longer have fucks to give."

"Alex—"

"I'm not finished. Vee, listen, I understand the plan. I get the plan, and I think it is brilliant. Put money into a local business when the feds come through it'll be a great fall back. But you can't fall back on the business of my girlfriend. She can't be a part of any of this. I won't let her. So whatever amount of money you put into her business I will pay it back to you, with interest. Just leave her out of it, _she_ stays out of it. Find another job. Okay? Find. Another. Business."

Vee nodded her head at Alex's request. "Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine."

Alex squinted her eyes at Vee, adapting the look of her girlfriend when she was confused. There was no way that Vee was letting her off this easily. If anything Red had said had been true this would come back to bite her in the ass. And hard.

"Yes, fine. I understand what it is like to want to protect the people you love from this business. I mean I don't particularly _understand_ your lifestyle, but I support it. Love is love. You love your girlfriend and you want to support her without me bringing anything bad around her. I understand that. So I will take your offer, _without_ interest and find another place. It's simple. I can do simple."

Alex nodded her head. "Okay, T-thank you, I guess."

Alex stood up from the table, and headed towards the door, "Alex, I need to talk to you."

Alex rolled her eyes as she walked back towards the table, "We aren't talking anymore, Red. Have a nice day ladies."

The brunette turn around once more walking out the door and onto the sidewalk. Attempting to relieve some of the stress of the day off of her shoulders. "Alex Vause!"

Alex turned around glaring at the older woman fast walking towards her as she placed her hands into her pockets. "Red…Red. Do you even have a last name?"

"Oh cut the shit, Alex. What did I tell you about, Vee?"

"Listen, Red, I know you have this weird connection and control over Nicky but I honestly don't give a damn about what you have to say."

"I don't give a shit, if you don't give a damn. You're right. I am not your mother, and you owe me nothing. But when this all goes to hell, don't say I didn't warn you. Now, go. Go, go, go. Suck at the tit of Vee until one day you're going to need me. And I won't be there. You cut me out of the deal, and you'll wish you hadn't."

Alex sighed, she didn't have time for this. Her day was not supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be her and Piper at the carnival. She would win some toys for the blonde, they would play some games against one another, and Alex would take her on her favorite rides. Then maybe they would have had some dinner together and then they would have followed that up with a long sweaty night of desert. But here she was talking, talking to the old Russian about things that hadn't concerned her. Fuck this, she was tired of dealing with all of this bullshit.

She would learn now never to plan her days.

"I'm wishing I hadn't done a lot of things, Red. Cutting you out of the plan isn't one of them." Alex stepped out on the corner hauling a cab to head back to Piper.

* * *

"Goodbye, Piper Chapman."

"Bye, Alex Vause."

Piper smiled to herself as she watched her girlfriend walk down the steps of the building and then out of the door. For a second she forgot about the problems that her day welcomed. But only for a second…

Piper sighed as she realized the problem that awaited her downstairs. After closing up the storage door, she decided to get her day over with as she walked downstairs and into Polly's office. Opening the door she was greeted by Suzanne standing by the door smiling at her.

"Hi, Suzanne. "

"Hi, Piper."

The woman still stood in the way of Piper getting into the office. Piper smiled weakly at the woman, noticing that she was being looked up. "Can I—can I get in?"

Suzanne smiled as she noticed that she was in Piper's way, "Sorry, dandelion. I'll move out of your way."

Piper gave a weak smile, feeling uncomfortable under the woman's glare. _Dandelion? _

Piper leaned against the desk that Polly had been sitting behind. As Vee sat in the seat in front of the woman waiting for Piper's reappearance. "So, what have I missed?"

Vee shook her head, "You didn't miss anything."

Polly nodded her head across the desk, "Yeah, nothing much. Vee here was just telling about how she started her businesses and what not. Pretty inspirational actually."

"Really? Is that so?"

"Yeah, she said that she had to work—what was it five—five, jobs in order to pay her way through college. And then invested in a couple of places, and created her own businesses and what not."

"Oh," Piper replied stalely, "that is impressive."

Astonished at the woman's remark, Polly glared at Piper. "_Pipes,_ would you—"

"Can you give us the room for a second Ms. Harper? Piper and I have some catching up to do."

Polly glanced back to and from the women. "You do know this is my office, right?"

"And that's why I am asking kindly," Vee put on her best smile for the woman. Piper noticed it had been contrived, the woman hadn't allowed it to reach her eyes.

Polly sighed once more as she walked out of her office murmuring about always being left out of something. Piper took a seat behind Polly's desk, staring at the woman in front of her. Almost immediately she watched the plastered smile on Vee's face falter.

"So your girlfriend is a drug dealer."

Piper smirked at the comment, thinking that the woman was going to say something else. "And so are you, apparently."

"Yes, so it would seem."

Piper squinted at the woman, wondering what was going to happen next. She decided after staring down the woman for a while that she would be the one to speak next. Despite being scared about how this day would turn out, she found an ounce of courage as she spoke up.

"What do you want with my business? And why do you want to invest in it?"

Vee smiled at the woman, "Correction. I don't want to _invest _in your business, I _already have_. I remember being there the same time you managed to sign the papers to take my money. I also remember being there when you decided to spend said money. Now listen, if you _think_ that you can back out of the deal, well I am sorry to say _Piper_, but that isn't going to happen."

Once again Piper found herself grabbing a little bit of courage as she decided to reply to the woman, "I remember being there signing the paper. And yes, I remember spending some of it. But that was before I knew you decided to use my business as your drug smuggling ring, _Yvonne." _

"Please, call me Vee...you are familiar with the phrase 'set in stone', Ms. Chapman?"

Piper chuckled at the question. "I am familiar with it, yes."

"Well if you knew the phrase we wouldn't be sitting here talking about this would we. We signed the contract, embedding this deal with stone. And you see the funny thing about stone is that it is thought of as unbreakable. People feel that once it is there it is just that. There. Nothing more and nothing less. But you see, that's not true_. Everything_ is _breakable_. You. Just. Need. The. Right. Tool."

Vee's tone had now become harsh, cold, and bitter. And the person Alex had referred to as her muscle was making her way towards Piper.

"Now, I don't want to break the stone we have embedded our contact in. It takes far too much work if we are being honest. Taking the tool—do you know what tools are used to break stone?"

Suzanne started to walk closer to Piper.

"No? I'll tell you. You could use a Chisel, a Rock Hammer, a Hatchet, a three-pound hammer, a brick hammer, and let's not forget a sledge hammer. We could use, _all_ of those things to break the stone. As long as we swing very hard a forceful, it'll break."

Suzanne dropped a book onto the floor heavily. Scaring Piper, forcing the blonde to jump. "I'm not ready to break anything between us Piper, not unless I have to. But when it comes to it, trust that I will not hesitate to do so. You took my money, and we have shook hands, this doesn't need to be more than it has to be. Your girlfriend will be fine. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. But what she does know will. Do you catch my drift?"

And with those words, Piper knew that this had become more than a simple investment. And that no matter what Alex did, Vee wasn't going to go anywhere. This deal, this agreement between Vee and Piper was a hard as stone, and it wasn't going to be broken. Not that easily. Piper was in the business now, whether she liked it or not. And Vee…she was her knew boss. She can't the cold drift of air that Vee casted throughout the room from her bitterness and if she didn't agree, Alex would catch her drift soon.

"Yeah. I caught it."

"Good. I'll be talking to Ms. Vause soon. You, Ms. Chapman, have a nice day."

Vee stood up from the table smiling at the woman, "Oh, and Suzanne here will be working back in your stock room if you don't mind. Bringing in some merchandise. If you know what I mean. Say goodbye, Suzanne."

The woman standing behind Piper grabbed a strand of her hair, playing with it with her fingers. "Bye, Dandelion."

Piper watched as the door to Polly's office closed behind her. She told Alex she could swim, but at this moment, this very moment…she was drowning. And no matter how much help was thrown her way, she was only destined for the bottom of the ocean floor.

* * *

Alex walked into Piper's business to find the woman sitting on top of her desk ruffling through papers. She smiled as she admired the woman for a second more, before she decided to break her silence.

"What are you doing?"

Piper looked up from the table, wide eyed at the woman.

"Alex?"

Alex smirked, "I know I have been gone for a while but yes, I still expect you to recognize me. I mean, I enchant you remember."

"Alex."

Alex threw her hands up in surrender, "Hey, your words not mine. I did think it was a little cheesy too."

Piper sighed, "Al, what are you doing here?"

The smile on Alex's face faltered upon noticing the tone of Piper's voice. She had come with great news and here was the blonde acting upset to see her. "Okay, here's some advice. When a girl makes you cum the way that I do, you should act _thrilled _to see her."

"Al."

Alex sighed as she sat down in the seat in front of Piper's desk. Pulling it closer to the woman on top of the desk. She moved her hands to Piper's waist pulling the woman in closer to her at the edge of the desk. "Okay, so you're not in the mood to banter."

Kissing Piper's hand the brunette finishes her response, "I with withdraw my bant."

Piper hadn't responded to the woman, she sighed once more. Alex rolled her eyes at her girlfriends coldest, finally responding to her question, "I'm here because I share good news."

Piper looked up from the paper work she had been so fascinated in. Into the emerald eyes that she had become so familiar with, "Oh, now I've gotten her attention." Alex threw her glasses onto her forehead before placing her hand back onto the woman sitting on the desk in front of her. "I got Vee to cut a deal with me. As long as I pay her back what you spent she has agreed to bother another business. So you are in the clear."

Piper stared at the woman, unenthused about the news Alex had given her. Alex sighed, "Yeah, okay. I tried. When you're not in a mood you know where to find me kid."

Like Alex said before, she was tired of everybody's shit. And sadly, as of now, that included Piper. She had no clue what was wrong with the blonde, but her demeanor had changed since the last time they saw each other and it wasn't for the best. It was obvious something had been bothering Piper and being rude to Alex wasn't going to fix the situation. The woman was upset and when she got over it, or wanted to talk about it she knew where to find Alex. But Alex wasn't going to sit around and wait for the blonde to want to speak.

She had better things to do with her day. Alex got up from the seat in front of Piper and made a motion to turn around. Piper grabbed Alex's hand. Stopping her from moving out of the room. She turned around to stare at the blonde, waiting for the woman to give an explanation for stopping her.

"Pipes, what—"

Alex was stopped by the woman pressing her lips firmly against her own. She laced her fingers within the blonde's hair pulling the woman in deeper into the kiss. She didn't questioned the blonde's sudden need for sex. She didn't want to. It was obvious Piper needed to get something off her mind, and she didn't mind distracting her for a while. Piper aggressively pulled at Alex's shirt, lifting it aggressively above her head as she craved to touch every inch of Alex's skin.

Piper turned Alex around, pushing her against her desk. She through the files and papers off of her desk only to push the woman onto the desk. She moved her hands quickly towards the belt of Alex's pants, undoing it quickly and callously.

"Piper."

Alex enjoyed the woman touching her but she even knew this wasn't the Piper she knew. "Shh, don't talk. Please, just…don't talk okay? Don't talk."

Alex nodded her head at the blonde's plea. Piper leaned in to kiss the brunette once more, just as aggressively as she had before. With deft ability she unhooked Alex's bra, throwing it off onto the floor. She lowered her head onto Alex's breasts. Hostilely kneading the brunette's breast that wasn't in her mouth. Alex clutched Piper's head with her hands, arching her back into the woman's touch. Alex brought Piper's head to her and pushed her hips forward. Grinding against Piper's thigh. Piper moved her hand down Alex's stomach, roughly moving her hand into Alex's sex. Alex moaned at the touch, as Piper grunted into her ear upon feeling her wetness. Moving roughly and quickly inside of Alex, Piper added a third finger as she bit on the woman's neck underneath her. Piper lowered her shoulder, shoving harder into the woman, moving faster and faster with every thrust. It didn't take long for Alex to scream out the woman's name and for the blonde to collapse on top of her.

After moments of silence and heavy breathing Alex decided to speak up.

"Want to talk about it."

Piper panted heavily on top of Alex. "No."

"Okay. We should go to eat. You haven't eaten in a while."

Piper moved from on top of the woman, pulling Alex up from the desk. She grabbed Alex's shirt and bra and handed to the woman. "Okay."

* * *

Alex sat across from the blonde, staring at her as she noticed her skin pale slowly. The woman who was once tan was now resembling her color. Her bright blue eyes had now grown cold, and her thoughts were anywhere but with Alex. She knew that look.

"Stop it."

Piper looked up from the table and onto Alex.

"Stop, what?"

Alex smirked at the woman, "Thinking."

Piper looked up at the woman, shocked about how she knew what she was thinking. "I'm not thinking."

Alex chuckled as she waved off the waiter who had now appeared at the table, "You are. I know that look, kid. I own that look, and I didn't give you permission to use it…she got to you didn't she?"

Piper chuckled at Alex's realization, but now she finally understood why Alex hadn't told her about the plan in the first place. Protecting Alex was all she wanted to do, and if she told her she would end up like one of Suzanne's victims. She couldn't let that happen.

"Who?"

"Vee."

Piper thought about telling Alex the truth. If anyone could help her it would be Alex. She would do anything to keep Piper safe. She needed to tell Alex, right before she started digging the hole. She needed to tell Alex before she dug so far that she wouldn't be able to find her way back to the surface. Maybe her protecting Alex wouldn't have actually been protecting her at all….

…then again maybe it wouldn't have been. If she told Alex the woman would have another thing to worry about. And she would have spent another week of watch Alex pull away from her. She couldn't do that. She was going to protect the woman.

"No, Polly and I just had a fight. She said a couple of hateful things, you know how she can be."

Piper could see that she was digging a hole, and it was only a matter of time before she hit and burned at the core.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter more to come either before the weekend is over or early next week. I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review or PM me. And of course, sorry for the typos. :)~ AlyTay**_


	26. Skipping Town

_**Hey, I had time to take a break during my studies and finally type of this chapter for you guys. Thanks for the feedback, your reviews make my day. I hope you all are having an awesome day, enjoy!~AlyTay**_

Alex woke up to the vibrations of her phone resting on her nightstand. She quickly moved to grab her glasses before answering her phone, hoping to not awake the blonde sleeping next to her. She glanced at the caller ID and sighed, grabbing her robe before walking out of the room to answer the phone.

"Fuck do you want."

Nicky chuckled on the other line, "That never gets old, Vause."

Alex rolled her eyes, "But you calling me in the middle of the night does, what's up, Nicky?"

"The stars, the sky, the—"

"I'm hanging up."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. My bad, okay. Nothing crazy important is up or anything, it's just the drop is coming by this morning and we need someone there and because your head of the operation…."

Alex rolled her eyes, it's not like this plan had been hers to begin with and now she is being called over in the middle of the night for a drop. No, hell no. That wasn't fair. She wasn't going to leave the comfort of her bed, and the warmth of the blonde next to her, for a drop she couldn't give a shit about.

"No."

Nicky sighed, "Listen, Vause, we need someone there to make sure the money can get back to Kubra."

"Which is why Sylvie is there, Nick. And if not Sylvie one of the people that Vee hired. And if not them Boo, and if not them, you. You see how I did that there. I am not a part of any of that shit. I am the mind behind it all, and this mind needs some sleep. Call me back in the morning when everything is settled."

"Ale—"

Alex hung up the phone and placed it onto the living room ottoman. It was evident that her phone would continue to ring as the night went on and she had no intentions of putting it next to her bed. She took of her robe as she entered her room and crawled into bed, quietly.

"Don't bother, your phone already woke me up."

Alex chuckled at the sleep in the woman's voice while Piper turned over and buried her head into her neck.

"Sorry, kid."

Piper kissed Alex's neck while she pulled the woman in closer to her, "It's okay."

After a few moments of adjusting, the women started to fall asleep in one another's embrace. Alex finally allowed herself to be taken once more by sleep, until Piper's phone rang. Piper jumped up immediately, grabbing her phone off the nightstand next to her and answering sleepily.

"Hello?"

Alex turned on her side, attempting to block Piper and her conversation out in hopes to fall back to sleep. Piper moved behind the woman, pulling her into another embrace, kissing the back of her neck she handed Alex her phone.

"It's for you."

Alex glared at the device placed in front of her, knowing immediately who it was.

"What the fuck do you want, Nicky?"

"Well never hung up on me to begin with I wouldn't have to call your sleeping beauty and bother you now would I? Fahri says Kubra wants you at the drop, so get the fuck up and head to the hospital. The drop is in an hour, I suggest you aren't late."

Alex sighed, figured Nicky would tell Fahri. She rolled her eyes as she hung up Piper's phone and placed it on the nightstand next to her. Turning around she was greeted by the blonde resting her head on Alex's pillow.

"Hey, Pipes, I have to go."

Piper opened her eyes groggily, "Good, you snore loudly anyway. Maybe with you gone I can finally be able to get some sleep."

Alex smirked at the woman lying next to her, leaning in to give her a kiss goodbye. "I'll be back before you know it," she whispered against the blonde's lips.

"You better."

Alex quickly ran into her closet, grabbing black paints and a white top, and her boots. After quickly putting on her clothes she grabbed her jacket off the couch, her phone off the table and walked out of her apartment.

* * *

"It's about time you showed up."

Alex walked into the building to find Sylvie standing at the doors waiting for her.

"Sorry Sylvie, if I knew I kept you waiting I would've showed up later."

"Oh, hardy, har, har, Al."

Alex smiled as she followed the woman through the halls of the hospital. "Oh come on, Sylv. Where is your morning sense of humor?"

"It left the moment Nicky called me to tell me this drop was going down. Besides, since when have you been a morning person?"

"I'm not, a piece of me is dying just knowing I'm up so early. But I figured I could either complain about it or get it done and go home. So…"

"Wise decision."

The women walked in silence, occasionally stopping as Sylvie gave orders to the nurses working the late shifts and interns. After what seemed like forever, Sylvie finally opened the door to her office.

"We'll wait her until Boo calls about the shipment. It shouldn't be too long, but waiting downstairs where I shouldn't be looks guilty."

Alex nodded her head as she plopped onto the couch next to Sylvie's desk. She used to sleep in the couch on the nights she was waiting for Sylvie to leave work. But that had been a long time ago, in the very beginning of their relationship. And as the months grew longer, Alex no longer had the patience to wait for Sylvie to finish her work and Sylvie no longer wished she stayed. Alex guessed that was the moment their relationship went downhill.

"So how long is this going to take," Alex questioned.

"Boo usually gets in and out pretty fast, but based on the shipment that Vee is trying to bring in, I think that it may last a little bit longer. Depending how many hands we have moving the stuff."

"You don't think that having four women who clearly don't work at this place, loading medical supplies up and downstairs doesn't look, I don't know….suspicious?"

Sylvie rolled her eyes as she tapped at Alex's legs, prompting the woman to left her legs so she could sit. Alex placed her legs across Sylvie's lap as the woman finally replied.

"Have a little faith, would you?"

Alex chuckled at the thought, "You of all people know I am a woman of very little faith."

"Yeah, I know. But we will be fine, trust me."

Alex chuckled huskily once more, "You of all people should know how little I trust too."

Sylvie chuckled as she rested her hand onto Alex's legs, "Believe me I do."

Alex lifted her head off of the couch, bringing her attention to Sylvie. "Speaking of trust, I need a favor."

Sylvie glared at the woman before responding quickly, "No."

"You don't even know what I am about to ask you."

"I don't need to, knowing you, it will not be a favor it will be me going too far out of my way for you. And now that we aren't dating I don't have to do that shit. I can say no without a guilty conscious so here it goes…Alex Vause, no. I will not do you any favors."

Alex rolled her eyes, she had forgotten how dramatic Sylvie could be. She usually wouldn't have asked the woman for help, but over the last few days she had been thinking. She hadn't really gotten the break that she intended to have, despite being promised six months off, Alex had only one and the last two months hadn't exactly been a break. She needed to get away from all the drama she was dealing with, and Sylvie was one piece in her plan of doing so.

"Sylvie, please, at least here me out would you?"

Sylvie sighed, pondering as she tapped on Alex's legs. "You have five minutes."

Alex smirked as she adjusted herself on the couch, never moving her legs from Sylvie's lap. "Okay, so you know how I went to Spain and Germany so I could have six months off?"

"I was there yes," Sylvie answered rudely.

"Well, you know that I have barely had a break since all of this shit with Red, and Vee, and Nicky…and you. I was thinking if I could trust you to be able to cover for me and hold things down here while I skip town. Figure out my own thing."

Sylvie focused her attention onto Alex's legs, tracing figures as she contemplated the brunette's proposition. "How long would you be gone?"

"Three months. The continuation of my vacation."

Sylvie nodded her head, still deliberating on whether or not allowing the woman to skip town would be the best thing.

"Would you be going with _her?_"

Alex sighed, "Who's her?"

Sylvie looked up from the woman's legs, forcing Alex to look at her, "You know who I'm talking about."

Alex did, she always knew who Sylvie was referring to. She was referring to Piper. And yes, she planned to take the blonde with her, if she would go. She needed to get away but she needed to get away with Piper. Finally be able to enjoy their relationship without the pressure of the outside world falling onto them. She needed to be able to wine and dine the woman without the fear of her phone ringing breaking her away from the blonde's presence.

"If she says yes, then yeah, I'm going with her. I'm going with Piper."

Sylvie sighed, returning her attention back to the brunette's legs that rested in her lap. Alex knew that upon hearing her plans Sylvie would say no. Especially now that she knew her plans included Piper, she could kiss her hopes of a vacation goodbye. Sylvie was the only one that Alex could leave in charge and know that things wouldn't go to hell. Yes, Nicky is reliable, but once everything went to hell, one whisper from Red in her ear would send the woman running. And she didn't need that. She needed someone tough, someone who was not easily swayed and oddly enough that someone came in the form of her ex-girlfriend. Her very much still in love with her, bitter ex-girlfriend.

"Okay."

Alex looked up at the woman, shocked that she agreed to help her out.

"Okay?"

Sylvie nodded her head, "Okay."

Alex smiled at the woman, "Thank you."

Sylvie nodded her head once more at the woman before tapping her legs, quietly asking to get up. "Don't mention it, just bring me back something."

Alex smiled, she and Sylvie had slowly but surely moved to another place in their relationship. The situation between them by no means was normal. But it was something, and that was all Alex could ask for. Within moments a knock came at the door and a small woman peaked her head in.

"The Barn owl howls, 'Who cooks for you'."

The Alex and Sylvie stared at one another confused before Alex decided to speak up. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

The woman cleared her throat once more before responding, "The Barn owl howls, 'Who cooks for you'."

"You repeating that doesn't answer my question, what do you want?"

"Are you Alex Vause and Sylvie Hampton-Levitt?"

Sylvie nodded her head, "Yes."

"Big Boo sent me, told me to tell you that the things are downstairs."

Alex rolled her eyes as she waited for the woman to get to the point, "So what the fuck was all that nonsense about the Barn owl?"

The woman shrugged her shoulders, "Boo said it was our password, our secret code for what we were doing."

Sylvie chuckled while Alex tried to not do the same, "What's your name kid?"

"Brooke, with an e. Brooke Soso."

"Well Brooke—wait, are you kidding me? Your last name is Soso? What kind of fucking name is that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "It's my dad's last name…"

"Okay, whatever, listen _Brooke_ there is no code. Boo was fucking with you."

The small woman looked defeated, "Oh. That would explain why she was laughing while she taught me it."

"Yeah, it would."

Sylvie held a hand out for Alex to take as she pulled the brunette from the couch. Together they followed Brooke out and downstairs to find the shipment.

* * *

"Morning ladies," Boo shouted from the truck.

"Shut up," Sylvie replied.

"Not a morning person is she, Vause?"

"Shut up Brother Bear. What the hell took you so long?"

Boo shrugged her shoulders, "Traffic."

Alex and Sylvie rolled their eyes, "At four in the morning?"

"It's New York."

Alex rolled her eyes once more, "Whatever, just go with Sylvie and move the product about the place."

"I know the routine, Vause."

"Good. Now where is the money I have to take to Kubra?"

Boo looked from Sylvie and back onto the tall brunette now standing in front of her, "What you aren't going to help us?"

Alex scoffed, "Do I look like a mule to you, Boo? I have only one reason why I am here. To take the money to Kubra and then I'm gone. So, where is the money?" Boo snapped her fingers, signaling for the Soso girl to go into the car and carry out two large suitcases for Alex.

"There."

Alex nodded her head as she bent down to check what lied within the bags. Boo scoffed at the woman before signaling for Soso to start taking out boxes for Sylvie, marked with random names of various medical supplies.

"Are you counting the money here?"

Alex shook her head, "No, just getting a sense of what could be missing, don't want to leave with the wrong order. Seems legit enough."

Boo sighed, "You're damn right it does. Do you know what I had to go through to make sure that money made it here?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, and I certainly don't care."

Alex turned back around to respond to Sylvie who had been taking a box from the small Asian. "Hey, I'll talk to you later, thanks for the help again."

Sylvie nodded her head as she motioned for the woman to go and make the drop to Kubra and Fahri.

* * *

"Is all of it here?"

Alex had arrived to Kubra's place in less than an hour, which was careless on her part seeing how it was two hours away. If the cops had stopped her for speeding she would have surely been taken to jail once they discovered to suitcases full of drug money. But Alex couldn't help it. She wasn't comfortable with that much money in her possession. Usually she would send a mule out with the persuasion of drugs in order to get the money sent to Kubra. She never actually brought it to him herself. Yet, another reasons she shouldn't have been woken up this morning.

"Looks like it."

Kubra sighed, "I don't pay you to see how things look to be, Alex. All of it is either there or it isn't."

"You don't actually pay me to bring the money to you either," Alex murmured.

"What was that?"

Alex rolled her eyes and cleared her throat before responding to Kubra with a plastered smile.

"It's there Kubra, I counted most of it myself."

The man nodded his head, "Good. Our next drop will be at the hospital again in a couple of weeks, have your women prepared."

"Actually, I wanted to speak to you about that."

Kubra lifted his eyebrows, intrigued by what Alex was going to tell him. "I actually want to hand over the operation to Sylvie, temporarily of course."

Kubra nodded his head as he let the information Alex just told him sink in. "And why is that?"

"Because you promised me half a year off, and since I've gotten back you have had me working on this operation. I'm burnt out, Kubra. "

Kubra sighed, "What do you mean you're burnt out. I sent you to beautiful places, Barcelona, Spain. Hell Hamburg, Germany. You enjoyed all of that did you not?"

Alex sighed, it was clear that getting through to Kubra would be the hardest part of this all. He was a wise man yes, but he was also a greedy one. And having Alex here was best for him, the more clients, the better the business. But if she didn't have this break she would soon lose her passion for her job, and maybe even Piper. She needed this break.

"I did. But I was working the entire time there that I was only able to enjoy the views from my window. Listen, if I have the break I need now, think about how much money I will bring when I come back? Once rested, I'll hit the ground running and there will be so much money coming your way you won't be able to count it."

Kubra smiled at the thought, "But in order for that to happen, I need to finish my vacation. All three months, no work. That means I am not called when something goes wrong, I am not asked to pick things up when it's not my job, and I am not called unless it is a 25 to life emergency. Is that a deal?"

Kubra nodded his head, finally responding to the brunette in front of him, "I am a man of my word, and I promised you that I would give you six months off. You have been gracious enough to help me these last two months, even though you were supposed to relax. So yes, I grant you your vacation. I will send everything to the doctor and Vee, I will make sure things are taken care of when you are away. But only if 'hit the ground running' as you promised."

Alex let out a breathe she hadn't known she was holding, "I will."

"Then you are relieved."

* * *

Alex once again slammed her fist to Nicky's door as she waited for the woman to answer. Granted it had been six in the morning now but it was no reason for the red head no to be up. After banging on the door for a few more seconds Alex was greeted by the angry Red head.

"Give me a reason not to kill you where you stand."

"Well for one if you could do math, you would realize I have easily 20 pounds on you and not to mention height," Alex smirked.

"What the fuck do you want, Vause. It's six in the fucking morning."

Alex chuckled, "At first I was just going to slip in and out while you slept but I left my key at home. So I figured waking you up in the middle of the night would be some poetic justice. Are you going to let me in or what?"

Nicky sighed as she stepped to the side to let the woman in, she closed the door behind her, crossing her arms.

"Is there a reason you came here, Vause? Because I know you of all people know Chapman isn't here."

Alex shook her head as she headed up the stairs, "I came to pack a couple of bangs for Piper."

Nicky smirked sleepily as she followed Alex up the stairs, "Wow, you are going for the typical lesbo stereotype. I must say Vause, I never pegged you for a U-Haul lesbian type."

Alex scoffed at the thought, "And you aren't going to. Piper isn't moving in with me, we are going on a little vacation for a couple of days."

"Because you don't have jobs or something?"

"I already have it covered, Kubra is putting Sylvie in charge for a while and I plan to talk to Molly about Piper."

"First of all, her name is Polly. You might want to get that down before you beg. Second, what the fuck do you mean Kubra is putting Sylvie in charge? You talked to him about this without me?"

"Sorry, mom. I didn't think I needed your permission. Here I thought I was a grown ass woman, but I guess I thought wrong."

Nicky crossed her arms as she glared at Alex, "Seriously, Vause. You chose Sylvie over me? I thought I was your Spock."

Alex placed two bags onto Piper's bed before focusing her attention onto Nicky, "Of course you're my Spock, Nick. You know that. It's just that….I am not a hundred percent sure in this plan. I'm not, and while I'm gone, if this thing goes to hell I don't want you to be anywhere near it. My name is written in bright lights and signs across this operation but yours is safely hiding in the shadows. I want it to stay that way. So, I am going to keep you as far away from this as I can, putting Sylvie in charge was my way of doing that. You understand?"

Nicky nodded her head hesitantly, "I get you."

"Good." Alex turned around and started packing the bags that she had laid on the bed with Piper's clothes. "You want to help me out here?"

* * *

After two hours of packing and a continuous explanation of how to maintain her car, Alex called for a cab and handed off her keys to her car to Nicky. She decided that leaving her car in Nicky's possession would be safer than with her sorry excuse for a doorman. At least she knew that Nicky would maintain the car as best as she could, while she was pretty sure the doorman had it out against her. After acquiring Polly's number from Nicky, Alex sat in the coffee shop waiting for the woman to arrive.

"There better be a good reason you called me here so fucking early."

"Morning, Pocket."

Polly rolled her eyes, placing her jacket onto the back of her chair before sitting in it. "Who?"

"Pocket. Like Polly Pocket. See what I did there? I remembered your name."

"What, do you want a fucking cookie for that."

Alex smirked, "Sure, do you have one?"

Polly sighed as she stood up for her seat reaching back to grab her jacket. "Hey, hey, hey. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. Come on, sit down. Let's talk."

The woman sighed once more before sitting down and raising her eyebrows, giving Alex the cue to speak. "Okay, so you and I both know Piper needs a break. She has been stressing out about the business and the launching of it…basically I want to take her on a vacation for a while. Allow her to clear her mind."

Rolling her eyes Polly responded, "Piper isn't the only one stressed, Alex. We all have jobs and stress that come with it."

"Yeah, and I understand that. But at least Piper has a girlfriend that can take her away from it all. I am jst asking that you hold PoPi down as she relaxes a little. You and I both know a relaxed Piper is better than anything."

Polly pondered the offer, "How long will you two be gone?"

Alex sighed, "See that the problem, I—"

"How long?"

"Three months."

"_Shit_, Alex. That's not a fucking vacation, that's a fucking get away. How the hell am I supposed to fix up PoPi by myself?"

Alex sighed, raking her fingers through her hair. She hadn't thought about the load she would have given Polly when she took Piper away.

"Okay, how about this. I hire some men to come by and help you fix up the place. Piper and I won't be away from civilization so when you need help or need her to sign something just call her or fax the stuff over and it'll be back to you. Hell, I'll even throw in a trip for you and your boyfriend when we get back."

The last part of Alex's proposition seemed to perk the interest of Polly, "Where to?"

"Anywhere you want."

"I want to go to Italy."

Ale nodded her head, paying for a trip for Polly and Pete would be nothing, she had plenty of money left in her account and then some. "Done."

Polly smiled at the thought, "Fine, take Pipes where ever you damn well please then."

Alex smiled as she stood up from the table, "Awesome, nice doing business with you."

Alex gave Polly a nod goodbye and headed out the door with Piper's bag, signaling for a taxi come and take her home.

* * *

Alex arrived in her apartment around late eleven, to find the blonde still sound asleep in her bed. She placed the bags down at the foot of her bed, taking off her jacket and shoes before she climbed in resting her head on the blonde's chest.

Piper groaned at the contact, forcing a smile across Alex's face as she responded. "How did you sleep?"

"Horribly," Piper answered sleepily, "seems that I can't sleep with or without you."

Alex chuckled as the blonde ran her fingers into her hair. "Then why are you still in bed?"

"Because it smells like you. And I didn't think you would be gone for seven hours."

"Yeah, sorry kid. I was taking care of somethings."

"What kind of things?"

Alex moved her head, resting her chin on the blonde's chest as she spoke. "Some skipping town kind of things, I had six months of vacation and that turned into just three weeks. I need more time to just get away from the stress of this job and everything. So I talked to Kubra, Sylvie, and Nick, and they will all be taking care of things until I get back."

Piper face fell slightly at the thought of Alex leaving, she continued to stroke the woman's hair as she processed the information given to her. "How long will you be gone?"

Alex leaned into the blonde's touch, "Three months."

"Alex, are you fucking kidding me? You're skipping town and leaving me for three months?"

Alex chuckled once more, "That's another reason why it took me so long. I worked things out so you would be able to come. I talked to Polly and she is in, she says she has everything covered at PoPi. I am hiring a couple of people to help you guys out, now that Vee isn't investing, and I am paying for a trip for Polly and Pete when we come back. I've had one hell of a morning trying to make this all work out Pipes, all I need is for you to say yes."

Piper smiled at the woman on top of her, kissing the brunette soundlessly. Alex smiled against the woman's lips as she spoke, "Is that a yes, Piper Chapman."

"Of course, Alex Vause."

_**Look, things seem to be looking up for these two. Sorry for the typos, I hope you guys enjoyed, now I have to get back to studying, don't forget to review or PM if you have any suggestions. Until next time lovely people. ~AlyTay**_


End file.
